


Böses Spiel - Wicked Game

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Clexa, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, Lexa in a suit, Love, Romance, Sassy Octavia, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 69,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa und Clarke lernen such durch einen Zufall in einem Club kennen, oder war es doch kein Zufall? Was dann passiert, hätte niemand geahnt..... Die Geschichte ist aus Sicht von Lexa geschrieben. - Clexa Story -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem schon viel zu kalten Kaffee und drücke die Tür zum Gebäude auf. Mein Blick fällt auf die Empfangsdame im Eingang, sie lächelt mich verträumt an. 

„Guten Morgen Costia.“ Flüstere ich ihr entgegen, während ich meine Sonnenbrille abnehme und sie in mein Hemd hänge.

Costia‘s Augen glühen, sie schaut mich von oben bis unten an bevor sie antwortet.

„Guten Morgen Chef, schön dich zu sehen.“ Sie grinst mich an und zwinkert mir zu.

Mein Gesicht verzieht sich ebenfalls zu einem grinsen. Ich kann verstehen, warum sie mich so anstrahlt. In meinen schwarzen Jeans, meinem weißen, engen Hemd und dem Jackett darüber, sehe ich sicher nicht schlecht aus, und dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich schiebe eine Hand in meine Hosentasche und lehne mich etwas auf die Theke, um das Gespräch fortzuführen, da höre ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen.

„LEXA! Mein Gott, du bist spät dran, jetzt komm bitte!“ ich rolle mit den Augen und stelle mich langsam wieder aufrecht hin.

Ich zwinkere Costia zum Abschied nochmal zu, die ihr Gesicht leicht in ihren langen, braunen Haaren vergräbt. Seufzend folge ich meiner Assistentin Indra in den Aufzug. Sie beginnt direkt mich über das anstehende Meeting aufzuklären, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance habe, ihr einen Guten Morgen zu wünschen. In der obersten Etage angekommen steigen wir zusammen aus dem Lift. Viele meiner Mitarbeiter grüßen mich respektvoll und treten zur Seite.

„Alles klar, hab verstanden. Danke Indra.“ Sage ich noch, bevor ich die Tür zu meinem Büro aufdrücke und Indra im Flur stehen lasse.

Ich seufze als die Tür zu fällt und lehne mich dagegen. Ich lasse meinen Blick durch das moderne Büro streichen, hinter meinem großen Schreibtisch ist eine Fensterwand, durch die man einen perfekten Blick auf die Stadt hat. Kurze Zeit später sinke ich auf meinem Stuhl nieder und starte meinen Computer. Bei der Anzahl an neuen Emails wird mir schlecht, aber so ist das nun mal, wenn man CEO einer der größten Firmen des Landes ist. Plötzlich fliegt meine Tür auf und Indra steht im Raum.

„Kommst du?! Bitte?!“ fleht sie mich an, aber ich werfe ihr nur einen kalten Blick zu.

Ich hasse Meetings mit potenziellen Investoren, die alle nur dasselbe hören wollen.

„Dir sollte jemand beibringen zu klopfen.“ Antworte ich kalt und widme mich wieder meinem Bildschirm.

„Lexa bitte, du weißt wie wichtig das ist.“ Ich grinse kurz und erhebe mich von meinem Stuhl.

„Ich weiß Indra. Bin unterwegs.“ Sie nickt noch einmal und verlässt den Raum.

Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich zum Spiegel und ziehe noch einmal an meinem Jackett, bevor ich mich auf mache zum Meeting Raum.

********************

Nach einem langen Tag bin ich froh, endlich nach Hause zu fahren und mich ausruhen zu können. Meine Tasche fliegt auf den Rücksitz meines schwarzen Audi R8, während ich schon auf meinem Handy eine Nummer wähle.

„Lexi Hexi was geht ab?“ sofort stöhne ich laut auf und lasse meinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad knallen, bevor ich den Wagen starte.

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen Raven.“ Ein leises kichern kommt vom anderen Ende der Leitung, als ich mit einer Hand den Wagen aus der Einfahrt und auf die Straße lenke.

„Chill Lexa. Kommst du jetzt erst aus der Firma? Wann bist du im Club?“ meine Augen werden weit als die Worte durch die Freisprechanlage meines Autos schallen. „Du hast es vergessen oder?“ ich sage nichts und schaue weiter auf die Straße. „Mein Gott Lexa, du musst kommen! Die Party wird sicher der Hammer und du solltest mal wieder eine Frau finden zum –„ 

„Ja ich komme ja!“ unterbreche ich Raven.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dort.“ Sagt sie und beendet dann das Gespräch.

Nach so einer anstrengenden Woche ist eine Party nicht die beste Idee. Ich würde mich viel lieber zu Hause aufs Sofa schmeißen oder mich in den Jacuzzi auf meiner Terrasse setzen, aber zu Raven kann ich schlecht nein sagen. Wir kennen uns schon seit der Kindheit und sind eng befreundet. In Gedanken versunken komme ich an meinem Haus etwas außerhalb der Stadt an. Ich schließe die Tür auf und schaue sofort durch die Fensterfront auf die Skyline der Stadt, der Ausblick ist atemberaubend. Kann nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht bei den Frauen geholfen hat.

Ein Glas Whiskey, eine Dusche und ein neues Outfit später stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und begutachte mich ein letztes Mal. Ich ziehe an meiner Krawatte bis sie perfekt sitzt und hole tief Luft. rede ich mir ein, als ich in das Taxi steige.

********************  
Vor dem Club angekommen bleibe ich ein paar Sekunden regungslos stehen. Eine lange Schlange hat sich vor dem Eingang versammelt, aber das fasziniert mich nicht, vielmehr die schönen Frauen, die sich hier versammeln. Mein Mundwinkel verzieht sich zu einem grinsen. Ich bezahle den Taxifahrer und begebe mich an den Leuten vorbei zur Tür. Der Türsteher schaut mich erst skeptisch an, aber dann wird ihm klar, wer gerade vor ihm steht. Noch bevor ich ein Wort sagen kann, öffnet er die Tür und lächelt mich an. Ich trete an ihm vorbei und schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen. Die Musik dröhnt durch meinen ganzen Körper. Noch bevor ich einen Blick durch den Raum werfen kann, kollidiert ein Körper mit meiner Seite.

„Lexaaa da bist du! Komm, wir müssen einen trinken!“ Raven. Als sie sich von mir löst ziehe ich mein Hemd wieder gerade und folge ihr.

Nun schweift mein Blick durch den Club. Auf der Tanzfläche reiben sich Körper aneinander, einige Küssen sich, mein Blick gleitet zurück zur Theke und bleibt an blonden Haaren hängen. Unfähig mich zu bewegen oder meinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Alles um mich herum wird unwichtig. Sie lehnt mit einem Arm auf der Theke, ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, als sie der Frau gegenüber zuhört, einer dunkelhaarigen. Sie fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Locken und plötzlich schaut sie mich an, unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ich versinke in ihren blauen Augen. Ein leichtes lächeln legt sich auf ihr Gesicht, genau wie auf meines. Dann spüre ich einen Druck an meinem Arm und breche den Blickkontakt. Irritiert schaue ich Raven in die Augen.

„Was??“

„Wow… ich wollte nur fragen was du trinken möchtest, aber ok. Tequila ist es dann.“

Ich nicke beiläufig und schaue wieder zu der schönen Unbekannten, aber die ist inzwischen nicht mehr da. 

Drei Tequila und zwei Bier später stehe ich am Rand der Tanzfläche und schaue Raven dabei zu, wie sie einen Idioten aus sich macht. Völlig betrunken tanzt sie eine Person nach der Anderen an, aber die scheinen das zum Glück lustig zu finden. 

„Tanzt du nicht gerne?“ bei der heißen Stimme muss ich die Bierflasche wieder absetzen, aus der ich gerade trinken wollte.

Langsam drehe ich mich um und blicke in diese wunderschönen, ozeanblauen Augen. Ich merke wie meine Muskeln sich anspannen und ich augenblicklich aufrechter stehe. Sie schaut mich mit einem grinsen an und legt den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Nur mit der richtigen Person.“ Antworte ich gekonnt und nehme den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche.

Ihr Blick klebt an mir, an meiner Kehle, dann wieder an meinen Lippen, bis sie mir in die Augen schaut. Dann hält sie mir ihre Hand hin.

„Clarke.“

Ich grinse etwas und führe ihre Hand zu meinem Mund. Ich drücke einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

„Lexa. Schön dich kennenzulernen Clarke.“ Als ich ihren Namen ausspreche sehe ich, wie ein Schauer durch ihren Körper fährt.

„Also, möchtest du was trinken oder tanzen, Lexa?“ fragt sie mich mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Was immer du willst.“ Antworte ich leise, aber laut genug, dass sie es über die Musik hören kann.

Sekunden später greift sie nach meiner Hand und zieht mich zur Theke. Ich kann nicht anders als sie zu mustern. Das blaue, hautenge Kleid ist kurz und dazu ohne Träger, was ihr Schlüsselbein gut zur Geltung bringt. Und natürlich das Dekolletee. Ich hole tief Luft und akzeptiere die Flasche Bier, die sie mir in die Hand drückt. 

„Danke.“

Ich lehne mich mit einem Ellenbogen auf die Theke, in der Anderen die Bierflasche. Clarke wirft mir einen süßen Blick zu, bevor sie bezahlt und sich wieder voll und ganz mir widmet. Die ganze Zeit konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus. Mir fallen nicht einmal Worte ein um zu beschreiben, wie schön sie ist. Von ihren Augen bis zu –

„Bist du alleine hier?“ unterbricht sie meine Gedanken.

„Ja… nein ich… bin mit einer Freundin hier.“ Ich spüre, wie Hitze in meine Wangen schießt. 

Ihr kichern lässt mich allerdings wissen, dass sie es nicht schlimm findet.

„Ja ich auch, aber nun ist sie weg und ich hänge bei dir fest.“ Sie hebt langsam ihr Cocktailglas und nimmt den Strohhalm in den Mund, ich kann meinen Blick erneut nicht abwenden.

„Oh du hängst also bei mir fest huh? Muss dich jemand daraus befreien? Vielleicht… deine Freundin?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und bricht zum ersten Mal den Blickkontakt.

„Ich bin Single. Und ich finde es gar nicht so schlecht, mit dir festzuhängen.“ Ich lächle und will antworten, da sehe ich, wie ihre Blicke über meinen ganzen Körper gleiten.

Ich muss schlucken und kann kein Wort herausbringen, mein Mund wird trocken. Um wieder etwas sagen zu können, muss ich mich räuspern, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu meinem Gesicht bringt. 

„Jemand so wunderschönes wie du kann gerne jederzeit bei mir festhängen.“ Bringe ich leise heraus, sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Versuchst du mich anzumachen?“ fragt sie aufreizend.

Eine ihrer Hände legt sich sanft auf mein Hemd. Sie streichelt über meine Krawatte. Ihr Duft ist überall, ich atme tief ein und aus und schaue runter auf ihre Hand, die sich inzwischen um meine schwarze Krawatte gewickelt hat. Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller.

„Funktioniert es denn?“ 

Anstatt mir zu antworten, geht sie einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. Mein Blick fällt auf ihre Lippen. Wir sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Wieder verschwindet alles um mich herum, die laute Musik und die Leute. Ich sehe nur noch Clarke. 

„Wer weiß…“ haucht sie mir entgegen, bevor sie sich von mir löst und wieder Platz zwischen uns bringt.

Mein leichtes winseln über diese Aktion entgeht ihr nicht. Sie lächelt und kichert etwas, was meine Wangen noch mehr erröten lässt. Mein Blick wandert zu Boden, während ich nervös mit meinen Fingern gegen die Bierflasche tippe. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, erscheint jemand neben uns und wickelt seine Arme um Clarke. Mein Kopf schießt hoch und ich sehe Clarke’s Freundin von vorhin neben ihr stehen, mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

„Hey Clarkeeey. Sorry dass ich euch unterbreche, aber wir müssen los.“ Mein Gesicht fällt bei den Worten und ich drehe mich etwas zur Seite, von den beiden weg, um nach Raven zu suchen. Diese tanzt noch immer wild durch die Menge.

„Ich komme gleich.“ Höre ich Clarke antworten.

Clarke’s Freundin entfernt sich wieder von uns, damit wir uns verabschieden können. Ich schaue zu der schönen Blonden mir gegenüber und mustere sie genau, ihr leichtes lächeln, diese sanften Lippen.

Ich lehne mich zu ihr herüber, sodass mein Mund genau an ihrem Ohr ist und flüstere charmant: „Bekomme ich deine Nummer, Clarke?“

Als ich etwas von ihr zurückweiche, kann ich erkennen, dass ihre Augen dunkler sind, als vorher.

„Wirkt das sonst bei Frauen?“ mir fehlen wieder für einen kurzen Moment die Worte.

„Wirkt es bei dir? Das ist das Wichtige.“ Sie schüttelt etwas mit dem Kopf und hält mir auffordernd ihre Hand hin.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken greife ich in meine Tasche und ziehe mein Handy heraus. Während sie ihre Nummer eintippt beobachte ich sie erneut.

„Du starrst, Lexa.“

„Wie könnte ich auch nicht.“

Mein Handy landet wieder in meiner Hand. Sie drückt ihren Körper etwas in meinen. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass sie mich küssen will, aber sie dreht ihren Kopf zur Seite und legt ihre Lippen auf meine Wange. Ihre linke Hand landet sanft an meiner Hüfte.

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Lexa.“ 

Sie löst sich von mir und geht langsam die Theke entlang, zu ihrer Freundin. Meine Wange brennt immer noch von ihren heißen Lippen. Ich beobachte sie genau, jeden Schritt und jeden Schwung ihrer Hüfte. 


	2. Chapter 2

„Hast du schon geschrieben?“ mein Blick fliegt vom Computer Bildschirm zu Raven, die gerade durch die Tür meines Büros kommt.

„Könnt ihr alle nicht klopfen?“ frage ich verwirrt und schmeiße meine Hände in die Luft. „Ich meine, ich bin der Boss, respektiert das keiner?“

„Na, dann komm wieder runter Boss. Ist ja nicht so als würdest du hier Pornos gucken, oder?“ ich antworte nicht, da ich gerade etwas Wichtiges lese. „Oh mein Gott hast du etwa??“

„Nein Raven was… nein ich lese eine E-Mail. Setz dich.“ Raven lacht etwas und lässt sich auf eines meiner Ledersofas fallen.

Ich höre, wie sie in einer Tüte herumwühlt und dann anfängt zu essen. Ich beantworte schnell die E-Mail und lasse mich dann gegenüber von ihr auf das andere Sofa fallen.

„Also, hast du?“ fragt sie mit dem Mund voller essen.

„Nein, ich habe sie gestern ernst kennengelernt Rae.“ 

„Na und? Komm schon, was soll passieren? Es geht um dich, Lexa-Womanizer-Woods, mega CEO und super heiß, natürlich springt sie auf dich an, wie alle anderen.“ Ich grinse über ihre Aussage und zücke mein Handy.

„Hi Clarke. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Weißt du noch, wer ich bin? ;)“

Ich schmeiße Raven mein Handy zu, die die Nachricht liest und mich dann irritiert anschaut. Ihr Mund geht auf und die Hälfte des Essens fällt auf ihren Schoß.

„Dafür hast du jetzt fünf Minuten gebraucht? DAFÜR? Und dann noch die Frage am Ende? Lexa was ist mit dir los?“ als ich sie so reden höre werden meine Augen weit. 

Mein Handy vibriert nur Sekunden später, sofort springe ich auf und reiße es ihr aus der Hand.

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch ;) Hattest du noch einen schönen Abend Lexa? Sorry, dass ich so früh gehen musste. Octavia wollte zu ihrem Freund :/“

Ich grinse leicht darüber, dass sie es mir beweisen will, indem sie meinen Namen hinzufügt. Das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf meiner Wange ist sofort wieder präsent. Ich tippe eine Antwort, dabei klebt Raven’s Blick auf mir. 

„Was ist?“

„Nichts nichts…“ ich schenke ihr keine weitere Beachtung, lasse mich zurückfallen und tippe weiter.

„Schon gut. War aber wirklich schade. Ich hätte gerne noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht. Vielleicht sollten wir ausgehen und die Zeit nachholen?“

Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe, als ich auf eine Antwort warte, die zum Glück kurze Zeit später folgt.

„Gerne, sag mir wann und wo.“

„Gott du bist jetzt schon unsterblich verliebt!“ mein Blick landet auf der dunkelhaarigen mir gegenüber, die mich frech angrinst. 

„Halt den Mund!“

********************  
Langsam rolle ich in die Einfahrt zu Clarke’s Wohnung. Der Motor meines Autos verstummt und ich schaue mich aufmerksam um. Sie lebt in einer normalen Umgebung, es sieht freundlich und ruhig aus. Bevor ich aussteige atme ich ein paar Mal tief durch, ein Ritual was ich habe, um mich zu beruhigen und meine womanizer-Maske aufzusetzen. Mit festen Schritten gehe ich auf die Tür zu und klingle. Sekunden später fliegt diese auf und mir bleibt der Atem weg. Clarke steht vor mir in einem schwarzen, kurzen Kleid, die Haare perfekt zu einem Zopf, ein paar Strähnen schwingen um ihr Gesicht.

„Hi Lexa. Ich bin sofort fertig, komm ruhig rein.“ 

Ich nicke und folge ihr den Gang hinunter bis ins Wohnzimmer. Sie verschwindet mit einem Lächeln in einen anderen Raum, während ich langsam umherschleiche. An der Wand hängen Bilder, wunderschön mit vielen warmen Farben und verschiedenen Figuren. Als ich näher komme sehe ich die Initialen und wundere mich, ob sie von Clarke sind. Ich gehe weiter durch den Raum, meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken verschränkt. Als ich am Küchentresen ankomme, sehe ich einen Zeitungsartikel, er ist eingeklemmt in einer Schublade. Für eine Sekunde überlege ich, aber ich bin zu neugierig. Ich gehe um den Tresen und schiebe leise die Schublade auf, um den Artikel herauszuziehen.

„20-Jähriger Spurlos verschwunden. War es ein Unfall oder eine kriminelle Machenschaft? Im Fall Bellamy Blake tappt die Polizei noch im dunklen…“

Weiter komme ich nicht, da die Tür auffliegt. Schnell schiebe ich das Stück Papier in die Schublade und schiebe sie mit meiner Hüfte zu. Ich mache mir auch keine weiteren Gedanken über den Artikel. 

„Können wir, Schönheit?“ frage ich, als mein Blick an ihren langen Beinen herunter gleitet.

„Wenn du aufhörst zu starren, gerne.“ Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu, ihr Blick wandert über meinen Körper.

„Du trägst gerne Anzüge, oder?“ mein Blick gleitet an mir herunter. 

„Nicht immer, ist so ein Business-Ding.“ Ich schmunzle etwas, als sie einen Schritt auf mich zugeht.

„Gefällt mir.“

Langsam halte ich ihr meinen Arm hin, sie weiß, worauf ich hinauswill und harkt sich bei mir ein. Draußen angekommen klappt ihr Mund auf. Ich grinse und gehe zur Beifahrertür, aber sie bleibt vor dem Auto stehen. 

„Wow du hast… unglaublich. Ich liebe schnelle Autos.“ Ohne weiter nachzudenken gehe ich erneut um das Auto und öffne die Fahrertür.

„Steig ein, Schönheit.“ Sie schaut mich mit offenem Mund an, aber ich grinse nur frech und halte ihr die Schlüssel hin.

„Das lasse ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen.“ Sie greift nach den Schlüsseln und setzt sich vorsichtig in den Ledersitz.

Langsam schließe ich die Tür und gehe zur Beifahrertür. Clarke streichelt über die Armaturen und schaut sich alles genau an. Ich lasse sie und beobachte ihre Hände, wie sie über das Lenkrad gleiten. 

„Wohin?“ 

„Fahr los und ich führe dich.“

Als der Motor startet glühen ihre Augen, sie strahlt mich an und fährt langsam aus der Einfahrt.

Am Restaurant angekommen schaut sie wieder fassungslos zu mir herüber. Es ist eines der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt. Langsam steigen wir aus und der Park Boy übernimmt die Schlüssel. Ohne zu zögern gehe ich auf Clarke zu und lege meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, sie lehnt sich in den Kontakt. Ihr Parfüm steigt mir in die Nase, ihr Duft, ihr ganzes Auftreten, es ist schwer für mich, ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. Am Eingang angekommen halte ich ihr die Tür auf, sie lächelt etwas verlegen und betritt das Restaurant. Wir werden durch eine Kellnerin an unseren Platz in einer ruhigen Ecke geführt. Automatisch stelle ich mich hinter Clarke und rücke ihren Stuhl zu Recht, als sie sich setzt. Nachdem ich eine Flasche Champagner bestellt habe, schaue ich zu der schönen Blonden und lächle sie liebevoll an. 

„Bist du immer so… charmant?“ fragt sie und lehnt dabei ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände.

Sie schaut mich so süß an, dabei das perfekt sitzende Kleid, ihr Dekolletee. Ich reiße mich aus meinen Gedanken um ihr zu antworten.

„Nur für schöne Frauen.“ Sie grinst etwas und flirtet zurück.

„Und ich mag es, wenn mich schöne Frauen so behandeln.“

Die Flasche Champagner wird zwischen uns gestellt, automatisch lehne ich mich zurück und nicke der Kellnerin kurz zu, die uns daraufhin etwas eingießt. 

„Also, erzähl mir von dir, Clarke.“

********************  
Die Stimmung im Auto ist ruhig und angenehm. Immer wieder schaue ich zu Clarke herüber, während ich fahre. Ich habe so viel über sie gelernt heute Nacht. Dass sie leidenschaftlich gerne malt, wie sie ihre beste Freundin kennengelernt hat, dass sie kaum Kontakt zu ihren Eltern hat. Sie ist für mich nicht nur irgendeine Frau, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mehr werden könnte. Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als ich ihre Hand auf meinem Knie spüre. Ich muss schlucken und lege meine Hand auf ihre. Ihre weiche Haut ist magisch, automatisch streichle ich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ frage ich leise, da mir ihre nachdenkliche Stimmung auffällt.

„Ja, wirklich. Ich denke nur nach, über uns. Was das hier werden könnte.“ Meine Augen weiten sich und mein Blick fliegt zurück zur Straße.

„Was denkst du denn, wohin es führt?“ frage ich leise.

Sie schaut zu mir rüber und dreht sich mehr in meine Richtung.

„Oh Gott du denkst bestimmt ich bin anhänglich oder keine Ahnung… ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Nur… ich habe dir von meinem Ex erzählt. Ich würde einfach gerne wissen, ob du dir überhaupt eine Zukunft vorstellen könntest.“

In dem Moment als sie ihren Satz beendet, kommen wir an ihrer Wohnung an. Ich mache den Motor aus und drehe mich zu ihr.

„Clarke, ich mag dich, sehr sogar. Und ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dich immer wieder zu sehen.“ Ich pausiere kurz und beginne, mit meiner Uhr zu spielen. „Ich habe auch Angst. Viele Frauen wollten mich nur wegen meines Geldes…“ wieder warte ich kurz ab, aber sie nickt mir aufmunternd zu. „Ich will was Ehrliches und habe das Gefühl, mit dir könnte das klappen.“

Sie greift nach meiner Hand und streichelt sie sanft.

„Ich wusste nicht wer du bist, als ich dich angesprochen habe.“ Ich schaue sie irritiert an, aber sage nichts. „Octavia hat es mir am nächsten Tag erzählt.“

„Ich vertraue dir Clarke.“

„Gut Romeo, ich dir auch. Und jetzt bring mich zur Tür.“ Ich muss lachen, aber steige dann aus und renne schnell ums Auto, um sie herauszulassen.

Dort angekommen drehen wir uns automatisch zueinander. Wir beide Lachen kurz, bevor wir runter schauen. Clarke spielt mit ihrem Schlüssel und schaut mir dann eindringlich in die Augen.

„Danke für den schönen Abend.“

Ich will darauf antworten, aber meine Kehle schnürt sich zu. Sie schaut mich so eindringlich an, ihr Mund ist leicht offen. Ich gehe vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne, sie weicht nicht zurück. Mein Herz klopft hart gegen meine Brust, der Anzug ist plötzlich zu warm auf meinem Körper. Langsam lege ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Ich muss nicht mehr warten, denn sie drückt ihre Lippen auf meine. Sie sind noch weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Meine Hand fliegt zu ihrer Wange, ich halte sie vorsichtig und öffne meinen Mund weiter, sie folgt dem. Ihre Hände landen augenblicklich an meiner Hüfte, sie krallt sich dort fest. Immer wieder küssen wir uns, langsam und innig, dann fliegt plötzlich die Tür auf.

„Ich wusste doch– oh verdammt!! Sorry!“ schreit Octavia raus, die daraufhin wieder in der Wohnung verschwindet.

Clarke und ich haben etwas Raum zwischen uns gebracht, wir lächeln uns schüchtern an.

„Danke für den Abend Clarke, ich fand es wirklich schön.“ Ich beuge mich nach vorne und drücke ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich mich umdrehe und langsam zum Auto gehe, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	3. Chapter 3

Es sind nun drei Tage her seit unserem ersten Date. Immer wieder überlege ich, wie ich Clarke auf ein zweites einladen kann. Wir schreiben immer wieder zwischendurch, wie unser Tag war, was wir so machen. 

„Ich bin langweilig. Liege nur zu Hause auf dem Sofa und lese ein Buch.“

Die Nachricht von Clarke lässt mich etwas schmunzeln, ich stelle mir vor, wie sie dort liegt, am besten nur in Unterwäsche.

„Miss Woods? Hören Sie zu?“ mein Kopf hebt sich blitzschnell.

„Ja natürlich. Entschuldigung, eine wichtige Nachricht von einem Geschäftspartner.“ Der Mann nickt und macht weiter mit seiner Präsentation, die gähnend langweilig ist.

„Was hast du dabei an?“

„Wirklich Lexa? Ich dachte, du sitzt gerade in einem Meeting.“

„Das hält mich nicht davon ab an dich zu denken, Clarke.“

Ich muss erneut grinsen aber versuche es so gut es geht zu unterdrücken. Ich lege das Handy auf den Tisch und starre auf den Bildschirm. Alle im Raum sehen gelangweilt aus, es ist fast schon amüsant. Das kurze Vibrieren des Handys bekommt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Vielleicht habe ich nur Unterwäsche an? Vielleicht war ich duschen und habe gar nichts an? Und meine nassen Haare kleben auf meiner Haut…“

Ich muss schlucken. Mir ist beinahe das Handy aus der Hand gefallen. Hitze steigt in meinen Nacken und in meine Wangen. Mit einem kurzen „Entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Verlasse ich schnell den Raum und gehe in mein Büro. 

„Das hört sich interessant an. Ich muss dich wiedersehen!“

Keine Minute später kommt die Antwort.

„Komm doch nach der Arbeit vorbei?“

********************  
Die Sonne scheint, es ist warm draußen, ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Ich ziehe einen dünnen Pulli über mein weißes, lockeres Hemd und richte der Kragen etwas. Der Gedanke, dass ich Clarke gleich wiedersehe, zaubert ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ich schnappe mir mein Handy und meine Sonnenbrille und mache mich auf den Weg zum Auto.

Vor der Wohnung angekommen will ich gerade aussteigen, als die Tür auffliegt und eine wütende Clarke heraus stürmt. Schnell steige ich aus und gehe auf sie zu, als Octavia hinter ihr erscheint.

„Wirklich Clarke du rennst einfach weg? Sehr erwachsen!“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe Octavia! Ich will nichts mehr hören.“

Als Clarke hoch und mir in die Augen schaut, sehe ich Tränen darin. Automatisch verfliegt meine gute Laune und ich schaue wütend zu der dunkelhaarigen. Clarke kommt weiter auf mich zu und wischt sich eine Träne vom Gesicht.

„Können wir zu dir fahren?“ ich nicke und gehe zurück zur Fahrertür.

Octavia schaut noch kurz in meine Richtung bevor sie die Tür zu knallt. Ich atme einmal tief durch um meinen Ärger zu kontrollieren und starte den Motor. Clarke ist still, sie hat inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen. Nachdenklich schaut sie aus dem Fenster, während ich das Auto durch die Straßen lenke. 

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Ihr Kopf dreht sich in meine Richtung. Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, ich kann den Schmerz darin sehen.

„Nein.“ Ich nicke und schaue wieder auf die Straße.

Ich will sie nicht drängen darüber zu reden, aber will auch gleichzeitig für sie da sein. Ohne zu überlegen löse ich eine Hand vom Lenkrad und lege sie sanft auf Clarke’s Oberschenkel. Bevor mir klar wird, was ich da gerade mache, landet ihre Hand auf meiner. Ich atme lange aus. 

An meinem Haus angekommen parke ich das Auto in der Einfahrt. Clarke macht keine Anstalten auszusteigen, also gebe ich ihr einen Moment. Ich fange an, über ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Das scheint sie aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. Sie dreht sich zu mir und schenkt mir ein kurzes lächeln, bevor sie nach vorne schaut.

„Oh mein Gott! Ist das dein Haus Lexa?“ ich lache leise und steige dann aus, Clarke folgt mir. 

Ungläubig schaut sie sich um. Ihre blonden Haare strahlen durch die Sonne noch mehr als sonst. Mein Blick wandert weiter über ihren Körper, ich lehne mich an mein Auto und lächle sie an. Ihr Outfit ist normal, aber sie sieht wunderschön darin aus, das enge, blaue T-Shirt bringt ihre Augen zur Geltung. Sie dreht sich zu mir, aber mein Blick klebt weiterhin an ihrem Körper, inzwischen an ihrem Dekolletee. Sie macht ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Ich schaue wieder in ihr Gesicht, bei diesem grinsen wird mir klar, dass sie mein starren bemerkt hat. Clarke kommt weiter auf mich zu, bis sie genau vor mir steht. Ohne Vorwarnung lehnt sie sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Danke.“ 

„Wofür?“

„Einfach dass du da bist.“ 

Sie schaut mir tief in die Augen und ich schmelze dahin. Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, bevor sie sich von mir löst und auf die Tür zu geht.

„Dann zeig mir mal deine Villa.“

„Es ist ein normales Haus Clarke.“ Antworte ich mit einem Augenrollen, als ich die Tür aufschließe.

Neben mir höre ich Clarke scharf einatmet, als sie den großen Raum betritt. Ihre Blicke landen auf der Fensterwand gegenüber, dann auf dem Klavier, welches in der Ecke steht. Ich beobachte, wie sie sich alles kurz anschaut, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzt und weiter in den Raum geht.

„Ich habe es vor ein paar Jahren gekauft. Ich lebe lieber etwas außerhalb der Stadt, hier ist es ruhiger.“ Clarke nickt kurz und macht sich dann auf den Weg zu der großen Sofa-Landschaft in der Mitte des Raumes.

Mit einem seufzen lässt sie sich in die Kissen fallen. Ich grinse etwas und gehe dann in die Küche, um zwei Flaschen Wasser für uns zu holen. Als ich wieder den Raum betrete lächelt Clarke über diese Geste, bevor sie etwas zur Seite rutscht und mir zu verstehen gibt, dass ich mich zu ihr setzen soll. Langsam lege ich mich neben sie. Noch bevor ich richtig liege, landet ihr Arm auf meinem Bauch und ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter.

„Ehh Clarke?!“

„Ach hör auf. Ich weiß, du magst das.“ Murmelt sie in meinen Pulli.

Ich schnaufe leise und wickle meinen Arm um sie. Ein Lächeln kann ich nicht unterdrücken.

********************  
Mein Kopf knallt auf den Tisch und ein frustriertes stöhnen entweicht meiner Kehle. Bei dem Berg Arbeit komme ich sicher erst heute Nacht nach Hause. Ich nehme ein leises klopfen wahr und seufze.

„Ja?“ frage ich, noch immer mit dem Kopf auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Ich höre wie die Tür aufgeht.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?“ fragt Raven irritiert. „Ich dachte frisch verliebte sind immer glücklich.“ Ich grinse etwas und nehme den Kopf vom Tisch.

„Seit wann kannst du klopfen?“ frage ich stumpf.

Sie schaut mich grinsend an und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Erzähl mir wie es gestern war!“ eine kurze Pause, bevor ihr Gesicht sich zu einem noch breiteren grinsen verzieht. „Habt ihr es getan? War sie schlecht?“

Mit einem augenrollen erhebe ich mich von meinem Stuhl und gehe zu der Vitrine herüber, in der sich eine Flasche Whiskey befindet. 

„Nein Raven, haben wir nicht.“ 

Während ich mir etwas eingieße, erzähle ich Raven von dem Tag.

„Sie war wütend, hatte einen Streit mit Octavia, ihrer besten Freundin. Ich habe gefragt was los ist, aber sie wollte es nicht erzählen. Wir haben den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa gelegen und geredet, dann habe ich sie wieder nach Hause gebracht. Das war’s.“

Ich drehe mich zu meiner Freundin und nehme einen Schluck. Ihr entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck ist amüsant.

„Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Wieder seufze ich und stelle das Glas ab.

„Raven ich will endlich etwas Ernstes. Es reicht mir nicht mehr, immer nur Frauen abzuschleppen und sie dann nie wieder zu sehen.“

Ein leises „okay“ kommt von ihr, bevor sie sich ihrem Handy widmet. Ich weiß, dass sie mir das nicht abkauft. Ich war nie der Typ für Beziehungen, sondern für One-Night-Stands. Es gab bisher nur eine Ausnahme, Costia, mit ihr habe ich schon mehrmals geschlafen, aber eine Beziehung ist dies auch nicht.

„Wir sollten heute Abend ausgehen!“ unterbricht Raven meine Gedanken.

„Was? Raven ich habe noch so viel Arbeit vor mir-“

„Ach komm schon, du kannst auch morgen weitermachen. Ich will was trinken und jemanden abschleppen!“ wieder folgt ein Augenrollen meinerseits.

Minuten später gibt Raven auf und verlässt mein Büro. Ich bin viel zu kaputt um noch etwas zu machen, also greife ich nach meinem Handy und stehe auf. Ich drehe mich zur Fensterfront und schaue runter auf die Straßen.

„Hallo Schönheit. Was machst du heute Abend?“

Ich spiele etwas mit dem Handy in meiner Hand herum und nehme noch einen Schluck Whiskey. Es dauert ungewöhnlich lange, bis Clarke antwortet. Aber dann vibriert das Handy und ich öffne augenblicklich ihre Nachricht.

„Ich bin schon seit Stunden auf einer unfassbar langweiligen Party. Hier sind nur Idioten! Rette mich!“

 

„Wo bist du? Ich kann in einer Stunde losfahren.“

********************  
„Ding“

Die Tür des Aufzuges geht auf und ich gehe mit schnellen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.

„Du bist noch hier?“ ich bleibe stillstehen und schaue zum Empfang.

„Costia? Hast du nicht schon Feierabend?“ die Dunkelhaarige lächelt etwas und lehnt sich nach vorne, sodass ich eine perfekte Sicht in ihren Ausschnitt habe.

„Könnte dich dasselbe fragen.“ Ich stecke das Handy in meine Hosentasche und gehe auf sie zu.

„Ich bin der Boss, ich habe nie Feierabend.“ 

Sie grinst und greift nach meiner Krawatte, langsam streichelt sie darüber und schaut mich verführerisch an.

„Oh ja, das bist du.“ Ich muss schlucken und gehe einen Schritt zurück.

„Hast du Lust mit zu mir zu kommen?“ es erschreckt mich, dass ich nicht sofort nein sage und gehe. 

Ich atme tief durch und schaue überall hin, nur nicht zu Costia. 

„Heute nicht. Ich hole eine Freundin von einer Party ab auf der sie festhängt.“

„Sie kann mitmachen.“ Mir bleibt der Atem weg.

Costia steht langsam auf und geht um den Schreibtisch herum. Es ist niemand außer uns in der Lobby. Mit eleganten Schritten kommt sie auf mich zu. Als sie eine Hand in meinen Nacken legt, werde ich wieder wach.

„Nein ich… heute nicht ok?“ sie schaut mich ungläubig an, aber ich drehe mich schnell um und gehe aus dem Gebäude.

Schon der Gedanke daran, Costia und Clarke zusammen in meinem Bett zu haben, lässt mich feucht werden. Ich reibe meine Oberschenkel zusammen und versuche, wieder runter zu kommen. Gleichzeitig steigt in mir ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl auf. Ich will Clarke nicht teilen, mit niemandem. Nach ein paar Momenten starte ich den Wagen und gebe die Adresse ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Es sieht aus wie eine typische Studentenparty. Laute Musik kommt aus dem Haus, auf dem Rasen liegen Leute, die entweder miteinander rummachen oder sich übergeben. Ich rolle mit den Augen und greife nach meinem Handy um Clarke zu schreiben, dass ich da bin. Nicht mal eine Minute später kommt sie aus der Tür. Mir bleibt der Atem weg. Sie sieht so sexy aus, dass ich sie am liebsten hier und jetzt nehmen würde. Sie schenkt mir ein Lächeln als sie einsteigt.

„Hi süße.“ Sage ich sofort und grinse sie an.

„Hi Lex.“ Ich grinse weiter über den Spitznamen.

„So schlimm sieht die Party gar nicht aus.“ Wir werden aus dem Moment gerissen als ein lauter Knall ertönt.

Ich schaue nach vorne und sehe einen Typen, der gerade über eine Mülltonne gefallen ist.

„Ok vielleicht doch.“ Clarke lacht, so wunderschön, ich will es immer wieder hören.

„Also… zu dir oder zu mir?“ Frage ich höflich, als ich um den Typen und die Mülltonne herum aus der Straße fahre.

Sie wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu der sagt „Wieso fragst du das noch?“, ich lache leise und mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem Haus.

Dort angekommen geht Clarke geradewegs auf die Fenster zu. Ich will gerade fragen was sie vor hat, da macht sie die Tür auf und geht auf meine Terrasse. Mit einem Lächeln lockere ich meine Krawatte und nehme sie dann ab. Ich lehne mich in den Türrahmen, Clarke steht am Geländer und schaut auf die Skyline.

„Es ist wunderschön.“

„Genau wie du.“ Sie lacht leise und wirft mir einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Du Charmeur, nutzt jede Chance um mir zu schmeicheln.“

„Das hast du verdient.“ Antworte ich leise.

Sie schaut mich eindringlich an. Inzwischen hat sie ihren Körper zu mir gedreht. Ihre Hände liegen auf dem Geländer. Die Lichter der Stadt im Hintergrund. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, dass ich diesen Moment am liebsten in einem Foto festhalten möchte. Ich gehe auf sie zu, ihre Blicke gleiten meinen Körper hinab. Ich muss schlucken als ich sehe, wie dunkel ihre Augen geworden sind.

„Hast du getrunken, Clarke?“

„Nein.“ Antwortet sie kurz.

Ich nicke und stelle mich nah vor sie. Ihr Duft lässt mich dahin schmelzen. Wir schauen uns in die Augen, für einen Moment bleibt die Welt stehen. Alles um uns herum ist unwichtig. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich nach vorne und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie beginnt gegen meine Lippen zu arbeiten und legt ihre Arme in meinen Nacken. Ich drehe meinen Kopf etwas und lasse den Kuss intensiver werden. Meine Hände fliegen zu ihrer Hüfte, ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Sie beißt vorsichtig in meine Unterlippe, was meine Küsse noch schneller und heftiger werden lässt. Clarke lässt sich von mir dominieren, also öffne ich meinen Mund etwas mehr und schiebe meine Zunge in ihren Mund. Ihr entweicht ein leises stöhnen, so sexy, wie ich es noch nie gehört habe. Überwältigt von der Intensivität dieser Situation greife ich hinter ihre Oberschenkel und hebe sie auf das Geländer. Ihre Arme bleiben um meinen Nacken gelegt.

„Bring mich rein.“ Haucht sie mir zwischen Küssen entgegen.

Ich folge ihrer Bitte, sie schlingt ihre Beine um meine Hüfte und ich trage sie rein aufs Sofa. Sanft lege ich mich auf sie, unsere Lippen nie voneinander getrennt. Ich spüre, wie eine ihrer Hände zu meinem Hemd gleitet und sie langsam beginnt, einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Ihr Körper fühlt sich perfekt an unter meinem. Meine Erregung steigt immer mehr, bei den leisen Geräuschen, die von Clarke kommen. Ihre Hand gleitet unter mein Hemd. Sie atmet scharf ein, als sie über meinen Bauch fährt und die Muskeln spürt. Ich lasse den Kuss enden und lehne mich etwas zurück.

„Bist du sicher Clarke? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“ Sie schaut mich erst nur an, aber dann nickt sie.

Vorsichtig rolle ich mich von ihr runter. 

„Aber eins will ich machen.“ Ich schaue zu ihr und sehe, dass ihr Blick auf meinem Bauch klebt. 

Das Hemd ist auf und zeigt somit meinen schwarzen BH und einen Teil meiner Bauchmuskeln. Ich antworte nicht, das scheint sie als Zustimmung zu sehen. Mein Atem ist immer noch hektisch, als sie ihre Hand wieder auf meine Haut legt. Vorsichtig streicht sie mein Hemd zur Seite. Ich muss schlucken und kneife meine Augen zu, als sie mich sanft streichelt. Mein Herz schlägt so stark gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe, sie hört es.

„Du bist so durchtrainiert. Das ist heiß.“ Ich nicke wieder nur, ihre Berührungen sind eine zu große Ablenkung.

Sie fährt mit einem Finger immer höher. Obwohl meine Augen zu sind, weiß ich, dass sie mich anstarrt. Kurz bevor sie an meinem BH ankommt, greife ich schnell nach ihrer Hand. Sie kichert und ich öffne meine Augen wieder. Sie liegt auf der Seite, ihr Kopf auf einem Arm abgestützt.

„Willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?“ platzt es aus mir heraus, bevor ich richtig darüber nachdenken kann.

Sie grinst mich an und legt ihre Hand wieder auf meinem Bauch ab.

„Aber worin schlafe ich dann?“ fragt sie provozierend.

„Wer sagt, dass du was anhaben musst?“

********************  
Ich liege auf dem Sofa, während Clarke sich im Badezimmer umzieht. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es eine zu große Versuchung wäre, wenn sie wirklich nackt neben mir schlafen würde. Als die Tür aufgeht erhebe ich mich langsam, mein Hemd noch immer aufgeknöpft. Clarke schaut an mir herunter und ich an ihr. Sie hat nur das große, weiße T-Shirt angezogen, die schwarze Unterwäsche darunter ist gut zu sehen. Mein Mund wird trocken, ich muss mehrmals schlucken, bevor ich meine Stimme wiederfinde.

„Gut dann… bin ich jetzt dran.“ Stottere ich heraus.

Clarke kichert leise, als ich überall hinschaue, nur nicht zu ihr, als ich an ihr vorbeigehe. 

Wenig später gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, aber dort ist Clarke nicht mehr. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und gehe den Flur entlang zu meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich grinse, als ich sie im Raum stehen sehe, ihre Finger gleiten über die Bettdecke.

„Du hast keine Bilder.“

„Was?“ zu abgelenkt von ihrer Erscheinung, habe ich ihr nicht einmal zugehört.

„Du hast keine Bilder, nirgendwo in der Wohnung. Nicht mal von deiner Familie. Ist es so schlimm?“ ich schaue auf den Boden und schließe die Tür hinter mir.

„Sie wollten nichts mehr von mir wissen, als ich mich geoutet habe. Sie sind eben sehr christlich. Es war wirklich schrecklich. Deshalb habe ich mich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Ich brauche meine Eltern nicht oder meinen Bruder. Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Clarke nickt und schaut sich erneut im Zimmer um.

„Du bist wirklich stark weißt du? Dass du das alles hinbekommen hast ohne Rückendeckung.“ 

Ich antworte nicht, stattdessen lege ich mich ins Bett und warte, bis sie sich zu mir legt.

„Ist das wirklich ok? Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen.“

„Nein bleib hier.“ Jammert sie und legt einen Arm über meinen Bauch.

Ich grinse und hebe ihren Kopf etwas an, um meinen Arm darunter zu legen. Sie atmet entspannt tief durch und kuschelt sich an mich. Es wird immer schwerer, meine Augen aufzuhalten.

„Gute Nacht Lexa.“

„Schlaf gut Clarke.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafe ich wenig später ein, umgeben von Clarke’s Duft.

******************  
Durch einen lauten Knall werde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sofort fällt mir auf, dass Clarke nicht mehr neben mir liegt. Irritiert und noch im Halbschlaf öffne ich die Augen und schaue mich um, keine Spur von ihr. Langsam krabble ich aus dem Bett und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Der Duft von Pancakes kommt mir entgegen. In der Küche angekommen, bietet sich mir ein unglaubliches Bild. Clarke hat leise das Radio an und singt mit, dazu schwingt sie ihre Hüften. Sie steht vor dem Herd und hat den Rücken zu mir. Ich grinse und lehne mich an den Tresen, eine meiner Hände gleitet in die Tasche meiner Jogginghose. Um sie nicht völlig zu erschrecken räuspere ich mich, sofort dreht sie sich um.

„Du bist wach!“ ich lächle und gehe zu ihr.

Sofort landen ihre Lippen auf meinen, noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann. Ich drücke sie fest an mich und beiße vorsichtig auf ihre Lippe. Sie stöhnt und drückt sich in mich, dabei landet mein Bein zwischen ihren. Ich spüre die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen und breche den Kuss.

„Guten Morgen.“ Bringe ich außer Atem heraus.

„Morgen. Setz dich, das Essen ist gleich fertig.“ 

Ich lasse mich auf den Stuhl fallen und schaue ihr weiter beim Kochen zu. Mein Blick gleitet ihre langen Beine herunter. Gerade als ich mir haargenau vorstelle, wie ich sie über den Tisch legen und rannehmen könnte, wedelt sie mit einem Löffel vor meinem Gesicht.

„Lexa? Träumst du?“ ich schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf und lächle sie an.

„Die Frage ist wovon ich-“ weiter komme ich nicht, da eine riesen Ladung Mehl in mein Gesicht fliegt.

Mein Mund klappt auf und ich schaue geschockt zu Clarke, die sich vor Lachen kaum halten kann. Mein Blick landet auf der Packung Mehl. In einer schnellen Bewegung greife ich rein und renne auf Clarke zu. Die bekommt das zu spät mit und kann sich nicht mehr verteidigen. Ich drücke sie nach hinten gegen den Kühlschrank und fange an, sie zu kitzeln.

„Das machst du nie wieder!“ sie lacht immer mehr und versucht mich wegzudrücken, aber ich bin zu stark dafür.

„Bitte Lexa ich, es tut mir leid aber bitte hör auf!“ ihr laufen schon Tränen über die Wange, also höre ich auf und gehe einen Schritt zurück.

Wir beide Lachen uns an, bevor sie ihre Arme um meine Hüfte legt und mich fest in den Arm nimmt. Ich atme tief durch und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Ich fühle mich so wohl mit ihr, obwohl ich sie noch nicht so lange kenne. Das will ich nicht mehr hergeben.

********************  
„Jetzt frag sie einfach du Idiot! Mein Gott, in ihrer Nähe bist du wie ein kleines Kind. Trau dich.“ 

Ich atme tief durch und werfe mein Handy auf den Glastisch. Clarke macht sich gerade fertig und ich habe versucht Rückendeckung von Raven zu bekommen. Als die Blonde wieder den Raum betritt klappe ich meinen Laptop zu und gehe auf sie zu.

„Hast du alles?“ sie nickt und lächelt mich an. „Gut, dann können wir los.“

Als wir aus dem Haus gehen, greift sie automatisch nach meiner Hand. Innerlich mache ich Freudensprunge darüber.

Die Fahrt besteht aus liebevollen Berührungen und mitsingen zu den Liedern im Radio. Meine Hand liegt auf ihrem Oberschenkel, ich streichle sanft darüber. Als wir bei ihr ankommen, merke ich, wie meine Nervosität steigt.

„Danke, es war wirklich schön.“ Sagt sie liebevoll und drückt meine Hand etwas.

„Ja das war es.“ Ein paar Momente ist es still, bevor ich tief einatme. „Clarke ich… wollte dich noch etwas fragen…“ nervös kratze ich mich am Nacken und rutsche auf dem Sitz rum.

„Du kannst mich alles fragen Lexa.“ Ich drehe mich leicht zu ihr und sehe die Ehrlichkeit in ihren Augen.

„MöchtestDuMeineFreundinSein?“

„Was? War das überhaupt eine Sprache?!“ ich lache verunsichert und schaue nach unten, meine Wangen müssen knallrot sein.

„Entschuldige… ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Freundin sein möchtest. Und ich kann total verstehen, wenn nicht, also-“

„Ja.“

„Was?“ frage ich geschockt, worauf sie leise lacht.

„Ja ich will deine Freundin sein du Idiot. Und jetzt küss mich!“ automatisch lehne ich mich nach vorne und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre.

Als wir uns wieder lösen kann ich nicht anders als verliebt zu lächeln. 

„Aber Clarke… es ist nicht so leicht mit mir. Ich bin in der Öffentlichkeit, in den Medien… es gibt sicher schon Bilder von uns. Kommst du damit klar?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern und spielt mit meiner Hand.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit dir so viel glücklicher bin. Du tust mir gut.“

Wieder lächle ich sie verliebt an, sie kopiert das und öffnet schon die Tür.

„Ich wollte euch einladen! Dich und Octavia… zum Essen. Raven wollte auch kommen. Vielleicht morgen? Ich will sie besser kennenlernen… ihr kennt euch schließlich schon lange.“

„Du meinst du willst all die peinlichen Geschichten aus meiner Jugend hören?“ ich lache leise bevor ich antworte.

„Ja das auch.“ 

„Ich werde sie fragen, aber ich bin mir sicher das klappt. Danke Lexa.“ Sie drückt mir noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie aussteigt.


	5. Chapter 5

Nervös laufe ich in der Küche auf und ab, Raven schaut mir dabei zu, während sie einen großen Schluck Bier nimmt.

„Jetzt setz dich hin oder ich werde sauer! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten Lexa.“ Irritiert drehe ich mich zu ihr, dabei stoße ich mit meinem Arm meine eigene Bierflasche um, die aber zum Glück fast leer ist.

„Fuck mist!“ Raven stöhnt nur frustriert.

„Ehrlich du machst dich umsonst verrückt. Du kannst super gut kochen, das Haus sieht super aus und Octavia wird dich sicher mögen! Und das wichtigste, Clarke mag dich.“ Ich nicke und wische schnell das ausgelaufene Bier weg.

Sekunden später klingelt es an der Tür.

„Seh ich gut aus?!“ Raven rollt mit den Augen und winkt ab, also renne ich schnell zur Tür.

Vor mir stehe meine Freundin, in einer weißen Bluse und einem sehr kurzen, schwarzen Rock, mir bleibt der Atem weg. 

„Hi.“ Flüstert sie mir entgegen, wir beide ignorieren völlig, dass noch jemand dabei ist.

„Ehh Leute? Seid ihr jetzt fertig damit euch mit den Augen auszuziehen?“ fragt Octavia genervt.

Sie drückt mir eine Flasche Rotwein in die Hand und geht an mir vorbei.

„Bitte komm doch rein.“ Sage ich sarkastisch, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Clarke tritt einen Schritt nach vorne und legt ihre Hände in meinen Nacken.

„Hi.“ Sage ich leise und lehne mich nach vorne, um endlich wieder ihre Lippen spüren zu können. 

„Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass die ganze Welt diesen Moment mit euch teilt, kommt von der Tür weg!“ schreit Raven durch das ganze Haus.

Ich grinse in den Kuss und ziehe meine Freundin am Rücken weiter ins Haus, um die Tür zu schließen. Einige Momente später gehen wir uns Wohnzimmer, wo Raven und Octavia schon zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Ihr habt euch schon vorgestellt, gut, sehr erwachsen.“ Ich könnte schwören, dass die beiden Brünetten gleichzeitig mit den Augen gerollt haben.

„Du hast ein unglaubliches Haus Lexa. Und der Ausblick, wow!“

„Danke und danke!“

„Baby, für den Ausblick kannst du nichts.“ Flüstert Clarke und klopft mir auf die Schulter, als sie an mir vorbeigeht.

„Aber ich habe dieses Haus gekauft.“ Nun müssen wir alle etwas lachen.

„Ich mag dich Lexi, du bist cool.“ Ich knurre bei dem Spitznamen von Octavia.

„So nenne ich sie auch immer! High-five Octavia!“ ich schlage mir die Flache Hand vor die Stirn, während Clarke nur kichert.

Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir schon am Tisch. Die Gespräche laufen, jeder erzählt etwas von sich, es ist wirklich angenehm und lustig. Immer wieder greift Clarke nach meiner Hand. Ich freue mich über diese Geste, registriere aber auch Octavia’s Blick, den ich nicht richtig deuten kann.

„Hab ich schon erzählt wie Lexa sich damals in dieser Schwulenbar zum Idioten gemacht hat?“ vor Schreck fällt mir die Gabel aus der Hand.

„Raven NEIN!“ alle am Tisch lachen.

„Was denn? Das war süß. Du wusstest nicht, dass der Typ schwul war und hättest ihn fast geschlagen, weil du dachtest er macht dich an.“

„Er war wirklich nervig!“ verteidige ich mich.

„Es war eine schwulenbar Lexa!“ Clarke lacht neben mir am lautesten, ich merke wie Hitze in meine Wangen schießt.

„Wie auch immer Raven.“ Erwidere ich leise.

Clarke lehnt sich in dem Moment rüber und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Automatisch entspanne ich mich wieder.

„Also, habt ihr noch Geschwister?“ fragt Raven und steckt sich eine viel zu volle Gabel Nudeln in den Mund.

Die Stimmung am Tisch kippt augenblicklich. Ich spüre, wie Clarke sich neben mir anspannt und meine Hand etwas zu fest drückt. Mein Blick fliegt sofort zu ihr, aber sie schaut nur angestrengt runter auf ihren Teller. Octavia scheint noch geschockter von dieser Frage, sie schaut kurz zu Clarke und beginnt dann leise.

„Ja ich… habe noch einen Bruder, Bellamy.“ Weil ich merke, dass es wohl ein schwieriges Thema ist, frage ich nicht weiter. Aber Raven ist für sowas zu stumpf.

„Und was macht er so?“ ich werfe ihr einen bösen Blick zu, aber sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Er ist ehm verschwunden…“ sofort erstarre ich. ich schaue zu Clarke und streichle sanft über ihren Handrücken.

In diesem Moment frage ich mich, warum sie mir nie etwas davon erzählt hat. Wir haben schon oft über Octavia gesprochen, aber sie hat nie etwas von einem Bruder erzählt. Vermutlich weil es ein sensibles Thema ist.

„Niemand weiß wer es war oder was passiert ist. Er war von jetzt auf gleich weg, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Seine Wohnung war verwüstet, deshalb denkt die Polizei, dass er entführt wurde.“ Jetzt bemerkt auch Raven ihren Fehler und entschuldigt sich, die Stimmung ist angespannt.

„Das Essen ist wirklich super Lexa.“ Sagt Clarke, um uns alle wieder zu entspannen. 

Ich lächle sie an, führe ihre Hand zu meinem Mund und gebe einen kurzen Kuss darauf.

„Danke süße. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich in Zukunft öfter bekochen.“ Ein leises schnaufen kommt von Octavia, als würde sie ein Lachen zurückhalten.

„Sorry, zu romantisch. Ich bin das nicht gewohnt.“ Nun müssen wir alle wieder lachen und ich bin froh, dass sie Stimmung aufgelockert ist.

********************  
Nachdem ich das Essen mit Hilfe von Raven weggeräumt habe, sitzen wir nun mit einem Glas Whiskey oder Wein wieder am Tisch. Die Musik ist etwas lauter und die Stimmung noch besser. Raven und Octavia verstehen sich unglaublich gut. Wohl vor allem, weil sie immer wieder gemeinsam Dinge finden, um mich zu ärgern. Als sie mal wieder über einen meiner Jugendfehler reden, spüre ich plötzlich etwas an meinem Bein. Ich schaue sofort zu Clarke, die mich verschmitzt angrinst. Ihr Fuß fährt langsam an meinem Bein hoch, sofort setze ich mich gerade hin, mein Herz schlägt immer schneller. Raven erzählt ungestört weiter.

„Das war so lustig, du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich…“ mehr höre ich nicht, da ihr Fuß zwischen meinen Beinen angekommen ist.

Ich schrecke zusammen, sofort sind alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet.

„Alles ok Lexa?“ fragt ausgerechnet Clarke, die dabei so unschuldig schaut.

„Ja, entschuldigt.“ Ich greife nach Clarke’s Fuß und grinse sie nun auch an.

Anstatt ihren Fuß wegzudrücken, drücke ich ihn näher an meine Mitte. Clarke’s Augen werden weit als ihr klar wird, was ich da gerade mache. Da die anderen beiden sich gerade etwas auf dem Handy anschauen, schließe ich kurz meine Augen, als ich ihren Fuß gegen mich drücke. Als ich sie wieder öffne, ist Clarke’s Mund aufgeklappt. Mit einem triumphierenden lächeln drücke ich ihren Fuß nun weg und widme mich wieder den Brünetten. Sekunden später vibriert mein Handy, ich nehme es aus der Tasche und sehe eine Nachricht von Clarke.

„Du bist so dran später!“

Ich grinse und zwinkere ihr zu.

Als ich Minuten später in die Küche gehe, höre ich, wie mir jemand folgt. Ich bin überrascht als ich Octavia neben mir stehen sehe. Sie lehnt sich gegen den Tresen, während ich die Gläser in die Spülmaschine stelle.

„Kommt jetzt die Rede?“ frage ich leicht amüsiert.

„Ich denke bei dir muss die kommen.“ Ich bleibe stillstehen und drehe mich dann zu ihr um.

„Wie bitte?!“ sie schnaubt etwas und schaut mir in die Augen.

„Im Gegensatz zu Clarke lese ich Magazine und interessiere mich für Promis, daher weiß ich wer du bist. Laut dieser Magazine musst du schon mit 100 Frauen geschlafen haben. Wieso jetzt auf Clarke festlegen?“ 

Ich schaue ihr ebenfalls genau in die Augen als ich antworte.

„Weil sie es wert ist. Ich habe nie jemanden gesucht, der mir all das gibt. Ich dachte immer, dass es nicht wichtig ist, oder es einfach nicht mein Ding ist. Nie wollte ich mehr von einer Frau. Aber als ich Clarke an dem Abend gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich es versuchen möchte.“ Sie schaut mich an und nickt kurz, also mache ich weiter. „Und was in diesen Berichten steht, ist meistens gelogen. Klar, ich habe mit einigen Frauen geschlafen und vielleicht bin ich ein Womanizer, aber ich schwöre dir, das hört jetzt auf. Mit Clarke.“

Einige Sekunden starrt sie mich nur böse an und ich habe schon Angst, dass sie mir das nicht abkauft. Dann entspannt sich ihr Gesicht etwas.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du ein Womanizer bist, aber ok. Arrogant also auch noch.“ Ich muss lachen, worauf sie für einen kurzen Moment auch einsteigt.

„Verletz sie nicht.“

„Werde ich nicht.“

„Worüber redet ihr?“ Clarke betritt die Küche und legt einen Arm um mich.

Der skeptische Blick von Octavia folgt sofort. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue dann zu Clarke, die mich verträumt anlächelt.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Ich werde dann mal zurückgehen. Ihr seid mir zu verliebt.“ 

Octavia ist noch nicht ganz aus dem Raum, da werde ich von Clarke gegen die Kühlschranktür gedrückt. Sie fängt an, an meinem Hals zu knabbern. Mein ganzer Körper steht unter Feuer. Sie küsst ihren Weg zu meinem Ohr.

„Ich will dich.“ Haucht sie verführerisch.

„Gott Clarke… du machst mich verrückt.“

„Dann warte mal ab, was ich später noch alles mit dir mache.“ Ich kneife meine Augen zu und versuche meine Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Clarke lehnt sich nach hinten und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich bin mir sicher, der Hunger darin ist auch in meinen Augen zu sehen. Ich will sie küssen, aber sie lehnt sich nach hinten und geht mit einem letzten, heißen Blick und schwingenden Hüften aus dem Raum.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Seid ihr fertig? Ich muss morgen früh raus.“

Clarke lässt sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, als ich durch die Tür komme.

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich bleibe hier, fahr wann du willst.“

„Was? Hast du es vergessen? Wir wollten doch morgen früh das Geschenk für meine Mutter besorgen.“ Jammert Octavia.

Clarke schlägt ihre Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnt frustriert.

„Stimmt, das hatte ich vergessen, verdammt.“ Ich stelle mich neben Clarke und lege eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, wir können uns vielleicht morgen Abend sehen?“ Clarke nickt und küsst meine Hand.

„Danke, dass du so verständnisvoll bist!“

Die beiden sind gefahren und ich sitze noch mit Raven und einem schönen Glas Whiskey auf der Terrasse.

„Irgendwas ist komisch.“ Fängt sie an.

Ich seufze.

„Was soll schon sein Raven?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie Octavia dich anguckt, wenn du Clarke auch nur zu Nahe kommst.“

„Sie passt auf Clarke auf, als beste Freundin ist das ihr Job.“ In Gedanken versunken streichle ich über den Rand meines Glases.

„Ich passe nicht auf dich auf.“ Antwortet sie stumpf. „Das schaffst du alleine.“


	6. Chapter 6

Ich schaue durch den Raum voller Menschen, hauptsächlich Geschäftspartner und zukünftige Investoren. Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft, bevor ich mich auf den Weg nach vorne mache. Als ich am Podium ankomme, verstummen alle Gespräche. Ich lächle etwas und beginne meine Rede vor den Rund 150 Leuten. Während ein Video läuft, setze ich mich und schaue auf mein Handy. Schon den ganzen Tag habe ich keine Nachricht von Clarke bekommen. 

Als ich nach meinem Vortrag wieder ins Büro gehe, steht Indra vor meinem Schreibtisch.

„Indra. Was machst du hier?“ 

„Ich wollte dir ein paar Infos zukommen lassen, also nächste Woche…“ weiter höre ich nicht zu, als ich meine rote Krawatte lockere und mich auf das Ledersofa fallen lasse.

„… da musst du dran denken. Und ach ja, du hast Besuch. Sie wartet schon seit einer halben Stunde unten. Ich glaube ihr Name war Clarke.“ Sofort hat sie meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Keine Angst, Costia kümmert sich um sie.“

Ich kneife meine Augen zu. Ohne ihr weiter zuzuhören gehe ich zu meinem Telefon und wähle den Empfang. Man hört Costia leise lachen, bevor sie fragt, was es gibt.

„Bring bitte Clarke hoch.“ Ich warte keine Antwort ab und knalle den Hörer auf.

„Ruhig Lexa, was ist denn los?“ ich werfe Indra einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du hast sie bei Costia gelassen?! Du weißt, wie sie sein kann.“ Frustriert setze ich mich wieder hin und fahre mit einer Hand durch meine Haare.

„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht einmal, wer sie ist.“ Ich seufze und schaue runter auf meine Hände.

„Sie ist meine Freundin.“ Weiter komme ich nicht, als es an der Tür klopft.

Indra wirft mir einen verständnisvollen Blick zu und geht Richtung Tür. Als sie daraus verschwindet, betritt Costia zusammen mit Clarke den Raum. Sofort suche ich in Clarke’s Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass sie wütend ist, aber stattdessen lächelt sie mich nur unsicher an.

„Danke, Costia.“ Sage ich zu der Brünetten.

„Gerne, Lexa.“ Antwortet diese verführerisch, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwindet.

Ich schlucke hörbar, während Clarke sich umschaut und ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen lässt.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ frage ich, dabei bleibe ich still stehen.

„Was? Darf ich meine Freundin nicht besuchen?“ sofort fällt all die Spannung von meinen Schultern.

Sie kommt auf mich zu und wickelt ihre Arme um meine Hüfte. Automatisch fange ich an zu lächeln. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, erleichtert, als sie mich zurückküsst. Eine meiner Hände landet an ihrer Wange, ich streichle sie sanft und spüre, wie sie in den Kuss lächelt. Als wir uns voneinander lösen, schaut sie sich erneut um.

„Also… das ist deine Firma.“ Ich lache etwas verlegen und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie langsam zu meinem Schreibtisch geht.

„Ja, hier arbeite ich.“

„Costia ist nett.“ Kommt es von ihr, direkt spannt sich mein Körper an. Sie scheint das zu bemerken. „Hattest du was mit ihr?“ sie hebt ihren Kopf nicht.

„Ich… um ehrlich zu sein, ja.“ Ich werde unsicher und reibe nervös meine Hände aneinander.

Wer weiß, was Clarke jetzt denkt. Vielleicht will sie mich jetzt erst Recht nicht mehr. Mein Herz klopft hart gegen meine Brust. Sie schaut hoch, als ich nervös hin und her schaue.

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Es war nur Sex und es ist vorbei. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“ Sie grinst etwas und kommt auf mich zu.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Sie scheint nur ziemlich… vernarrt in dich zu sein. Hat dich nur gelobt.“

„Süße, das muss sie machen. Ich bin ihr Boss.“ Clarke lacht und drückt mich dann leicht nach hinten zum Sofa.

„Wie war deine Präsentation? Und steht unser Treffen heute Abend noch?“

„Es war anstrengend, aber ich denke es ist gut verlaufen. Und natürlich steht das heute Abend noch. Was möchtest du machen?“ 

Clarke grinst mich verschmitzt an. Sie drückt gegen meinen Oberkörper, was mich dazu bringt einen Schritt zurück und gegen das Sofa zu machen, automatisch falle ich darauf. Clarke grinst mich noch immer an.

„Das hier möchte ich machen.“ Sekunden später platziert sie ihre Beine neben meinen und drückt ihren Mund auf meinen.

Ich habe gar keine Zeit zu reagieren. Nach dem ersten Kuss beißt sie hart in meine Unterlippe, ich stöhne auf, meine Hände fliegen zu ihrer Hüfte, halten sie fest. Clarke greift mit einer Hand in meine Haare, drückt mich noch fester an sich. Hitze steigt in meinem ganzen Körper auf, es wird immer schwerer zu atmen, weil wir uns so intensiv küssen. Ich schiebe Clarke noch näher an mich heran, ich spüre ihre Brüste an meinen und werde immer erregter. Gerade als ich denke, dass es nicht heißer geht, fängt Clarke an, ihr Becken in mich zu rollen. Wir beide stöhnen in den Kuss. Langsam fährt eine meiner Hände unter ihr Top, immer höher bis zu ihrem BH. Gerade als ich sie anfassen will, klingelt mein Telefon. 

„Fuck, scheiß drauf!“ Wieder drücke ich meine Lippen auf ihre.

„Lexa… das könnte wichtig sein.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und ziehe sie wieder näher an mich heran.

„Nichts ist wichtiger als das hier.“ Sie muss lachen, aber dann küssen wir uns wieder.

Meine Hand legt sich sanft über ihre Brust, sofort stöhnt sie in meinen Mund. Sekunden später fliegt die Tür auf.

„Lexa es wollte jemand-“ beginnt Costia, aber stockt dann, als sie uns sieht.

Clarke bricht den Kuss und springt auf, dabei fällt sie beinahe über den Tisch, aber sie kann sich noch fangen.

„Costia, du klopfst also auch nicht mehr.“ Versuche ich zu scherzen.

Ich schaue zu Clarke rüber, die ihre Klamotten gerade zieht und mit hochrotem Kopf zu mir schaut. Costia steht immer noch regungslos in der Tür. Als sie mich anschaut, kann ich die Wut in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ja, schon gut. Ich kümmere mich drum.“ Sagt sie stumpf und verlässt dann einfach den Raum.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen…“ sofort drehe ich mich wieder zu meiner Freundin.

„Neeein bitte nicht!“ jammere ich und greife mit meiner Hand nach ihrer, aber sie schlägt sie weg.

„Na na, mehr gibt’s heute Abend.“ Ich lächle sie zufrieden an.

Sie kommt auf mich zu und rückt meine Krawatte wieder zurecht, bevor sie mir noch einen Kuss gibt und aus der Tür verschwindet.

Nach meinem letzten Anruf werfe ich mir mein Jackett über und stecke schnell alles in meine Tasche, dann nehme ich den Kaffee und gehe zur Tür. Mit den fröhlichen Gedanken an die bevorstehende Nacht, mache ich das Licht aus und will aus der Tür gehen, da fliegt diese auf.

„Costia.“

„Hi, hast du noch eine Minute.“ Ich nicke und gehe ein paar Schritte zurück, während sie die Tür schließt. Nach ein paar Momenten stille fängt sie wieder an zu reden. „Das ist also dein neues Spielzeug? Clarke…“

„Sie ist kein Spielzeug.“ Bei meinen starken Worten schaut sie zu mir, fassungslos.

„Ach nein? Was dann? Willst du etwa eine Beziehung? Das ist überhaupt nicht dein Ding und das weißt du.“

Ich werde langsam wütend darüber, dass sie sich einmischen möchte. Ich schaue nach links und über die Stadt, die Lichter strahlen uns entgegen. Costia steht erwartungsvoll vor mir. Trotz der Dunkelheit kann ich erkennen, wie verletzt und wütend sie ist.

„Ich will es versuchen, ok?“

Costia verschränkt die Arme und schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Wieso sie? Ich habe dir so oft mehr angeboten als nur Sex.“ 

„Weil ich dich nicht liebe!“ schreie ich sie fast schon an, ungeduldig und genervt, dass ich dieses Gespräch führen muss.

Für eine Sekunde schaut sie mich wütend an, dann macht sie einen Schritt nach vorne und ihre Hand kollidiert mit meiner Wange. Vor Schreck lasse ich meinen Kaffee los, der sich über mein weißes Hemd verteilt.

„Spinnst du? Was denkst du wer du-“ ich werde unterbrochen, als sie ihre Lippen auf meine drückt.

Total geschockt brauche ich ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich meine Tasche fallen lasse und sie wegdrücke. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, versucht sie es erneut. Ich gehe weiter nach hinten und renne gegen meinen Schreibtisch. Costia grinst schelmisch.

„Lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich besser bin als sie.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Bist du nicht, sie ist perfekt für mich.“ Anstatt zu antworten, macht sie ihren Rock auf und lässt ihn zu Boden fallen.

Unfähig wegzuschauen, sehe ich auf ihre langen Beine, umhüllt in super heißen Strapsen. Ich muss schlucken, mein Mund wird trocken, meine Hände krallen sich in den Tisch hinter mich. Sie zieht sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und der passend rote BH kommt zum Vorscheinen. 

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ fragt sie lüstern und legt eine Hand in ihre Hüfte.

„Costia ich…“ weiter komme ich nicht, mein Gehirn schaltet völlig aus, als sie auf mich zukommt.

„Ich liebe es, wie du meinen Namen sagst…“ stöhnt sie mir entgegen. 

Ihre Hand landet auf meiner Krawatte, sie zieht etwas daran und legt ihre Lippen erneut auf meine. Sie stöhnt in den Kuss und drückt sich fester an mich. Sie führt meine Hand zu ihrem Arsch und schiebt dann ein Bein zwischen meine. Plötzlich wird mir klar, was hier gerade passiert. Ich schubse sie von mir weg und schlage mir die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Verdammt Costia nein!“ sie schaut mich wieder wütend an und verschränkt ihre Arme. „Akzeptier es ok? Ich will, dass das mit Clarke klappt. Bitte mach es nicht kompliziert.“ 

Ich greife nach meiner Tasche und lasse sie im Büro stehen. Anstatt den Aufzug zu nehmen renne ich die Treppe runter. Draußen angekommen falle ich gegen mein Auto. Mein Atem ist hektisch und ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Warum verdammt musste das passieren? Und ich bin drauf eingegangen. Die Schuldgefühle kommen in mir hoch, lassen mir Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ich schaue zurück auf das Gebäude, mein Gebäude. Als ich zum Eingang schaue sehe ich dort ein paar Paparazzis. Ich steige ins Auto und fahre mit quietschenden Reifen los.

„Baby es wird ein bisschen später, entschuldige. Kannst du eine Stunde später kommen?“

Ich schaue auf mein Hemd runter, überall sind Kaffeeflecken. Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche, ruhig zu werden. Ich zittere noch immer am ganzen Körper. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und sehe, dass meine Wange sich schon etwas blau färbt. 

Als ich gerade in meine Garage fahre, sehe ich im Rückspiegel Clarke’s Auto. Mein Atem wird wieder hektisch. Langsam steige ich aus dem Auto und gehe aus der Garage. Clarke steigt in diesem Moment aus. Ihr Gesicht fällt etwas, als sie mein Hemd sieht.

„Hast du meine Nachricht nicht bekommen?“ frage ich genervter als gewollt.

„Nein habe ich nicht… was ist mit deinem Hemd?“ ich seufze und drehe mich etwas von ihr weg.

„Lass uns reingehen.“

Drinnen angekommen laufe ich sofort in mein Schlafzimmer und werfe das Hemd wütend auf den Boden. Ich versuche runter zu kommen, da geht schon die Tür hinter mir auf. Ich ziehe noch schnell ein T-Shirt über, dann drehe ich mich zu meiner Freundin. Sie will etwas sagen, aber verschluckt sich an den Worten, als sie mein Gesicht sieht.

„Oh Gott Lexa was… was zum Teufel ist passiert?“

„Costia.“ Flüstere ich heraus.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird hart. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Clarke steht inzwischen vor mir.

„Sie hat mich konfrontiert, wegen dem was sie gesehen hat.“ Ich schaue hoch, Clarke nickt, ihre Augen strahlen nur Härte aus. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich es mit dir versuchen möchte, dass du mir wichtig bist. Dann hat sie mir eine geklatscht…“ ich stoppe kurz vor dem schlimmsten Part. „Sie… wollte mich verführen. Hat sich ausgezogen und mich geküsst…“ ich höre auf zu erzählen und schaue auf den Boden.

„Bist du drauf eingegangen Lexa?“

„Nein!! Ich… für ein paar Sekunden, weil ich nicht wusste was gerade passiert, ich war durcheinander… aber sie bedeutet mir nichts.“

„Bist du sicher? Und du willst sie nicht zurück? Auch nicht für Sex?“ ohne zu überlegen antworte ich ehrlich.

„Ich will dich. Nicht sie. Du bist alles was ich brauche, um glücklich zu sein. Und jetzt habe ich es wahrscheinlich versaut.“

„Hast du nicht.“ Ich schaue hoch und bekomme Blickkontakt mit ihr. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat, sie dir nichts bedeutet, dann glaube ich dir.“

Ich atme tief durch, als die Last von meinen Schultern fällt. Langsam hört das Zittern auf und mein Atem wird ruhiger. Eine Hand legt sich an meine Wange und Clarke kniet sich vor mich.

„Du solltest das kühlen, komm mit.“

In der Küche angekommen holt sie ein Kühl Akku, während ich uns ein Glas Wein eingieße. Es ist zu still zwischen uns, ich weiß, dass sie nachdenkt.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Dieser Abend sollte besonders werden. Und jetzt…“

Sie sagt nichts, als sie den Kühl Akku auf meine Wange drückt. Sie gibt mir die Antwort, indem sie mir einen langen, intensiven Kuss gibt. Ich merke den Unterschied zu Costia sofort. Es berührt mich, es fühlt sich richtig an mit Clarke.

„Ist schon gut, wir müssen nichts machen, wenn du nicht willst. Und eins sag ich dir, wenn diese Schlampe dich noch einmal anfasst, ist sie dran.“ Ich grinse und drücke ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke liegt in meinem Arm, eng an mich gekuschelt. Wir schauen nun schon die dritte Folge irgendeiner Serie, ich schaue nicht einmal aufmerksam zu. Meine Gedanken kreisen immer wieder um Costia, wie ich in Zukunft mit ihr umgehen soll. Am liebsten würde ich sie einfach feuern.

„Du denkst zu laut.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, um aus meinen Gedanken zu kommen und schaue zu meiner Freundin runter.

„Was?!“

„Ich kann quasi hören, wie du nachdenkst. Was ist los?“ ich atme lange aus, woraufhin Clarke leise kichert.

„Es ist nur… alles was heute passiert ist. Mir tut das wirklich leid.“

Meine Hand, die auf Clarke’s Bauch liegt, gräbt sich ohne dass ich es will, unter ihr Top. Ich streichle ihre weiche Haut und mache die Augen zu, um diesen Moment noch mehr zu genießen.

„Du kannst es auch wieder gut machen…“ meine Augen fliegen auf.

„Und wie?“ als Antwort bekomme ich ein breites Grinsen.

Langsam ziehe ich sie weiter runter auf das Sofa, sodass sie nun unter mir liegt. Automatisch wickeln sich ihre Arme um meinen Nacken.

„Küss mich.“

„Ja ma’am.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lehne ich mich nach unten und küsse sie. Es ist nichts Sexuelles, es ist ruhig und sinnlich. Ich streichle die Stelle an ihrem Bauch weiter. Plötzlich spüre ich, dass sie mich von sich wegdrückt. Geschockt reiße ich die Augen auf, Clarke hat mich bereits neben sich auf die Couch gedrückt. Ich will etwas sagen, aber werde von ihren Lippen davon abgehalten. Vor Überraschung rutscht mir ein stöhnen heraus, was Clarke noch mehr anzuspornen scheint. Sie schwingt ein Bein über meine und drückt sich fest in mich.

„Clarke ich…“ weiter komme ich nicht, da sie mich wieder küsst. „Clarke bist du sicher?“ frage ich zwischen küssen.

„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher.“ Schnell drücke ich meinen Mund wieder auf ihren.

Meine Hände wandern über ihren ganzen Körper, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte, ich muss mehr spüren. Langsam ziehe ich ihr das nervige Top über den Kopf, sie lässt es zu und drückt so schnell wie möglich wieder ihren Mund auf meinen. Ihre Zunge schiebt sich langsam zwischen meine Lippen. Ohne es zu wollen rollt sich mein Becken in Clarke, die daraufhin leise stöhnt. Ich brauche Kontrolle über die Situation, will jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers küssen. Als sie gerade nicht aufpasst, fasse ich an ihre Arme und schwinge mein Bein über ihre. Ich drehe uns um, sodass ich wieder über ihr bin, ohne den Kuss zu brechen.

„Aus.“ Höre ich nur von ihr.

Ich lehne mich etwas zurück, Clarke starrt mir in die Augen. Ich lasse meinen Blick allerdings an ihr herunter gleiten. Sie atmet hektisch, ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich immer wieder. Ihr schwarzer BH ist so sexy, dass ich überlege, ob er an bleiben soll. Meine Freundin holt mich wieder aus den Gedanken, indem sie ihre Hände an mein T-Shirt legt, was Sekunden später neben uns auf den Boden fliegt.

„Bring mich ins Bett.“ Flüstert sie, während sie auf meinen Oberkörper starrt.

Ich grinse etwas und ziehe sie an der Schulter mit mir zusammen hoch. Automatisch wickelt sie ihre Beine um mich. Als ich mit ihr zusammen stehe, schaut sie mich geschockt an.

„Wie stark bist du eigentlich?“ wieder grinse ich nur und küsse sie den ganzen Weg, bis hin zu meinem Bett.

Vorsichtig lege ich sie dort ab, aber nicht komplett. Eine Hand ist an ihrem Rücken, wo ich ihren BH aufspringen lasse. Ich überlasse ihr die Wahl und lehne mich zurück, aber sie zögert keine Sekunde, ihn auszuziehen und auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Meiner folgt nur Sekunden später. Ich starre zu ihr herunter, sie sieht so unfassbar sexy aus. Ich spüre die Hitze in meiner Hose und muss schlucken. Clarke grinst verführerisch und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Während ich mich erneut runter lehne und sie küsse, mache ich langsam ihre Hose auf. Ein paar Momente später ist diese zusammen mit ihrem Slip auf dem Boden. Ich will mich wieder auf sie legen, aber sie drückt mich weg.

„Erst du. Zieh dich aus.“ Ich bin überrascht von der Dominanz in ihrer Stimme.

Nachdem auch ich mich komplett ausgezogen habe, wobei Clarke’s Blick hungrig über meinen Körper gewandert ist, liege ich nun wieder auf ihr. Inzwischen habe ich die Kontrolle über den Kuss. Clarke rollt immer wieder ungeduldig ihr Becken in mich. Langsam löse ich mich von ihren Lippen, ich küsse ihren Kiefer, bis runter zu ihrem Hals. Ihre Hände greifen hart in meinen Rücken. Ich bin mir sicher, das hinterlässt Spuren. Während ich sie weiter am Hals küsse, jede Stelle teste um herauszufinden, wo sie am empfindlichsten ist, fährt eine meiner Hände über ihre Brüste, bis runter zwischen ihre Beine. Als ich dort ankomme, stöhnen wir beide, da sie schon so unglaublich feucht.

„Fuck Clarke. Du wolltest das so sehr, oder?“ stöhne ich ihr ins Ohr, bevor ich in ihr Ohrläppchen beiße.

Automatisch rollt sie ihr Becken nach vorne gegen meine Hand. Ich grinse etwas und lasse meine Fingerspitzen über ihren Kitzler gleiten. Sofort spannt sie sich mehr an. Ich lehne mich etwas zurück, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Bitte Lexa…“ da kann ich nicht nein sagen.

Ich beginne, feste Kreise über ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu massieren. Clarke’s stöhnen wird immer lauter. Ich küsse sie noch einmal leidenschaftlich, bevor ich langsam an ihr herunterrutsche. An ihren Brüsten angekommen, nehme ich gierig einen Nippel in den Mund. Als ich hochschaue, strahlen mich ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen, hungrig an. Ich beiße vorsichtig zu, werde schneller mit meiner Hand. Ihre Augen fallen zu und ihr Rücken hebt vom Bett ab. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, lasse ich vorsichtig einen Finger in sie gleiten. Sie krallt sich fester in meinen Rücken, was ich als gutes Zeichen sehe. Ich lasse noch zwei Finger dazu kommen und trenne mich von ihren Brüsten, um weiter an ihr herunter zu rutschen.

„Gott Lexa! Hör nicht auf!“

Ich fingere sie weiter, als mein Mund über ihrer Mitte ankommt. Ich kann sehen und riechen, wie erregt sie ist. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich weiter nach vorne, mein Blick fliegt nach oben zu Clarke, die mir aufmerksam zu schaut. Ihr Mund leicht offen, die Haare durcheinander. Ich drücke meine Zunge gegen ihren Kitzler, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Ihre Augen rollen nach hinten und sie stöhnt so laut und sexy, dass ich meine Augen zu kneifen muss, um nicht selbst bei diesem Anblick zu kommen. Ihre Hände schießen zu meinem Kopf und vergraben sich in meinen Haaren. Ich werde immer schneller mit meinen Bewegungen, krümme meine Finger bei jedem Stoß in ihr und treffe somit ihren G-Punkt. Ich sauge vorsichtig an ihrem Kitzler und lasse meine Zunge darüber gleiten.

„Gott ja Lexa! Ja! Weiter… ich-“ weiter kommt sie nicht, da ihr Orgasmus sie überrollt.

Sie stöhnt laut, ihr Rücken hebt immer wieder vom Bett ab, ich habe nie etwas Heißeres gesehen. Ich stoße weiter in sie, bis sie völlig erschöpft auf die Laken fällt. Ich verteile auf jeder Stelle ihres heißen Körpers zarte Küsse, bis ich an ihrem Gesicht ankomme. Sie hat die Augen zu und atmet hektisch. 

„Das war… der Wahnsinn…“ haucht sie heraus, während sie über meinen Rücken streichelt.

Erst jetzt ziehe ich langsam meine Finger aus ihr, was sie leise winseln lässt. Sie macht ihre Augen auf und schaut in meine. In diesem Moment bringe ich meine feuchten Finger zu meinem Mund und lecke sie genüsslich ab. Keine Sekunde später werde ich von Clarke auf das Bett gedrückt. Sie schaut mich mit einem wilden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Du bist dran.“

Sie küsst mich hart, dabei wandern ihre Hände über meinen ganzen Körper. Ich kann mich kaum noch auf die Küsse konzentrieren. Als ihre Hand dann zwischen meinen Beinen landet, beginnt mein Herz wie wild zu schlagen. Ich versuche, meine Augen auf zu halten, aber ihre Berührungen machen mich verrückt.

„Bitte Clarke…“ 

„Oh du flehst mich an…“ sie streichelt vorsichtig über meinen Kitzler und küsst meinen Hals. „Ich mag das…“ 

Ich will schon anfangen zu jammern, da schiebt sie ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in mich. Mein Körper streckt sich ihr entgegen. Noch nie hatte ich so eine heftige Reaktion darauf, Clarke macht mich einfach verrückt. Ich spüre ihren Mund auf meinem ganzen Körper. Erst an meinem Hals, wo sie dicke Knutschflecken hinterlässt, dann weiter über meine Brüste. Eine meiner Hände fliegt zu ihrem Kopf, ich greife fest in ihre Haare, muss mich zusammenreißen, sie nicht hart runter zu drücken. Sie fügt immer mehr Finger hinzu, während mein Stöhnen immer lauter wird. Es müsste mir peinlich sein, dass ich jetzt schon kurz davor bin, aber es ist das Gegenteil. 

„Clarke ich-“

„Ich weiß Baby.“

Ich schaue runter in dem Moment, als sie ihre Finger aus mir zieht. Mein Mund klappt auf, um zu protestieren, da zieht sie mich an der Hüfte näher an sich heran. Meine Augen rollen nach hinten, als sie ihre Zunge in mich schiebt. Unfähig, mehr auszuhalten, kralle ich mich in die Bettlaken. Clarke legt ihre Hand auf meinen Kitzler, in diesem Moment explodiere ich. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich ein Feuerwerk, mein ganzer Körper steht in Flammen. Ich spüre, wie Clarke noch etwas weiter macht und sich dann neben mich legt. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnet ich die Augen. Sie liegt neben mir und grinst mich glücklich an, ihre Hand fährt über meinen nackten, muskulösen Bauch. Ich versuche meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Du bist so heiß, wenn du kommst…“ ich kneife die Augen zu und drehe meinen Kopf weg.

„Bitte nicht Clarke, sonst…“

„Was sonst?“ ich öffne meine Augen wieder und schaue direkt in ihre.

„Wenn du so etwas sagst, denke ich darüber nach, wie heiß DU unter mir aussahst, als du gekommen bist… Wie du gestöhnt hast…“ sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Dann mach es nochmal.“


	8. Chapter 8

Ich werde wach, der Platz neben mir ist definitiv leer. Noch im Halbschlaf stehe ich langsam auf und greife nach etwas anzuziehen vom Boden. In Jogginghose und Top gehe ich leise in die Küche, wo ich Clarke’s Stimme höre.

„Ja ich… das weiß ich ok? Das wird schon gut gehen… Ja, es war wirklich unfassbar heiß! Nein ich lüge nicht?!“

Ich lehne mich an den Türrahmen. Es ist böse zu lauschen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie grade mit Octavia über die letzte Nacht redet. 

„Ja ich denke daran… ok wir sehen uns dann später... Nein ich kann hier einfach nicht so gut reden Octavia! Bis später!“

Ich warte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich um die Ecke gehe. Mir bleibt der Atem weg. Clarke steht im Wohnzimmer, ihre blonden Haare glänzen durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Fenster scheinen. Sie hat nur eine Sache ein, eines meiner weißen Hemden. Und das auch nur zur Hälfte zu geknöpft. Ich schlucke und versuche ein Geräusch zu unterdrücken, aber ein stöhnen entweicht meiner Kehle. Clarke dreht sich sofort zu mir und lächelt mich an.

„Guten Morgen.“ Flüstert sie.

Ich gehe mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit.“ Sie drückt mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen, aber löst sich dann wieder von mir.

„Spielst du?“ sie zeigt auf das Klavier hinter sich und geht darauf zu.

„Warum sollte es sonst hier stehen?“ sie rollt mit den Augen und setzt sich auf die Bank, ich folge kurz darauf.

„Was möchtest du hören?“

„Spiel einfach irgendwas.“ Sie lächelt mich von der Seite an und legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Ich starre sie nur an. In meinem Kopf rattert es, meine Gefühle überkommen mich. Clarke ist meine Traumfrau, das wird mir in diesem Moment bewusst. Ich lehne mich nach vorne, um sie zu küssen, aber sie drückt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Erst spielst du mir was.“ Ich atme genervt aus und überlege mir schnell etwas.

Während ich spiele und leise mitsinge, kann ich Clarke’s Blick auf mir spüren, er brennt auf meiner Haut. Ich komme gar nicht weit, da werden meine Hände von den Tasten gerissen. Clarke sitzt plötzlich auf mir, ihre Hände in meinen Haaren, ihr Mund auf meinen. Schnell greife ich an ihre Hüfte, damit sie nicht nach hinten fällt. Wir stöhnen beide in den Kuss, was automatisch wieder Hitze in meinen Körper bringt. 

„War das vorhin Octavia?“ frage ich, als wir uns kurz voneinander lösen.

„Du hast gelauscht?“

„Vielleicht…“ sie fängt an meinen Hals zu küssen.

Als ich sie näher an mich heranziehe, spüre ich ihre heiße, feuchte Mitte auf meiner Hose. Sofort greife ich fester in ihre Hüfte.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?“

„Oh Lex das weißt du…“ sie knabbert weiter an meinem Hals. „Ich habe erzählt, wie heiß die letzte Nacht war… wie oft ich in deinem Mund gekommen bin…“

Mit ihrem letzten Wort knurre ich leise, stehe auf und hebe sie mit hoch. Sie kann gar nicht reagieren, als ich sie auf dem Klavier absetze und mich nach vorne lehne, um ihre Oberschenkel zu küssen. Sie stöhnt laut und legt ihre Beine auf meine Schultern. Ich grinse noch einmal zu ihr hoch, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und meine Zunge über sie gleiten lasse. 

*******************  
„Ihr habt es die ganze Nacht und den halben Tag getan?!“ 

„Könntest du mal leiser sprechen, die Nachbarn müssen das nicht hören.“ Raven grinst über den Rand ihres Glases.

„Sie haben Clarke doch die ganze Nacht schreien gehört.“ Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Whiskey und muss husten.

Raven lacht laut los und steht auf, sie klopft mir auf die Schulter, bevor sie mir das Glas aus der Hand nimmt und rein geht, um nachzufüllen. Nach ein paar Mal husten habe ich mich wieder beruhigt. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lasse mich wieder zurückfallen auf die Liege. Die Sonne strahlt heiß auf uns herab. Ich grinse bei dem Gedanken, dass Clarke vielleicht bald hier neben mir liegt. Wir ruhige Tage zusammen verbringen.

„Was grinst du so verliebt? Gott, du bist schrecklich, was macht diese Frau mit dir?“

„Was? Freust du dich nicht, dass ich glücklich bin?“

„Doch klar. Aber du kannst auch glücklich UND erträglich sein oder?“ das Lachen in ihren Augen verrät mir, dass sie es nicht ernst meint.

„Alles klar Rae. Komm wieder runter und trink deinen Whiskey.“

„Daaaaaaaaa ist die Lexa die ich sehen wollte.“ Sie klopft mir auf die Schulter aber ich schlage ihre Hand weg. „Jetzt wo du deinen Charme wiedergefunden hast, wie wäre es, wenn wir am Wochenende feiern gehen?“

„Mal schauen, ich wollte fragen was Cla-“

„Ok das war’s! Ich bin raus hier!“ wir müssen beide Lachen als sie aufsteht und mir sanft auf den Hinterkopf haut.

********************  
Es wird immer schwieriger, mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Draußen sind es bestimmt 40 Grad, die Sonne strahlt gnadenlos durch die Fensterfront auf meinen Rücken. Ich habe die Ärmel meines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und meine Krawatte etwas gelockert. Das Handy neben mir vibriert, automatisch schaue ich auf den Bildschirm. Ich lächle, als Clarke’s Name erscheint.

„Hi Baby. Ist es bei dir auszuhalten? Octavia und ich liegen schon den halben Tag draußen. Glaube gleich bin ich überall verbrannt.“

„Dann geh aus der Sonne honey. Hier ist es auch unglaublich warm, würde mich am liebsten ganz ausziehen.“

Ich grinse etwas bei dem Gedanken, wie sie in der Sonne liegt. Nur mit einem sehr knappen Bikini. Ihr heißer, verschwitzter Körper. Wie die Schweißperlen langsam ihren Körper herunterlaufen –

„Lexa? Hast du eine Minute?“ ich schrecke zusammen, als Indra plötzlich in der Tür steht. „Ich habe geklopft, fünf Mal!“

Ich seufze und schiebe mein Handy zur Seite.

„Was gibt es?“ sie schaut mich ernst an und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Es geht um Clarke. Deine neue Freundin.“ Den letzten Teil sagt sie fast schon abwertend, was mein Gesicht härter werden lässt.

„Was ist mit ihr?“

„Tut sie dir gut?“ irritiert schaue ich ihr in die Augen, die nichts als Stärke ausstrahlen.

„Ja, tut sie.“ Sie atmet tief durch und wirft ein paar Zettel auf meinen Tisch.

„Sie wird inzwischen ständig fotografiert. Egal wo sie ist. Ich weiß, du schaust nicht auf diese Seiten, deshalb hier. Du solltest vielleicht mal mit ihr reden.“ Ich schiebe die Zettel auseinander und schaue auf die verschiedenen Bilder meiner wunderschönen Freundin.

Indra geht ein paar Schritte nach hinten und schaut skeptisch auf mich herunter.

„Was? Kommt jetzt die Rede?“

„Lexa du weißt, ich will nur das Beste für dich. Und wenn sie das ist, dann freut es mich. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich.“ Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu. „Ich sage nur, pass auf. Du kennst sie nicht gut.“ Ich nicke und stehe auf.

„Du hast recht. Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Ich weiß das ist kindisch…“ ich stoppe und schaue aus dem Fenster. „Wir haben die ganze Woche fast jeden Abend zusammen verbracht. Und es war einfach perfekt.“

Ich spüre, wie sie näher an mich herantritt. Dann spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. 

„Ich hoffe, dass sie die Richtige ist.“

*******************  
Ich schalte die Freisprechanlage meines Autos an und rolle aus der Einfahrt. Ich muss breit lächeln, als ich ein rascheln am anderen Ende höre.

„Babyyy was geht ab?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hi honey. Hast du getrunken?!“

„Waaas nein! Octavia hat mir nur einen Zauberdrink gemacht!“ lallt Clarke zurück ins Telefon.

„Achso, verstehe.“ Ich schmunzle etwas und schaue auf meine Uhr.

„Süße es ist gerade mal sechs Uhr, wollt ihr noch irgendwo hin?“ im Hintergrund hört man mehrere Stimmen, die alle durcheinander rufen.

In meinem Bauch macht sich ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl breit, erneut. Clarke will antworten, aber plötzlich hört man jemanden schreien und Clarke laut loslachen. Ich drehe die Lautstärke etwas runter.

„Sorry baby, die drehen durch hier. Ja, wir wollen später noch los, und du?“ etwas gekränkt davon, dass sie mich nicht gefragt hat, was ich heute mache, antworte ich erst nicht. „Baby bist du noch da? Lexa?“

„Ja ich… bin noch da. Raven wollte später vorbeikommen, mal gucken was wir dann machen.“ Es dauert etwas länger, bevor sie antwortet.

Ich höre, dass sie herum läuft und dann eine Tür zu fliegt.

„Lexa ist alles ok? Bist du sauer?“

„Nein, wieso?“

„Du hörst dich so an. Bist du sauer, weil ich dich nicht gefragt habe, was du heute machst? Die Mädels sind einfach vorbeigekommen und-“

„Hey hey komm wieder runter süße. Ich bin nicht sauer. Ich vermisse dich nur.“ Sie kichert etwas, nun lächle auch ich wieder.

„Ich bin mir sicher deine Wut verfliegt, wenn ich dir unanständige Bilder schicke, oder?“

„Ich bin nicht sauer Clarke.“

„Gut, dann bis gleich.“ Sie legt einfach auf und zaubert damit das größte Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Da ich mir aber nicht traue, drehe ich schnell das Handy um, bevor eine Nachricht von Clarke reinkommen kann.

Etwas später sitze ich auf meinem Sofa und trinke eine Flasche Bier. Raven sollte jeden Moment ankommen, aber sie ist wie immer zu spät. Ich schaue auf mein Handy und sehe eine ungeöffnete Nachricht von Clarke. Nervös tippe ich mit einem Finger auf meinem Knie, bevor ich sie öffne. Sofort stockt mir der Atem, mein Körper spannt sich an. Auf dem Bildschirm ist ein Bild von Clarke’s Dekolletee, ihr T-Shirt weit aufgezogen, sodass der rote BH zum Vorscheinen kommt. Darunter steht „Heute neu gekauft ;)“

„Fick mich.“ Flüstere ich.

„Wer soll dich ficken?!“ vor Schreck fällt mir das Handy aus der Hand.

„Mein Gott Raven, ich muss dir echt den Schlüssel wegnehmen!“ 

„Ach chill Lexi, du bist wie eine Schwester, ich würde dich niemals anfassen.“

„Mmmm danke, du Charmeur.“ Raven lässt sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Du weißt, wo der Kühlschrank ist.“

„Ist der Champagner kalt gestellt?“

„Ja.“

„Der Teure?“

„Ja Raven der Teure! Und jetzt verschwinde, ich muss meiner Freundin schreiben.“ Mit einem schnaufen steht sie auf.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nachher im Club nichts Anderes machst als ihr zu schreiben, nehme ich dir das Handy weg.“

„Ja ja genau.“ Sie murmelt etwas vor sich hin, als sie in der Küche verschwindet, aber ich höre ihr gar nicht mehr zu.

„Du bist die heißeste Frau der Welt! Wie habe ich dich nur verdient?!“

„Ganz einfach, du bist noch heißer ;)“

„Sehen wir uns nachher? Ihr seid in unserer Nähe oder?“

„Oh ich hoffe doch ;)“


	9. Chapter 9

Die Musik schallt durch die Limousine, Raven hüpft neben mir auf dem Sitz auf und ab und singt lauthals mit. Wir beide sind schon ordentlich angetrunken, als das Auto vor einem der bekanntesten Clubs der Stadt hält.

„Wie will deine Freundin eigentlich hier reinkommen?“

„Clarke. Ihr Name ist Clarke. Und sie steht auf der Gästeliste.“ Raven nickt und reißt dann schon die Tür auf.

Sofort kommt uns Blitzlicht Gewitter entgegen. 

„Miss Woods! Heute wieder jemanden abschleppen?“

„Lexa wo ist deine Freundin? Oder ist es schon wieder vorbei?“

Ich knurre leise und dränge mich zusammen mit Raven an den Leuten vorbei. Als die Security bemerkt was los ist, eilen sie uns sofort zur Hilfe.

„Diese Vollidioten!“ sagt Raven wütend und zieht an ihrem Oberteil rum, was meiner Meinung nach viel zu viel Haut zeigt.

Ich ziehe sie am Arm hinter mir her zum Eingang, aber dann landet eine Hand auf meinem Arm. Irritiert drehe ich mich um. Vor mir steht eine blonde, unglaublich attraktive Frau, die mich verführerisch angrinst.

„Tanzt du nachher mit mir?“ der Alkohol in meinem Blut bringt mich dazu, erst einmal an ihr herunter zu schauen. Oder vielleicht eine alte Angewohnheit.

„Sorry, ich habe schon jemanden zum Tanzen.“ Antworte ich in der Hoffnung, dass sie versteht, was ich meine. 

Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Die Freundinnen, die um sie herum stehen, starren mich ebenfalls an. 

„Wir müssen nicht tanzen. Mir würden auch ganz andere Dinge einfallen, die ich gerne mit dir machen würde.“ Ich muss schlucken und trete schnell einen Schritt zurück.

„Sorry, ich bin vergeben.“ Bringe ich heraus, bevor ich mich schnell umdrehe und Raven an der Hand in den Club ziehe.

Ich muss erst einmal durchatmen, aber der laute Bass und die überwältigende Stimmung puschen mich noch mehr auf. Raven wirft mir einen Blick zu, kurz darauf folge ich ihr zur Bar. Zur Auflockerung trinken wir erstmal zwei Tequila. Mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich etwas.

„Sie war heiß. Und du sagst du bist vergeben. Sie muss dir echt was bedeuten.“

„Sie heißt Clarke! Lern den Namen!“ Raven lacht und dreht sich um.

Ich folge der Aktion und lehne mich mit meinen Ellenbogen auf die Theke, während ich durch den Raum schaue. Mir fällt auf, wie viele Frauen mich anstarren. Früher hätte ich mich darüber gefreut, jetzt ist es einfach nur unangenehm. Mein weißes, weites Hemd ist weit genug aufgeknöpft, um einen netten Einblick zu gewähren und mein Sakko ist eher sportlich. Ich schaue an mir runter und zupfe alles zurecht.

„Gott hör auf damit! Du siehst heiß aus!“ Noch bevor ich antworten kann, zieht sie mich nach oben in den VIP-Bereich.

Hier wimmelt es noch mehr von schönen Frauen. Ich schaue schnell zur Theke und bestelle was für Raven und mich. Als ich mich umdrehe, steht diese schon bei einer Gruppe Frauen. Ich rolle mit den Augen und tippe auf der Bar zum Beat.

„Wow, es ist schön dich mal wieder außerhalb der Firma zu sehen.“ 

Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Vor mir steht Costia, in einem goldenen, viel zu kurzen Kleid. Wir haben seit dem Vorfall in meinem Büro kaum mehr ein Wort gesprochen.

„Ganz ruhig, ich komme in Frieden!“ sie hält ihre Hände hoch und lacht, es ist so ansteckend, dass ich meine Façade verliere und mit lache.

„Was möchtest du trinken? Geht auf mich.“ Sie kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu und schnappt sich die Karte.

Während sie guckt, ziehe ich mein Handy aus der Tasche. Keine neue Nachricht von Clarke. Ich seufze und widme mich wieder Costia, die inzwischen etwas bestellt hat.

Nachdem ich Raven erfolgreich von der Gruppe weggelockt habe, damit ich nicht alleine mit Costia bin, sitzen wir nun in einer VIP-Lounge, von der aus man einen perfekten Blick auf die Tanzfläche hat. Immer, wenn ich blonde Haare sehe, denke ich automatisch, dass es Clarke sein könnte. Der Alkohol steigt mir ziemlich zu Kopf und Raven ist keine Hilfe, da sie immer wieder neuen Tequila bestellt.

„Lexiii lass uns tanzen!“ Costia wickelt einen Arm um meinen, aber ich löse mich schnell daraus.

„Später vielleicht.“ Sie schmollt kurz aber widmet sich dann wieder Raven, die sie mit einer Frage geschickt ablenkt. Oder es war nur Zufall.

Als ich einen Schluck von meinem Whiskey nehmen will, schaue ich nach links und sehe eine Frau auf mich zu kommen. Sie hat lange dunkle Haare und ist einfach sexy. Ich trinke den Rest Whiskey aus und halte Blickkontakt mit ihr, bis sie an unserem Tisch ist. Sie lehnt sich darauf, sodass ich in ihren Ausschnitt schauen könnte. 

„Möchtest du tanzen?“

Ich will gerade nein sagen, da beugt sie sich weiter nach vorne und legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Und ein ‚nein‘ akzeptiere ich nicht.“ Sie greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. 

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen dröhnt der Bass noch mehr, die Leute winden sich, springen wild durcheinander. Die schöne Unbekannte führt uns in die Mitte der Fläche. Ich will etwas Platz zwischen uns bringen und gehe einen Schritt nach hinten, aber augenblicklich landet ihre Hand an meinem Hemd. Sie zieht mich wieder etwas näher an sich heran und fängt an, ihren Körper an meinem zu reiben. Ich kneife die Augen zu und bete, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, ein Foto davon zu machen. Sie kommt mir so nah, dass ihre Lippen an meiner Wange sind. Ich drehe mich weiter von ihr weg und lege höflich eine Hand an ihre Hüfte.

„Ich bin vergeben.“ Sie lacht leise, aber es hört sich böse an.

„Das macht mir nichts aus.“

„Mir aber.“ Sie lehnt sich etwas zurück und schaut mir tief in die Augen.

„Ist sie hier?“ perplex schaue ich sie an. „Wusste ich es doch.“ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne um mich zu küssen, aber ich drehe meinen Kopf weg, sodass sie nur meine Wange trifft.

Noch bevor sie reagieren kann, nehme ich ihre Hand von meinem Hemd und gehe von der Tanzfläche. Mein Herz klopft wild in meiner Brust, das schlechte Gewissen überkommt mich. So etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt. Aber seit Clarke hat sich so vieles geändert. Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich raus auf die Terrasse und ziehe mein Handy aus der Tasche. Nur eine Nachricht von Raven.

„Hast du Feuer?“ ich schaue hoch und auf die Frau vor mir. 

„Nein, sorry, ich rauche nicht.“ Sie nickt, aber macht keine Anstalten, weg zu gehen. „Noch was?“ frage ich harsch, sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und geht dann endlich weg.

Ich schaue wieder auf mein Handy und öffne die Nachricht.

„Lexi wo auch immer du gerade mit der Perle bist, zieh deine Finger aus ihr und komm rein! Deine Freundin… ich meine CLARKE ist hier.“

„Fuck fuck.“ Ich stecke das Handy ein und renne sofort wieder in den Club.

Die letzten Stufen zum VIP-Bereich laufe ich wieder langsam hoch. Oben angekommen schaue ich direkt zu unserem Tisch. Ich erkenne ihre langen blonden Haare. Ein Lächeln zieht sich über mein Gesicht. Neben Clarke steht Octavia mit noch zwei Mädels, die ich nicht kenne. Mein Blick fällt zur Seite und zur Bar, wo Costia steht. Sie wirft mir einen Blick zu, der wohl freundlich sein soll, aber ich sehe die Wut darin. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren gehe ich auf meine Freundin zu. Ihr weißes Kleid ist atemberaubend. Ihre langen Beine. Ihr Duft trifft mich, als ich nah hinter ihr stehe. Langsam lege ich meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Sie spannt sich etwas an, aber dann lehnt sie sich in mich.

„Hi baby.“

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?“ sie dreht sich in meinem Arm und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du riechst so gut. Das erkenne ich überall.“ Sie scheint nicht mehr so angetrunken, wie bei dem Telefonat heute Nachmittag.

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus, als mein Blick auf ihr Dekolletee fällt. 

„Sagst du das zu mir oder zu meinen Brüsten?“ ich spüre, wie Hitze in meine Wangen steigt, also drehe ich mich etwas von ihr weg. „Und du siehst auch super sexy aus.“ 

Als Raven mir einen gelangweilten Blick zu wirft und sich den Finger in den Hals steckt, als müsse sie sich gleich übergeben, löse ich mich etwas von Clarke. Ihre Hand landet dabei in meiner. 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Ich nicke und lege sanft eine Hand an ihre Wange, um sie zu küssen.

Sie verschwindet in Richtung der Toiletten. Ich greife schnell nach Raven’s Drink und nehme einen großen Schluck, sie schaut mich erneut genervt an, aber ich weiß, dass sie es nicht so meint.

„Entschuldigung?“ ich bin schockiert, dass es dieses Mal eine Männerstimme ist. „War das gerade Clarke Griffin?“ ich nicke und mustere den Mann vor mir.

„Ja, wieso?“ seine Augen beginnen zu leuchten.

„Mein Name ist Wells. Ich kenne sie von früher, wie waren mal eng befreundet, aber haben uns dann auseinandergelebt. Ist sie mit ihrem Freund hier?“ ich drücke das Glas in meiner Hand fester und spanne meinen Kiefer an.

Raven steht plötzlich auf und stellt sich zu uns, um mich zu unterstützen.

„Nein, Finn ist nicht hier.“ Antworte ich trocken.

„Nein nicht Finn, ich meine Bellamy.“ Ich bleibe wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

Raven schaut mich genauso geschockt an. Wells scheint das zu bemerken. Er verabschiedet sich flüchtig und verschwindet in der Menge, noch bevor ich ihn aufhalten kann.

„Ich muss Clarke finden.“ Sage ich stumpf und dränge mich an allen vorbei zum Klo.

Dort angekommen hat sich so viel Wut in mir gebildet und ich weiß nicht einmal warum. Weil sie es nicht erzählt hat? Oder weil mich der Gedanke daran, dass noch jemand sie angefasst hat, fertig macht? Ich reiße die Tür auf, aber öffne sie nur halb, da ich augenblicklich zwei bekannte Stimmen wahrnehme.

„Was meinst du damit?“ höre ich Clarke zuerst.

„Damit meine ich, dass sie nicht deine Liga ist.“ Costia.

„Oh klar, das kannst du beurteilen.“ 

„Du wirst es noch früh genug merken, sie kommt sowieso wieder zu mir, wie immer.“ Clarke schnauft verächtlich, ich kann im Spiegel beobachten, wie sie die Arme verschränkt.

„Wir werden sehen, Empfangsdame.“ Mein Lachen bekomme ich nur halb unterdrückt, aber die Musik ist zu laut, als dass die beiden mich hören könnten.

Ich sehe, wie Costia einen Schritt auf Clarke zu macht, diese bleibt aber still stehen und schaut sie böse an.

„Du weißt wie gut sie im Bett ist, mit ihrer Zunge…“ sie stöhnt leise, Clarke klappt der Mund auf. „…darauf werde ich nicht verzichten.“ Sie geht an Clarke vorbei und ich drücke die Tür ganz auf.

Als die beiden mich sehen, stockt ihnen der Atem. Mein Gesicht muss nichts als Härte und Kälte ausstrahlen, denn Costia geht einen Schritt zurück. 

„Lexa.“ Sagt sie stumpf und schaut dann beschämt auf den Boden, da ihr klar wird, dass ich sie erwischt habe.

„Du bist gefeuert.“

„Was? Aber-“

„Nein kein aber! Ich habe dir das einmal durchgehen lassen, weil ich weiß, wie sehr du den Job brauchst. Aber niemand redet so mit meiner Freundin, hast du das verstanden? Komm ihr nie wieder zu nahe.“ Costia schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

Sie schüttelt noch mit dem Kopf und verlässt dann stampfend den Raum.

„Das wirst du bereuen.“ Hören wir noch, bevor die Tür zu fliegt.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Clarke, die noch immer an derselben Stelle steht und nachdenklich mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf den Boden schaut. 

„Es tut mir leid Clarke.“

„Nein schon gut. Lass uns nicht reden.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue sie unsicher an.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich für einen Moment, bevor sie meine Hand nimmt und mich aus dem Raum führt. Sie zieht mich durch die Menschenmassen hindurch auf die Tanzfläche. Zum zweiten Mal heute Abend bin ich umgeben von heißen, tanzenden Körpern, aber dieses Mal habe ich nur Augen für eine. Clarke dreht sich zu mir und drückt ihren Körper in meinen. Augenblicklich landen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ich weiß, dass sie das jetzt braucht. Sie muss sich davon überzeugen, dass ich wirklich ihr gehöre und ich lasse das gerne zu. Meine Hände landen an ihrer Hüfte, ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran und lasse ein Bein zwischen ihre gleiten. Sie bewegt sich so heiß in meinem Arm. Inzwischen haben wir uns voneinander gelöst und schauen uns tief in die Augen. Sie sind dunkler als sonst, gefüllt mit Lust. Langsam lege ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und streiche ihre Haare vom Hals. Erst küsse ich sie dort sanft, dann beiße ich zu. Über die Musik kann ich ihr aufstöhnen hören. Ich grinse und fahre mit der Zunge über die Stelle.

„Du gehörst mir.“ Knurre ich in ihr Ohr. „Und ich dir.“

Sie löst sich von mir und bringt unsere Lippen wieder zusammen. Ich drücke sie fester auf meinen Oberschenkel, woraufhin sie in meinen Mund stöhnt. Der Beat wird etwas langsamer, kurz bevor der Höhepunkt kommt. Sie drückt mich an den Schultern nach hinten und dreht sich in meinem Arm. Ich kneife die Augen zu und fasse direkt wieder an ihre Hüften. Sie bewegt sich so heiß, reibt sich immer wieder an mir, so sehr, dass ich sicher schon unfassbar feucht bin. Ich kann nichts fühlen, alles wird eingenommen von Clarke’s Bewegungen. Als mein Blick für einen kurzen Moment nach oben gleitet, sehe ich ein paar Mädels mit Handykameras, die auf uns zeigen. Ich grinse etwas, lege eine Hand an Clarke’s Wange und drehe ihr Gesicht, damit ich sie küssen kann. Das ganze passiert grober als gewollt, aber sie stöhnt erneut in meinen Mund und küsst mich hart zurück.

„Bring mich nach Hause.“ Ich nicke und ziehe sie an der Hand zum Ausgang.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schreibe ich Raven kurz, die restliche Nacht gehört nur Clarke und mir. Wir gehen aus dem Club, wo mein Wagen schon wartet. Der Fahrer hält die Tür auf, während ich Clarke eng an mich drücke, sodass die Paparazzi ihr nicht aus Versehen weh tun können. Im Wagen angekommen verschwendet sie keine Zeit, sich auf meinen Schoß zu setzen und mich wild zu küssen. Ich grinse in den Kuss, meine Gedanken nur noch bei meiner Freundin, die Unterhaltung mit Wells vergessen.


	10. Chapter 10

Am nächsten Morgen liege ich schwer atmend in Clarke’s Arm. Ja, wir haben es die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen getan. Sie streichelt mich langsam und drückt mir immer wieder sanfte küsse auf die Haut. Ich reiße die Augen auf und starre zu ihr herunter. Sie grinst und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust. Meine Hand fährt vorsichtig durch ihre Haare.

„Was machst du heute Abend?“

„Wieso fragst du? Hast du noch mehr Sex geplant?“ frage ich amüsiert.

„Lustig. Nein, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du zu mir kommst. Octavia hat ein paar Freunde eingeladen… hast du Lust?“ ich höre die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

„Wie könnte ich zu einem Abend mit dir nein sagen?“

„Du hörst nicht zu, es sind noch andere da. Und bring ruhig Raven mit.“ Ich grinse und hebe ihren Kopf etwas an, damit sie mir in die Augen schaut.

„Solange du da bist, habe ich alles, was ich brauche.“ Sie rollt etwas mit den Augen, aber ein Lächeln hat sich auf ihre Lippen gezogen.

„Schleimer.“ Mein Gesicht fällt, ich schaue sie böse an.

In einer schnellen Bewegung fasse ich um ihre Hüfte und beginne, sie zu kitzeln. Sie quiekt und versucht von mir wegzukommen, aber ich bin schneller und stärker.

„Nein Lexa bitteee hör auf!“ ich ignoriere das und kitzle sie weiter, ich selbst bin inzwischen total am Lachen.

Sie versucht sich gegen mich zu wehren und irgendwann lasse ich es zu. Sie drückt mich hart in die Matratze zu schwingt sich über mich, sodass sie auf meiner Hüfte sitzt. Da sie immer noch nackt ist, spüre ich ihre feuchte Mitte auf meinem Bauch. Ich räuspere mich und schaue zur Seite, während Clarke sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischt.

„Du Arsch, das bekommst du irgendwann zurück.“ Ich lächle und streichle die Haut an ihrer Hüfte, dabei lasse ich keinen Blickkontakt mit ihr zu.

„Sieh‘ mich an Lexa.“ Ich hole kurz Luft und schaue in die schönsten Augen der Welt.

Langsam greift sie nach meiner Hand und legt sie auf ihre Brust. Ein Schock fährt durch meinen Körper, während sie nur verschmitzt grinst. Als ich anfangen will, sie zu kneten, schlägt sie meine Hand weg.

„Los, wir wollten Einkaufen fahren!“ sagt sie, während sie von mir herunter steigt und vom Bett krabbelt.

„W- wa-… wie?“

„Hör auf zu stottern und zieh dich an!“ Sekunden später kollidiert ein T-Shirt mit meinem Gesicht.

Ich versuche gar nicht erst, es von meinem Gesicht zu nehmen, als ich mich mit einem frustrierten stöhnen zurück ins Kissen fallen lasse. Clarke kichert leise, dann verschwindet sie im Badezimmer. 

*******************  
„Hier kaufst du ein?“

„Was? Es ist ein normaler Supermarkt!“

„Ich weiß… ich dachte jemand wie du kauft woanders ein. Oder hat jemanden der für ihn einkauft.“ Ich schnaufe, als ich die Tür meines Audis zu schmeiße und um das Auto gehe.

Clarke legt automatisch ihre Hand in meine. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, dass sie mich beobachtet.

„Ich habe vielleicht Geld Clarke, aber erstens steckt das meiste in der Firma und zweitens bin ich nicht abgehoben, oder?“ dieses Mal schnauft sie laut und zieht mich an der Hand näher an sich heran.

„Du, in deinem 1.000 Euro Armani Anzug, mit der 500 Euro Sonnenbrille und dem 200.000 Euro Auto sagst, du bist nicht abgehoben?“ ich runzle die Stirn und schaue zu ihr.

„Woher weißt du wie viel meine Sonnenbrille kostet?“ sie rollt mit den Augen und schlägt mir leicht auf die Schulter.

„Das war das Wichtigste an dem Satz, genau Lexa.“ Ich grinse und ziehe sie näher an mich heran.

„Ich muss dir noch was gestehen.“ Sagt sie leise, während wir in den Laden gehen.

Mit einem seufzen drücke ich sie etwas von mir weg.

„Ich wusste es, du bist 16.“ Sie lacht laut los und schlägt mir erneut auf die Schulter. 

„Nein. Wegen heute Abend. Meine Freunde haben naja… keinen Filter.“ Dieses Mal lache ich leise, als ich nach einem Einkaufswagen greife.

„Glaub mir, ich kenne das. Raven ist mit Sicherheit schlimmer, als alle anderen zusammen.“ 

Wir laufen durch den Laden, während wir alles einpacken, was Clarke aufgeschrieben hat. Immer wieder lege ich weitere Dinge in den Wagen, was ihr nicht einmal auffällt. Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ist ein ständiger Begleiter, als Clarke mit dem Zettel durch die Gänge läuft, hoch konzentriert. Ich drehe mich ein paar Mal um, als ich bemerke, dass wir alleine auf dem Gang sind. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, schiebe ich den Wagen zur Seite und stelle mich hinter meine Freundin, die gerade etwas aus dem Regal zieht. Ich wickle meine Arme um sie und beginne, sie am Nacken zu küssen.

„Lexaaa, nicht jetzt…“ ich brumme als Zustimmung, aber höre nicht auf. „Lexa bitte, ich…“ ihre Stimme versagt, als ich vorsichtig zu beiße.

Sie stöhnt auf, eine Hand fliegt in meine Haare und drückt mich näher an sich heran. Ich wickle meine Arme weiter um sie und drücke sie fest in mich. Was auch immer sie in der Hand hatte, fällt auf den Boden. Ich grinse etwas und fahre mit meiner Hand langsam unter ihr Oberteil.

„Oh Entschuldigung.“ Kommt plötzlich von der Seite. 

Ich gehe einen Schritt von Clarke weg, wir beide schauen zum Ende des Ganges. Und dort steht Wells. Bruchstücke des gestrigen Abends erscheinen vor meinen Augen. Als mir ein bestimmtes Detail wieder einfällt, wird mein Gesicht hart und meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

„Oh Gott Wells! Dich hier zu treffen, unglaublich!“ sie geht auf ihren peinlich berührten Jugendfreund zu.

Dieser schaut unsicher zu mir herüber, als er sie in den Arm nimmt. Ich will nicht lauschen, also gehe ich ein paar Meter nach hinten und rolle mit dem Wagen in den nächsten Gang. Ich muss tief durchatmen, meine Wut unterdrücken. Ich muss Clarke konfrontieren mit dem, was Wells gestern Nacht gefragt hat, aber nicht hier im Supermarkt.

„Hier bist du.“ Mir wird erst klar, dass einige Zeit vergangen sein muss, als Clarke mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck vor mir steht. „Ist alles gut?“

Ich schaue hoch und bemerke, dass ich schon fast an der Kasse bin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nehme ich Clarke’s Hand und gehe weiter.

„Lexa?!“ ich kneife kurz die Augen zu und schaue sie dann an.

„Alles gut, ich bin nur müde. Lass uns gehen ok?“ sie beißt sich nervös auf die Lippe, aber ich ignoriere das und gehe einfach weiter.

Im Auto ist es still. Leise läuft das Radio, welches ich aber nach ein paar Minuten ausschalte. 

„Clarke, hast du mir alles erzählt?“ sie dreht ihren Kopf zu mir und schaut mich irritiert an. „Ich meine… wir haben mal über Ex-Freunde gesprochen… was das angeht.“

Plötzlich lacht sie los und greift an meine Hand, die zwischen uns liegt. 

„Gott Lexa, denkst du ich und Wells? Er war nur ein Freund. Wir waren 13!“ ich lache kurz.

Obwohl ich etwas wütend bin, kann ich nicht anders, als ihre Berührung zu genießen. Sie lächelt mich an und schaut wieder nach vorne. Ich beobachte sie weiter und sehe, dass das Lächeln von ihren Lippen verschwindet. Noch bevor ich fragen kann, was los ist, dreht sie die Musik lauter und schaut wieder nach draußen. 

„Er war gestern auch kurz da…“

„Ja, hat er erzählt.“ 

Ich atme genervt durch, aber sage nichts. Nach ein paar Minuten reicht es mir, ich drehe die Musik etwas runter und drehe mich zu ihr. Sie hat sich bereits in meine Richtung gedreht, ihren Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht deuten. Mein Gehirn schaltet langsam aus, als ich eine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen spüre und sie sich auf die Unterlippe beißt. Mein Blick fliegt schnell wieder zurück auf die Straße, dann erneut zu Clarke.

„Cla-“ die Hand zwischen meinen Beinen bewegt sich, drückt sich fest gegen meine Mitte.

Clarke scheint es ernst zu meinen. Ohne Vorwarnung schnallt sie sich ab und klettert etwas über die Mittelkonsole. Ich habe jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten, das Auto vernünftig zu steuern. Sie fängt an, an meinem Ohr zu knabbern. 

„Clarke ich fahre! Und ich wollte-“ wieder komme ich nicht weit, da sie hart an meinen Kiefer fasst und mich in einen Kuss zieht.

Meine Hände krallen sich in das Lenkrad.

„Bitte.“ Fleht Clarke in mein Ohr, ich weiß, dass sie nicht reden will.

Ich schaue kurz nach vorne und sehe, dass wir schon auf dem Weg den Berg hinauf sind, wo ich wohne. Ich drücke aufs Gas, aber Clarke wird immer ungeduldiger, sie stöhnt hemmungslos in mein Ohr.

„Baby ich will dich…“ ich halte es nicht mehr aus.

Mit quietschenden Reifen fahre ich in die nächste Einfahrt, die zu einem Wald führt. Als das Auto steht, fliegt auch schon mein Gurt auf. Ich fasse unter Clarke und hebe sie gekonnt in meinen Schoß. Sie küsst mich hart, beißt mir immer wieder in die Lippe. Ich greife unter ihr Kleid und ziehe ihren Slip etwas weiter runter. Wieder stöhnt sie so unfassbar heiß. Langsam streichle ich über ihren Kitzler, sie löst den Kuss und lehnt ihre Stirn an meine. Ich schiebe direkt zwei Finger in sie, als ich merke, wie feucht sie ist. Sie stöhnt wieder laut, ihre Hände wandern hinter mich an die Kopfstütze, sie krallt sich fest und fängt an, ihre Hüfte zu bewegen. Mir bleibt der Atem weg, bei dem Anblick.

„Schneller.“ Kommandiert sie, ich gehorche sofort.

Ich stoße schneller und fester in Clarke, während sie mir ihr Becken ebenfalls härter entgegen schiebt. Die Klamotten fühlen sich viel zu heiß an meinem Körper an, mein Herzschlag verdreifacht sich. 

„Fester!“ stöhnt sie, dieses Mal viel lauter.

Ich spüre, wie feucht ich selber werde, aber gerade will ich nur eines, und zwar Clarke das geben, was sie braucht. Ich stoße fester in sie, mit der anderen Hand drücke ich sie etwas weiter runter. Nun treffe ich bei jeder Bewegung ihren Kitzler. Gleichzeitig lege ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie am Hals. Ein paar Momente später stöhnt sie laut in mein Ohr, ihr Kopf landet auf meiner Schulter. Schwer atmend verweilen wir so ein paar Minuten. Meine Hand streichelt über ihren Rücken, während ich die andere vorsichtig aus Clarke ziehe. Diese zuckt kurz zusammen, aber entspannt sich dann wieder. Sie atmet immer noch schwer, als sie ihren Kopf hebt und mir in die Augen schaut.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ flüstere ich, sie nickt und schaut etwas schüchtern nach unten.

„Entschuldige ich… wollte dich nicht so überfallen. Lass mich dir helfen.“ Ich verstehe erst nicht, was sie meint.

Dann klettert sie langsam von mir herunter, dabei greift sie nach meiner Hand. Sie führt sie langsam zu ihrem Mund, während meiner aufklappt. Sie grinst etwas, bevor sie meine Finger in ihren Mund nimmt und die Sauerei ableckt, die sie verursacht hat. Nicht, dass ich das nicht viel lieber getan hätte.

„Kannst du mich gleich direkt nach Hause bringen? Ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten für heute Abend. Octavia ist ein Chaos.“ Sie lächelt etwas, aber es ist nicht zu 100% ehrlich. 

„Natürlich süße.“ Antworte ich verständnisvoll, noch immer etwas in Trance.


	11. Chapter 11

Es ist inzwischen dunkel draußen, ich liege mit dem Gesicht voraus auf meinem Sofa und seufze vor mich hin. Raven stolpert durch meine Küche und bedient sich selber. 

„Also damit ich das richtig verstehe, anstatt sie zu fragen was Sache ist, fickst du sie in deinem Auto?“ ich rolle mit den Augen und ziehe ein Kissen über meinen Kopf.

„Mfja.“ Murmel ich in die Couch. 

Raven steht kurze Zeit später neben mir und schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Dann frag sie heute Abend.“

„Ich will die Party nicht versauen Rae. Es muss einen Grund geben, dass sie mir nichts davon erzählt hat.“

„Ja, und zwar, dass sie eine Lügnerin ist.“ Augenblicklich fliegt das Kissen von meinem Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Jetzt mal ehrlich Lexa, wieso sollte sie das verschweigen?“

„Du weißt, dass er verschwunden ist Raven.“ Sie schaut erst skeptisch, aber dann sinkt auch in sie die Erkenntnis. „Vielleicht ist es zu schwer, darüber zu reden. Gott, vielleicht waren die beiden noch zusammen.“ Ich muss schwer schlucken, bei dem Gedanken.

„Unsinn, soweit ich weiß, ist das ganze schon über ein Jahr her.“ Ich nicke und greife nach der Bierflasche in ihrer Hand. „Na na, du fährst, ich kann das nicht nüchtern ertragen.“ Mein Gesicht fällt zurück auf die Couch.

*******************  
Als wir bei Clarke vor der Tür stehen, steigt meine Nervosität ins Unermessliche. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie mir gegenübertritt, nach diesem merkwürdigen Tag. Ich schiebe die Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch und kurz darauf meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen. Die Tür fliegt auf und Octavia steht vor uns.

„Hi ihr zwei, kommt rein.“ Sie tritt zur Seite und macht eine kindische Handbewegung um uns herein zu bitten, worauf wir lachen müssen.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, sehe ich ein paar Leute auf den Sofas sitzen, einige andere stehen im Raum und reden. Die Musik ist laut, alles in allem ist es eine angenehme Atmosphäre. 

„Kommt ruhig rein, ich stell euch allen vor!“ mit diesen Worten zieht Octavia mich hinter sich her.

Ich kann mich kaum noch an die Namen erinnern, weil es so viele sind. Octavia macht immer wieder einen Witz und erleichtert uns die Situation. Als wir zum Sofa kommen, bleibt mir die Luft weg. Die Frau die dort sitzt, kenne ich eindeutig.

„Echo?“

„Ach, du weißt meinen Namen also noch?“ mit einem entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck schaue ich auf die Blonde herunter, die mir einen bösen Blick zu wirft.

„Ihr kennt euch schon, wunderbar.“ Murmelt Octavia neben mir.

Gerade als ich denke, dass die Situation zu unangenehm ist, drängelt sich Raven zwischen uns. Sie grinst Echo an und führt deren Hand zu ihrem Mund.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen, Echo.“ Sie grinst daraufhin und ich danke Gott dafür, dass ich so eine bekloppte Freundin habe, die immer für mich da ist.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue erneut durch den Raum.

„Clarke ist in der Küche.“ Ich nicke Octavia dankend zu, bevor ich mich langsam auf den Weg mache.

Im Raum angekommen sehe ich noch zwei Mädels, die um Clarke herumstehen und laut über etwas lachen, was sie wohl gerade erzählt hat. Mein Blick gleitet an ihr herunter. Sie hat eine weiße Bluse an, die ziemlich durchsichtig ist. So sehr, dass man den schwarzen BH darunter erkennen kann. Ich bleibe erst einmal unsicher im Türrahmen stehen, bis meine Freundin mich bemerkt.

„Hi Schatz.“ Ich grinse bei dem Spitznamen und mache einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Hi honey…“ sie kommt auf mich zu und wirft ihre Arme um meinen Nacken.

Ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meinen und seufze erleichtert in den Kuss. Als wir uns voneinander lösen, sind wir alleine im Raum. 

„Entschuldige, ich wollte deine Freundinnen nicht verjagen.“ Clarke kichert und lehnt sich an meine Brust.

„Schon gut.“ Sie schaut zu mir hoch und grinst wieder. „Was möchtest du trinken?“ sie hüpft fast schon zum Kühlschrank, was mich zum Lachen bringt.

„Ich fahre, also nur Wasser.“

„Du fährst? Was ist mit deinem Chauffeur?“ sie wühlt sich durch den Kühlschrank, bis sie mir eine Flasche Wasser hinhält.

„Seine Frau hat Geburtstag, deshalb habe ich ihm natürlich frei gegeben.“ Sie lächelt und kommt mit einem Glas Wein auf mich zu.

„Du bist ein guter Boss.“ Sagt sie sarkastisch, ich wickle einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Und du siehst auch noch so scharf aus…“ sie kommt näher, bis ihr Mund an meinem Ohr ist. „Ich würde dich am liebsten wieder reiten.“ 

Mein Mund klappt auf und meine Beine geben für einen Moment nach. Clarke wickelt einen Arm um mich und kichert in mein Ohr, bevor sie sich von mir löst und mich an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer zieht. 

Nach einigen lustigen Gesprächen und sehr vielen Flaschen Alkohol später, sitzen alle Leute der Party nun im Kreis. Immer wieder spüre ich Echo’s Blicke auf mir. Ich bete, dass sie nichts sagt. Clarke ist den ganzen Abend kaum von meiner Seite gewichen. Immer wieder hat sie sich auf meinen Schoß oder nah neben mich gesetzt. Ich genieße ihre Nähe und die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie mir schenkt, ohne dass ich sie darum bitte. 

„Wir spielen jetzt ich-hab-noch-nie!“ schreit Octavia mir ins Ohr.

Ich drehe mich etwas von ihr weg und schaue sie irritiert an. Sie scheint wohl schon ziemlich angetrunken zu sein, oder einfach verrückt. Raven streckt zwei Daumen in die Luft und grinst mich an. Ok, da haben wir dann zwei verrückte.  
Ein paar Runden vergehen ohne eine Überraschung. Clarke nippt neben mir an ihrem Wein, ihre Hand liegt in meiner.

„Ich hab noch nie… mit zwei Leuten aus diesem Raum rumgemacht!“ schreit Octavia heraus, sofort kneife ich die Augen zu, ich müsste trinken.

Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich ehrlich sein soll. Da aber beinahe jeder trinkt, greife ich schnell nach meinem Wasser, in der Hoffnung, dass es niemand bemerkt, vor allem nicht Clarke. Plötzlich höre ich ein Pfeifen hinter mir, Octavia hat es natürlich bemerkt. Langsam drehe ich mich zu meiner Freundin, die mich irritiert ansieht. Ein Lachen unterbricht uns, Echo. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da steht Clarke neben mir auf und geht wortlos in die Küche.

„Oh oh… ärger im Paradies?“

„Sei still Echo!“ erwidere ich wütend.

Ich renne meiner Freundin hinterher, mein Herz klopft wild. In der Küche angekommen, steht sie mit dem Rücken zu mir und gießt sich gerade Wein nach.

„War sie nur jemand für eine Nacht?“ ich seufze und schaue auf den Boden, beschämt.

„Ja…“

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“ fragt sie und nimmt einen großen Schluck.

„Wie sollte das aussehen? ‚Oh Clarke ich wollte dir noch sagen, ich hatte mal ein unbedeutendes One-Night-Stand mit ihr’ während alle zuhören?“

Langsam dreht sie sich zu mir um. Zögernd trifft ihr Blick meinen.

„Ich bin nicht sauer Lexa, nur gefällt es mir nicht, wie dein Leben vorher war.“

„Das ist vorbei Clarke.“ Flehe ich fast schon, als ich einen Schritt auf sie zu gehe.

„Ich weiß Lexa. Es ist nur… nicht schön.“ Unsicher was ich nun antworten soll, bleibe ich etwas entfernt von ihr stehen.

„Ich kann meine Vergangenheit nicht ändern… und es tut mir leid, dass du so darunter leidest…“ sie geht einen Schritt nach vorne und lehnt sich an meine Schulter.

Ich atme tief durch und lege meine Arme um sie. Zum Glück ist sie nicht wütend. Sie seufzt leise und lehnt sich weiter in mich. Einige Momente vergehen, bis sie mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt und mich wieder Richtung Wohnzimmer zieht. Dort angekommen ist das blöde Spiel zum Glück vorbei. Wir setzen uns auf die alten Plätze, noch immer Hand in Hand. Echo ist inzwischen verschwunden.

„Da seid ihr ja! Wir reden gerade von unerfüllten Träumen und sowas!“ klärt Raven uns auf.

Sie wirft mir einen Blick zu und ich nicke daraufhin. Ich weiß, dass sie nur sichergehen will, dass alles gut ist. Einige erzählen interessante Geschichten, einige nur total bekloppte. Als Clarke neben mir gefragt wird, schaue ich grinsend zu ihr, gespannt, was wohl kommt.

„Naja ich… wollte immer heiraten. Mein Vater ist gestorben bevor er die Chance hatte, meiner Mutter zu heiraten. Also…“ die Stimmung im Raum ist automatisch anders.

Ich drücke ihre Hand in meiner etwas, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich da bin. Ihr Blick trifft meinen, ich kann den Schmerz darin sehen. Es war nie leicht für sie, über ihre Eltern zu reden. Ich schaue einfach nur in diese wunderschönen Augen. Die Augen der Frau, die ich liebe. Mir wird alles klar, ich will sie für immer an meiner Seite haben. Clarke lächelt leicht, kurz darauf ich. Wir werden aus dem Moment gerissen, als jemand anders beginnt zu erzählen. Ich räuspere mich und breche den Blickkontakt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Raven mit den Augen rollt und sich die Flache Hand vor die Stirn schlägt.

Es ist schon zwei Uhr nachts, als wir an der Tür stehen und uns verabschieden. Leider muss Clarke morgen einiges erledigen, deshalb kann ich nicht hier bleiben. Octavia hat das mit einem ‚Für dich wäre hier sowieso nicht genug Luxus‘ abgestempelt. 

„Tut mir leid, dass du gehen musst.“ Jammert Clarke, während ich sie fest an mich drücke und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücke.

„Ist schon gut, wir können morgen früh direkt schreiben.“

„Oh Gott hört auf.“ Stöhnt Raven von der Seite, auch Octavia winkt ab.

„Ok bis dann.“ Ich küsse sie leidenschaftlich, dabei halte ich sie am Nacken fest.

Widerwillig trennen wir uns voneinander. Ich drücke ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor ich Raven zum Wagen folge. Total fertig und angetrunken fällt sie in den Sitz, während ich das Auto mit einem breiten Grinsen starte.

„Du bist so verloren Lexa.“

„Und du bist betrunken Raven.“

„Ach bitte. Noch eine Minute länger an der Tür und du hättest ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schaue zu ihr.

„Whatever. Willst du bei mir schlafen heute?“ sie nickt und lehnt sich dann am Fenster an, ihre Augen fallen zu.

 

*******************  
Ich schaue noch einmal auf mein Handy um sicher zu gehen, dass es die richtige Adresse ist. Als ich durch Glas Fenster die blonden Haare meiner Freundin erkenne, weiß ich es sicher. Langsam öffne ich die Tür zu der Galerie, in der Clarke arbeitet. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und schreibt etwas auf, also trete ich weiter an sie heran. Nach ein paar Sekunden dreht sie sich um. Sie grinst breit, als sie mich sieht.

„Baby, du bist hier!“ ich will etwas sagen, aber sie springt mir in den Arm und drückt mir die Luft aus den Lungen.

„Na klar. Dein Essen, wie versprochen.“ Gierig schaut sie auf die Tüte in meiner Hand.

Sie zieht mich mit in ihr kleines Büro am Ende der Halle. Auf dem Weg schaue ich mir aufmerksam die Bilder an. Keines davon ist im Ansatz so schön, wie die von Clarke. Aber ihr Boss hat das anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt. Ich drücke die Tür zu ihrem Büro zu, während Clarke schon in der Tüte rumwühlt. Ich grinse und verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper. Das Lächeln verschwindet für einen Moment von ihrem Gesicht, als sie in der Tüte nicht nur etwas zu essen findet. Sie schaut zu mir, ihre Augen weit. Langsam zieht sie die rote, längliche Schachtel aus der Tüte.

„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich geben, wenn wir alleine sind, bei einem Glas Wein… aber… du sollst es so schnell haben, wie es nur geht.“ 

Immer noch geschockt schaut sie auf die seidene Verpackung mit der weißen Schleife. Sie schluckt und schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf. Dann zieht sich ein Lächeln in ihre Lippen. Langsam öffnet sie die Schleife.

„Lexa du musst doch nicht…“ sie öffnet den Deckel und atmet scharf ein.

Sie sieht die Halskette, die mich einige Tausend Euro gekostet hat. Natürlich mache ich das gerne für sie. Ich würde alles für sie tun.

„Gefällt sie dir?“ Clarke schaut wie erstarrt auf das Schmuckstück.

Mit gläsernen Augen schaut sie zu mir.

„Legst du sie mir um?“ 

Ihr Blick ist wieder auf die Kette gerichtet, die sie in ihrer Hand genau beobachtet. Als ich bei ihr ankomme, rollt ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Ich weiß, dass es vor Freude ist, also sage ich nichts. Sie lächelt mich glücklich an und küsst mich, bevor sie mir die Kette gibt und sich umdreht. Ich muss grinsen, als sie keine Anstalten macht, ihre Haare von den Schultern zu streichen. Ich greife in ihre blonden Locken und schiebe sie langsam weg. Bevor ich ihr die Kette umlege, küsse ich sanft ihre Haut. 

„So, fertig.“ Sie lacht leise und schaut direkt wieder nach unten.

„Sie ist wunderschön Lexa, danke.“ Ich grinse weiter breit und gehe um sie herum. „Lass mich das wiedergutmachen.“ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne um mich zu küssen, aber ich halte sie an den Schultern fest.

„Das musst du nicht Clarke, ich bin nicht Finn.“ Ihr Blick sinkt zu Boden. „Ich habe dir das geschenkt, weil du es verdient hast. Weil du so toll bist, nur das Beste verdienst auf der Welt. Und weil ich dich l-“ ich verstumme beim letzten Wort, während ihr Blick zu meinem Gesicht fliegt.

Für ein paar Sekunden sagt niemand etwas. Gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnet, fliegt die Tür auf.

„Clarke, ich brauche dich unten, Kunden. Hallo Miss Woods.“ Ich nicke Kane respektvoll zu, dann verlässt er schon den Raum.

„Du kannst auch jeden.“ Lacht Clarke und wischt sich über ihr Gesicht.

Als sie gehen will, stelle ich mich ihr in den Weg. Erst schaut sie irritiert, aber dann nehme ich ihre Hände in meine und schaue sie eindringlich an.

„Clarke, du bist toll, wunderschön, sexy, stark… lass dir nie einreden, dass es nicht so ist.“ Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später, liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich schmeiße die kleine, schwarze Schachtel auf den Tisch vor Raven. Diese rollt mit den Augen und lehnt sich auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück.

„Willst du mich verarschen, Woods?“ ich schaue sie ernst an. „Du kennst sie gerade mal, was, 3 Monate?!“ 

„3 Monate und 10 Tage, ja.“

„Oh Gott.“ Ich gehe auf sie zu und lehne mich nach vorne, meine Krawatte landet auf dem Glastisch.

„Raven, ich weiß es ist früh, aber sie ist die Richtige, ich weiß es. Ich habe noch nie so viel gefühlt für jemanden. Sie tut mir gut, und ich ihr.“ Sie schaut mich prüfend an, fast so wie ich es tue, wenn ich dort sitze.

„Lexa ich verstehe das doch. Aber einen Antrag? Heiraten? Denkst du nicht, es ist zu früh?“ genau das hatte ich erwartet.

Ich seufze laut und stoße mich vom Schreibtisch ab. Ich laufe ein paar Schritte durch den Raum.

„Weißt du was? Genau so ist es. Es ist früh, und es ist richtig.“ Raven erhebt sich langsam von meinem Stuhl und kommt auf mich zu.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, stehe ich hinter dir. Aber bitte, denk noch mal darüber nach.“

********************

Nervös laufe ich in meinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Als ich sehe, dass eine Kerze ausgegangen ist, renne ich zum Tisch und zünde sie schnell wieder an, es soll alles perfekt sein. Clarke sollte schon seit einer halben Stunde hier sein. Wir sind inzwischen über 4 Monate zusammen. Alles läuft gut und wie es sollte. Immer wieder fasse ich nervös in meine Brusttasche und tippe auf die kleine Schachtel. Deshalb laufe ich in meinen schwarzen Anzug mit dem schwarzen Hemd auf und ab. Ein Klingeln unterbricht das, ich renne zur Tür und schmeiße sie auf. Clarke steht mit einem breiten Grinsen und in einem sexy Kleid vor mir. 

„Unglaublich, dass du mal einen kompletten Samstag frei hast!“ sagt sie nur, als sie an mir vorbei geht und mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Dir auch hallo, Schatz.“ Sage ich scherzhaft, als ich die Tür schließe.

Sie bleibt sofort stehen und dreht sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir.

„Entschuldige, hallo Schatz.“ Sie küsst mich sanft, während ich ihr die Flasche Rotwein aus der Hand nehme.

„Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer.“

Ich grinse als sie losgeht, da ich weiß, dass sie gleich unglaublich erstaunt sein wird. Gerade als ich meinen zweiten Schritt mache höre ich, wie sie scharf einatmet.

„Oh mein Gott, Lexa, das ist wunderschön.“ 

Ich gehe auf sie zu, dabei stelle ich die Flasche in einem Regal ab. Ich selbst schaue durch den Raum. Überall sind Kerzen, der Tisch ist gedeckt und überall liegen Rosenblätter. Im Hintergrund läuft leise, sinnliche Musik. Es ist wie in einem kitschigen Liebesfilm, aber das ist mir egal. Als Clarke mir erzählt hat, dass Finn so etwas nie für sie gemacht hat, wusste ich, dass ich es tun würde. Ich würde ihr alles bieten.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt.“ Antworte ich.

Ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich wieder nach der Flasche greife und weiter in den Raum gehe. Clarke folgt mir, noch immer überwältigt von der Situation, das ist eindeutig in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Ich öffne die Flasche Wein, während Clarke langsam auf den Tisch zu kommt, ihre Blicke wandern durch den Raum.

„Ein bestimmter Anlass?“

„Muss es den geben um meine Frau glücklich zu machen?“ ich muss schlucken, bei der Wahl meiner Worte.

„Nein… danke Lexa. Es ist wirklich atemberaubend.“

Ich rücke ihren Stuhl zu Recht, als sie sich setzt. Sie schlägt die Beine übereinander und schaut glücklich zu mir. Es ist so ein Moment, in dem ich kurz davor bin, auf meine Knie zu fallen. Ich spüre schon, dass sie weich werden und nachgeben wollen. Sie schaut mich so liebevoll an, mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen, ich versinke darin. Das Piepen meines Ofens schmeißt uns aus dem Moment. Ich streichle über ihren Arm und verschwinde in der Küche. Als ich kurz darauf zurückkomme, macht sie gerade Bilder mit ihrem Handy.

„Für Octavia?!“ sie schreckt zusammen und schaut mich schuldig an.

„Sorry, es ist einfach so schön.“

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen süße, alles gut.“ Ich stelle das Essen auf dem Tisch ab und Clarke’s Augen werden groß.

„Oh Gott deine Lasagne, die Beste der Welt!“ ich grinse und lasse mich in den Stuhl fallen.

„Für die Beste nur das Beste.“

„Gott Lexa, fahr einen Gang runter. Du hast mich schon umworben. Und ich gehöre dir.“ Ich lache und gieße uns Wein ein, während sie nach dem Essen greift.

Wir reden über unseren Tag, wie die nächsten Tage aussehen, es ist so locker und gewohnt. Zwischendurch gibt es Pausen, in denen wir nur die leise Hintergrundmusik hören. Ich schaue an mir herunter und zupfe mein Hemd ein wenig zurecht.

„Es sitzt gut, sei nicht so unsicher.“ Ich schaue ihr in die Augen. „Es fällt mir auf. Du machst das oft, und glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, du siehst heiß aus.“ Ich schaue verlegen nach unten und stochere auf meinem Teller herum.

„Und du bist die Einzige, die mich dazu bringt, sowas von verlegen zu sein.“ Sie lacht laut und greift auf dem Tisch nach meiner Hand. „Ich hoffe, du machst das auch noch in ein paar Jahren.“

„Oh, ich habe nicht vor irgendwo hinzugehen.“ Ausversehen greife ich ihre Hand fester, es ist wieder so ein Moment.

Noch bevor ich weiter rätseln kann, ob ich wirklich mitten beim Essen vor ihr auf die Knie falle, vibriert ihr Handy. Erst nach meinem kurzen Nicken nimmt sie es hoch und beantwortet höchstwahrscheinlich Octavia’s Nachricht.

Als wir beide fertig sind, bringe ich unsere Teller in die Küche und lasse sie dort stehen. Mein Herz klopft wild, als ich zurück in den Raum gehe. Clarke steht neben dem Tisch und will ein paar Sachen wegräumen, aber ich lege meine Hand auf ihre.

„Meintest du das ernst? Mit der Zukunft? Mit uns?“ sie dreht sich voll zu mir und schaut mich etwas irritiert an.

„Natürlich meinte ich das ernst.“

Ich hole tief Luft und kneife kurz die Augen zu, um mich zu sammeln. als ich hoch schaue, verfliegt meine Angst. Clarke lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich drücke sie gegen mich und küsse sie fester. Automatisch lässt sie sich in meinen Arm fallen. Ihre Arme landen in meinem Nacken. Nach einigen Momenten trennen wir uns voneinander.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Murmele ich gegen ihre Lippen.

„Was?“ ein Schock fährt durch meinen Körper. „Ich meine… wiederhol das bitte.“

Unsicher hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue sie an.

„Ich liebe dich Clarke. Und ich will dich für immer an meiner Seite haben.“ Ihre Augen werden glasig und sie küsst mich erneut. „Und deshalb, mach ich jetzt das hier.“

Ich führe sie zu ihrem Stuhl und drücke sie leicht runter. 

„Ich muss erst wissen, ob du-“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Unterbricht sie mich schnell.

Ein Lächeln erscheint auf meinem Gesicht. Die Nervosität sinkt ein bisschen. Noch einmal tief Luft holen, dann knie ich vor ihr. Ihre Augen werden weit, als ich in meine Brusttasche greife und die Schachtel heraushole.

„Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht zu früh ist. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe einfach keine Gründe dafür gefunden, es nicht zu tun. Wir kennen uns gut, wir haben uns schon gestritten, wir kennen den anderen auswendig. Und das wichtigste ist, ich liebe dich. So sehr. Du bist die tollste Frau der Welt, und ich will dir das jeden Tag zeigen.“ Ich stoppe und mache mit zitternden Fingern die Schachtel auf.

Clarke hat inzwischen eine Hand vor ihren Mund geschlagen. Eine Träne läuft über ihre Wange.

„Deshalb… Clarke Griffin, willst du mich heiraten?“

Ich habe den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da spüre ich ihre Arme um meinen Rücken. Ich muss mich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht nach hinten zu fallen.

„Ja Lexa, ja!“ die ganze Anspannung fällt von meinen Schultern. „Ich weiß, es ist früh, und viele werden uns für verrückt halten, aber wie du schon sagtest, es fühlt sich richtig an, auch für mich.“ Ich grinse in ihre Schulter und streichle über ihren Rücken.

Sie lehnt sich nach hinten und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich streichle ihre Wange und lehne mich im Gegenzug etwas nach vorne, sie kommt mir den Rest des Weges entgegen und küsst mich. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen vor Glück. Die Tatsache, dass ich sie jetzt immer küssen kann, mein Leben lang, dass sie wirklich mir gehört. Wir lösen uns wieder voneinander, sofort fällt ihr Blick zwischen uns auf den Ring. Ich lache leise und nehme ihre Hand, um ihr den Ring anzustecken. Das Symbol dafür, dass sie jetzt voll und ganz mir gehört. Sie strahlt mich an und schaut immer wieder auf ihre Hand. Es scheint so, als könne sie es selbst nicht glauben.

„Champagner?“ sie nickt in Trance.

Ich helfe ihr zurück auf den Stuhl und gehe in die Küche, wo ich mich auf den Tresen lehne und mir eine Träne vom Gesicht wische.

******************  
Mir fallen schon fast die Augen zu, als ich im Bett liege und auf Clarke warte. Mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. So wird es ab jetzt oft sein. Noch immer frage ich mich, wie ich so ein Glück überhaupt verdient habe. Erst lerne ich meine absolute Traumfrau kennen, dann läuft es so gut, ich bin so glücklich, dass ich mir nichts Besseres vorstellen kann. Und als ich ihr nach wirklich kurzer Zeit einen Antrag mache, sagt sie auch noch ja. Die Tür geht langsam auf, sofort fliegt mein Blick zur Tür. 

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

Mein Gehirn ist gar nicht in der Lage, alles zu verarbeiten. Clarke steht im Türrahmen, mit dunkelblauer Spitzenunterwäsche. Ihre langen Beine rauben mir den Atem, als ich langsam an ihr hochschaue. Bei ihrem Dekolletee kann ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen, ich will aus dem Bett springen, aber sie hält eine Hand hoch und stoppt mich damit. 

„Ich will mich erst um dich kümmern baby…“ sagt sie verführerisch.

Ich lass mich zurück aufs Bett fallen, meine Muskeln unfähig, mich weiter zu bewegen. Langsam gleitet sie zum Bett.

„Zieh dich aus.“ Befiehlt sie, als sie neben mir sitzen bleibt.

Ihr Blick strahlt so viel Dominanz aus, dass ich sofort gehorche und mein T-Shirt ausziehe. Ich greife an meine Jogginghose, aber sie legt ihre Hand auf meine. Schwer atmend schaue ich zu ihr. Sie grinst etwas und klettert auf mich. Quälend langsam zieht sie die Hose ein Stück nach unten. Meine Muskeln sind im leichten Licht des Zimmers eindeutig zu sehen. Sie stöhnt leise, sofort schaue ich zu ihr. Clarke’s Mund ist leicht auf, die Augen fast schwarz. Ich schlucke und warte, bis sie mir den Stoff ganz ausgezogen hat. Sie setzt an, um dasselbe mit meinem Slip zu machen. Als es wieder so langsam geht, stöhne ich frustriert, worauf sie lachen muss. 

„Geduld, Lexa.“

„Wie soll das gehen, wenn du so aussieht?!“ sie grinst und zieht den lästigen Stück Stoff mit einem Ruck runter.

Ich liege nackt und verletzlich vor ihr, schaue sie nur erwartungsvoll und hungrig an. Clarke legt sich ganz auf mich. Als ich sie anfassen will, schlägt sie meine Hände weg. Ich knurre und strecke mich ihr entgegen. Sie drückt ihre Lippen hart auf meine.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen Lex…“ ich nicke nur und lehne mich wieder nach oben, um sie zu küssen.

Ein paar Sekunden später löst sie sich von mir. Ich seufze, aber bleibe auf dem Bett liegen und streichle ihre Arme.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es sagen soll…“ fängt sie unsicher an, ihre Wangen erröten sich leicht.

„Baby, du kannst mir alles sagen, ok? Ich verurteile dich nicht.“ Sie nickt und setzt sich etwas weiter auf.

„Ich mag es manchmal härter. Weißt du?“ in meinem Kopf rattert es. „Und zwar beide Richtungen, ich habe es gerne härter und mache es auch gerne härter bei meinem Partner.“ Ich nicke.

„Was meinst du mit härter?“

„Naja, ich kann es dir zeigen? Ich provoziere gerne, und alles einfach ein bisschen härter… aber, wenn du das nicht gut findest, ich meine-“

„Machen wir‘s!“ erstaunt schaut sie in meine Augen. „Ich mag es auch, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Augenblicklich liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Sie drückt ihren Körper in meinen, rollt ihr Becken immer wieder, bis ich schwer atmend und erregter als je zuvor unter ihr liege. Sie löst sich etwas von mir, ich will sie an den Schultern zurückziehen, aber sie greift meine Hände und drückt sie hart hinter meinen Kopf. Ich stöhne etwas und schaue in ihre Augen, in denen Dominanz und Lust zu finden sind. 

„Ungeduldig huh? Ich befürchte, du musst noch etwas warten.“ Ich stöhne frustriert und lasse meinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen.

Kurz darauf küsst Clarke meinen Hals, sie gleitet weiter zu meinem Ohr. Inzwischen hält sie meine Hände mit einer fest, ihre andere Hand wandert zu meinen Brüsten. 

„Gefällt dir das?“ als Antwort, kann ich nur stöhnen, da sie in diesem Moment in mein Ohrläppchen beißt. „Sag es.“

„Das… gefällt mir. Clarke.“

„Oh ich liebe es, wie du meinen Namen sagst.“ Ich muss kurz lachen, weil mich das an Costia erinnert, die mir genau diesen Satz ebenfalls gesagt hat.

Ich bereue das, denn sofort drückt Clarke meine Hände härter aufs Bett, die andere zieht an einem meiner Nippel und sie beißt mir in den Hals. Alles zusammen lässt mich nur noch erregter werden.

„Findest du das lustig?“ ich schüttle schnell mit dem Kopf, als sie sich vorlehnt und mich anschaut. „Gut.“ Ihre Hand wandert langsam meinen Bauch hinunter.

„Bitte Clarke…“

„Denkst du, du hast das verdient?“ ich stöhne ungeduldig und rutsche hin und her, aber ihre Hand verweilt zu hoch. „Du willst mich so sehr, du hältst es kaum noch aus oder?“

„Ja Clarke ich… bitte fass mich an.“

„Was willst du?“ stöhnt sie mir entgegen.

Als ich antworten will, zieht sie erneut an meinem Nippel, der Schmerz verwandelt sich in Genuss. Sie lässt einen Oberschenkel zwischen meine Beine gleiten. Immer wieder stößt sie leicht gegen meine Mitte. Ich muss schon vor Erregung tropfen, so heiß macht sie mich. Langsam landet ihre Hand zwischen meinen Beinen.

„Gott du bist so feucht Lexa… so sehr willst du mich?“ wieder nur ein nicken, da ich keine Worte formen kann. „Was willst du? Sag es mir.“

„Gott ich… fass mich an Clarke, bitte!“ endlich passiert es.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren fährt sie mit ihrer Hand über mich. Ich stöhne laut und strecke ihr mein Becken entgegen, in der Hoffnung, es wird intensiver. Sie zieht ihre Hand etwas zurück und streichelt mich weiter nur sanft. Langsam rutscht sie an mir herunter, bis ihr Mund einen meiner Nippel umschließt. Meine Hände bleiben hinter meinem Kopf. Ich stöhne wieder laut, als einer ihrer Finger um meinen Eingang kreist, aber leider nie in mich eindringt. Ich spüre, wie sie gegen meine Haut grinst.

„Du willst es so sehr huh?“ sie schaut mich eindringlich an.

Da ich erneut nicht antworten kann, klettert sie höher, sodass ihre Brüste genau über meinem Gesicht sind. 

„Sag mir, was du willst.“

„Deine Finger… bitte… in mir.“ Sie lächelt.

„Braves Mädchen.“ Eine Sekunde später schieben sich gleich drei Finger in mich, ich stöhne laut und zufrieden auf. „Fuck! Du bist so feucht. Das alles nur für mich, oder Lexa?“ 

„J…ja nur für-“ weiter komme ich nicht, da sie mich mit einem Kuss unterbricht.

Sie beißt mir so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass ich Blut in meinem Mund spüre, aber es ist mir egal. Alles was zählt, ist ihr Körper auf meinem, ihre Finger, die sich so schnell und hart in mir bewegen, dass ich schon kurz vor dem Orgasmus stehe. 

„Möchtest du kommen baby?“ ich nicke wild und will eine Hand unter ihren wegziehen, aber sie hört plötzlich auf mit ihren Bewegungen. „Bleib still liegen!“

Ich atme hektisch, ihre Finger in mir bewegen sich leicht, was mich wieder stöhnen lässt. Ich nicke um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich es verstanden habe. Langsam bewegt sie sich wieder härter, ich spüre, dass ich kurz davor bin, und sie anscheinend auch.

„Komm für mich.“ Mein Kopf fliegt nach hinten und mein Becken hebt sich vom Bett. 

Ich stöhne laut in Clarke’s Mund, die mich wieder küsst.

„Gott das war… wow.“ Sage ich nach ein paar Minuten.

Clarke kichert und rollt sich von mir runter. Sie streichelt sanft über meine Brüste und schaut mir dann in die Augen.

„Also, war alles ok?“ ich nicke und rolle dann auf sie.

Ich nehme mir die Zeit, an ihrem Körper runter zu schauen. Sie sieht so heiß aus, aber ich muss sie nackt haben.

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich eingelassen hast.“ Flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, bevor ich ihr hart in den Hals beiße.


	13. Chapter 13

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich alleine im Bett wach. Ich stöhne unzufrieden und rolle auf meine andere Seite. Als ich meine Augen langsam öffne, sehe ich einen kleinen Brief vor mir. Langsam setze ich mich auf und öffne diesen.

„Hi Schatz. Sorry, dass ich nicht da sein konnte, als du wach geworden bist. Ich bin joggen und bald wieder da. Liebe dich. C“

Ich strecke mich noch ein paar Mal, bevor ich aufstehe und ins Bad gehe. Auf meiner Schulter sind überall rote Kratzer. Ich stelle mich nackt vor den Spiegel und sehe noch viel mehr davon auf meinem Rücken. Mit einem grinsen mache ich mich fertig und gehe ins Wohnzimmer.

Clarke kommt schon fünf Minuten später durch die Tür und strahlt mich an.

„Guten Morgen Schatz.“ Ich lege mein Handy weg und küsse sie, als sie am Sofa vorbei geht.

Da sie sich wie zu Hause fühlt, geht sie automatisch zum Kühlschrank und nimmt sich eine Flasche Wasser. Ich beobachte meine Verlobte dabei und grinse zufrieden. Als sie wieder in den Raum kommt schaut sie mich gelangweilt an und zeigt nach draußen.

„Lexa, es ist Sommer, wir gehen raus.“ Ich jammere und lass meinen Kopf auf das Kissen knallen.

„Aber es ist sooo warm Clarke.“

„Deshalb gehen wir auch ins Wasser.“ Nun schießt mein Kopf hoch und ich schaue sie hungrig an.

Langsam zieht sie ihr verschwitztes T-Shirt immer höher. Mein Mund wird trocken, ich springe über den Rand des Sofas und renne zu ihr. Sie dreht sich um und rennt lachend auf die Terrasse. 

Nachdem wir es erfolgreich geschafft haben, unsere Klamotten auszuziehen, liegen wir nun in meinem Jacuzzi. Clarke vor mir, zwischen meinen Beinen, meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Ihr Kopf liegt auf meiner Schulter, während ich sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken verteile. 

„Das ist schön…“ flüstert sie.

Mein Griff um sie wird fester. Ich nehme meinen Mund von ihrem Nacken und schaue sie von der Seite an. Ihre Haare sind zu einem Zopf zusammen gemacht. Durch das Wasser, kann man ihre perfekte Haut erkennen. Überall auf ihrem Körper sind rote Flecken und Kratzer, die ich letzte Nacht hinterlassen habe. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und lasse meine Hand langsam zwischen ihre Beine rutschen.

„Nein! Vergiss es!“ sie schlägt meine Hand unter Wasser weg, woraufhin ich ein Gesicht ziehe. „Ich will das genießen. Und später will ich, dass du was ganz Besonderes für mich machst.“

Ich streichle über ihre sanfte Haut.

„Alles, was du willst…“

Nach etwa einer Stunde streckt sich Clarke vor mir. Sie schaut über ihre Schulter und mein Atem stockt, ihre Augen strahlen nichts als Lust aus. Langsam dreht sie sich in meinem Arm. Ihre Brüste berühren meine und ich kneife meine Augen zu, um nicht über sie herzufallen. Langsam küsst sie mich, aber bevor ich es leidenschaftlicher werden lassen kann, schwimmt sie von mir weg. Ich schaue gespannt dabei zu, wie sie aus dem Becken steigt und nach einem Handtuch greift. Sie wickelt es sich um und grinst noch einmal, bevor sie rein geht.

„Du bist gemein!“

„Erzähl mir was Neues!“ ich grinse vor mich hin und genieße noch ein paar Minuten die Sonne.

Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete, höre ich Clarke telefonieren. Ich seufze und mache mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, um mich anzuziehen. 

Als ich später ins Wohnzimmer komme, steht meine Verlobte in der Küche. Ich lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen und greife nach meinem Tablet, um E-Mails von der Arbeit zu lesen. Ich höre, wie sie ein paar Dinge umstellt, aber mache mir keine Gedanken darum. Da es eine Durchreiche gibt, sehe ich, dass sie sich mit einem weißen T-Shirt und nassen Haaren durch die Schränke wühlt.

„Suchst du was?“

„Hab schon!“ ruft sie.

Ich schaue weiter durch die Mails, als Clarke plötzlich vor mir steht. Automatisch lege ich alles zur Seite. Mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem grinsen. Sie sieht so heiß aus, nur in einem Slip und diesem T-Shirt, ich könnte sie schon wieder – 

„Darf ich?“ sie zeigt auf den keinen Hocker neben mir. 

Ich nicke und schaue sie genau an, sie scheint etwas nervös zu sein. Langsam klettere ich vom Sofa und hocke mich vor sie. Sie grinst etwas und legt ihre Hände an meine Hüfte. Langsam streiche ich ihre Haare von der Schulter und küsse sie am Hals.

„Würdest du wirklich alles machen, worum ich dich bitte?“ flüstert sie gegen mein Ohr.

Ich brumme meine Zustimmung in ihre Schulter.

„Dann tu so, als würdest du mich zum Sex zwingen.“ Atmet sie mir entgegen.

Ich will meinen Kopf heben, aber sie drückt mich zurück gegen ihre Schulter.

„Ein Rollenspiel?“ flüstere ich und sie nickt. „Hart?“ wieder ein nicken, ihre Hände greifen fest in meine Haut.

Ich lehne mich nach hinten und schaue sie besitzergreifend von oben bis unten an. Unsicher fliegt ihr Blick zu meinen Augen, ich knurre leise, als ich sehe, wie unterwürfig sie schaut.

„Also… du willst, dass ich deiner Galerie helfe, oder?“ es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis sie anschließen kann.

„Ja, du wolltest was spenden…“ sie schaut auf den Boden, aber ich hebe ihren Kopf mit einem Finger unter ihrem Kinn.

„Dann musst du vorher etwas für mich tun…“ meine Hände reiben über ihre Oberschenkel, ihr Mund fällt leicht auf.

„Also… hilfst du mir nur, wenn ich Sex mit dir habe?“ ich lache böse und greife an ihren Arsch.

„Richtig süße. Und du brauchst nicht versuchen dich zu wehren, ich bin sowieso stärker, wie du weißt.“ Ich lege meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie wieder am Hals. „Alles gut?“ frage ich leise in ihr Ohr.

„Ja.“ Flüstert sie als Antwort zurück.

Ihre Hand fährt zaghaft über meinen Rücken, während ich sie weiter küsse. Mit meinen Händen drücke ich sie näher in mich, worauf sie leise stöhnt. Ich ziehe ihr T-Shirt höher und küsse sie am Bauch, dabei drücke ich sie nach hinten auf den kleinen Hocker. Sie stöhnt und vergräbt ihre Hände in meinen Haaren.

„Und jetzt entspann dich baby.“

*******************

Immer wieder schlage ich aggressiv gegen den Boxsack vor mir. Raven kann ihn kaum noch halten, aber das ist mir egal.

„Erzähl es mir nochmal.“ Ich stoppe und wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich habe ihr den Antrag gemacht, sie hat ja gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt.“ Ich gehe zur Bank und lasse mich erschöpft darauf fallen. „Der Tag darauf war super, wir hatten Sex, haben zusammen gegessen, dann ist sie gefahren…“

„Und seit dem nichts?!“ ich nicke und schaue traurig auf den Boden.

Schon gestern habe ich keine Nachricht von Clarke bekommen. Nun ist es schon fast Abend und sie hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Ein mulmiges Gefühl macht sich in meinem Bauch breit. Wir haben immer mindestens ein paar Nachrichten am Tag geschrieben. Vor allem wegen meines Antrages komme ich mir schuldig vor. 

„Raven denkst du… es war doch zu früh?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß, ich war am Anfang dagegen Lexa, aber Clarke ist verrückt nach dir! Und sie hat sich gestern normal verhalten oder? Ich glaube, das ist es nicht. Vielleicht hat sie Stress mit Octavia? Handy kaputt?“ ich nicke und hoffe, dass es eines der Dinge ist.

Nachdem wir noch weiter trainiert hatten, sitze ich nun zu Hause auf der Terrasse. Das Glas Whiskey in der einen Hand, das Handy in der anderen. Noch immer keine Nachricht von Clarke. Nur durch eine Aktualisierung bei Twitter weiß ich, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Wenn ich sie anrufe, drückt sie mich jedes Mal weg. In meiner Verzweiflung google ich mich selber und schaue, ob vielleicht irgendein altes Bild von einer Frau und mir dort aufgetaucht ist, was sie verärgern könnte, aber Fehlanzeige. Genervt schließe ich die Augen und will mein Handy gerade an die Wand schmeißen, da klingelt es an der Tür. In der Hoffnung, dass es sich um Clarke handelt, renne ich hin, doch vor mir stehen zwei Polizeibeamte.

„Miss Woods?“ ich nicke geschockt.

„Ist was passiert? Ist etwas mit Clarke?!“ die beiden schauen sich kurz an.

Dann tritt einer der beiden nach vorne und hinter mich.

„Lexa Woods, sie sind verhaftet wegen sexueller Nötigung und schwerer Körperverletzung. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen…“ ich höre nichts weiter, als er meine Hände nach hinten zieht und die Handschellen klicken.


	14. Chapter 14

„Raven, das ist kein Scherz!“ das Lachen am anderen Ende verstummt.

„Was ehrlich?“ stille. „Fuck, ich rufe sofort Gustus an, keine Sorge das wird schon Lexa!“ ich will antworten, da reißt der Polizist mir den Hörer aus der Hand.

Ich schaue ihn böse an, aber er grinst nur und zieht mich an der Schulter mit sich mit. Ich kann nicht glauben, was gerade passiert. Immer wieder schüttle ich mit dem Kopf, ahnungslos, wie das alles zu Stande gekommen ist. Mir fällt nur eine Person ein, die dazu im Stande wäre: Costia. Leider weiß ich von Raven, dass sie wohl vor ein paar Wochen mit ihrem jetzigen Freund nach Cuba geflogen ist. In meinem Kopf rattert es, als ich in einen kleinen Verhörraum geführt werde. Ich atme tief durch und lasse mich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Die Handschellen sind viel zu fest, ich bin mir sicher, das war Absicht des Polizisten. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper, als die Tür aufgeht. 

„Hallo Miss Woods.“ Der Officer schaut mich gar nicht erst an, sondern liest in einer Akte.

„Bevor Sie anfangen, ich warte auf meinen Anwalt.“ Bringe ich zitternd heraus.

„Natürlich. Wir können uns aber trotzdem ein bisschen unterhalten.“ Er setzt sich mir gegenüber und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie hier sind, nicht wahr?“ ich bleibe still und schaue ihn gelangweilt an.

„Vor etwas über zwei Jahren, eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung. Sie sollen sich in einer Bar geschlagen haben.“ Nun beginne ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Es war ein Missverständnis.“ Er fährt sich durch seine blonden Haare und lacht leise.

„Ist es das nicht immer?“ ich schnaufe und schaue hinter ihn zur Tür.

„Ich habe so lange verfolgt, wie Sie mit Frauen gespielt haben.“ Fängt er an, dabei lehnt er sich auf dem Tisch nach vorne. „Sie wissen nicht wie froh ich bin, dass ich Sie endlich habe. Und Sie kommen hier so schnell nicht wieder raus, das verspreche ich Ihnen.“ Ich schaue ihn irritiert an, meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

„Sie kennen mich nicht.“

„Aber meine Tochter Echo.“ Mein Mund klappt auf. 

Eine Sekunde später fliegt die Tür auf und Gustus, mein Anwalt, steht im Raum. Ich atme tief durch und lehne mich zurück. Gustus arbeitet für meine Firma, zusätzlich ist er ein guter Freund von mir. Genau wie Raven, weiß er über fast alle Dinge aus meinem Leben Bescheid. Er sitzt noch nicht ganz, da fängt der hochnäsige Officer wieder an zu reden.

„Schön, dann können wir nun endlich wie Erwachsene reden.“ Wieder rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Worum geht es hier eigentlich, Officer Mount?“ fragt Gustus bestimmend.

Er schiebt eine Akte nach vorne, sodass Gustus danach greifen an, dann schaut er wieder zu mir.

„Clarke Griffin hat Sie angezeigt wegen sexueller Nötigung und Körperverletzung. Es steht alles genau da drin, ihre Aussage und die ihrer besten Freundin.“ Ich spüre wie sich meine Kehle zu schnürt, das kann nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Das ist deine Freundin oder?“ fragt Gustus leise, ich nicke.

„Die Aussagen und die Verletzungen von Miss Griffin sind ziemlich eindeutig. Es wäre einfacher zu gestehen, das lindert Ihre Strafe Miss Woods.“

Erst als er meinen Namen sagt, bekomme ich wieder etwas mit. Tränen haben sich in meine Augen gesammelt. Warum passiert das gerade? Das muss ein Albtraum sein. 

„Ich möchte, dass meiner Mandantin die Handschellen abgenommen werden. Dann bezahlen wir die Kaution, es ist schon alles vorbereitet. Bitte veranlassen sie also die Entlassung.“ Sagt Gustus trocken und schaut wieder auf die Mappe in seiner Hand.

„Natürlich.“ Antwortet der Officer mit einem befriedigten grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was zum Teufel ist das hier Lexa?“ fragt Gustus, sobald die Tür zu geflogen ist.

„Ich… weiß es nicht… ich… habe ihr nie was getan. Das muss ein Missverständnis sein…“ er klopft mir beruhigend auf die Schulter.

Dann kommt schon ein Polizist rein der mich von meinen Handschellen befreit. Alles um mich herum ist verschwommen, ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich betrunken. Der Polizist führt uns durch die Gänge. Nachdem wir den Papierkram geklärt haben, machen wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen. Ich habe meine Arme um mich geschlungen, in der Hoffnung, mich so besser zu fühlen.

„Ich hoffe Sie kommen auch zum Gerichtstermin Miss Woods. Mein Bruder wird sich freuen, Sie fertig zu machen.“ Ruft Officer Mount noch, bevor sich die Türen schließen.

Mir wird übel, also renne ich schnell zu einem Gebüsch und übergebe mich dort. Gustus packt meine Arme, weil ich sonst mit Sicherheit umgefallen wäre. Meine Knie geben nach und ich sinke fast auf den Boden. Vorsichtig legt er seine Arme um mich und hebt mich schnell hoch.

„Alles wird gut Lexa, alles wird gut.“

Er trägt mich zum Auto und legt mich vorsichtig rein. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass es jeden Moment durch meine Brust fliegen kann. Wir fahren eine Weile, bis ich meine Stimme wiederfinde.

„Wer ist sein Bruder?“

„Der Rechtsanwalt von Clarke.“ Ich muss schlucken, meine Tränen fallen inzwischen ungehalten.

*******************  
Zusammengerollt auf der Couch starre ich an die weiße Wand vor mir. Ich fühle mich so leer, wie noch nie. Das Handy vor mir vibriert immer wieder, aber ich habe nicht einmal die Kraft, danach zu greifen. Ich strecke meinen Kopf etwas und nehme den Strohhalm in den Mund, der in meinem Whiskey Glas steckt. Kurz darauf fliegt die Haustür auf.

„Lexa?“ höre ich Raven panisch fragen.

Die nächste Träne rollt über mein Gesicht, während sie durch den Flur rennt und dann stoppt. Ich wische mir durchs Gesicht und setze mich langsam auf. Raven schaut mich mitfühlend und gleichzeitig wütend an. Als ich anfange zu schluchzen, ist sie sofort bei mir. Ihre Arme wickeln sich um mich, als ich mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrabe.

„Lexa? Hey? Was ist passiert?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, unfähig zu reden.

Erst Minuten später komme ich langsam wieder runter. Ich löse mich von ihr, woraufhin sie sofort aufsteht und zur Vitrine geht, in der mein Alkohol steht. Sie nimmt sich ein Glas und eine weitere Flasche Whiskey. Als sie neben mir sitzt, atme ich tief durch und drücke die Decke näher an mich.

„Sie zeigt mich an… wegen Körperverletzung und… Nötigung. Raven, was ist hier los?“ antworte ich etwas angetrunken.

Sie legt einen Arm um mich und zieht meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir bekommen das hin. Hast du verstanden?“ bevor ich antworten kann, vibriert mein Handy erneut.

Raven wartet ein paar Sekunden und greift dann danach. Ihr Atem stockt, also schaue ich zu ihr und dann auf den Bildschirm. Ich kann nichts lesen, da sie sich von mir löst und schnell aufsteht. Sie geht ein paar Schritte zurück und fasst sich an die Stirn.

„Raven?! Was ist?“ 

„Wann hast du zuletzt auf dein Handy geguckt?“

„Raven WAS IST?“ sie kommt wieder zum Sofa und gibt mir das Handy.

„Bitte raste nicht aus Lexa.“ Mein Blick fällt auf den Bildschirm, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich dort sehe.

Obwohl ich darum gebeten habe, die Öffentlichkeit daraus zu halten, haben sie Wind davon bekommen. Beinahe jedes Soziale Netzwerk und jede große Nachrichtensendung berichtet über die Anzeige. Ich setze mich aufrecht hin und scrolle durch die Beiträge. Ohne Ausnahme nimmt jeder Clarke’s Seite ein, wie soll es auch anders sein. Überall sind Bilder von uns. Mir wird übel und alles dreht sich. Raven reißt mir das Handy aus der Hand und nimmt meine Hände in ihre.

„Atme, ok? Hey Lexa?“ mein Blick ist auf den leeren Punkt fixiert, wo gerade noch das Handy war. „Guck mich an.“ Ich schaue zu Raven und folge ihren Anweisungen.

Sie füllt unsere Gläser nach und setzt sich nah neben mich. Automatisch lehne ich mich in sie und lasse wieder ein paar Tränen fallen. 

„Ich schwöre dir, wir kriegen das hin. Und dann knöpfe ich mir diese Schlampe vor.“ Ich zucke zusammen und kneife die Augen zu, der Schmerz in meiner Brust ist nicht auszuhalten.

*******************  
Am nächsten Tag werde ich mit unfassbaren Kopfschmerzen wach. Ich rolle mich auf die andere Seite und falle mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden.

„Was zum?!“ ich schaue mich um und sehe, dass ich wohl auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bin.

Stöhnend fasse ich mir an die Stirn. Ich höre Geräusche aus der Küche und stolpere langsam dort hin. Raven steht am Herd und brät ein paar Eier an.

„Morgen.“ Murmele ich, sie lächelt mich an, aber ich erwidere es nicht. „Wie viele Flaschen haben wir denn gestern getrunken?“

Raven lacht etwas und schaut mich dann ernst an.

„Du alleine hast schon fast zwei getrunken. Als ich es dir wegnehmen wollte, hast du um dich geschlagen.“

Genervt setze ich mich auf den Barhocker und lasse meinen Kopf auf das Holz knallen.

„Tut mir leid Rae. Ich wollte nur vergessen.“

„Hier iss was.“ Sie stellt mir einen Teller hin, aber ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Ich fahre gleich in die Firma, wollte vorher eben duschen.“ Ich erhebe mich und gehe aus der Küche.

„Ich packe dir was ein für die Arbeit.“

„Ja Mama!“ sage ich sarkastisch.

Ihr Lachen hat mich fast dazu gebracht, auch zu lächeln, fast.

*******************  
Das Stechen in meinem Kopf noch immer präsent, rolle ich in die Einfahrt meiner Firma. Als ich zum Eingang schaue, sehe ich schon eine Horde Paparazzis.

„Fuck!“ sage ich laut und haue auf das Lenkrad.

Als ich aus meinem Wagen steige, kommen einige sofort auf mich zu. Meine schlechte Laune steigt noch mehr, als sie anfangen zu reden.

„Miss Woods! Können sie schon etwas zu den Vorwürfen sagen?“

„Sind Sie schuldig?“

Meine Hände krallen sich um meine Autoschlüssel, die ich vorsichtshalber in meine Tasche stecke. Das Blitzlichtgewitter blendet mich durch meine Sonnenbrille, also versuche ich so schnell wie möglich zur Tür zu kommen.

„Wie oft haben Sie Clarke geschlagen? Sind Sie so kaputt?“ 

Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen und drehe mich um. Inzwischen stehen rund 20 Leute um mich herum, aber ich schaue nur zu einem.

„Was hast du gesagt?“ frage ich, meine Stimme gefährlich leise.

Er lacht und greift seine Kamera etwas fester. Als ich auf ihn zukomme macht er ebenfalls einen Schritt nach vorne. Die Wut kocht in mir, ich spüre, wie mein Gehirn langsam ausschaltet.

„Was? Du bist doch die mit dem kranken Fetisch!“ ich hole aus und schlage ihm mit voller Wucht in den Kiefer.

Er kippt sofort nach hinten und fällt auf den Asphalt. Ich will mich über ihn beugen und weiter auf ihn einschlagen, da greifen mich zwei starke Arme von hinten. Ich wehre mich nicht, als einer der Security Leute mich in das Gebäude führt. Oben angekommen atme ich noch immer heftig. Indra sieht meinen Zustand, sie geht sofort in mein Büro und wartet dort, bis ich auch da bin. Sie knallt die Tür zu und ich lasse mich in meinen Stuhl fallen.

„Was brauchst du?“ fragt sie leise. 

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und starre auf den Tisch.

„Nichts…“ sie nickt und setzt sich vor mich.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?“

Nachdem ich Indra alles erzählt habe klopft es an der Tür. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, steht Gustus mit hochrotem Kopf im Raum. Er stampft zu meinem Tisch und hält ein Blatt Papier vor meine Nase. 

„Was sollte das Lexa?“ schreit er, ich schrecke sogar leicht zusammen.

Ich reiße ihm das Blatt Papier weg und kneife sofort die Augen zu. Im Internet ist bereits ein riesen Artikel über meinem Ausraster von vorhin.

„Er wollte dich anzeigen Lexa! Weißt du was das bedeutet?“ ich schaue unsicher zu ihm. „Du bist jetzt schon am Arsch, wieso machst du sowas?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, weil ich keine Antwort darauf weiß.

„Ich weiß es nicht ok? Er hat mich beleidigt, er hat gesagt-“

„Das ist mir egal! Du bist mitten in einer Verhandlung wegen Körperverletzung und schlägst dann einen Paparazzi?!“ ich schlage meine Hand auf den Tisch und springe auf.

„Ich weiß es ok!“ ich werde so wütend, dass ich am liebsten alles in diesem Raum zerstören würde. „Ich kann nur nicht damit umgehen, dass meine Verlobte, die Frau die ich liebe, mich die ganze Zeit verarscht hat!“

Stille. Ich atme schwer und fahre mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare. 

„Verlobte?“ kommt leise von Gustus.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue zu ihm, in seinem Gesicht ist das blanke Entsetzen zu sehen. 

„Oh mein Gott! Ich habe ihr einen Antrag gemacht… ich…“ meine Brust schnürt sich zu, mir wird schwindelig.

Gustus kommt auf mich zu und hilft mir aufs Sofa. Indra ist inzwischen aus dem Raum verschwunden, ich kann hören, wie sie vor der Tür telefoniert.

„Lexa hör mir zu! Wann hast du den Antrag gemacht?“

„Vor... drei Tagen.“

„Ok. Hast du sie seitdem angerufen? Ich nicke. „Wie oft?“ verlegen schaue ich nach unten. „Lexa hast du sie seit der Anzeige angerufen?“

„Ja…“ er schaut mich ungläubig an. „Ich wollte einfach eine Erklärung.“

„Ok. Gibt es Beweise für das was sie sagt?“

„Nein wie kann das denn auch, ich habe ihr nie weh getan.“ Er nickt und streichelt vorsichtig über meinen Arm.

„Du weißt was das heißt. Sie ist deine Frau. Sie hat ein Recht auf die Hälfte deines Vermögens Lexa. Wieso hast du nicht an einen Ehevertrag gedacht?“

Ich schaue beschämt auf meine Hände. Indra kommt durch die Tür und hält mir ein Glas Wasser hin, welches ich sofort austrinke.

„Also, war es wegen des Geldes.“ Er nickt. „Ich habe einfach gar nicht nachgedacht, nicht in diese Richtung. Ich dachte sie ist die Richtige, die Eine.“ Auch Indra fasst mir an die Schulter und schaut mich mitfühlend an.

„Kriegen wir das hin Gustus?“

„Sie hat keine Beweise oder? Dann steht deine Aussage gegen ihre. Sie kann nicht gewinnen.“


	15. Chapter 15

Nach einer Nacht ohne Schlaf sitze ich nervös und mit einem stechenden Gefühl im Magen im Auto. Als wir in die letzte Straße biegen, kann ich schon wieder die Meute an Presseleuten vor dem Gerichtsgebäude sehen. Ich zupfe nervös am Knoten meiner Krawatte, der plötzlich zu eng scheint. Gustus schaut mich prüfend an. Den ganzen gestrigen Tag sind wir Einzelheiten durchgegangen, die bei meiner Vernehmung und generell heute wichtig sind. Aber mir schwebt nur eines durch den Kopf: Ich werde Clarke wiedersehen. Die Tür neben mir geht auf und Gustus hält mir eine Hand hin. Ich habe nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er ausgestiegen ist. Er leitet mich mit einer Hand am Rücken in das Gebäude, wo ich erst mal tief durchatme und meine Sonnenbrille abnehme. Wir werden von einem Polizisten abgeholt, der uns durch die Gänge führt. Als wir vor den großen Türen des Verhandlungsraumes ankommen, stockt mir zum ersten Mal der Atem.

„Bleib ruhig Lexa. Versuch ernst und seriös, aber auch betroffen zu wirken.“

„Klar, weil das so einfach ist.“ Ich drehe mich zur Seite und schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen.

Und dann sehe ich sie. Am Ende des Ganges steht Clarke, zusammen mit Octavia und dem Rechtsanwalt. Sie hat mich noch nicht bemerkt, deshalb schaue ich sie mir genauer an. Ich kann erkennen, dass sie ein blaues Auge hat, auch ihre Wange ist leicht geschwollen. frage ich mich unwissend und naiv. Ich starre weiter, als sie ihren Kopf etwas dreht und ihr Blick meinen trifft. Für ein paar Sekunden bleibt die Welt stehen. Jetzt wird mir klar, wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe. In ihren Augen ist nicht viel zu erkennen, aber dann bricht sie den Blickkontakt. Sie muss ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sie sich wieder zu den anderen beiden dreht.

Minuten später sitze ich auf der Anklagebank neben Gustus. Die Jury schaut mich schon jetzt skeptisch an. Immer wieder greife ich an meine Krawatte, ich habe das Gefühl, sie schnürt mir den Hals zu. Als Clarke sich gegenüber von mir hinsetzt, vermeidet sie den Blickkontakt. Ihr Rechtsanwalt schaut mich böse an, genau wie der Rest des Raumes. Ich komme mir jetzt schon wie ein Verlierer vor.

Nachdem der Richter den Raum betreten hat, wird nun die Anklage vorgelesen. Ich schüttle leicht mit dem Kopf bei den Worten und schaue zu Clarke, sie versucht weiterhin krampfhaft Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Ich werde aus meinem starren gerissen, als ich meinen Namen höre und auf die Zeugenbank gerufen werde. Mit wackeligen Schritten mache ich mich auf den Weg. Dort angekommen lege ich den Schwur ab und versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Clarke’s Anwalt, Mr. Mount, erhebt sich.

„Miss Woods, schön Sie wieder mal hier zu sehen. Sie sind schließlich nicht das erste Mal vor Gericht, oder?“ Direkt fährt Gustus dazwischen.

„Einspruch! Das tut nichts zur Sache.“ Der Richter schaut zu dem Mann vor mir.

„Führt das zu etwas?“ er nickt. „Fahren Sie fort.“ Genervt schnauft Gustus durch, während ich ruhig meine Hände in meinen Schoß lege.

„Also, Sie haben schon Anzeigen wegen Körperverletzung gehabt, mehrere betone ich nochmal, stimmt das?“

„Ja, ich-“

„Gut, danke.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und kralle mich etwas fester in meine eigene Hose.

„Miss Woods, wo waren Sie vor ca. zwei Jahren zu diesem Zeitpunkt?“ ich runzle die Stirn bei dieser Frage. „Ich helfe Ihnen etwas auf die Sprünge. Sie wurden kurz zuvor zu einer Therapie verurteilt.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Ja ich… das stimmt.“ Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich sage nichts.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich meinen Verteidiger wild in seinen Unterlagen wühlen.

„Also stimmt es, dass Sie vor zwei Jahren an einem gerichtlich vorgeschriebenen Anti-Agressions-Training teilgenommen haben?“ ich nicke. „Antworten Sie bitte mit Worten.“ Alle in der Jury Lachen leise, was mich noch unsicherer macht.

„Ja, Sir.“ Er nickt und geht ein paar Schritte durch den Raum.

„Offensichtlich haben Sie also Probleme damit, Ihre Wut zu kontrollieren.“ Er dreht sich wieder zu mir. „Beschreiben Sie mir bitte Ihre Beziehung mit Clarke Griffin.“ 

Ich will etwas sagen, aber schließe meinen Mund wieder. Alles dreht sich vor meinen Augen und ein Stich fährt durch meine Brust. Langsam schaue ich zu ihr herüber, dieses Mal sieht sie mir für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen. Obwohl sie gerade auf der anderen Seite ist, gibt mir das Kraft. Ich schaue auf ihre Hände und sehe, dass sie den Ring nicht trägt. Das bringt mich zurück in die Realität.

„Wir haben uns in einem Club kennengelernt. Danach hatten wir ein paar Dates… wir haben uns immer gut verstanden, hatten eine tolle Beziehung.“ Ich höre auf und schaue wieder zu dem Anwalt mir gegenüber.

„Gut. Beantworten Sie mir noch eine Frage: Wusste Miss Griffin zum Zeitpunkt als sie Sie kennenlernte, wer Sie sind?“ mein Blick fliegt erneut zu Clarke, was mich schon verrät.

„Nein.“

„Danke Miss Woods.“ Er geht grinsend zurück zu seinem Platz.

Ich muss noch ein paar Mal durchatmen, bevor ich zurück zu Gustus gehe, der mir sofort einen aufmunternden Blick zu wirft.

„Wir rufen die Zeugin Octavia Blake.“ Mein Blick fliegt zu der Brünetten, die mich allerdings keines Blickes würdigt.

Mr. Mount stellt auch ihr einige Fragen zu unserer Beziehung, die sie erstaunlicher Weise ehrlich und gut beantwortet. Ich weiß allerdings, dass der Schein trügt. 

„Miss Blake, erzählen Sie mir von dem Abend, als Miss Griffin mit ihren Verletzungen nach Hause gekommen ist.“ Ich schaue nach unten, es setzt sich alles zusammen.

 

„Ich war ziemlich verstört, genau wie sie. Sie hat so geweint und konnte kaum aufrecht laufen. Erst nach einigen Minuten konnte sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist.“ Mein Blick ist auf Clarke gerichtet, ich atme schwer, mein Herz rast wild.

„Was hat sie Ihnen erzählt?“ Octavia stockt für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie das erste Mal zu mir schaut.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Miss Woods sie geschlagen hat, mehrmals.“ Alle in der Jury schauen geschockt zu mir, und ich zu Clarke.

Ich halte das nicht mehr aus und schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Clarke, was soll das hier?“ alle Blicke landen auf mir, ihrer auch. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt!“

„Miss Woods, hören Sie auf meine Mandantin anzusprechen.“ Sagt Mr. Mount böse.

„Aber, fuck, nichts davon stimmt!“ dieses Mal unterbricht der Richter mich mit einem lauten Klopfen. 

„Solche Worte dulde ich in meinem Gerichtssaal nicht. 1.000 Euro Geldstrafe für Sie, Miss Woods.“ Ich falle in meinen Stuhl zurück.

Nachdem Mr. Mount endlich seine Befragung beendet hat, steht nun Gustus auf und geht auf Octavia zu.

„Miss Blake, haben Sie jemals gesehen, dass Miss Woods aggressiv war oder jemanden, zum Beispiel Miss Griffin, körperlich angegangen hat?“

„Nein, Sir.“

„Sie haben also auch nicht gesehen oder gehört, was an diesem Abend passiert ist. Nur das, was Miss Griffin erzählt hat?“ sie nickt. „Gut Miss Blake, das war es schon.“ Gustus lächelt kurz, als er sich neben mich setzt.

Ich tippe nervös auf dem Tisch, während Clarke ihren Weg in den Zeugenstand antritt. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, was sie die ganze Zeit abgezogen hat. Dass es nur eine Lüge war, dass sie mich liebt. Dass sie vermutlich wie alle anderen nur mein Geld will. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und verschränke meine Arme. Auch sie legt den Schwur ab. Sie kann nicht lügen.

„Clarke,“ fängt ihr Anwalt freundlich an. „ich weiß es ist schwer, aber kannst du uns bitte ebenfalls von der Beziehung mit Miss Woods erzählen.“ Ich schnaufe leise bei dem Wort ‚schwer‘, sofort haut Gustus mir aufs Knie.

„Natürlich. Wir haben uns in einem Club kennengelernt, wie sie schon sagte.“ Sie schaut kurz zu mir, aber widmet sich dann wieder dem Anwalt ihr gegenüber. „Die erste Zeit lief es super, ich habe mich wirklich in sie verliebt. Aber dann…“ sie stoppt und schaut runter. 

Alle schauen gespannt zu ihr.

„Dann hat sie angefangen, immer mehr zu trinken. Wir haben uns immer wieder gestritten, wegen nichts.“ Wieder schnaufe ich und dieses Mal schaut auch Clarke zu mir. „Und an diesem Abend… ist es ziemlich heftig gewesen.“ 

Ihr Anwalt geht näher an sie heran und legt seinen Arm auf ihren. Sofort knurre ich leise, aber zum Glück hat das niemand gehört. 

„Wenn es geht, bitte erzähl uns von dem Abend.“ 

„Wir haben uns wieder gestritten und sie war betrunken. Als ich gehen wollte, hat sie mich am Arm gepackt und mich zurückgezogen. Dann ist nur noch alles verschwommen. Ich weiß, dass sie mich geschlagen hat, ins Gesicht.“ Mein Mund ist aufgeklappt.

Sie lügt gerade vor einem Gericht, sie lügt alle und vor allem sich selber an. Ich schaue mich um, jeder in der Jury schaut gebannt zu ihr, sie fühlen offensichtlich mit. Clarke läuft eine Träne über die Wange.

„Hast du daher das blaue Auge?“ sie nickt, ich lehne mich auf den Tisch und lasse meinen Kopf auf meine Hände fallen. „Fahr bitte fort Clarke.“

„Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, mich von ihr zu loszureißen. Ich bin so schnell es geht nach Hause gerannt, zu Octavia.“

Ich lehne mich zu Gustus, der mich nachdenklich anschaut. 

„Sie lügt!“ flüstere ich, er nickt und kommt etwas näher.

„Ich weiß, aber es bleibt dabei Lexa, sie hat keine Beweise für irgendwas.“

„Dann kommen wir zu einem anderen, ebenfalls schweren Thema Clarke. Gab es sexuelle Übergriffe, die du nicht wolltest? Klar gesagt, die du definitiv verneint hast?“ sie schluckt und schaut auf ihre Finger runter.

„Ja, mehrmals.“

„Erzähl uns davon.“ Sie wischt sich über ihr Gesicht und schaut überall hin, nur nicht zu mir.

„Wenn sie etwas getrunken hat, wollte sie oft Sex. Und nein war keine Option… ich habe nicht mal richtig versucht mich zu wehren, weil ich solche Angst hatte, dass sie mir noch mehr weh tut…“ sie verstummt und schaut weiter nach unten.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaue ich zu ihr, wie konnte ich so auf sie reinfallen? Quälende Minuten später sitzt sie wieder an ihrem Platz. Für ein paar Momente schaut sie zu mir. Ich schüttle langsam mit dem Kopf und frage ‚warum?‘. Sie lässt ihren Blick auf den Boden fallen, als wäre sie nicht sicher, warum sie das wirklich gemacht hat. Ich kann hören, wie mein Blut durch meinen ganzen Körper pulsiert. Ich bin kurz davor, zusammen zu brechen. Dann höre ich wieder diese nervige Stimme.

„Wir haben dann noch ein Beweismaterial, ein Video.“ Es wird etwas dunkler im Raum.

Ich schaue ratlos auf den Bildschirm. Als es los geht, greife ich vor Schreck in den Holztisch. 

‚Also… du willst, dass ich deiner Galerie helfe, oder?‘

Das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern, ich starre mit großen Augen auf den Bildschirm, der mich und Clarke auf dem Hocker vor dem Sofa zeigt, einen Tag nach meinem Antrag.

‚Ja, du wolltest was spenden…‘

Ich schlage mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Jetzt macht alles einen Sinn. Sie hat das Ganze gefilmt. Gustus schaut mich nervös von der Seite an.

‚Dann musst du vorher etwas für mich tun…‘

Ich kneife die Augen zu, als ich das scharfe Einatmen einiger Leute im Raum höre.

‚Also… hilfst du mir nur, wenn ich Sex mit dir habe?‘

Wieder schaue ich zu Clarke, die schon zu mir sieht. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Ich kann von ihren Lippen ein ‚sorry‘ ablesen.

‚Richtig süße. Und du brauchst nicht versuchen dich zu wehren, ich bin sowieso stärker, wie du weißt.‘

Gustus steht auf und schlägt auf den Tisch.

„Das reicht, machen Sie das aus!“ Kurz darauf wird es im Zimmer wieder hell und das Video ist aus. „Ich bitte Sie, das war ein Video von einem gewöhnlichen Sex-Spiel zwischen zwei Frauen.“

Mein Atem wird so hektisch, ich habe das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken. Nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein bekomme ich mit, dass die Verhandlung vertagt wird. Auf Autopilot springe ich von meinem Sitz und gehe ein paar Schritte auf Clarke zu. Sofort packt mich ein Polizist am Arm.

„Clarke bitte!“ sie dreht sich um und bleibt stehen.

„Du kennst die Wahrheit. Du weißt, wie das alles wirklich war, bitte sag es Ihnen.“ Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick dreht sie sich weg und mein Herz zerbricht.

A/N: Bitte :) hasst :) Clarke :) nicht :) -> There is a reason ;)  
Und ich habe leider kaum eine Ahnung von Gerichtsverhandlungen, also sorry wenn da einiges falsch ist :/


	16. Chapter 16

Ich stehe zusammen mit Raven auf meiner Terrasse, es ist bereits dunkel, die Lichter der Stadt vor uns. Es ist ruhig, aber innerlich brodele ich. Raven wagt es kaum, etwas zu sagen. Ich greife mein Glas immer fester, bis es in meiner Hand zerbricht. Ich stöhne leise und schaue auf meine Hand, von der Blut auf den Boden tropft. Raven ist augenblicklich in die Küche gerannt, sie kommt mit ein paar Tüchern wieder und gibt sie mir.

„Fuck. Ich Idiot!“ sage ich laut und ziehe die letzten kleinen Scherben aus der Wunde.

Gustus steht im Wohnzimmer und läuft nervös auf und ab. Er telefoniert und gestikuliert wild.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus.“ Flüstere ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„Lexa das Video war kein Beweis.“

„Für die Jury schon. Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?“ sie schaut wieder nach vorne und atmet tief durch.

Ich drücke die Tücher fester in meine Handfläche. Ich spüre den Schmerz kaum, was sowohl an dem Schmerz im inneren als auch an der Menge Whiskey liegt, die ich bereits intus habe. Gustus betritt langsam die Terrasse, noch immer mit seinem Handy in der Hand.

„Wie sieht es aus?“ fragt Raven, er schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht gena. Wir wussten nichts von dem Video, das ist ziemlich belastend. Wir könnten-“

„Nein ich… können wir nicht mehr darüber reden? Nicht heute?“ frage ich, er nickt.

„Gut, ich rufe dich morgen an. Schönen Abend euch. Und lass das von einem Arzt untersuchen.“ Er zeigt auf meine Hand.

Raven und ich stehen eine Zeitlang ruhig nebeneinander, bis mein Handy vibriert. Ich schaue auf das Display, sofort fällt es mir vor Schreck aus der Hand. Clarke. Raven bückt sich und hebt es auf, bevor sie laut vorliest.

„Hi Lexa. Ich denke der Tag heute war für uns beide hart genug. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen treffen. Vielleicht finden wir eine andere Lösung.“

„Was zum?! Spinnt sie? Auf keinen Fall-“

„Gib mir das Handy.“ Als Raven nicht gehorcht, reiße ich es ihr aus der Hand.

Ich schaue immer wieder über die Zeilen. In meinem Kopf rattert es, wäre es eine gute Idee? 

„Schick mir die Adresse.“

*******************  
Ich sitze neben Raven in ihrem weniger auffälligen Auto. Sie murmelt immer wieder vor sich hin, was für eine schlechte Idee das ist. Ich tippe nervös mit meiner gesunden Hand auf meinem Knie. Als wir an dem Gebäude ankommen, sitzen wir eine Weile im Auto, keiner sagt etwas.

„Ich bin da Lexa, ok? Keine Sorge.“ Wir steigen aus und folgen den Anweisungen, die Clarke mir heute Morgen geschickt hat.

Als wir vor dem Raum ankommen, bleibe ich stehen. Drinnen hört man Stimmen, ich kann Clarke’s eindeutig ausmachen. Ich setze meine Maske auf, versuche mich zu entspannen und meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, um das alles nicht zu sehr an mich heran zu lassen. Ich schmeiße die Tür auf, sofort wird es still. Vor mir an einem großen Tisch sitzen Octavia und Clarke. Ihr Auge ist etwas abgeschwollen, aber es sieht noch immer heftig aus. Hinter den beiden stehen zwei Männer, die ich nicht kenne.

„Security?“ fragt Raven unbeeindruckt, als sie neben mir zum Stehen kommt.

„Wir wissen ja, wie Lexa sein kann.“ Antwortet die Brünette trocken.

Mein Kiefer spannt sich an, ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht auf sie loszugehen. Sie schiebt einen packen Papier in meine Richtung. Ich schaue allerdings Clarke an, welche nervös an ihrem Oberteil herumzieht.

„Erklär mir das hier.“ Sage ich leise, aber bestimmend. 

Sie schaut mich nicht an und setzt sich gerade hin. Stattdessen antwortet Octavia.

„Ließ dir das durch, vielleicht ist es eine Lösung für dich.“ Vor Wut schlage ich auf den Tisch, mit meiner kaputten Hand.

Sofort stöhne ich vor Schmerzen und kneife die Augen zu.

„Was ist passiert?“ zum ersten Mal höre ich Clarke’s unsichere, leise Stimme.

Das Blut läuft durch den Verband, also ziehe ich ein Taschentuch aus meiner Hose und wickle es um meine Handfläche.

„Als würde es dich interessieren.“ Nun überkommt mich meine Wut.

Raven geht einen Schritt nach vorne und greift nach dem Papier. Sie blättert darin herum, während ich meine Wut kontrolliere. Ich lehne mich weiter zu ihr und versuche zu verstehen, was in diesem Vertrag steht.

„Wenn du das unterschreibst Lexa, ist die Tortur mit den Gerichtsverhandlungen vorbei. Ich denke das kommt dir entgegen, die Presse ist schließlich immer dabei.“ Fängt Octavia an. „Unterschreib das und wir lassen dich in Ruhe, und du uns.“ Ich schaue skeptisch zu ihr.

Neben mir schnauft Raven laut, als sie auf der vorletzten Seite ankommt. 

„Spinnt ihr? 6 Millionen Euro?“ mein Blick fliegt auf das Papier. „Ok es ist offiziell, ihr dreht durch. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was für ein krankes Spiel das ist, aber das unterschreibst du nicht Lexa.“ Ich will nach dem Dokument greifen, aber Raven ist schneller. 

Sie hält es noch einmal in die Luft, bevor sie eine Seite nach der anderen zerreißt. Alle im Raum schauen sie an, bis auf Octavia, die in ihrer Tasche wühlt.

„Wir haben mehrere Exemplare.“ Sie wirft ein neues auf den Tisch vor mich.

Raven rollt mit den Augen und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Ich nehme mir ein paar Minuten Zeit, um die Bedingungen zu lesen.

„Glaubst du, dieses Video war der einzige Beweis Lexa?“ ich schaue zu Octavia. „Du hättest keine Chance, wir wollen dir nur entgegenkommen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lache.

„Klar, weil ihr so ehrliche Menschen seid.“

„Unterschreib das Lexa.“ Ich stütze mich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab und schaue zu Clarke, die Blickkontakt mit mir hält.

Für ein paar Sekunden ist es still im Raum, dann greife ich an meine Brusttasche und ziehe einen Stift heraus.

„Lexa, nein!“ ich schlage Raven’s Hand weg, die nach dem Stift greifen will.

„Clarke, guck mich an.“ Sie macht es langsam.

Ihre blauen Augen strahlen nicht, ich sehe Trauer darin und Unsicherheit. Obwohl ich sie hassen müsste, würde ich am liebsten über den Tisch steigen und sie umarmen. 

„Sag mir, dass du mich nie geliebt hast und du mich nie wiedersehen willst.“ Ich setze den Stift auf der Linie an, mein Blick auf Clarke gerichtet.

Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen, eine läuft ihre Wange herunter. 

„Ich will dich nie wiedersehen.“ Mein Herz zerbricht in Tausend Stücke.

Ich greife den Stift fester und unterzeichne das Dokument. Ohne einen letzten Blick auf die beiden zu werfen, renne ich aus dem Raum. Ich höre Raven noch schreien.

„Ihr seid das Allerletzte! Sie hat alles für dich getan Clarke! Ich hoffe ihr bekommt das was ihr verdient.“ 

Ich renne auf den Parkplatz und stütze mich gegen das Auto. Eine Panikattacke überkommt mich, aber ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und tief durchzuatmen. Ich höre jemanden neben mir und drehe meinen Kopf etwas. Vor mir steht ein Mann, der mich irritiert anschaut.

„Sind Sie nicht Lexa Woods?“ ich nicke und schaue zum Eingang, wo Raven gerade raus kommt. „Ich hoffe Sie kriegen was Sie verdienen! Das arme Mädchen so zu misshandeln.“ Ich starre ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Raven schubst ihn zur Seite und schreit ihn an, dass er verschwinden soll. Kurze Zeit später steht sie neben mir und zieht mich in ihren Arm.

„Raven, ich habe keine 6 Millionen.“ Schluchze ich in ihre Schulter. „Das meiste steckt in der Firma, nach diesem Skandal bekomme ich sicher keine Unterstützung von denen.“

„Wir kriegen das hin Lexa, zusammen.“


	17. Chapter 17

…Ein Jahr später…

Das Klingeln des Weckers reißt mich aus meinem Schlaf. Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, springe ich vom Bett und greife nach meiner Jeans.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck!“ ich renne schnell ins Badezimmer und mache mich fertig.

„Ich kann nicht zu spät kommen.“ Murmele ich vor mich hin, als ich aus der Tür renne.

Ich schaffe es gerade noch in den Bus. Schwer atmend lasse ich mich auf einen der wenigen Sitze fallen, auf dem kein Dreck ist. Da meine Kapuze etwas nach hinten gerutscht ist, ziehe ich sie wieder nach vorne über mein Gesicht. Die gesamte Busfahrt lang schaue ich nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. An meinem Zielort angekommen, laufe ich mit gesenktem Kopf zum Gebäude. Nachdem eine Sekretärin mich zum Meeting Raum geführt hat, warte ich dort, ich tippe nervös auf meinem Bein und ziehe dann meine Jacke aus, gerade als eine Frau den Raum betritt.

„Hallo, schön, dass Sie hier sind.“ Ich lächle und gebe ihr die Hand.

Nach einem Gespräch von etwa zehn Minuten bin ich mir schon sicher, dass es gut läuft. Inzwischen sitzen drei Leute vor mir, die mir verschiedene Fragen stellen. Ich erzähle noch etwas von meinen Stärken, bevor es für einen Moment still ist.

„Gut, wir werden dann… Moment, Ihr Name ist Lexa Woods?“ ich schlucke und nicke zaghaft.

Die drei schauen sich an und klappen gleichzeitig ihre Notizblöcke zu.

„Danke, wir melden uns bei Ihnen.“ Keiner schaut mich mehr richtig an, ich weiß, dass ich den Job nicht kriege.

Mit schlechter Laune und jeder Menge Wut im Bauch, fahre ich zurück zu meiner Wohnung. Es regnet inzwischen und es sind kaum Leute auf der Straße. Ich greife meine Umhängetasche fester. Als ich vor meiner Tür ankomme, lehnt dort jemand an der Wand. Mir stockt der Atem und meine Kehle zieht sich zu. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten gehe ich weiter auf den großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann zu. Ich spiele mit den Schlüsseln in meiner Hand und schaue auf den Boden.

„Ich wollte es dir morgen bringen.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie er sich von der Wand abstößt.

„Das hast du gestern schon gesagt.“ Ich schlucke laut und merke, wie meine Beine anfangen zu zittern.

„John ich schwöre dir, ich habe es morgen. Es ist nur-“ weiter komme ich nicht, da er mir hart an den Arm fasst.

Er wirbelt mich herum und drückt mich hart gegen die Tür. Ich kneife die Augen zu, um meine Angst zu kontrollieren. Er kommt meinem Gesicht ganz nah, ich kann den Alkohol riechen.

„Findest du das lustig Lexa?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Er schiebt ein Bein zwischen meine und drückt mich so fest in die Tür, dass es schwer wird, zu atmen.

„Ich bin morgen um 15 Uhr hier, dann hast du besser die Miete. Sagen wir Plus 50 Euro für die Umstände.“ Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und nicke wieder.

Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem grinsen, als er an mir herunter schaut. Eine seiner Hände landet auf meinem Oberschenkel.

„Sonst müssen wir uns auch wieder einen anderen Weg ausdenken, wie wir das Problem lösen.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu.

Dann spüre ich, wie der Druck gegen mich verschwindet und er einen Schritt zurück tritt. Er lacht leise, bevor er sich umdreht und im Regen verschwindet. Schwer atmend und zitternd schließe ich die Tür auf. Ich schmeiße meine Tasche auf den Boden und lasse mich auf den Stuhl fallen, der vor dem kleinen Küchentisch steht. Das Licht über mir fängt an zu flackern. 

Noch mit zitternden Händen schaue ich auf mein Handy, eine Nachricht von Raven.

„Hi Lexa. Ich weiß, es ist lange her. Aber wie geht es dir?“

Ich schmeiße das Handy auf den Tisch ohne zu antworten.

********************  
Ich ziehe das T-Shirt meiner Uniform über meinen Kopf und binde mir die Schürze um die Hüfte. Ein langes seufzen verlässt meine Lippen. 

„Das war lang. Alles in Ordnung?“ fragt meine Kollegin.

Ich grinse etwas und drehe mich zu ihr. Stacie steht vor mir in ihrer Uniform. Sie hat etwa meine Grüße, ebenfalls lange, dunkle Haare. Man kann sie leicht mit einem Supermodel verwechseln.

„Ja Stacie. Nur habe ich den Job wieder nicht bekommen. Der alte Grund.“ Sie nickt und wühlt in ihrem Spint rum. „Ist viel los?“ wieder nickt sie.

„Ja leider. Aber es sind viele schöne Frauen da.“ Dieses Mal nicke ich nur leicht, bevor ich mit Stacie zusammen in die Bar gehe.

Es sind wirklich viele Leute da, einige stehen schon an der Theke und versuchen, unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich setze ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und fragen den ersten, nach seinem Getränkewunsch. 

Nach ein paar Stunden wird es ruhiger. Die meisten Gäste sind auf der Tanzfläche und genießen den Abend. Ich trockne gerade ein paar Gläser ab, als Stacie sich neben mich stellt und mich eindringlich ansieht.

„Ja bitte?“ frage ich mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt!“ Sofort lächle ich sie an.

„Erzähl!“

„Er war gestern Abend hier, als du frei hattest. Wir haben uns so toll unterhalten, mein Gott er ist so süß Lexa.“ Ich lache über ihre Euphorie.

„Und wann ist das erste Date?!“

„Wer sagt was von einem Date? Spaß würde mir reichen.“ Wir lachen uns an, aber werden von einer sanften Stimme unterbrochen.

„Entschuldigung?“ ich schaue nach oben und zu der Frau, die sich über die Theke lehnt.

Stacie geht wieder ein paar Meter zur Seite und räumt Flaschen ein.

„Was darf ich dir bringen?“ sie starrt mich ein paar Sekunden an, bevor sie antwortet.

„Ehh einen Cocktail bitte. Sex on the Beach.“ Ich nicke und mache mich an die Arbeit.

Die ganze Zeit spüre ich ihre Blicke auf meinem Körper. Sie rutscht nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und lächelt mich immer wieder an. Als ich fertig bin, stelle ich ihr den Drink hin. Sie greift in ihre Tasche und gibt mir das Geld, aber als ich gehen will, stoppt sie mich.

„Wie heißt du?“ ich bleibe stumpf stehen und drehe mich langsam wieder zu ihr.

„Lexa. Und du?“ sie lächelt verlegen und fährt sich durch ihre Haare.

„Chloe.“ Ich nicke und bringe das Geld in die Kasse, bevor ich wieder an meinen Platz gehe und weiter Gläser abtrockne.

„Und, hast du Spaß Chloe?“ frage ich irgendwann. 

„Noch nicht genug, aber vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen.“ Geschockt schaue ich hoch.

Sie schiebt einen Zettel über die Theke. Als ich nicht danach greife, lehnt sie sich nach vorne und schiebt mir den Zettel in die Schürze. Sie grinst mich noch verführerisch an, bevor sie sich ihr Glas schnappt und in der Menge verschwindet. Ich seufze und gehe zu Stacie, die mich ebenfalls angrinst.

„Schon wieder eine?“ ich nicke und schmeiße den Zettel in den Müll, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Vielleicht solltest du es mal versuchen? Wie lange ist das jetzt schon her Lexa?!“ 

„Nein danke.“ Antworte ich nur, bevor ich wieder an die Arbeit gehe.

********************  
Es ist inzwischen drei Uhr morgens. Ich sitze auf meinem Sofa, die Beine auf dem kleinen Couchtisch. Im Fernsehen läuft eine Serie, deren Namen ich nicht einmal weiß. Mit einem Stift umkreise ich in einer Zeitung interessante Stellenangebote, dabei schlürfe ich an meinem bestimmt schon vierten Glas billig-Whiskey. Als ich gerade alles bei Seite legen will, erlangt ein Bild meine Aufmerksamkeit. Mit zitternden Händen hebe ich die Zeitung wieder hoch. Ich starre auf das Bild von Clarke vor mir. Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln zaubert für ein paar Sekunden eine Wärme in meinen Körper. Im Hintergrund ist eine Galerie zu sehen, die Überschrift sagt mir, dass es ihre ist. Das bekannte Stechen in meiner Brust ist wieder da.

„Das hast du also mit meinem Geld gemacht...“ murmele ich vor mich hin.

Als ich merke, wie mir Tränen in die Augen schießen, schmeiße ich die Zeitung auf den Boden und stolpere in das viel zu kleine Badezimmer. Ich lehne mich aufs Waschbecken und beruhige mich mit Atemübungen, um keine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Mein Kopf hebt sich langsam, ich schaue in den Spiegel vor mir. Mein Gesicht ist blass, meine Augen ausdrucklos, wie eigentlich jeden Tag in den letzten Monaten. Mit einem kopfschütteln gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Mein Blick fällt auf das Zeitungsknäul auf dem Boden und auf ein Datum, die Eröffnung ist morgen.

********************

Der Wind peitscht mir ins Gesicht, als ich durch die leeren Straßen laufe. Das Taschenmesser immer parat, achte ich genau auf die Geräusche um mich herum. In der Gegend hier, muss man auf alles gefasst sein. Erst als ich in ein anderes Viertel biege, entspanne ich mich etwas. Meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um die Eröffnung von Clarke’s Galerie. Ich schaue auf mein Handy und sehe, dass ich noch Zeit habe, bevor ich in der Bar erscheinen muss. Ohne es zu wollen, tragen mich meine Füße in eine andere Richtung. Ich ziehe mir die Kapuze über den Kopf und greife etwas fester in die Träger meines Rucksacks, als ich auf der Straße ankomme. Schon von weitem sind eine Menge Menschen und strahlende Lichter zu erkennen. Ich gehe schnell auf die andere Straßenseite und bleibe dort stehen, mit genug Abstand. Von weitem kann ich ihre Bilder im Schaufenster erkennen, ich grinse etwas, aber das verfliegt schnell, als mich die Realität trifft. Auf der anderen Straßenseite laufen Männer in Anzügen und Frauen in Cocktailkleidern auf das Gebäude zu. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und schaue wieder zum Eingang.

„Lexa?“ geschockt drehe ich mich um, vor mir steht Octavia, neben ihr ein Mann, der etwa ihr Alter und ebenfalls dunkle Haare hat.

Sie starrt mich fassungslos an, er guckt eher freundlich.

„Was machst du hier?“ ich will etwas sagen, aber mir fehlen die Worte. 

„Es war Zufall.“ Bringe ich leise heraus, sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und mustert mich.

Ich werde unsicher unter ihrem Blick, in dem Bewusstsein, dass die zerrissene Jeans und mein Kapuzenpulli keinen guten Eindruck machen. Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, streckt der Dunkelhaarige neben ihr mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Hi, ich bin Bellamy.“ Mir stockt der Atem, aber ich nehme seine Hand zaghaft. 

„Dein Bruder?“ Octavia nickt. „Schön dich ken-“

„Hör zu Lexa.“ Unterbricht mich seine Schwester harsch. „Was auch immer du vor hast, lass es! Ich glaube dir nicht, dass es Zufall ist. Stalkst du Clarke jetzt oder sowas?!“

Ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich etwas von ihr weg.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht.“ Sie kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Das will ich hoffen. Wenn ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe, bekommst du Ärger! Verstanden?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue sie duellierend an.

„Beruhig dich Octavia, sie macht doch nichts.“

„Halt dich da raus Bellamy! Ich passe auf Clarke auf, das weißt du, also provozier mich nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten drängelt sie sich an mir vorbei und geht weiter die Straße entlang.

„Sie ist ziemlich biestig.“ Lacht Bellamy, der noch neben mir steht.

„Ich weiß, ich kenne sie.“ Er schaut zu mir und strahlt mich an, ich schaue weiterhin irritiert.

„Bellamy! Komm jetzt!“

„War schön, dich kennenzulernen.“ Sagt er noch, bevor er seiner Schwester folgt.

Ich kann es ihr nicht einmal übelnehmen, es ist schon komisch, dass ich zufällig an diesem Abend, angezogen wie ein Verbrecher, in der Nähe des Gebäudes stehe. Ich entscheide, dass es genug für einen Abend ist und mache mich langsam auf den Weg zur Bar, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	18. Chapter 18

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich unsanft von einem lauten Klopfen geweckt. Ich sehe die Uhrzeit und merke, dass es schon mittags ist. Bei meinen Nachtschichten bis zwei Uhr und den Schlafproblemen, ist es normal, dass ich so lange im Bett liege. Mein Kopf dröhnt, als ich aufstehe und mich das Sonnenlicht blendet. Schnell ziehe ich mir Jeans und Pulli an und gehe zur Tür. Als ich sie einen Spalt aufmache, fährt mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Bevor ich reagieren kann, drückt mein Vermieter die Tür auf, was mich ein paar Meter nach hinten stolpern lässt.

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein!“ strahlt er sarkastisch und schiebt die Tür zu.

Ich grummele eine Antwort heraus und gehe zu meiner Tasche, um ihm das Geld zu geben. Als ich es zähle, fällt mir auf, dass es nicht genug ist. Verwirrt wühle ich in meiner Tasche herum. Er scheint zu bemerken, was los ist.

„Du weißt, wir können das auch anders regeln.“ Ich bleibe mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. „Deal?“ ich kneife die Augen zu und denke darüber nach.

„Mir fehlen ehm… 100… ich weiß nicht genau wieso, eigentlich-“ er kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.

„Behalte alles, wenn du mir das gibst, was ich will. Also, Deal?“ ich muss schlucken und gehe ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Warte ich…schaue noch mal. Warte kurz.“ Ich durchsuche jeden Fleck meiner Wohnung nach Geld, bis es ihm reicht.

Ich lehne gerade über dem Tisch, als er sich hinter mich stellt.

„Hose runter, Lexa.“ Mein Herz beginnt, wie wild zu schlagen.

Er kommt noch näher und drückt sich in mich. Langsam stelle ich mich wieder hin, sofort greift eine Hand hart in meine Hüfte. Ich kneife die Augen zu, um alle Gefühle zu unterdrücken und öffne den Knopf meiner Hose.

********************  
Mit gesenktem Blick und in Gedanken verloren, sitze ich ein paar Stunden später auf dem Sofa. Das Geld liegt noch immer neben mir. Ich nehme einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche und starre an die Wand, da inzwischen auch mein Fernseher nicht mehr funktioniert. Mir wird klar, dass ich nun wirklich am Tiefpunkt angekommen bin. Eine Träne will mein Auge verlassen, aber ich drücke sie weg und atme tief durch. Wenn ich das alles zu lasse, breche ich zusammen. Ich werde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopft. Ich stehe auf, sofort fährt ein Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Ich habe mich vorhin eine kurze Zeit gewehrt, was mir sofort Schläge in meine Rippen und gegen meinen Oberkörper gebracht hat. Langsam öffne ich die Tür und vor mir steht Raven. Ich weiß für ein paar Sekunden nicht, was ich sagen soll, sie schaut mich ebenfalls unsicher an.

„Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?!“ sie holt tief Luft.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“ ich nicke und gehe zur Seite.

Sie schaut sich kurz um und dreht sich dann wieder zu mir. Ihr Blick fällt auf meine Schulter.

„Was ist das Lexa?“ ich schaue runter und sehe einen dicken, blauen Fleck. 

„Nichts, nicht wichtig. Wieso bist du hier Raven?“ 

„Lexa du hast dich vier Monate nicht gemeldet! Ich wusste nicht mal, ob du noch lebst. Vorher hast du immer mal geschrieben…“ ich sehe, wie glasig ihre Augen werden, sofort kriege ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es tut mir leid Raven.“ Ich will auf sie zugehen, aber da ich schon angetrunken bin, stolpere ich.

Raven macht einen Schritt nach vorne und fängt mich auf. Als sie mich berührt, zucke ich automatisch zusammen.

„Ich wollte mich melden. Aber… ich schäme mich so. Ich habe mich so schrecklich dir gegenüber verhalten.“

„Du hast dich so verhalten, weil du alleine sein wolltest.“ Ich nicke und schaue beschämt auf den Boden.

Nachdem das Ganze mit Clarke vorbei war, habe ich alles verloren. Meinen Job, mein Geld, mein Image. Ich hatte nur noch Raven, bei der ich eine Zeitlang gewohnt habe. In der Zeit habe ich fast jeden Tag viel zu viel getrunken und sie beleidigt. Ich wollte alleine sein und mich für alles bestrafen. Inzwischen weiß ich, wie falsch das war.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich vermisse dich.“ Sagt sie einfühlsam.

Ich nicke und atme erleichtert durch, es tut gut, sie hier zu haben. 

„Setz dich, ich hol dir was zu trinken.“ Sie grinst und lässt sich kurz darauf auf mein Sofa fallen.

Ich reiße den Kühlschrank auf, in dem sich nur ein paar Flaschen Bier und ein bisschen Käse befindet. Schnell mache ich eine Flasche auf und gehe zurück zu Raven, diese starrt verwirrt auf das Geld auf dem Sofa. Sofort schnürt sich meine Kehle zu, bei den Gedanken an vorhin. 

„Ich muss morgen die Miete bezahlen, deshalb liegt es da.“ Lüge ich.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sieht, dass ich lüge, aber sie belässt es dabei und nickt, während ich alles wegräume.

„Also, wie geht’s dir?“ frage ich etwas fröhlicher.

„Ehrlich gesagt ziemlich gut.“ Fängt sie an. „Habe jetzt meine eigene Kfz-Werkstatt, es arbeiten fast nur Frauen da, ist ganz lustig.“ Ich grinse etwas, aber das verschwindet schnell wieder von meinem Gesicht.

„Lexa.“ Ich schaue ihr in die Augen. „Es ist noch nicht mal fünf Uhr und du hast wie ich sehe schon einiges getrunken. Ist es immer noch so schlimm?“ ich schnaufe leise und schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Nein eigentlich nicht… es ist nur… heute war kein guter Tag.“ Sie nickt und schaut mich prüfend an.

„Wie läuft es sonst?“ ich schaue ihr in die Augen und sehe diesen gewohnten Komfort, ich fühle mich sicher und lasse mich gegen die Lehne fallen.

„Naja ich habe immer noch den Job in der Bar. Das reicht so gerade für alles, manchmal auch nicht. Was Anderes bekomme ich nicht. Alle kennen mich Raven.“ Ich spiele mit dem Etikett meiner Flasche herum.

„Ich kenne dich und weiß, dass das alles Idioten sind.“ Ich lache leise und sie grinst daraufhin breit. „Das habe ich vermisst.“ Ich hebe meinen Kopf langsam.

„Danke Raven. Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Sie lehnt sich etwas in mich und zwinkert mir zu.

„Weiß ich doch!“

Den ganzen Abend sitzen wir nun schon zusammen und reden, über alles was passiert ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oft ich mich schon entschuldigt habe, aber Raven winkt jedes Mal ab und sagt, dass es ok wäre. Als es für eine kurze Zeit ruhig ist, geht sie zu ihrer Tasche und schaut mich ernst an.

„Es ist falsch aber, ich muss es machen.“ Sie zieht einen Brief aus der Tasche und kommt wieder zu mir.

„Das kam gestern bei mir an. Gustus hat versucht dich zu erreichen, aber…“ ich nehme ihr das Blatt aus der Hand. „Das ist eine Einstweilige Verfügung. Clarke hat es beantragt.“ Ich muss lachen.

„Was? Ist das ihr ernst? Ich habe sie seit über einem Jahr ni-“ dann fällt es mir wieder ein, der Abend an dem Octavia mich vor der Galerie gesehen hat.

„Lexa das ist ernst, wenn du das brichst, dann stehst du wieder vor Gericht.“

„Das geht nicht, ich zahle jetzt noch die andere Verhandlung ab.“ Ich lese den Zettel weiter durch und schüttle immer wieder mit dem Kopf.

„Ich… Lexa. Stellst du ihr nach?“ ich seufze und schmeiße den Zettel auf den Tisch.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr und erzähle ihr alles, was an dem Abend passiert ist. Sie hört mir aufmerksam zu. Sie greift nach meiner Hand, aber ich ziehe sie schnell weg und fahre mir durch die Haare.

„Ok. Es ist sowieso egal, wo sollst du sie schon treffen.“ Ich nicke und schaue auf den Boden. „Hey, ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine ok? Den Fehler habe ich einmal gemacht, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll. Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los.“ Ich lache leise.

„Und ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“

********************  
Am nächsten Morgen zieht sich als aller erstes ein Lächeln über meine Lippen. Selbst meine Kopfschmerzen merke ich nicht so extrem. Ich krabble aus dem Bett und ziehe mir etwas über, bevor ich die Tür aufschiebe. Raven liegt noch weit ausgebreitet auf der Couch. Ich muss grinsen und gehe leise in die Küche, um uns Kaffee zu machen.

„Ist es schon morgen?“ höre ich leise.

„Ja.“ Sie stöhnt ins Kissen und setzt sich dann langsam auf.

„Kaffee?“ sie nimmt dankend die Tasse an. „Ich muss gleich schon in die Bar, es sind zu wenige Leute da.“ Sie nickt und trinkt einen Schluck.

„Ich komm dich heute Abend besuchen ok?“ ich nicke und lächle sie an.

„Danke, dass du hier bist.“

„Gott hör auf dich zu bedanken. Langsam komme ich mir komisch vor.“ Lacht sie.

Mit einem Lächeln verschwinde ich im Bad und stelle die Dusche an. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, freue ich mich auf den Tag.

*********************  
Während Stacie und ich über die Tische wischen, erzähle ich ihr von dem gestrigen Abend. Ich merke dabei, wie sie mich immer wieder von oben bis unten anschaut. Bisher haben wir uns fast immer nur in Arbeitsklamotten gesehen. Heute habe ich mein letztes noch übrig gebliebenes, teures Hemd an. Dazu meine schwarze Jeans, die wirklich gut sitzt. Ich erwische sie, als sie erneut an mir herunter schaut.

„Ich dachte, du bist Hetero?“ ihr Blick fliegt wieder zu meinem Gesicht.

„Da hat wohl jemand gute Laune heute?“ ich grinse und rücke ein paar Stühle zurecht.

„Na klar, freue mich, dass Raven da ist.“ Sie geht zu einem anderen Tisch, aber dreht sich wieder zu mir.

„Und übrigens, mein Schwarm kommt heute Abend.“

„Ach deshalb hast du dich so geschminkt.“ Ein Lappen fliegt mir an den Hinterkopf.

„Sei bitte lieb und stell mich nicht bloß. Ich mag ihn wirklich.“

„Jaja.“


	19. Chapter 19

Es ist ein ruhiger Abend heute, worüber ich ziemlich glücklich bin. Die meisten bestellen Bier, was schnell geht. Nur unsere Stammkunden wollen immer wieder Cocktails von mir, weil sie wissen, dass ich die besonders gut mache. Viele haben mich schon darauf angesprochen, warum ich heute so gute Laune habe. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr es mir geholfen hat, einfach mal mit jemandem zu reden. Ich habe mich so lange dagegen gewehrt. 

„Lexa!“ Stacie steht neben mir und zieht an meiner Schürze.

„Jaaa ich höre dich!“ sie grinst und dreht sich zu mir.

„Sehe ich gut aus?“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Du bist die schönste Frau der Welt. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als dich. Ich habe wirklich noch nie-“

„Oh Gott sei still.“ Sie geht um den Tresen und ich folge ihr langsam, bei ihrem Auftreten muss wohl ihr Freund aufgetaucht sein.

Ich lehne mich auf die Theke und checke mein Handy, bevor ich es wieder in meine Hosentasche stecke. Ich schaue nach vorne zu Stacie. Es zieht mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Ich schaue geradewegs in dunkelblaue Augen. Vor Schreck gehe ich zurück und renne dabei in einen Stuhl, er fällt um und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute um mich herum auf die Situation. Ich schaue von Clarke zu Bellamy, der sich aus Stacie’s Arm löst, dann zu Octavia. Als dann ausgerechnet Clarke einen Schritt nach vorne macht, mache ich einen nach hinten und renne gegen den Tisch.

„Lexa?“

„Bitte ich... ich arbeite hier. Ich kann nicht einfach gehen.“ Sie schaut mich irritiert an.

Jetzt scheint es bei Stacie klick zu machen, die sich komplett von Bellamy löst und auf mich zu kommt.

„Lexa was ist los?“

„Das ist Clarke, Stacie. DIE Clarke.“ Sie schaut mich ungläubig an, bevor sie sich umdreht und die drei mustert.

Clarke schaut mit offenem Mund zu mir, genau wie ich zu ihr vor ein paar Sekunden. Sie schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf und macht wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, sofort stellt sich Stacie dazwischen.

„Bitte Clarke,“ als ich ihren Namen sage, muss sie schlucken. „Bitte ruf nicht die Polizei, ich kann mit meinem Chef reden, dann kann ich gehen.“ Sie schaut noch irritierter als vorher.

„Wovon redest du?“ wir beide schauen zu Octavia, als diese sich räuspert.

„Ich habe vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht etwas veranlasst…“ sie schaut auf den Boden, ihr ist das sichtlich unangenehm.

„Eine Einstweilige Verfügung.“ Vervollständigt Stacie biestig.

„Was? Du hast gesagt das wäre ein unwichtiges Dokument wegen der Verhandlung damals?!“ Clarke schaut Octavia wütend an, während Bellamy aussieht, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal lesen, was du unterschreibst.“ Giftet Stacie erneut.

„Ok das reicht!“ Bellamy drückt seine Schwester zur Seite. „Ihr beiden setzt euch und klärt das.“ Er geht zu Stacie und greift nach ihrer Hand. „Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Lexa zusammenarbeitest. Das hätte alles anders ablaufen können.“ Stacie grinst und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ich stehe immer noch an derselben Stelle, mein Herz klopft wild.

„Sie wird die Polizei nicht rufen, glaub mir.“ Versucht Bellamy mir zuzureden.

Langsam stoße ich mich vom Tisch ab und bücke mich, um den Stuhl wieder hinzustellen. Jeder um uns herum ist wieder in eigene Gespräche verwickelt. Mit zitternden Beinen gehe ich um die Theke und lehne mich an der Wand an. 

„Kannst du die Bestellung bitte aufnehmen?“ Stacie nickt und geht zu Clarke und Octavia.

Ich schaue ebenfalls dort hin. Clarke sieht wunderschön aus wie immer. Ihre Haare sind lockig und fallen sanft über ihre Schultern. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Kann ich ein Bier haben?“ Bellamy steht ja noch immer neben mir.

Ich nicke und hole ihm eins aus der Kühltruhe. 

„Geht aufs Haus.“ Er nickt und lächelt mich kurz an. 

Als ich wieder zu den anderen schaue, sehe ich, dass es eskaliert. Stacie steht wild diskutierend vor Octavia. Ich laufe schnell um den Tresen, als es auch schon losgeht. Stacie lässt ihr Tablett fallen und holt aus, ich greife schnell nach ihrem Arm. Auch alle um uns herum stehen inzwischen und schauen gebannt zu uns. Die Brünette schubst Stacie, sodass diese gegen mich fällt. Aus Reflex zieht sie ihren Arm nach hinten, der direkt in meinen Rippen landet. Ich kann das Knacken hören. Mit einem Aufschrei falle ich auf den Boden und fasse mir an den Bauch.

„Lexa!“ Clarke steht sofort von ihrem Stuhl auf, während Bellamy inzwischen erfolgreich Octavia hochgehoben und sie etwas weiter weg getragen hat.

„Schon gut!“ sage ich schnell, als sie sich zu mir runter beugt.

Ich will aufstehen, aber der Schmerz lässt es nicht zu. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und lehne mich etwas auf. Clarke’s Hand landet an meinem Rücken, um mich zu stützen. Mein Zucken ist ihr nicht entgangen.

„Es geht schon!“ sage ich böser, als gewollt.

Sie nimmt ihre Hände von mir, aber schaut mich skeptisch an. Ich weiß, dass ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus arbeitet und sie einige medizinische Kenntnisse hat. Auch nach zwei weiteren Versuchen, schaffe ich es kaum, aufzustehen. Als ich es dann schaffe, spüre ich Clarke’s Nähe. Ich rieche ihren Duft, aber dadurch wird mir inzwischen schlecht.

„Gibt es hier ein Hinterzimmer oder so?“ ich nicke.

In diesem Moment erscheint Stacie an meiner Seite. 

„Gott Lexa das tut mir so leid!“ ich schaue sie kurz an, bevor der Schmerz wieder zu extrem wird und ich weiter zusammensacke.

„Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Stacie schaut skeptisch. „Meine Mutter ist Ärztin.“ Sie schaut erst noch einmal in mein Gesicht, nach meinem Nicken lässt sie uns passieren.

Langsam legt Clarke meinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um mich zu stützen. Jede ihrer Berührungen brennt auf meiner Haut. Wir gehen durch die Tür in den Umkleideraum, wo sie mich vorsichtig absetzt. Dann verschwindet sie für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie mit einem Kühl Akku wiederkommt.

„Zieh dein T-Shirt hoch.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lehne mich an der Wand an.

„Nein.“ Sie legt ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaut mich genervt an, aber ich will nicht, dass sie meine ganzen Verletzungen sieht.

Ich kann nicht so schnell reagieren, wie ihre Hand an meinem Shirt landet und es langsam hochzieht. Sie atmet scharf ein, ihr Blick fliegt zu meinem Gesicht, sie ist geschockt. Ich kann daraus nur schließen, dass wahrscheinlich mein ganzer Bauch blau ist. Sie schluckt laut und drückt den Akku vorsichtig auf meine Haut.

„Halt das.“ Ich folge der Anweisung schwer atmend.

Sie verschwindet wieder für eine kurze Zeit und kommt dann mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zurück. Sie kniet sich erneut vor mich und legt ihre Hand auf meine. Sofort zucke ich zusammen, was wieder Schmerz durch meinen Körper jagt. Ich stöhne leise und lasse meinen Kopf gegen die Wand knallen. Sie nimmt mir den Akku aus der Hand und legt ihn neben mich.

„Wie alt sind die Verletzungen?“ ich antworte nicht, schaue sie nicht an. „Lexa?“ 

„Wieso interessiert es dich?!“ frage ich und schaue ihr in die Augen.

Sie schaut wieder auf meinen Bauch und atmet tief durch. Es ist still, als sie vorsichtig auf meinen Bauch fasst und ihn abtastet. Immer wieder zucke ich, aber ich versuche, die Schmerzen nicht zu zeigen. Sie greift nach einer Salbe und verteilt ein wenig davon vorsichtig auf meiner Haut.

„Es war gestern.“ Sage ich leise, worauf sie nickt.

„Du solltest zum Arzt gehen. Ich denke, du hast ein paar gebrochene Rippen.“ Ich schnaufe und lasse meinen Kopf wieder an die Wand knallen.

„Ja, mache ich.“ 

Sie nimmt einen Verband und beginnt, ihn stramm um meinen Bauch zu wickeln. Das bringt immer wieder die Situation, dass sie mir ganz nah kommen muss. Ich schlucke und drehe meinen Kopf weg, um sie nicht angucken zu müssen.

„Ich werde diese Verfügung aufheben.“ Ich bleibe regungslos sitzen. „Octavia wollte mich nur beschützen.“ Ich nicke.

Sie sieht wohl ein, dass es sinnlos ist und steht langsam auf.

„Also… ich geh dann wieder rüber. Du solltest lieber nach Hause gehen.“

Ich beobachte, wie sie losgeht. Mein Blick gleitet an ihrem Körper herunter. Als sie gerade aus der Tür geht, finde ich meine Stimme.

„Danke.“ Dann schließt sich die Tür.

*******************  
Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bis die Tür wieder auffliegt. Raven steht schwer atmend mit geballten Fäusten im Raum. 

„Wo ist sie? Ich will ihr endlich den Arsch aufreißen für das was sie getan hat.“ Ich lache leise, sofort spüre ich den Schmerz.

„Das muss warten. Kannst du mir hoch helfen?“

„Wir warten noch auf Stacie, dann können wir gehen.“ Ich nicke und lehne mich zurück.

„Wie geht’s dir?“ ich schnaufe und unterdrücke ein Lachen, damit es nicht weh tut.

„Ich dachte ich kippe um, als ich sie gesehen habe. Ich hatte solche Angst, gleichzeitig wollte ich sie in den Arm nehmen.“ Raven kommt zu mir und kniet sich vor mich, vorsichtig mich nicht zu berühren.

„Keine Ahnung wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst. Ich wäre auf sie losgegangen.“

Kurze Zeit später betritt auch Stacie den Raum. Ich lege meine Arme bei beiden auf die Schulter, auch wenn es für mich ein schlimmes Gefühl ist, Körperkontakt zu haben. Wir humpeln durch die Hintertür bis zu Raven’s Auto. Als wir dort ankommen, lehne ich mich an die Tür und grinse Stacie an.

„Du und Bellamy huh?“ sie wird rot im Gesicht und dreht sich weg. „Er ist nett.“ Füge ich noch hinzu.

„Das ist ok für dich? Ich kann voll verstehen, wenn du sagst, dass ich Schluss machen soll. Octavia ist so eine Bitch.“ Wir lachen alle etwas.

„Nein alles gut. Er scheint in Ordnung zu sein.“

Sie wirft uns beiden noch einen glücklichen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder in der Bar verschwindet. Raven hilft mir ins Auto, bevor sie zur Fahrertür läuft und losfährt. Es ist still im Auto, aber angenehm. 

„Willst du mit zu mir kommen?“ 

„Nein geht schon, ich habe morgen ein Bewerbungsgespräch und-“

„SO gehst du nirgendwo hin!“ ich lache leise und sinke weiter in den Sitz.

„Ok Mama.“

*********************  
Die Schmerzen in meinen Rippen erschweren den Tag noch mehr. Ich kann zu keinem Gespräch und auch nicht in der Bar arbeiten. Mir wird schlecht, als mir klar wird, dass mir dieses Geld irgendwann mal fehlen wird. Langsam schleppe ich mich vom Sofa und in die Küche. Dort liegt mein Handy, auf dem bereits eine Nachricht von Raven ist. Wir haben ausgemacht, dass wir uns jeden Tag mindestens eine Nachricht schreiben.  
„Hi Bitch, schon wach?“

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ja und mir geht es etwas besser. Aber Schmerzmittel wären nicht schlecht.“

„Hab verstanden Lex! Bringe dir nachher welche mit :)“

In diesem Moment kommt eine weitere Nachricht rein, von einer unbekannten Nummer. 

„Hi Lexa. Ich hoffe, dir geht es besser und du warst beim Arzt. Und mh ich weiß, du willst mich nicht sehen, aber ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Clarke.“

Ich spiele mit dem Handy in meiner Hand herum und fahre mir immer wieder nervös durch die Haare. Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehe ich mich zum Kühlschrank. Gähnende Leere kommt mir entgegen, ich war inzwischen seit vier Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Haus und habe nichts mehr zu essen. Stöhnend drehe ich mich wieder zu meinem Handy. Unsicher tippe ich los.

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde in einem Café in der Stadt, du kannst dazu kommen.“


	20. Chapter 20

Die Sonne scheint gnadenlos auf mich herab, als ich die Straßen entlang gehe. Meine Gedanken sind bei Clarke. Worüber sie reden will, warum sie überhaupt noch Interesse an mir hat. Ich höre meinen Magen grummeln und werde etwas schneller. Durch das große Fenster des Cafés kann ich Clarke bereits sehen, sie sitzt an einem Tisch in der Ecke und schaut auf ihr Handy. Ich will durch die Tür gehen, aber mir steht jemand im Weg. Ich gehe einen Schritt zur Seite, aber die Person auch. Langsam schaue ich hoch, vor mir stehen ein Mann und zwei Frauen, alle ungefähr in meinem Alter.

„Du bist es doch, oder?“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

Als ich mich wieder an ihm vorbei drängen will, schiebt er mich an der Schulter nach hinten. Meine Tasche rutscht von meiner Schulter und durch die schnelle Bewegung, sie aufzufangen, fährt erneut Schmerz durch meinen Körper.

„Leute wie du sollten bestraft werden! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du noch frei rum läufst.“

„Kennen wir uns?“ frage ich genervt. 

Eines der Mädels stellt sich neben mich und greift nach meinem Arm. Ich will mich wehren, da wird auch schon nach meinem zweiten Arm gegriffen. Ich schaue mich um, aber niemanden scheint es zu interessieren.

„Scheiß Vergewaltiger!“ mit diesen Worten kollidiert die Faust des Typen mit meinem Gesicht.

Ich stolpere etwas nach hinten, alle um mich herum lachen. Mir tropft sofort Blut aus dem Mund.

„Lexa! Verschwindet verdammt!!“ Clarke drängelt sich durch die drei und kommt zu mir. „Bist du ok?“

„Ja… lass uns nur… woanders hin gehen ok?“ sie nickt und dreht sich zu den grinsenden Jugendlichen.

„Ihr solltet euch schämen!“

„Was? Sie hat es verdient! Das arme Mädchen, dem sie das damals angetan hat.“ Ich muss schlucken und gehe ein paar Schritte.

„Komm Clarke, sie sind es nicht wert.“ Sie folgt mir mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Sollen wir zu dir gehen? Wir können was bestellen!“ ich nicke und wische mir mit meinem Handrücken den Mund ab.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen laufe ich sofort ins Badezimmer, um mir meine Wange anzugucken. Natürlich hat sich bereits ein blauer Fleck dort gebildet. Ich wasche meinen Mund noch aus, bevor ich zurück zu Clarke gehe.

„Dein Kühlschrank ist leer.“

„Ja… sorry.“ Ich lasse mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und atme tief durch.

„Lexa, es tut mir so-“

„Das war nicht das erste Mal Clarke, ich komm schon klar.“ Sie kommt langsam auf mich zu.

„Das… passiert also öfter? Dass dich irgendwelche Leute angreifen?“ ich nicke.

Es ist eine Zeitlang still. Sie hat inzwischen gegenüber von mir Platz genommen. Alleine ihre Anwesenheit beruhigt mich, aber gleichzeitig spüre ich neue Wut in mir.

„Worüber wolltest du reden?“ sie kaut auf ihrer Lippe herum und will beginnen, da klingelt es.

Mit einem seufzen mache ich auf, vor mir steht Raven mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Dieses verfliegt ganz schnell, als sie Clarke wahrnimmt. Wut ersetzt das Grinsen, als sie auf die Blonde zu stürmt.

„Was machst du hier verdammt?“ sie lässt Clarke gar nicht antworten. „Du hast schon genug gemacht, verschwinde hier!“

„Ist schon gut Raven, ich wollte das.“

„Nein Lexa! Sie hat das nicht verdient!“ Clarke steht auf und ist somit ganz nah vor Raven.

„Ich denke sie kann das selber entscheiden.“

„Ach denkst du?“ Raven geht noch einen Schritt näher und zwingt Clarke, einen zurück zu gehen.

„Raven bitte.“ Versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein mir reicht das! Du hast es verdient zu wissen, was du angerichtet hast.“ Ich schlucke und gehe instinktiv einen Schritt nach hinten.

Clarke schaut böse zu der Brünetten vor ihr, die Luft holt und ihr dann alles an den Kopf wirft, während ich daneben stehe.

„Nachdem du weg warst Clarke, ist Lexa zusammengebrochen! Sie hat tagelang nicht gegessen, ist nicht aus dem Bett gekommen. Sie hat angefangen zu trinken, viel, was verständlich ist, weißt du wieso Clarke?“ sie fuchtelt wild mit ihren Armen herum. „Wegen DIR! Sie hat alles verloren WEGEN DIR! Sie musste alles verkaufen, ihre eigene Firma hat ihr keine Unterstützung mehr gegeben. Sie hatte nichts mehr und das alles wegen dir.“

„Ich weiß das Raven, und ich-“

„Nein du weißt gar nichts!“ ich schlucke und tipple auf meinen Füßen hin und her, es ist so unangenehm daneben zu stehen.

Auch alte Erinnerungen an den frischen Schmerz kommen wieder hoch.

„Sie muss inzwischen in einer Bar arbeiten, sie bekommt keinen Job, weil jeder denkt, dass sie dieses arme, unschuldige Mädchen geschlagen hat.“ Sie schubst Clarke, sodass diese an die Wand knallt. „Und ich will nicht davon anfangen, was sie machen muss, falls sie ihre Miete nicht zahlen kann. Weil sie immer noch die Kosten für dieses verlogene Gerichtsverfahren abzahlen muss!“ mein Mund klappt auf.

„Raven… woher weißt du?!“ sie dreht sich langsam um.

„Ich konnte es mir denken Lexa.“ Dabei schaut sie auf meine Schulter.

Beschämt schaue ich auf den Boden, Hitze steigt in meine Wangen und Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Ich blinzle sie weg und schaue wieder hoch. Clarke schaut fassungslos zu mir, ihr wird wohl jetzt erst klar, was sie wirklich verursacht hat. Ihr rollt eine Träne über die Wange, als Raven ein paar Schritte nach hinten tritt.

„Du hast ihr Leben zerstört, und wofür? Für Geld.“ Clarke wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Hoffentlich wirst du glücklich damit und kannst dir noch viele schicke Urlaube leisten, oder teure Schuhe, oder-“

„Bellamy. Es war für Bellamy.“ Raven und ich halten den Atem an.

„Was meinst du?“ sie weint immer mehr und lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Die 6 Millionen waren Lösegeld. Wir hatten keine Wahl Lexa.“ Ich falle ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl, während Raven mit offenem Mund neben mir steht.

„Erklär es.“ Flüstere ich.

„Er war in Drogengeschäfte verwickelt, ich wusste nicht mehr, wollte es auch gar nicht. Irgendwann war er weg, und einer dieser Drogenbosse hat uns gesagt, dass wir ihn nur lebend wiederbekommen, wenn wir ihm das Geld zahlen.“ Sie wischt sich erneut durch ihr Gesicht und schaut auf den Tisch vor sich. „Die wussten wohl, dass meine Mutter viel Geld hat, ihr gehören Anteile des Krankenhauses in dem sie arbeitet. Nur wissen sie nicht, dass ich keinen Kontakt zu ihr habe.“ Sie schaut beschämt nach unten. „Sie haben jeden Schritt beobachtet, er wäre Tod gewesen, wären wir zur Polizei gegangen.“

Ich schaue nun ebenfalls nach vorne, mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Mein Atem wird immer hektischer und ich kann kaum Worte formen.

„Also… brauchtest du jemanden… der es zahlt… wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Lexa, hättest du mich das wirklich regeln lassen? Oder wärst du nicht vielleicht zur Polizei gegangen um das zu klären und mich zu schützen?“ Ich nicke und schaue zu Raven.

„Wow. Das ist hart.“ Sagt diese trocken und beginnt dann, in der Wohnung auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich kenne ihn seit der Kindheit Lexa.“ Beginnt Clarke leise, als sie mir in die Augen schaut. „Er ist wie ein Bruder. Und Octavia’s Bruder. Ich wollte ihn nur retten.“

Ungewollt läuft mir eine Träne über die Wange. Obwohl es nun alles erklärt, ist der Schmerz noch immer unerträglich. Nun weiß ich aber, wieso Bellamy mich immer angestrahlt hat, er war wohl dankbar. 

„Geh bitte.“ Flüstere ich, aber sie bewegt sich erst nicht. „Bitte Clarke ich… will alleine sein mit Raven.“ Ich sehe den Schmerz in ihren Augen, aber sie steht auf.

Als sie vor der Tür steht, schüttle ich mit dem Kopf und stehe auf. Die Wut muss aus mir heraus.

„Wieso bist du wiedergekommen? Du hättest einfach weiterleben können, wie das ganze letzte Jahr. Wieso?!“ sie schaut unsicher zu Raven, die schon wieder ihre Fäuste ballt.

„Weil ich dich liebe! Und ich dich vermisse!“ mein Gesicht ist nun weniger hart, ich atme lange aus. „Gott, ich fühle mich so schuldig…“

„Ja, das sagtest du schon.“ Sie nickt nochmal, bevor sie die Tür aufmacht.

„Es wäre schön, wenn du dich meldest.“ Damit verschwindet sie.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue Raven genauso geschockt an, wie sie mich. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie meine Knie nachgeben und es dunkler um mich herum wird. Ich spüre noch ihre Arme um meine Hüfte, bevor alles schwarz wird.

********************  
Ein leises, nerviges und regelmäßiges Piepen ist das Erste, was ich wahrnehme. Kurz darauf nehme ich zwei Stimmen wahr, eine davon gehört Raven. 

„Sie muss auf jeden Fall regelmäßig essen. Sonst passiert das immer wieder.“

Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, aber mein ganzer Körper schmerzt. Auch beim Versuch meine Augen zu öffnen, scheitere ich erstmal. 

„Ok, ich werde mich darum kümmern, danke Doc.“ Ich höre Schritte und wie eine Tür auf und zu geht.

Kurze Zeit später schaffe ich es dann meine Augen zu öffnen, sofort werde ich von hellem Licht geblendet.

„Lexa!“ Raven erscheint in meinem Blickfeld, sie lächelt unsicher.

„Rae… hi.“ Bringe ich mit trockener Kehle heraus.

Sie hält mir einen Becher Wasser hin. Ich setze mich vorsichtig auf und nehme einen Schluck. 

„Weißt du noch was passiert ist?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Du hast die Augen verdreht und bist umgefallen. Der Arzt sagt du bist unterernährt und dass du zu viel Stress hattest…“ ich nicke, das Gespräch mit Clarke fällt mir wieder ein.

Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da wird mir wirklich klar, wo ich bin und was das heißt. Mein Oberkörper schießt hoch und ich greife nach Raven’s Hand.

„Ich bin im Krankenhaus! Raven ich habe keine Krankenversicherung!“

„Ich weiß! Aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Du warst bewusstlos!“ mein Atem wird hektischer, sofort steigt mein Puls.

„Hey ruhig. Ich werde das vorstrecken und du kannst es bei mir abzahlen, ok? Du lässt es sicher nicht zu, wenn ich es bezahle.“ Ich nicke und falle erschöpft zurück aufs Kissen.

Etwas später am Tag liege ich gelangweilt im Bett und spiele etwas auf dem Handy. Die Ärzte sagen, dass ich den Tag noch im Krankenhaus bleiben soll, zur Vorsicht. Ich denke darüber nach, wie ich das Geld für diesen Aufenthalt aufbringen soll, als es klopf. Nach meiner Einwilligung, geht die Tür auf. Ich rechne natürlich mit einer Krankenschwester oder Raven, aber als erstes nehme ich blonde Haare wahr.

„Hi Lexa.“ Clarke kommt unsicher in den Raum. „Wie geht’s dir? Ich hab‘ gehört, was passiert ist.“

Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie zurzeit nicht sehen will. Gemischte Gefühle kommen in mir hoch. Einerseits bin ich immer noch wütend, sie hat mich so verletzt und mir alles genommen. Andererseits, vermisse ich sie, den Spaß den wir hatten. Ich seufze als ich daran denke, in welcher Lage sie war. Wenn sie sich wirklich in mich verliebt hat, musste sie sich entscheiden zwischen der Frau die sie liebt und einem ihrer besten Freunde. Oder festem Freund?

„Lexa?“ ich blinzle und schaue hoch.

„Sorry ich… habe nachgedacht. Mir geht’s gut, nur ein bisschen groggy.“ Sie nickt und zeigt auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Darf ich?“ ich nicke, woraufhin sie ihn näher zu meinem Bett zieht und sich dann setzt.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?“ sie lächelt etwas und schaut unsicher auf den Boden.

„Sagen wir ich habe meine Quellen.“ Ihr Blick fällt auf mein Gesicht. „Was genau ist passiert?“

„War ein Kreislaufproblem, nicht schlimmes.“ Ich spiele mit meinen Händen herum.

„Lexa, ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, wenn du lügst.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, aber muss gleichzeitig lächeln.

Clarke lacht, sofort steigt Hitze in meinen Körper. Ein angenehmes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Magen breit, bei diesem schönen Geräusch. Sie schaut mich eindringlich an, was mich so nervös macht, dass ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare fahre.

„Na gut… ich habe mich wohl nicht gut ernährt. Und zu viel Stress.“ Sie nickt und schaut an mir herunter, ich kann sehen wie sie überlegt, nach meiner Hand zu greifen.

„Du solltest dich besser ernähren, das ist wichtig.“ Ich nicke aber antworte nicht.

Für ein paar Minuten ist es still, aber ich fühle mich dabei nicht unwohl. Ihr Duft ist im ganzen Raum, was mir die ganze Anspannung nimmt. Sie holt tief Luft und lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Ich weiß, du hasst mich. Und das verstehe ich voll. Aber ich meinte das ernst, ich liebe dich, das habe ich damals schon. Es ist mir so schwer gefallen, diese Lügen zu erzählen, aber ich musste an Bellamy und Octavia denken.“ Ein Stich fährt durch meine Körper und die Trauer kommt zurück.

„Ich hasse dich nicht Clarke. Das könnte ich nie. Aber ich könnte dir nie wieder vertrauen. Und bei dem Leben was ich führe, solltest du dich besser von mir fernhalten.“ 

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?“ ich schaue hoch und in ihre Augen, sie strahlen mich ehrlich an.

 

„Lass es mich beweisen, irgendwie wiedergutmachen. Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben Lexa. Das ganze letzte Jahr habe ich mich jeden Tag gefragt, wie es dir geht. Ich wusste nicht, dass du alles verloren hast. Und dass es dir so geht…“

„Ich denke darüber nach, ok?“ geschockt darüber, dass ich das wirklich gesagt habe, schüttle ich leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel. Und wenn du willst, kann ich die Kosten für-“

„Nein schon gut. Raven kümmert sich darum.“ Sie nickt und steht dann langsam auf.

„Gut, ich denke ich lasse dich jetzt mal alleine. Wenn du mich sehen willst, oder einfach nur reden… du hast meine Nummer.“

Sie erhebt sich langsam vom Stuhl und schiebt ihn wieder zur Seite. Ich schaue an ihr herunter und kann nicht anders, als zu schlucken. Sie sieht wunderschön aus, ihre Jeans sitzt perfekt. Ich räuspere mich und schaue zur Seite, dabei rutsche ich nervös auf dem Bett herum.

„Bis dann.“ Sagt Clarke noch liebevoll, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwindet.


	21. Chapter 21

Zwei Wochen später stehe ich wieder hinter der Theke in der Bar. Meine Verletzungen sind gut verheilt, auch wenn ich manchmal noch Schmerzen habe. Raven hat sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich alle paar Tage zu besuchen und zu kontrollieren, ob ich mich vernünftig ernähre. Immer wieder bringt sie mir Obst mit, obwohl ich sie darum bitte, es zu lassen. Ich hasse es, ihre Hilfe so in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen. In Gedanken versunken, bekomme ich erst mit, dass jemand am Tresen sitzt, als die Person sich räuspert. Mein Kopf schießt hoch und ich schaue direkt in Octavia’s Augen. Hinter ihr steht Bellamy.

„Hi. Was kann ich euch bringen?“ Octavia schaut mich nur weiter an, bis Bellamy sie anstößt.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden.“ Wieder ein leichter Stoß in die Rippen. „Ich meine, mich entschuldigen.“ Ich stelle das Glas in meiner Hand ab und lehne mich nach vorne, gespannt, was nun folgt. „Ich habe mich wie ein Arsch verhalten. Du weißt inzwischen, wieso.“ Ich schaue sie skeptisch an.

„Du hast Angst, dass ich zur Polizei gehe, oder?“ sie nickt.

„Wir haben schließlich Falschaussagen gemacht. Aber alles nur, damit wir meinen Bruder retten können.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und drehe mich weg. „Was hättest du getan?“ das bringt mich dazu, stehen zu bleiben.

„Ihr habt mein Leben zerstört, eure Entschuldigungen ändern nichts.“ Octavia seufzt und rutscht etwas näher an mich heran.

„Hör zu, wenn du Geld brauchst, dann kriegen wir das hin. Wir wussten nicht, dass es so eine Auswirkung hat. Es sah immer aus, als hättest du ein paar Millionen in deiner Hosentasche, verstehst du?“

„Hat Clarke dich geschickt?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nicht direkt. Sie redet nur noch von dir und ihr geht es echt schlecht. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich entschuldige, änderst du deine Einstellung, sie zu ignorieren.“

„Ich sagte, ich denke darüber nach.“ Sie schaut mich weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. „Und ich werde euch nicht verpfeifen. Was bringt es mir, wenn ihr jetzt auch noch alles verliert.“

Etwas später stehe ich mit Stacie zusammen im Umkleideraum. Es ist bereits halb drei morgens und ich will einfach nur nach Hause. Das Gespräch mit Octavia lässt mich nicht mehr los. 

„Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört.“

„Stalker.“ Sie lacht und kommt auf mich zu, als ich gerade mein T-Shirt ausziehe.

„Du solltest sie anzeigen.“ Ich drehe mich weg und nehme das frische T-Shirt aus dem Spint.

„Was bringt das schon. Ich will mich nicht rächen Stacie.“ Sie schaut mich weiterhin eindringlich von der Seite an.

„Wie oft haben dich schon Leute angegriffen, deren Namen du nicht mal kanntest?“ ich seufze und ziehe mir das Shirt über, wobei ich Schmerzen verspüre und leise stöhne.

„Es kam schon lange nicht mehr vor.“ Dieses Mal ist es ihr Part zu seufzen.

„Ok, wie du meinst. Ich sage nur, denk darüber nach.“

„Das würde Octavia schaden und somit Bellamy, willst du das wirklich? Ich müsste alles erzählen, was, wenn er dann wieder in Gefahr wäre?“ sie gibt auf und schmeißt die Hände in die Luft.

„Ok, du hast Recht. Ich meine nur, dass Clarke es verdient hätte.“ Sekunden später geht sie aus der Tür und lässt mich somit alleine.

Es dauert nicht lange, bevor ich zu Hause auf mein Sofa falle und mein Handy zücke. Nach langem Überlegen tippe ich eine Nachricht an Clarke.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich das jetzt mache. Aber hättest du Lust morgen Abend vorbei zu kommen?“

„Natürlich :) Sag mir nur wann ich da sein soll.“

********************

Ich werfe noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und versuche, meinen schnellen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Clarke könnte jeden Moment hier sein. Ich schüttle etwas mit dem Kopf, noch immer bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie wirklich sehen möchte. Das Klingeln reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich gehe zur Tür und atme noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich sie aufmache. Als erstes, werden mir zwei Pizzakartons ins Gesicht gehalten.

„Deine Lieblingspizza!“ ich nehme ihr die Kartons aus der Hand.

„Ok. Danke.“ Clarke grinst mich breit an.

Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. In mir steigt Panik auf bei dem Gedanken, dass sie mich umarmen will. Schnell gehe ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Komm rein. Ich mache das schon alles.“ Sie nickt und schließt die Tür hinter sich, während ich in der Küche verschwinde.

Als ich dann mit zwei Tellern wiederkomme, sitzt sie bereits auf dem Sofa. Sie fährt sich mit einer Hand durch ihre perfekten Haare. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, die Teller nicht fallen zu lassen. Clarke nimmt mir sofort einen ab, als sie mich sieht. Wir lächeln uns kurz an.

„Also, wie geht’s dir?“ fragt sie nervös und beißt sich dabei auf die Unterlippe.

Mein Blick fällt auf den Tisch vor uns. 

„Naja, besser auf jeden Fall. Aber zwischendurch habe ich noch Schmerzen. Und dir?“ sie nimmt einen Bissen von ihrer Pizza und schaut ebenfalls nach vorn.

„Gut, sehr gut sogar. Es macht jeden Tag mehr Spaß, in der Galerie zu arbeiten.“

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen?“ ihr Blick fliegt zu mir.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“ ich nicke und schaue sie konzentriert an.

Ein Lächeln zieht sich in ihre Lippen, bevor sie den Teller auf den Tisch stellt und anfängt zu erzählen. Sie beschreibt das mit so einer Leidenschaft, dass ich oft nicht anders kann, als sie anzulächeln. Ich merke immer mehr, wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe. 

Nachdem wir beide aufgegessen und über einiges geredet haben, sitzen wir nun mit zwei Flaschen Bier auf dem Sofa, näher aneinander.

„Octavia hat mich besucht.“ Sofort schlägt sie sich eine Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ich weiß und das tut mir leid. Ich kann es echt verstehen, wenn du uns anzeigen willst.“ Ich schaue nach unten und denke nach.

Was ist, wenn das alles auch wieder nur Show ist. Wenn sie nur so lieb zu mir ist, damit ich sie nicht anzeige und der Polizei alles erzähle? 

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt darüber nachgedacht.“ Sie schaut zu mir und spielt nervös mit dem Ende ihres Oberteils. „Aber ich habe nichts davon.“ Sie atmet lange aus und rutscht noch etwas näher an mich heran.

Mein Bauch spielt verrückt, ein angenehmes Ziehen durchfährt mich. Sie schaut mir in die Augen, meine Welt bleibt für ein paar Sekunden stehen. Sie merkt das wohl und verweilt ebenfalls still. Erst ein paar Momente später schaue ich auf ihre Lippen und dann woanders hin.

„Danke. Auch wenn ich es verdient habe… so ist es bestimmt auch sicherer für uns alle.“ 

„Clarke?“ frage ich nach ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie mir in die Augen schaut. „Ist das wieder nur ein Spiel? Damit ich euch nicht verpfeife?“ 

Obwohl es kaum möglich ist, rutscht sie noch näher an mich heran, automatisch rutsche ich nach hinten. Als die Lehne meines Sofas in meinen Rücken drückt, atme ich scharf ein. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen kommen hoch, an meinen Vermieter. Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche es wegzuschieben.

„Lexa? Ist alles ok?“ ich spüre, wie mir ein Schweißtropfen über die Stirn läuft. „Lexa??“ Clarke greift an meinen Arm, sofort schrecke ich hoch und gehe einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Sorry ich… bin gleich wieder da.“ Zitternd gehe ich ins Badezimmer, wo ich mich auf das Waschbecken lehne.

„Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!“ flüstere ich mir selbst zu.

„Lexa? Kann ich dir helfen?“ kommt es durch die Tür.

Ich sammele mich noch, bevor ich diese öffne und Clarke mit besorgtem Blick vor mir steht.

„Ja, alles ok. Sorry dafür.“ Ich gehe wieder zum Sofa und warte, bis Clarke es ebenfalls tut, dieses Mal mit mehr Abstand.

Ich spiele mit meinen Händen, die inzwischen zum Glück nicht mehr so auffällig zittern.

„Es war nie ein Spiel für mich. Vielleicht als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Aber schon danach habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Ich schwöre dir, ich meine es ernst. Und ich will jeden Tag damit verbringen, es wiedergutzumachen, wenn du mich lässt.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis ich dir wieder vertrauen kann. Und ob ich es überhaupt kann. Ich meine… du hast mir wirklich alles genommen.“ Ich stoppe und schaue zu ihr, in ihren Augen ist der Schmerz zu sehen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich dich nicht hasse.“ Wir beide müssen etwas schmunzeln, trotz der ernsten Situation.

„Wenn du mir die Chance gibst, mache ich es wieder gut, ich verspreche es.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist, Clarke.“

********************

Ich grinse, als ich Clarke am Eingang entdecke. Da ich ihr nicht zeigen will, wie sehr ich mich freue, widme ich mich wieder dem Glas in meiner Hand. Ich stelle es zur Seite, genau, als sie den Tresen erreicht.

„Hey Lex, dein Essen!“ sie gibt mir einen Beutel, den ich dankend annehme.

Wir gehen zusammen in den Aufenthaltsraum. Ich werfe Stacie noch einen Blick zu, aber diese schaut Clarke nur böse an, wie jedes Mal. Schon seit einer Woche kommt Clarke jeden Abend zu mir in die Bar. Dabei bringt sie mir jedes Mal essen, obwohl ich ihr sage, dass das nicht sein muss. Wir setzen uns an den kleinen Tisch, sofort greife ich in die Tüte und ziehe ein Sandwich heraus, Clarke macht daraufhin dasselbe.

„Und, wie war der Termin heute?“ frage ich, während ich das Sandwich auspacke.

„Ganz gut, ich denke er wird unterschreiben und dann haben wir endlich noch einen Sponsor.“ Ich nicke und lehne mich etwas nach hinten, dabei kneife ich die Augen zu, das Sandwich schmeckt einfach zu gut. „Was hast du heute schon gegessen?“ meine Augen fliegen wieder auf.

„Wieso?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe genug gegessen Clarke, ich bin kein Baby.“ Wir beide müssen daraufhin lachen.

Es ist eine Zeitlang still, bevor sie sich aufrecht hinsetzt und mir in die Augen schaut.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es zu früh ist.“ Mein Bein fängt nervös an zu wackeln. „Sollen wir vielleicht mal, ich weiß nicht, ins Kino oder so?“

„Ehh ja… wann denn?“ sie grinst und lehnt sich auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann du willst. Oder frei hast.“ Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, ob ich wirklich einen ganzen Abend mit ihr alleine sein möchte, greife ich nach meinem Handy und schaue mir den Arbeitsplan an.

„Naja ich hätte morgen frei…“ sie haut mit der Hand auf den Tisch, woraufhin ich zusammenzucke.

„Super!“ ich grinse und schüttle mit dem Kopf über ihre Euphorie. „Ich hole dich dann um 7 Uhr ab, ok?“ 

Mein Blick fällt auf den Boden. Klar wäre das Geld da, aber ich brauche es für andere Sachen viel dringender.

„Und natürlich bezahle ich, schließlich habe ich dich eingeladen.“ Als ich zu ihr schaue, zwinkert sie mir zu.

Automatisch schaue ich nach unten, grinse, meine Wangen werden rot. Ich höre sie kichern, für einen Moment ist es wie früher, als wir noch glücklich waren. 

„Ok, deal.“ 

********************

„Woah Lexa! Komm wieder runter!“ kommt es von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Ich bin unten! Ich meine ruhig. Alles ist gut.“ Ich schmeiße meine Klamotten in den Schrank und knalle die Tür zu. „Es war nur… wirklich schön.“

„Ja Romeo, jetzt erzähl erstmal von Anfang an.“

„Ok. Also sie hat mich abgeholt und mir sogar Blumen mitgebracht. Raven, ich bin die Person, die Blumen mitbringt.“ Sie lacht.

„Ich weiß Lexa, jetzt erzähl weiter.“ Ich laufe durch die Wohnung räume ein paar Sachen weg, während ich erzähle.

„Ok. Also wir sind zum Kino gefahren. Haben uns toll unterhalten. Ich habe den Film ausgesucht. Und an einer Stelle, haben wir uns einfach nur angesehen. Wir saßen schon so eng nebeneinander. Ich schwöre dir, noch eine Sekunde länger und wir hätten uns geküsst.“ Ich höre sie seufzen.

„Lexa, wolltest du das? Also, sie küssen?“ ich nicke, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht sehen kann. „Ich sehe dein schweigen als Zustimmung. Also pass auf: Sie hat dich einmal verarscht, und das ziemlich. Du hast alles wegen ihr verloren. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du sie noch lieben kannst?“

„Raven, ich glaube das hat nie aufgehört. Ich hatte immer Gefühle für sie, auch als ich sie am meisten gehasst habe. Und jetzt wo ich weiß, warum sie das gemacht hat…“ ich verstumme und höre wieder ein seufzen.

„Ok, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn sie im Ansatz Mist baut, gehe ich zur Polizei!“ ich lächle und lehne mich an den Kühlschrank.

„Danke Raven.“ Ich höre, wie sie eine Tür zu knallt und ihre Schlüssel auf den Tisch schmeißt.

„Jaja schon gut. Also, wie geht es weiter?“

„Ich fahre morgen Abend zu ihr. Sie wollte mit mir über was reden.“


	22. Chapter 22

„Ich komme gleich!“ erscheint von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Ich grinse etwas und schaue an mir herunter. Mit Raven’s Hilfe habe ich mein Outfit ausgewählt, allerdings hat das auch nicht lange gedauert. Ich weiß, wie sehr Clarke meine Anzüge liebt und da mir nur noch einer übrig geblieben ist, fiel die Auswahl letzten Endes leicht. Mein Blick fällt auf die Blumen in meiner Hand. Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl darüber denkt. Raven meinte nur, dass sie mir mit solchen Gesten schmeicheln sollte und nicht andersrum. Ich werde nervös und schaue mich um, bevor ich die Blumen ins Gebüsch neben mich schmeiße. Eine Sekunde später geht die Tür auf und Clarke steht vor mir. Ein Duft von frischem Essen fliegt mir entgegen, zusammen mit ihrem Parfüm.

„Hi, sorry, ich musste das Essen aus dem Ofen nehmen.“ Ich kann nicht antworten, da ich ihren Körper anstarre.

Sie hat ein enges, weißes Top an, dazu einen kurzen Rock und High-Heels. Ich sammle mich wieder und schaue in ihre Augen, aber ihr Blick ist gerade auch auf meinen Körper gerichtet.

„Kein Problem.“ Bringe ich heraus, sie grinst etwas und tritt zur Seite.

Schon von außen sah das Haus schön aus, aber innen ist es umwerfend. Das Apartment ist riesig, dazu viel schöner und wärmer eingerichtet als meines. Es ist im obersten Stock und man heute eine tolle Aussicht. Sie schließt die Tür und geht an mir vorbei.

„Setz dich schon mal, ich komme gleich.“ Sie biegt ab in die Küche, sofort landet mein Blick auf ihrem Arsch. 

Ich schaue durch den Raum und erkenne ein paar Bilder aus Clarke’s alter Wohnung wieder. Sie kommt zurück in den Raum und schaut sofort zu mir.

„Ist Octavia da?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und stellt einen großen Topf auf den Tisch.

„Sie trifft sich mit jemandem. Sie hat mir noch nichts erzählt, das ist so untypisch.“ 

Langsam gehe ich zum Tisch, auf dem ein paar Kerzen stehen. Mir wird klar, was das hier ist. Ich schaue verwirrt zu Clarke.

„Clarke, ist das hier ein Date?!“ 

„Was? Nein!“ ihre Augen werden weit, sie schaut sich nervös um. „Nein ist es nicht. Ich kann die Kerzen aus machen?!“ mein Schock lässt etwas nach, als ich sehe, wie nervös sie ist.

„Nein schon gut. Du sagtest nur, dass du mich was fragen willst. Ich dachte, es geht darum.“ Sie fährt sich durch die Haare und greift nach meinem Teller.

„Nein, es geht um was Anderes. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich meinen Manager rausgeschmissen habe.“ Sie packt etwas von dem Essen auf meinen Teller, jetzt fällt mir ein, dass ich mich noch bedanken muss dafür. „Er war echt ein Arsch und hat sich um nichts mehr gekümmert.“ 

„Danke!“ sage ich dankbar, als sie mir den Teller gibt. 

Sie lächelt mich an und tut sich auch etwas auf ihren Teller, bevor sie sich setzt.

„Also ich… brauche einen neuen Manager. Ich bin echt nicht gut in dem ganzen Kram.“ Ich nicke und nehme eine Gabel. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du es machen willst.“ Ich verschlucke mich an dem Essen und fange an zu Husten.

Clarke springt sofort auf und klopft mir auf den Rücken. Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich auf den Körperkontakt nicht mal reagiere. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, schaue ich ungläubig zu Clarke. 

„Meinst du das ernst?“ sie nickt und schaut nervös zu mir.

Sie ist mir so nah, dass es eigentlich unangenehm sein müsste, aber ich genieße es. Clarke nimmt ihre Hand von meinem Rücken, dabei rutscht ihr Blick von meinen Augen zu meinen Lippen und wieder zurück.

„Ja ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß, dass du das drauf hast.“ 

„Das war mal.“

„Also, willst du nicht?“ ich seufze und rutsche etwas von ihr weg, woraufhin sie aufsteht und zu ihrem Stuhl geht.

„Nein ich… doch. Ich weiß es nicht Clarke. Denkst du nicht, dass das Probleme geben würde?“ sie stochert in ihrem Essen herum, ich komme mir schuldig vor, ihr die Laune verdorben zu haben.

„Du würdest viel außerhalb der Galerie arbeiten. Ich würde dich gut bezahlen und-“ ich fahre dazwischen.

„Moment, macht du das wegen deinem schlechten Gewissen?“ die Wut steigt auf in mir. „So nach dem Motto ‚ach du hast ja dein ganzes Geld verloren jetzt helfe ich dir‘?“

„Nein Lexa, das verstehst du falsch!“

„Bist du sicher?!“ ich stehe auf und schiebe dabei meinen Stuhl nach hinten. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht Clarke, ich schaffe das auch alleine.“

Ich will gehen, aber sie springt von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellt sich in die Tür. 

„Lexa bitte warte. Es ist nicht so. Ich habe dich nur gerne um mich und… und du bist gut in dem Job, das weiß ich! Und…“ sie weiß offenbar nicht weiter und lässt den Kopf hängen.

Ich drücke die Wut weg und greife nach meiner Jacke.

„Danke für das Essen Clarke, ich gehe besser.“

„Nein, bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance das richtig zu machen.“ Ich trete näher an sie heran, weil ich durch die Tür gehen will, aber sie bleibt stehen.

„Ich weiß wie du es meinst, ok?“

„Nein weißt du nicht!“ erwidert sie ungeduldig.

Ich verschränke die Arme und atme tief durch, um nicht noch wütender zu werden. 

„Ich will dir keinen Gefallen tun, weil ich denke du bekommst es selbst nicht hin. Ich frage dich das, weil ich weiß, wie gut du darin bist und jeder glücklich sein kann, dich zu haben. Und weil ich dich-“ sie verstummt und schaut auf den Boden.

Ich mustere sie, von ihrer unsicheren Körperhaltung bis hin zu ihrem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, zuzusagen. Es würde zusätzliches Geld und mehr Zeit mit Clarke bedeuten. Gleichzeitig kann ich aber das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, abhängig zu sein. Mein Selbstvertrauen ist jetzt schon am Boden. Ich schaue in ihre Augen und weiß die Antwort.

„Ok.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus, bevor ich es unterdrücken kann.

„Ok?“ ich nicke.

„Ja, aber lass uns noch mal genau darüber reden?“ sie lächelt breit und zeigt auf den Tisch.

„Jetzt?“ ich lächle ebenfalls und gehe ein paar Schritte zurück, sie folgt mir und lässt sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl fallen.

Nachdem wir noch ein paar Sachen geklärt und aufgegessen haben, schaue ich auf die Uhr. Es ist schon spät und ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen. Clarke bemerkt meinen Blick. Sie steht auf, um alles wegzuräumen, als ich helfen will, winkt sie nur ab. Die Zeit mit ihr ist so schön und angenehm, so vertraut, dass ich zwischendurch für kurze Zeit meine Situation vergesse. Ich schaue zu der Blonden und mustere sie erneut genau. Durch ihr Top ist der schwarze BH zu erkennen. Als sie sich streckt, rutscht das Top etwas hoch, sofort muss ich schlucken und meinen Blick von ihr lösen.

„Also, ich sollte dann los.“ Sie kommt wieder zu mir, schweigend gehen wir zur Tür.

Ich schiebe meine Hände in die Hosentaschen, nervös und unsicher, wie wir uns verabschieden sollen. Ich trete vor die Tür, noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, höre ich Clarke lachen. 

„Was ist das?“ ich schaue hoch und sehe, dass sie nach links schaut. „Wieso liegen da Blumen?“ ich kneife die Augen zu und fasse mir nervös in den Nacken.

„Ich… die sind von mir.“ Sie schaut mit offenem Mund zu mir. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie dir wirklich geben soll.“ Sie grinst etwas, ihre Wangen färben sich leicht rot.

„Schon gut, ich verstehe. Schmeiß sie aber das nächste Mal woanders weg.“ Wir müssen beide lachen, das lockert alles noch mehr auf.

„Ok, ich gehe dann mal.“

„Warte Lexa. Darf ich dich umarmen?“ sie beißt nervös auf ihre Unterlippe.

Mein Gesicht fällt etwas, sie bemerkt das sofort und geht einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein schon gut, das war dumm.“ Sie winkt ab, aber ich mache einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Nein, schon ok.“ Ich gehe einen weiteren, kleinen Schritt und halte den Atem an.

Seit die Tortur mit meinem Vermieter losgegangen ist, fühle ich mich unwohl, wenn mich andere Menschen berühren. Ich habe jedes Mal Angst, dass mir etwas passiert. Bei Clarke fühle ich mich sicher, trotz der Vorgeschichte. Sie schaut mich unsicher an, als ich nah vor ihr stehen bleibe. Nach einem letzten Blick in meine Augen, lehnt sie sich nach vorne und legt sanft ihre Arme um mich. Ich entspanne mich und lehne mich weiter in sie. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich wieder so schön anfühlen kann. Sie atmet tief durch, als meine Hände an ihrem Rücken landen. Der Moment ist so innig, dass wir beide keinen Schritt zurück machen wollen. Kurze Zeit später beginne ich, mich von ihr zu lösen. Als mein Mund direkt an ihrer Wange ist, bleibe ich stehen. Clarke schaut unsicher in meine Augen. Ich schaue zwischen ihren hin und her, dabei merke ich nicht, wie sie sich langsam nach vorne lehnt und mir einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. Sie löst sich ganz von mir und lächelt mich an. Meine Lippen brennen noch, von dem Kuss.

„Melde dich, wenn du zu Hause bist.“ Ich nicke und drehe mich um.

Als ich die Straßen entlanglaufe, kann ich nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Seit langem ging es mir nicht mehr so gut. Und wer konnte schon damit rechnen, dass die Frau, die mir alles genommen hat, auch die Frau sein kann, die mir alles gibt, um wieder glücklich zu sein. 

*******************

Inzwischen sind weitere zwei Wochen vergangen. Clarke und ich haben uns beinahe jeden Tag gesehen. Nach unserem kleinen Kuss, gab es bisher keine weitere Annäherung, worüber ich auch froh bin. Schon die Umarmungen, die wir uns jedes Mal beim Abschied geben, sind für mich teilweise schwer auszuhalten. Ich arbeite inzwischen schon drei Tage für sie. Erst war es ziemlich komisch und ungewohnt, aber sobald ich mich in Arbeit stürzen kann, geht es mir gut. In Gedanken versunken bekomme ich nicht mit, wie sie mein Büro betritt. 

„Lexa, hast du kurz Zeit?“ mein Kopf schießt hoch.

„Klar, was gibt’s?“ Clarke lächelt und setzt sich mir gegenüber auf das Sofa.

„Drei Dinge. Erstens: ich habe schon wieder zu hören bekommen, wie gut du alles managst.“ Wir grinsen uns an, beide stolz. „Also Kompliment! Zweitens: Wir gehen heute Abend aus.“

„Ach ist das so?“ sie lächelt und wirft mir eine Einladung auf den Tisch.

„Und drittens?“ sofort fällt ihr Gesicht.

„Naja ehh, es geht um die Medien.“ Sie zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche, tippt etwas darauf und hält es mir dann hin.

Irritiert nehme ich das Handy entgegen. Auf dem Display ist ein Bild von Clarke und mir, ich weiß nicht einmal, wann das entstanden ist. Dann fällt mein Blick auf die Überschrift des Artikels. 

„Lexa Woods und Clarke Griffin – alles nur eine PR-Aktion?“ 

Ich lache und scrolle weiter runter. Tatsächlich geht es in dem Artikel darum, dass wir die ganze Aktion damals nur gespielt haben sollen. Während ich lese tippt Clarke nervös auf dem Tisch. Ich entscheide, sie noch etwas warten zu lassen und lese weiter. Plötzlich erscheint eine Nachricht auf dem Bildschirm, ausversehen tippe ich darauf und öffne sie, als ich weiter scrollen will. Zuerst will ich etwas sagen, aber mir stockt der Atem.

„Ich freue mich auch auf das nächste Treffen. Es war wirklich schön dich wiederzusehen. Danke für die Chance Clarke.“ 

Es steht kein Name angegeben, die Nummer ist nicht mal eingespeichert. Ich denke nach, Clarke hat mir erzählt, dass sie mit einer Freundin zum Essen verabredet war. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Ich bekomme gar nicht mit, wie sie mich anspricht, bis sie mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht wedelt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln halte ich ihr das Handy hin.

„Sorry, ich habe ausversehen drauf geklickt.“ Sie grinst erst noch, aber dann fällt ihr Gesicht.

„Oh…“ mehr kommt nicht von ihr.

Um ihr eine Ausrede zu ersparen, rolle ich mit meinem Stuhl zurück, dabei stecke in mein Handy in meine Brusttasche.

„Und wegen des Artikels, mir macht das nicht viel aus. Ich habe schlimmeres durchgemacht.“ Ich merke, wie sehr sie das trifft, ich sehe es in ihren Augen.

Direkt könnte ich mich selbst ohrfeigen. Ich will gehen, aber sie steht auf und stellt sich mir in den Weg, erneut.

„Warte, lass mich das erklären.“

„Du musst nichts erklären Clarke. Du willst eine Beziehung, jemanden der für das alles bereit ist.“ Ich fahre mit einer Hand durch meine Haare, die andere ballt sich neben meinem Körper zu einer Faust. „Jemanden, der dir alles bieten kann, der noch alles hat.“

„Hör auf damit Lexa!“

„Nein ich-“

„Die Nachricht ist von meiner Mutter ok?“ ich erstarre und schaue sie geschockt an. „Ich wollte es niemandem erzählen, weil ich noch nicht so weit bin, aber egal.“ Ihr läuft eine Träne über die Wange, ich weiß, was für einen Fehler ich gemacht habe.

Ich sehe wie sie anfängt zu zittern und ihre Arme um sich selbst zu legen. Wie gerne würde ich sie in den Arm nehmen, sie fest drücken und beruhigen. Die Beziehung mit ihrer Mutter war immer kompliziert und ein schwieriges Thema für sie.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte das alles nicht sagen. Ich war nur…“ ich stoppe, weil ich ihren hoffnungsvollen Blick sehe.

„Was warst du?“ ich schaue ihr weiter in die Augen.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch greife ich nach ihrer Hand, sie schaut mich weiter an.

„Was ist, wenn ich sage, dass ich eifersüchtig war? Ich kann dir wirklich nichts bieten. Im Gegenteil.“ Sie drückt meine Hand etwas fester.

Als sie antworten will, klingelt ihr Telefon. Sie atmet genervt aus und schaut auf das Display.

„Ok ich muss da rangehen Lexa. Können wir heute Abend reden? Bitte?“ ich nicke und lasse ihre Hand wieder los, einen Moment später ist sie verschwunden.


	23. Chapter 23

Ich sitze neben Raven in einem Café, sie schlürft an einem Kaffee, während ich nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaue. Als ich mich wieder zu ihr drehe, sehe ich einen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals, sofort muss ich lachen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zieht.

„Ok erzähl es mir, wer ist es?“

„Was? Du wolltest mir von heute Abend erzählen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lehne mich nach vorne.

„Vergiss es! Wer war das?“ dabei zeige ich auf ihren Hals.

„Du würdest mir das sowieso nie glauben!“ ich will antworten, da hören wir ein lautes, bekanntes Lachen hinter uns.

Wir drehen uns gleichzeitig um, dort steht Octavia mit zwei Freundinnen. Als sie uns bemerken, sehe ich, wie die Brünette sich anspannt, ihre Augen werden weit. Mit einer Vorahnung drehe ich mich zu Raven, die knallrot im Gesicht ist.

„Raven?!“ fragt Octavia, als sei es etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches.

„Und Lexa.“ Antworte ich mit einem grinsen.

Sie lächelt etwas und spielt mit dem Handy in ihrer Hand herum.

„Und, wie geht’s so?“ fragt sie unsicher, dabei vermeidet sie Blickkontakt mit uns.

Raven fängt an herum zu drucksen, dabei erröten ihre Wangen noch mehr. Noch nie habe ich meine starke, freche Freundin so gesehen. Ich grinse, als mir klar wird, dass die beiden wohl wirklich etwas am laufen haben.

„Gut. Was hast du gestern so gemacht Octavia?“ frage ich frech, sofort spüre ich einen Tritt gegen mein Knie. „Aua! Fuck Raven, ich frage doch nur.“ Sie wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ehh sorry ich muss los. Wir sehen uns.“ So schnell wie sie gekommen ist, ist sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Ich drehe mich zu Raven, die ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände vergraben hat.

„Sag einfach nichts Woods.“

„Wie lange läuft das schon?“

„Lexa…“ erwidert sie prompt in einem gefährlich leisen Ton.

„Ist sie gut im Bett?“ sie stöhnt laut und lässt ihren Kopf auf den Tisch knallen. „Ich deute das als ein ja.“

*********************  
Nervös ziehe ich an meiner Krawatte, als ich bei Clarke vor der Tür ankomme. Das Essen heute Abend ist mit Geschäftspartnern, die uns ein neues Modell näherbringen wollen. Meistens geht es aber nur darum, Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten und etwas zu trinken. Die Tür fliegt auf und zieht mich aus den Gedanken. Augenblicklich klappt mein Mund auf. Clarke steht vor mir, in einem engen, schwarzen Kleid, welches viel zu kurz ist. Oder auch nicht.

„Können wir?“ ich höre ihre Stimme nur dumpf und nicke.

Sie kichert und geht an mir vorbei, jetzt wird mein Gehirn wieder wach, ich laufe ihr hinterher bis zum Auto und halte ihr die Tür auf.

Die Fahrt ist ruhig und angenehm. Als wir durch die Straßen fahren, erinnere ich mich an die Zeit, als ich noch selber ein Auto hatte, und was für eins. Clarke scheint an meiner Körpersprache zu merken, dass was nicht stimmt. Sie streckt langsam ihre Hand aus, als ich nicht reagiere, legt sie sie zaghaft über meine.

„Das wird schon gut gehen heute. Sei einfach du selbst.“ Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr und grinse sie an.

„Ja, bestimmt. Solange du da bist.“ Hitze steigt in meine Wangen, nach dieser Aussage.

Sie schlägt mir sanft auf die Finger und fängt an zu lachen.

„Du Charmeur.“ Wir lachen beide noch etwas, bevor die Stimmung ernster wird. „Wegen meiner Mutter…“ ich drehe meinen Körper ganz mehr zu ihr.

„Du musst es nicht erzählen.“

„Ich will aber… sie hat mich angerufen, nach Jahren mal wieder. Wir haben uns zum Essen getroffen und es war tatsächlich erträglich. Auch wenn sie mehr auf ihr Handy geguckt hat, als in meine Augen.“ Ich seufze und streichle über ihren Handrücken.

„Sie hat dich nicht verdient. Versuch heute Abend nicht daran zu denken, ok?“ sie nickt und atmet tief durch, bevor sie lächelt und in die Einfahrt biegt.

„Also, Octavia und Raven?“ ich stöhne und lasse meinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze knallen.

„Die sind so offensichtlich!“ 

Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, steigen wir schnell aus. Wir sind etwas zu spät und müssen uns somit beeilen. Ich halte Clarke die Tür auf, welche mir dafür ein Lächeln schenkt. Als wir an dem Tisch ankommen, sitzen dort ein Mann und eine Frau. Mein Blick bleibt an der Frau kleben, die mich von oben bis unten mustert.

„Entschuldigung, wir haben im Verkehr festgesteckt.“ Lügt Clarke mit einem Lächeln.

Wir stellen uns alle vor. Ich lerne, dass die Frau, Luna, in Zukunft des Öfteren mit uns zusammenarbeiten wird. Während ich dem Gespräch von ihrem Partner und Clarke lausche, spielt sie mit ihren blonden Locken. Sie wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu, als gerade niemand hinschaut. Ich räuspere mich leise und drehe mich mehr zu Clarke, um mich wieder in das Gespräch einklinken zu können. 

„Ach komm schon Clarke, deine Bilder sind super und das weißt du.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen bei den Flirt-Versuchen des anderen Geschäftspartners.

„Danke.“ Strahlt Clarke zurück.

„Das sind sie wirklich. Ich habe ihr schon immer gesagt, dass sie ein unglaubliches Talent hat.“ Mische ich mich ein, dabei schaue ich Clarke durchgehend in die Augen.

„Und was sind deine Talente?“ unterbricht uns Luna, dabei schaut sie mir in die Augen.

Ihr Ton ist so leise und verführerisch, dass mir keine schlagfertige Antwort einfällt. Zu unserem Glück, kommt gerade der Kellner, um unsere Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Ich schaue zu Clarke herüber, deren Wangen leicht errötet sind. Ihr Blick ist wild, als sie ihn über die Karte gleiten lässt, ich weiß, dass sie nicht liest. Unter dem Tisch lege ich langsam meine Hand auf ihr Knie. Ihr Blick fliegt zu mir, ich nicke kurz, daraufhin lächelt sie mich an. Sie entspannt sich direkt und fängt ein neues Gespräch an, während ich so gut es geht, Blickkontakt mit Luna vermeide.

Nach dem Essen verschwinde ich noch schnell auf die Toilette, bevor wir los wollen. Ich schaue in den Spiegel und denke über den Abend nach. Wie schön es ist, Seite an Seite mit Clarke auf solchen Meetings zu sein. Früher habe ich es gehasst, aber mit ihr ist alles so einfach.

„Hier versteckst du dich.“ Luna’s Stimme erscheint hinter mir, sofort knüpfe ich durch den Spiegel Blickkontakt mit ihr.

„Ich verstecke mich nicht.“ Antworte ich stumpf, aber mit einem Lächeln.

Sie macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne und bleibt neben mir stehen.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“ ich starre irritiert in den Spiegel, bis sie sich zu mir dreht, ich kopiere die Bewegung.

„Was meinst du?“

„Du und Clarke. Ihr wirkt wie ein Paar.“ Ich lache etwas und lasse eine Hand in meine Hosentasche gleiten, die andere landet auf dem Waschbecken neben mir.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen.“ Sofort sehe ich Feuer in ihren Augen.

Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber ich gehe einen nach hinten. Sie grinst und legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite. 

„Ich beiße nicht, Lexa.“ Sie kommt wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Sag mir nicht, dass du mich nicht willst. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen.“ Sie wickelt eine Hand um meine Krawatte, mein Puls steigt.

„Ich denke, du irrst dich.“ Antworte ich viel zu leise.

Sie grinst noch, bevor sie mir so nah kommt, dass ich merke, wie meine Hände anfangen zu zittern.

„Lexa, kommst du?“ Luna schreckt von mir weg, als Clarke in der Tür steht, mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, natürlich.“ Ich renne fast schon aus dem Raum und hinter Clarke her.

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet haben, gehen wir aus dem Restaurant. Ich atme tief durch und lehne mich an Clarke’s Auto. Diese schmeißt ihre Tasche auf die Rückbank und kommt zu mir. Sie hält genügend Abstand.

„Ist alles ok Lexa?“ ich nicke und schaue auf den Boden.

„Ja, schon gut.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Diese Bitch, was denkt sie überhaupt, wer sie ist?!“ ich reiße die Augen auf bei Clarke’s Wortwahl.

Ein Lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen, als ich in ihr Gesicht schaue.

„Was?!“

„Bist du eifersüchtig?“ sie schnauft und fuchtelt mit ihren Armen, aber bringt kein Wort heraus. 

Ich lache etwas und stoße mich vom Auto ab. Mein Selbstvertrauen steigt, als ich sehe, wie die Eifersucht aus ihren Augen strahlt. Zu sehen, dass ich ihr noch so wichtig bin, tut unglaublich gut.

„Und wenn es so ist?“ ich grinse weiter, ungewollt fällt mein Blick für ein paar Sekunden auf ihr Dekolletee. „Vorsicht Woods, es sieht fast so aus, als würde dir gefallen, was du siehst.“ Sie legt eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und schaut mich verschmitzt an.

„Und wenn es so ist?“ 

*********************  
Sie lässt den Motor ihres Autos verstummen, als wir vor meiner Wohnung stehen bleiben. 

„Danke Clarke.“ Sage ich, während ich mich abschnalle.

„Gern geschehen.“ Ich atme lange aus und drehe meinen Kopf, um Blickkontakt mit ihr zu bekommen.

Für ein paar Sekunden bin ich verloren in ihren wunderschönen Augen. 

„Willst du noch reinkommen?“ Clarke beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, sie grinst mich an.

„Klar, warum nicht?“ 

In meiner Wohnung angekommen gehe ich zu einem Stuhl und lege mein Sakko darüber. Ich löse die Krawatte etwas und beginne, die Ärmel meines Hemdes hochzukrempeln. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, wie Clarke mich beobachtet. Ich grinse und gehe ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Setz dich ruhig.“ Sie nickt, aber schaut mich weiterhin an, ohne sich zu bewegen. 

Ich mache einen weiteren Schritt, unsicher, wohin das eigentlich führen soll. Als ich denke, dass wir nicht näher aneinander stehen können, macht sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Ist das ok?“ ich höre wie ehrlich sie das meint, dass sie wirklich besorgt ist, also nicke ich.

Mein Blick wandert über ihr Gesicht. Ihre fesselnden Augen strahlen mich an, sie scheint unsicher aber überzeugt zu gleich zu sein.

„Lexa? Darf ich dich küssen?“ ich muss schlucken, Schmetterlinge fliegen durch meinen Bauch.

Als ich dieses Mal nicke, macht sie keine Anstalten, es in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich verstehe sofort, dass sie auf eine verbale Antwort wartet.

„Ja.“

Sie überwindet die letzte Distanz zwischen uns und küsst mich. Mein ganzer Körper reagiert darauf, alles steht in Flammen. Nicht ein einziges schlechtes Gefühl kommt in mir auf, ich genieße es, wie ihre Lippen gegen meine arbeiten. Ich denke, dass sie sich lösen will, aber dann landet eine Hand in meinem Nacken. Sie dreht ihren Kopf etwas und lässt den Kuss noch intensiver werden. Erst als ich merke, dass meine Beine den Tisch berühren, fliegen meine Augen auf. Ich breche den Kuss, sofort geht Clarke einen Schritt zurück.

„Lexa ich… sorry! Ich wollte das nicht. Es war einfach so-“

„Fesselnd?“ vervollständige ich, während ich meine Atmung beruhige.

Sie nickt und lässt ihren Blick zu Boden gleiten, sichtlich beschämt über ihr Verlangen. 

„Also… war es nicht schlimm für dich?“ ich halte ihr meine Hand hin, welche sie sanft nimmt.

Ich gehe mit ihr zusammen zum Sofa und lasse mich nah neben sie fallen. Sie schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, während ich mit den Knöpfen meines Hemdes spiele. Ich muss mich sammeln, muss die Gefühle unterdrücken. Ich will es Clarke erzählen.

„Es ist schlimm für mich, wenn mich jemand anfasst. Schon der kleinste Körperkontakt, aber das hast du sicher gemerkt.“

„Lexa… was hat er getan?“ ich kann keinen Blickkontakt zulassen, also drehe ich meinen Kopf weg. „Hat er… dich… vergewaltigt?“ ich nicke. „Mehrfach?“ wieder ein nicken.

„Ist schon gut Clarke, es ist nur-“

„Nein es ist nicht gut. Du musst ihn anzeigen!“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lehne meinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas.

„So leicht ist das nicht.“ Mein Blick landet zum ersten Mal seit wir hier sitzen bei ihr. „Vertrau mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, dass es so besser ist.“

Es braucht ein paar Momente, bis sie das verarbeitet hat. Sie starrt nach vorne an die Wand. Ich weiß, dass sie ihre Wut unterdrücken muss. 

„Ok, ich vertraue dir. Aber wenn das noch einmal passiert Lexa…“

„Wird es nicht. Dank dir.“ Sie lächelt etwas und schaut mir in die Augen. „Ich habe jetzt jeden Monat die Miete, dank des Jobs. Also ist alles gut.“ 

Wir sitzen ein paar Minuten nur da, genießen die Anwesenheit des anderen. Es war leichter als ich dachte, ihr davon zu erzählen. Ich habe keine Anzeichen einer Panikattacke, was fast schon ungewöhnlich ist. Dann vibriert Clarke’s Handy, welches vor uns auf dem Tisch liegt.

„Ich sollte gehen, es ist schon spät.“ Sagt sie leise, als sie auf das Display blickt.

„Du kannst auch hier bleiben?!“ innerlich zerreißt es mich bei der Frage. Zu groß ist die Angst, dass Clarke nein sagt.

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, bleibe ich gerne hier.“

Keine Stunde später liege ich auf dem Bett und frage mich, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich habe auf mein Herz gehört, welches mich angeschrien hat, Clarke hier zu behalten. Es hat so gut getan sie in meiner Nähe zu haben, dass ich nicht wollte, dass die Zeit endet. 

„Und ich soll wirklich hier schlafen? Das Sofa ist bestimmt ok.“ Ich lache und rutsche auf dem Bett etwas zur Seite.

„Glaub mir, ist es nicht. Du wirst morgen am ganzen Körper schmerzen haben.“ Sie nickt unsicher.

Ich habe ihr eines meiner weißen T-Shirts gegeben und kurze Shorts, die ihr perfekt sitzen. Langsam lässt sie sich aufs Bett fallen, mit genügend Abstand zu mir. Ein Lächeln zieht sich in mein Gesicht, beim Gedanken, wie liebevoll und verständnisvoll sie mit mir umgeht. 

„Gute Nacht.“ Flüstere ich.

„Gute Nacht Lexa. Und Danke.“

„Kein Problem, süße.“ Ich höre sie scharf einatmen bei dem Wort, aber sage nichts mehr.

Stattdessen falle ich in den wohl tiefsten Schlaf seit Monaten.


	24. Chapter 24

Als ich wach werde, spüre ich einen Arm auf meinem Bauch. Für ein paar Sekunden verfalle ich in Panik, mein ganzer Körper spannt sich an. Dann nehme ich leise Geräusche war. Ein Stöhnen. Und zwar von Clarke. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen, es ist noch dunkel im Zimmer. Mein Blick gleitet von Clarke’s Arm zu ihrem Bein, welches über meinen liegt. Ich schlucke und versuche, eine Panikattacke zu vermeiden. Dann ist da wieder dieses stöhnen. Mein Blick fällt auf Clarke’s Gesicht. Sie scheint angespannt, dann rollt sich ihr Becken nach vorne und direkt in meine Seite. Ihre Hand greift fester in mein T-Shirt. Ich kneife die Augen zu, weiß selber nicht ob ich erregt bin oder mich unwohl fühle. Sie zieht mich näher an sich heran.

„Mmmm ja… hör nicht auf…“ murmelt sie ins Kissen.

Mein Mund klappt auf, jede Angst ist wie weggefegt, als sie sich erneut in mich drückt. Mein Herz beginnt wie wild gegen meine Brust zu schlagen, allerdings nicht vor Angst. Clarke drückt mich mit ihrem Bein noch näher an sich heran, ich muss grinsen, aber bleibe still.

„Ohh… Lexa…“ sofort werden meine Augen weit. 

Ich schaue wieder zu ihr und sehe, dass sie sich hart auf die Lippe beißt. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und lege sie auf Clarke’s Arm. Sofort zuckt sie etwas zusammen, ich merke, wie sich wach wird.

„Lexa?“ ich grinse.

„Ja?“

Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand über meinen Bauch, dann stoppt sie plötzlich und ihr Körper spannt sich an. Sie reißt sich so schnell von mir los, dass sie aus dem Bett fällt und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden landet.

„Oh Gott, alles ok?“ frage ich, als ich mich über das Bett beuge und auf sie herunter schaue.

Sie liegt noch immer da und atmet hektisch.

„Lexa es tut mir so leid. Ich habe geschlafen, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe kommen.“

„Schon ok. Es war nicht unangenehm.“ Langsam zieht sie sich mit meiner Hilfe wieder aufs Bett.

Wir beide müssen etwas lachen, als wir nach hinten fallen. Mein Blick fällt auf den Wecker, es ist gerade mal 5 Uhr morgens.

„Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen.“ Sie gähnt und streckt sich, jetzt muss ich an ihren Traum denken.

„Ja stimmt. Du hattest bestimmt schöne Träume, oder?“ sie zuckt zusammen, offenbar erinnert sie sich.

„Ich… was? Habe ich?! Was?“ ich muss lachen und rolle mich auf die Seite, um sie ansehen zu können.

Wir sind näher aneinander als ich dachte, aber dieses Mal schrecke ich nicht zurück. 

„Du hast naja… gestöhnt.“ Sie schlägt sich eine Hand vors Gesicht, aber ich sehe noch, wie rot ihre Wangen werden.

„Oh Gott bitte nicht!“

„Uuund dich an mir gerieben.“

„Hör auf Lexa, bitte!“ ich lache, während sie durch ihre Finger hindurch zu mir schaut.

„Scheint wohl richtig intensiv gewesen zu sein.“ Als ich den Satz beende, schießen ihre Hände zu meiner Hüfte.

Sie will mich kitzeln, sofort lache ich, aber halte ihre Hände fest. Um mehr Kraft zu bekommen, rollt sie sich halb auf mich.

„Sei. Jetzt. Still!“ ich lache weiter und sage nichts mehr.

Clarke bleibt halb auf mir liegen, ein Bein zwischen meinen. Für eine Sekunde verliere ich wieder die Kontrolle. Ich greife fester um ihre Handgelenke, sofort fällt ihr Blick dort hin. Sie scheint zu verstehen was los ist, denn sie bleibt regungslos liegen. Als ich merke, dass mich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit überkommt, lasse ich sie langsam los.

„Sorry, hab‘ ich dir weh getan?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und rutscht langsam wieder neben mich auf die Matratze.

„Nein, alles gut.“

Wir liegen ein paar weitere Minuten so, schauen uns intensiv an. In meinem Bauch macht sich ein warmes Gefühl breit und ich will mehr davon spüren.

„Küss mich.“ Es ist so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie es gehört hat.

„Bist du sicher?“ ich nicke.

Kurz darauf rutscht sie näher an mich heran. Immer wieder stoppt sie, um mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Dieses Mal mache ich den ersten Schritt, indem ich meine Hand in ihren Nacken lege. Sie rutscht näher und drückt ihre Lippen zaghaft auf meine. Ich spüre, wie gut mir das tut und dass ich noch mehr will. Ich lasse den Kuss intensiver werden und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Als ihre Zunge langsam in meinen Mund gleitet, überkommen mich die Gefühle. Ich stütze mich auf der Matratze ab und rolle mich langsam auf sie. Clarke bleibt still liegen, ihre Hände landen erst Sekunden später an meiner Hüfte und halten mich sanft fest. Ich beiße vorsichtig in ihre Lippe, worauf sie stöhnt. Wir beide sind so verloren in dem Kuss, dass wir erst nicht merken, wie wir an den Klamotten der anderen ziehen. Erst als Clarke’s Hand auf meinem nackten Rücken landet, wird es mir bewusst. Ich höre auf sie zu küssen und greife hart in die Laken.

„Lexa?“ ich kneife die Augen zu, sofort verschwinden Clarke’s Hände von meinem Körper.

Ich bleibe auf ihr liegen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, in der Hoffnung, ihr Duft beruhigt mich. Genau das ist der Fall. Die Panik verschwindet und mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich. Ich rolle mich von ihr herunter, aber schaue ihr direkt in die Augen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles gut ist.

„Sorry, das war ein bisschen intensiv.“ Sagt sie direkt, dabei zieht sie nervös an ihrem T-Shirt.

„Schon gut, ich habe ja angefangen.“ Wir lächeln uns an. „Lass uns noch etwas schlafen.“

Sie nickt und schaut mich unsicher an. Ich verstehe ihre stumme Frage und lege ihren Arm über meinen Bauch. Sie rutscht näher an mich heran und atmet erleichtert aus. Ich schlafe mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

********************  
Als wir das zweite Mal wach werden, liegen wir noch immer gleich. Ich fühle mich so wohl mit Clarke in meinem Arm, dass ich sie näher an mich heran drücke und erleichtert durchatme. Es ist unglaublich, dass ich ihr wirklich verziehen habe. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es sein kann, dass sie so einen Einfluss auf mich hat. Noch vor circa einem Jahr saß sie mir bei einem Gerichtsverfahren gegenüber, sie hat gelogen, vorgespielt mich zu lieben und dass ich sie geschlagen habe. Mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Ich spüre, wie Clarke sich langsam etwas aufsetzt.

„Bist du wach?“

„Ja…“

„Und worüber denkst du nach?“ ich schaue runter und sehe ihr grinsen.

Schon an dieser einen Antwort hat sie gemerkt, dass ich in Gedanken versunken bin.

„Über uns. Früher. Die Verhandlung.“ Sofort verschwindet ihr glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck. „Woher hattest du die Verletzungen?“

Clarke setzt sich hin und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand an, ich folge ihr.

„Es war ziemlich lustig eigentlich, wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.“ Sie spielt nervös mit ihren Fingern.

„Clarke, ich laufe nicht weg. Ich will nur noch ein paar Sachen wissen.“

„Es war Octavia. Wir haben einige Versuche gebraucht, bis sie sich wirklich überwinden konnte, mich zu schlagen.“

„Ich würde das nie tun.“

„Ich weiß Lexa.“ Ihr Blick brennt auf meinem Gesicht, aber ich schaue weiter nach unten.

„Warst du mit Bellamy zusammen?“ sie holt tief Luft.

„Ja, ich war mit ihm zusammen, als er verschwunden ist. Ich habe ihn geliebt, aber ich glaube, mehr als ein Bruder.“ Sie verstummt und wartet, ob ich noch eine Frage habe. „So etwas wie für dich habe ich noch nie für jemanden empfunden. Es sollte alles nur ein böses Spiel sein, aber ich habe mich sofort verliebt.“

„Ich mich auch.“ Flüstere ich zurück.

Clarke greift nach meiner Hand und streichelt sie sanft. 

„Sollen wir frühstücken?“

„Willst du nichts mehr wissen?“ ich drücke die Bettdecke weg und stehe auf.

„Nein. Lass uns am besten nie wieder darüber reden, ok?“

Während ich in der Küche stehe und uns Kaffee mache, höre ich Clarke telefonieren. Ich weiß, dass es geschäftlich ist und lasse ihr Freiraum. Als sie gerade in den Raum kommt, klopft es an der Tür. Mein Blick fällt auf den Kalender, sofort erstarrt mein Blut. Ich bleibe still stehen, auch nachdem es ein zweites Mal klopft.

„Clarke?“ sie schaut zu mir. „Kannst du bitte in mein Zimmer gehen?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, dann klopft es erneut.

„Lexa! Ich weiß, dass du da bist! Mach auf!“ sofort schaut Clarke böse zur Tür.

„Auf gar keinen Fall, ich bleibe hier.“ Sie verschränkt die Arme, ich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist.

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen mache ich die Tür auf, mein Vermieter grinst mich frech an. Er lässt sich schon wieder selber rein und sieht dann Clarke, die inzwischen aufgestanden ist und genervt am Tisch lehnt.

„Oh, hallo. Schön dich kennenzulernen, mein Na-“

„Interessiert mich nicht.“ Biestet sie ihn an.

„Clarke, bitte.“ Sage ich leise, aber sie schaut ihm weiterhin duellierend in die Augen.

Ich gehe zum Schrank und hole die Miete heraus. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, wie er Clarke von oben bis unten mustert, meine Wut steigt auf und ich knalle den Schrank so laut zu, dass sich beide zu mir drehen. Ich werfe ihm das Geld zu, er fängt es und beginnt zu zählen. Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Glaub mir, es ist genug.“

„Schade…“ er grinst mich frech an und lässt seinen Blick zu meinen Oberkörper gleiten, sofort stößt Clarke sich vom Tisch weg.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen!“ schreit sie ihn fast schon an.

„Wow, du hast Feuer! Gefällt mir!“ Clarke macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sie fuchtelt mit ihrem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, rufe ich die Polizei!“ sofort springe ich zu ihr und lege einen Arm um sie.

„Beruhige dich.“ Ich spüre, wie sie am ganzen Körper zittert.

„Das solltest du besser nicht tun. Außerdem gibt es keine Beweise für irgendetwas, oder?“ er schaut mir in die Augen, sofort lasse ich meinen Blick zu Boden sinken.

„Verschwinde, sofort!“ Clarke wird immer wütender neben mir.

Er dreht sich mit einem Grinsen um und macht die Tür auf.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich erhöhe die Miete. Ich hoffe, du hast nächsten Monat genug. Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm.“ Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an, während Clarke versucht sich loszureißen.

Ich halte sie noch schnell fest, bevor sie bei ihm ankommt. Er lacht noch schmutzig, bevor er die Tür von außen schließt. 

„Dieses verdammte-“

„Beruhig dich Clarke, bitte!“

Sie atmet schwer in meinem Arm. Ich drücke sie fest an mich, in der Hoffnung, das beruhigt sie. Es braucht ein paar Minuten, bevor sie sich gegen mich fallen lässt und wieder regelmäßig atmet. Es macht mir dieses Mal überhaupt nichts aus, ihren Körper so nah zu haben. Sie dreht sich in meinem Arm um und wischt sich eine Träne von der Wange. Ich streichle ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Sollen wir los?“ sie nickt und löst sich von mir.

Die Fahrt im Auto ist ruhig, aber angenehm. Ich merke, wie Clarke sich immer wieder zusammenreißen muss, nicht wieder darüber zu reden. 

„Ist heute der Termin mit dem potentiellen Käufer deiner Landschaftsgemälde?“ sie nickt und atmet lange aus.

„Ja genau.“

„Ok. Wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt?“ 

Als sie es mir erzählt, ist sie wieder in ihrem Element. Ich versuche mir alle wichtigen Dinge zu merken, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie es mir schon vor ein paar Tagen in einer Mail geschrieben hat. Ich grinse und höre ihr erleichtert zu. Sie hat sich komplett wieder beruhigt und lächelt immer wieder, als sie über die Entstehung der Gemälde redet.

„Ach und Lexa?“ wir kommen an der Galerie an, also lasse ich den Motor verstummen und drehe mich zu ihr. „Zieh bei mir ein. Die Wohnung ist sogar für mich und Octavia zu groß. Es ist noch ein großes Zimmer frei…“

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, würde es nicht irgendwann zu viel werden?“ sie nickt nachdenklich und schaut nach vorne.

„Ich glaube nicht. Wir sehen uns während der Arbeit kaum. Und ich würde es schön finden, jeden Morgen in deinem Arm aufzuwachen.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie mich anschaut. „Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest!“ 

Nach ein paar Sekunden fällt meine Maske, ich fange an zu lachen und greife über die Mittelkonsole nach ihrer Hand.

„Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Und danke für das Angebot!“


	25. Chapter 25

Zwei Wochen später ist es so weit, ich stehe mit den paar Kisten an Klamotten, die mir übrig geblieben sind, vor Clarke’s Apartment. Ich lächle, als mir klar wird, dass ich bald bei ihr wohnen werde. Mit meinem Fuß stoße ich die Tür auf und gehe langsam die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen kommt mir Octavia schon entgegen, sie nimmt mir die Kiste ab und lächelt mich an. Die letzte Zeit war ich oft hier und wir haben uns aneinander gewöhnt. Sie hat sich sogar noch ein paar Mal entschuldigt, was ihr sichtlich schwerfällt. Ich trinke einen Schluck Bier aus irgendeiner Flasche, die einem von uns gehört und checke mein Handy. 

„Alles gut?“ Raven steht in ihrem engen Top schwer atmend vor mir.

„Natürlich. Kommst du klar?“ sie lehnt sich auf ihre Beine, während ich leise lache und noch einen Schluck nehme.

„Echt lustig Woods, ich bin das nicht gewohnt!“ ich grinse weiter, dann fällt ihr Blick auf die Flasche in meiner Hand.

„Das ist meine.“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern und setze sie erneut an meine Lippen, es ist wirklich zu heiß für einen Umzug.

„Und du willst nicht wissen, was ich gerade mit Octavia auf der Couch gemacht habe, als ihr beide unten wart.“ Sie fährt mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen.

Ich spucke das Bier auf der Stelle aus und fange an zu husten, als mir klar wird, was sie meint.

„Oh Gott Raven!“

„Mmmm das hat sie vorhin auch gesagt.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und gehe in die Küche, um schnell einen großen Schluck Wasser zu nehmen und meinen Mund abzuwischen.

„Was machst du da?“ ich drehe mich um, Clarke steht schmunzelnd im Türrahmen.

„Wir müssen deine Couch verbrennen.“

„Ok.“ Antwortet sie stumpf und kommt mit einem Grinsen auf mich zu.

Ich öffne meine Arme und ziehe sie an mich, sofort fängt sie an zu lachen und gegen meine Schulter zu drücken.

„Lexa! Du schwitzt total!“ jetzt muss auch ich lachen.

„Was denn? Ich habe nun mal schwer gearbeitet, während du damit beschäftigt warst, mein Zimmer zu dekorieren!“

„Du liebst es!“ ich grinse und drücke sie etwas von mir weg.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Als die Worte meine Lippen verlassen, würde ich sie am liebsten zurückschieben.

Clarke schaut mich erst unsicher an, dann lächelt sie. Das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ihre Lippen auf meinen sind. Sie drückt mich nach hinten, sodass ich mich an den Kühlschrank lehnen kann. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen ich keine Anstalten mache, mich zu lösen, legt sie ihre Hände in meinen Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Flüstert sie zwischen Küssen gegen meine Lippen.

Nach ein paar weiteren leidenschaftlichen Küssen lösen wir uns voneinander. Sie lehnt ihre Stirn an meine und fummelt in Gedanken versunken an meinem Oberteil herum.

„Komm, wir haben noch einiges vor uns.“ Ich folge ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

„OH MEIN GOTT!“ höre ich Clarke neben mir, die sich ihre Hände vors Gesicht hält und sich wegdreht.

Ich schaue nach vorne und sehe Octavia auf Raven’s Schoss sitzen, mit der Hand in der Hose meiner besten Freundin. Sofort drehe auch ich mich weg.

„Gott könnt ihr mal fünf Minuten ohne?“

Wir hören noch ein kichern und wie die Tür zu Octavia’s Zimmer zu fliegt, bevor wir uns wieder trauen, die Hände vom Gesicht zu nehmen.

Später am Abend sitzen wir völlig fertig auf dem Sofa. Clarke in meinem Arm und Octavia in Raven’s. Alle um mich herum scheinen eingeschlafen zu sein. Clarke’s Atmung ist so regelmäßig und ruhig, ich will sie nicht wecken und lehne mich an der Lehne des Sofas an. Ich streichle sanft über ihren Rücken und mache die Augen zu. Das warme Gefühl in meinem Bauch wird immer intensiver, als ich über die Situation nachdenke, in der wir nun sind. Ich habe einen Job, der mir riesig Spaß macht. Dann habe ich die Frau an meiner Seite, die ich liebe. Ich will keinen Gedanken mehr an früher verschwenden, ich muss Clarke vertrauen, sonst funktioniert diese Beziehung nicht. 

Als auch zehn Minuten später niemand aufwacht, löse ich mich vorsichtig aus Clarke’s Arm. Sie fällt mit dem Gesicht voraus aufs Sofa, aber schläft seelenruhig weiter. Ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken und strecke mich nochmal, bevor ich meine Hände unter sie lege und sie hochhebe. Langsam trage ich sie in ihr Zimmer drücke die Tür mit meinem Fuß zu. Ich lege sie sanft aufs Bett und ziehe die Decke über ihren Körper. Als ich gehen will, landet eine Hand an meinem Oberarm.

„Bleib hier, bitte…“ ich lächle sie an, sie ist so müde, dass sie ihre Augen nicht einmal öffnet.

Vorsichtig schiebe ich mich unter die Decke und nehme sie fest in den Arm.

********************

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich durch einen lauten Knall aus meinem Schlaf gerissen. Sofort schrecke ich hoch und schaue mich verwirrt um. Clarke ist nicht mehr im Zimmer, ich höre allerdings Wasser aus dem Badezimmer. Der Knall kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo ich nun Raven laut lachen höre. Ich falle zurück aufs Bett und atme tief durch, auf dem Wecker steht 6:15 also drehe ich mich um, in der Hoffnung weiter schlafen zu können. Plötzlich höre ich etwas, was mich automatisch hell wach werden lässt, ein stöhnen. Und zwar aus dem Badezimmer. Leise klettere ich aus dem Bett, als es unter meinen Füßen knackt, bleibe ich still stehen. Dann höre ich es wieder, sofort steigt Hitze in meinen Körper. Ich lehne mich an die Tür, um besser hören zu können. Als Clarke ein weiteres Mal laut stöhnt, zieht es in meinem Bauch, automatisch kneife ich die Augen zu. 

„Mmmm… Lexa…“ mein Atem stockt.

Ich will mich an der Türklinke festhalten, da meine Beine nachgeben, aber das war ein Fehler. Die Klinke klappt herunter, woraufhin die Tür auffliegt, ich hinterher. Ich kann mich gerade noch so fangen. Schwer atmend schaue ich zu Clarke, die mich mit großen Augen ansieht. Mein Blick gleitet an ihrem nackten Körper herunter, ihre Hand noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Sorry ich… wollte nicht…“ stammele ich heraus. 

Als ich wieder in ihr Gesicht schaue, sehe ich, wie rot ihre Wangen sind. Sie klatscht sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und rutscht weiter ins Wasser.

„Schon gut… Gott, das ist so peinlich.“ Ich lache etwas.

„Nein, schon gut…“ ich schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen und starre sie an. „Soll ich gehen?“ sie greift nach einer Shampoo Flasche und wirft sie in meine Richtung, die mich zum Glück verfehlt.

„Ja du Arsch!“ mit einem Lachen mache ich die Tür zu.

Bevor ich auf dumme Gedanken kommen kann, ziehe ich mir schnell etwas über und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Was ich dort sehe, ist allerdings schlimmer. Raven und Octavia liegen nackt auf dem Sofa, die Decke bedeckt die beiden nicht einmal im Ansatz. Als die beiden mich bemerken, kreischen sie los, dabei fällt Octavia vom Sofa.

„Geschieht euch recht!“ murmele ich noch, bevor ich in der Küche verschwinde.

Ein paar Minuten später hänge ich über meinem alten, kaputten Handy, als Clarke rein kommt. Ich tippe wütend auf dem Bildschirm und gebe dann schließlich auf. Ich spüre wie sich der Blick meiner Freundin in meine Seite bohrt, ich drehe leicht meinen Kopf und grinse sie an.

„Ja bitte?“ sie wird sofort knallrot und schaut weg.

„Lexa… es tut mir leid. Wegen vorhin.“ Sie schaut auf ihre Hände und spielt nervös mit ihrem Armband.

„Süße, es ist alles gut, ok? Ich verstehe warum du das gemacht hast. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein.“ Sie schaut mir langsam in die Augen und lächelt mich an.

„Ok.“ Da ich mir sicher bin, dass es ihr immer noch peinlich ist, nehme ich sie in den Arm.

Sofort entspannt sie sich und streichelt über meinen Rücken.

„Vielleicht… können wir beide es mal versuchen?“ ich antworte nicht, bleibe nur starr stehen. „Nur, wenn du willst, baby.“

„Gerne, wie wäre es mit Donnerstag? Wir haben beide den Tag danach frei.“ Sie grinst mich glücklich an und schlingt dann ihre Arme um mich.

Sie küsst mich so hart und leidenschaftlich, dass ich mich am Tresen festhalten muss, um nicht nach hinten zu fallen. 

********************

„Pokémon war definitiv besser als Digimon!“ ich kneife die Augen zu und bleibe im Türrahmen stehen.

„Rea wie kannst du nur! Das ist so falsch!“ ich atme genervt durch und verdrehe die Augen.

Schon wieder laufe ich morgens in eine unnötige und sinnlose Diskussion zwischen Octavia und Raven.

„Es ist so, das ist Gesetz.“ Sagt Raven, während sie ihre Cornflakes noch im Mund hat.

Während ich mir einen Kaffee eingieße, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Octavia die Schachtel hochhebt und rein greift. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, fliegen die Cornflakes durch die ganze Küche. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und kremple die Ärmel meines dunkelblauen Hemdes hoch.

„HA Bitch! Treffer!“ Clarke kommt in die Küche und schaut ungläubig zu den beiden Brünetten.

Ich drehe mich um und lehne mich auf den Tresen, dabei zucke ich nur mit den Schultern.

„Benimmt euch, ihr seid keine Tiere! Mein Gott.“ Die beiden lachen, während Clarke zu mir kommt und mir einen Kuss auf den Mund drückt.

Ich schaue an ihr herunter und begutachte das neue Kleid, welches wir gestern zusammen gekauft haben, genau wie ein paar Hemden für mich. 

„Du siehst so heiß aus.“ 

„Eww Mama, Papa, hört auf damit!“ ich hole aus und schlage Raven gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Gut, ich muss los. Räumt das hier auf.“ Clarke zeigt durch den Raum und lehnt sich erneut in mich.

„Wir sehen uns später?“ sie schaut mir verführerisch in die Augen, mein Blick fällt etwas weiter nach unten.

„Na klar.“ Nach ein paar letzten Küssen trennt sie sich von mir.

„Heute ist der Abend, an dem wir verschwinden sollen, oder?“ fragt Octavia mit einem frechen grinsen.

„Ja, bitte.“ Antworte ich kurz, während ich mir meine Sonnenbrille aufsetze und über die Cornflakes steige, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt sind.

„Dann viel Spaß!“ höre ich die beiden noch lachen, als ich aus dem Raum gehe.


	26. Chapter 26

Ich renne die Treppe hinauf ins Apartment, da ich ein paar Minuten zu spät bin. Als ich schwer atmend die Tür aufschiebe, ist es still. 

„Clarke?!“

„In der Küche!“ ich lächle und stelle meine Sachen ab.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten.“ 

Ich renne schnell in mein Zimmer und ziehe meine Klamotten aus. Mein Blick wandert durch meinen Schrank. Ich entscheide mich letztendlich für ein einfaches schwarzes, V-Ausschnitt T-Shirt, von dem ich weiß, dass Clarke es liebt. Als ich dann in die Küche gehe, steht ein Bier auf dem Tresen. Ich trinke beinahe die halbe Flasche, bevor ich meine Freundin kichern höre.

„Durstig?“ ich lächle und atme tief durch.

„Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin.“ Sie legt das Messer aus der Hand und kommt zu mir.

Ihr Blick gleitet hungrig über meinen Körper. Seit wir wieder zueinander gefunden haben, hatten wir keinen Sex. Sie weiß, wie schwer das für mich ist und ich will gleichzeitig nichts überstürzen. Allerdings weiß ich, wie sehr sie es will, seit ich sie in der Badewanne erwischt habe. Ich grinse bei dem Gedanken und stelle die Bierflasche weg, um sie in den Arm nehmen zu können. Sie küsst mich sanft und legt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken.

„Wie war dein Tag? Und der Termin beim Psychologen?“ ich drücke ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Gut, er hilft mir wirklich weiter.“ Beginne ich, während wir uns voneinander lösen.

Während ich von meinem Tag erzähle, beginnen wir das Essen vorzubereiten. Dabei versuchen wir beide, so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich zu bekommen und so viele Küsse wie es nur geht vom anderen zu erhaschen. 

Nachdem wir aufgegessen haben, sitzen wir weiterhin am Tisch. Unsere Hände miteinander verknüpft. Clarke lächelt mich glücklich an.

„Also…“ beginne ich und spiele mit ihrer Hand in meiner. „Wo sind die beiden hingegangen?“ Clarke lacht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Und übrigens wollen die beiden am Wochenende eine Party hier feiern.“ Ich schnaufe und lege meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand ab.

„Die sind wirklich wie Kinder, schrecklich. Raven wohnt hier inzwischen. Ich will sie nicht jeden Tag sehen.“ Clarke lacht laut, ich liebe dieses Geräusch.

Wir schmunzeln beide noch etwas, bevor wir in eine angenehme Stille verfallen. Der Abend war wunderschön, so viel Zeit mit Clarke zu verbringen hat mir gefehlt. Ich bin fast den ganzen Tag nur unterwegs, während sie in der Galerie bleibt. Meine Gedanken gleiten weiter zu dem was noch kommen wird, oder was wir zumindest vorhaben. Vor Nervosität fängt mein Knie an zu wackeln.

„Aber jetzt sind die beiden ja nicht hier…“ ich schaue Clarke in die Augen, die sich gerade eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht und mich angrinst.

Ich muss schlucken, merke dabei, wie trocken mein Mund ist. Mein Blick fällt auf mein Glas, welches leider schon leer ist.

„Lexa. Wir müssen nichts machen, das weißt du, oder?“ beschämt darüber, dass sie erkannt hat was mit mir los ist, schaue ich weiter nach unten.

„Ja ich… ja.“ Ich muss selber lächeln, als mir Hitze in die Wangen steigt.

Im Gegensatz zu früher bringen mich schon kleine Dinge dazu, mich zu schämen oder mich unsicher zu fühlen. Clarke weiß das, sie bleibt ruhig sitzen und streichelt über meinen Handrücken. Ich schaue langsam in ihre Augen, die mir Sicherheit geben.

„Ich will es, das weißt du. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich reagiere.“ Sie grinst, was ich nun nicht erwartet hätte.

„Keine Angst, ich habe eine Idee.“ Mit den Worten steht sie vom Tisch auf, ich folge ihr automatisch.

Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer merke ich, wie mein Herz mit voller Wucht gegen meine Brust klopft. Ich habe schon Angst, dass Clarke es hören kann. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und lehne mich dagegen, während Clarke ein paar Meter vor mir stehen bleibt.

„Vertraust du mir Lexa?“

„Ja.“ Sie kommt mit langsamen, sexy Schritten auf mich zu.

„Sag nur sofort, wenn ich aufhören soll, ok?“ ich nicke, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Sie legt ihre Hände an meine Schultern und lässt sie langsam über meine Oberarme gleiten. Dann kommt sie mir ganz nah und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie anfängt zu flüstern.

„Setz‘ dich schon mal, ich komme gleich.“ Ich zucke zusammen, als ihr Atem mein Ohr trifft, ein Kribbeln entsteht in meinem Bauch.

Sie verschwindet kurz darauf im Badezimmer, während ich zum Bett gehe und mich mit einem seufzen darauf fallen lasse. Nervös wische ich mit meinen Händen über meine Hose. Bevor ich mich in Gedanken verlieren kann, geht die Tür vor mir schon auf. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden schaue ich dort hin, mir stockt der Atem, meine Hände krallen sich in meine Jeans. Clarke steht vor mir in einem blauen Korsett und Strapsen. Mir klappt der Mund auf, als ich meine Blicke über ihren Körper gleiten lasse. Als ich es schaffe, ihr dann endlich ins Gesicht zu schauen, grinst sie mich verführerisch an.

„Gefällt es dir?“ ich nicke hektisch, worauf sie leise lacht. „Gut.“

Sie kommt auf mich zu mit langsamen und sinnlichen Schritten. Ich kann gar nicht reagieren, schaue nur immer wieder auf ihren Körper. Als sie vor mir ankommt, beugt sie sich nach vorne. Mein Blick fliegt von ihrem Oberkörper in ihr Gesicht. 

„Leg dich hin Lexa.“ Wieder nicke ich nur, erstarrt von ihrem Dasein.

Natürlich gehorche ich kurz darauf, vorsichtig rutsche ich auf dem Bett nach hinten, bis ich in der Mitte liege. Sie schaut mir dabei aufmerksam zu. Als ich denke, dass sie sich auf mich legt, lässt sie sich aber neben mich auf die Matratze fallen. Erst schaue ich ungläubig, aber sie wirft mir einen Blick zu, der mich ruhig werden lässt. Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, dabei legt sie eine Hand auf meinen Arm. Sie fährt hoch bis zu meiner Schulter, dann über meinen Oberkörper, bis ihre Hand auf meinem Bauch liegen bleibt. Ich muss schlucken, allein ihre Berührungen lassen mich noch erregter werden. Als sie sich erneut auf die Lippe beißt, spüre ich die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen.

„Küss mich.“ Bringe ich auf einmal heraus.

Grinsend lehnt sie sich nach vorne und küsst mich, sanft aber leidenschaftlich. Ich habe sofort die Kontrolle über den Kuss, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. Ihre Zunge fährt sanft über meine, aber dann lehnt sie sich zurück. Sie bleibt weiterhin auf der Seite liegen, ihr Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt. Sie wartet wohl auch darauf, dass ich reagiere und einen Schritt mache, aber mein Gehirn ist unfähig dazu. Kurz darauf, sehe ich wie ihre eigene Hand langsam an ihr herunter gleitet. Meine Augen werden weit, als sie vorsichtig in ihren Slip fährt und aufstöhnt.

„C..l..arke?“ sie stöhnt erneut und macht die Augen zu.

„Ja Lexa?“ ich schaue wieder nach unten, wie sich ihre Hand bewegt.

Langsam rutsche ich näher an sie heran, mein Blick klebt an ihren Beinen. Ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und schaue dann wieder in ihre Augen.

„Willst du mir nicht helfen? Ich kann auch selbst weiter machen.“ In mir entsteht eine Art Wut, ich will ihr zeigen, dass sie mir gehört und ich dafür zuständig bin.

In einer Bewegung halte ich ihre Hand fest und rolle mich auf sie. Sie stöhnt erneut, geschockt von meiner plötzlichen Stärke. Ich bleibe auf ihr liegen, muss mich erstmal beruhigen. Ihr Körper ist so in meinen gepresst, dass ich wieder unfähig bin, zu reagieren. Dann ziehe ich langsam ihre Hand aus ihrem Slip. Sie grinst mich an und legt dann beide Hände hinter ihren Kopf.

„Mach was du willst, baby.“ Ich grinse sie an, jeder Zweifel ist verschwunden.

Ich habe keine bösen Hintergedanken, nichts vom Körperkontakt mit ihr ist unangenehm. Sie sieht so heiß aus unter mir, wie sie sich mir ganz hingibt. Genau das habe ich gebraucht, dass sie mir komplett die Kontrolle überlässt. Ich lasse meine Hand über ihre Brüste gleiten. Sie stöhnt leise und beißt sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Ich grinse etwas und fange an ihre Brüste zu kneten, sofort drückt sie mir ihren Körper entgegen.

„Gott. Du bist so heiß.“ Dieses Mal ist sie unfähig zu antworten.

Ich fahre mit einer Hand weiter nach unten, dabei schaue ich ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Als meine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen ankommt, unterdrücke ich ihr Stöhnen indem ich sie hart küsse. Ihre Arme bleiben über ihrem Kopf, obwohl ich merke, dass sie mit sich kämpfen muss, mich nicht anzufassen. Langsam fahre ich mit einem Finger über ihre feuchte Mitte, sie stöhnt immer wieder leise, aber ich gebe ihr nicht genug. Sie drückt mir ihr Becken entgegen, aber ich lächle nur in den Kuss.

„Lexa… bitte.“

„Was bitte?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie am Hals.

„Bitte… ich brauche mehr.“ Ich brumme gegen ihre Haut und lasse langsam einen Finger in sie gleiten. „Oh ja! Mehr… bitte! Noch mehr!“

Wieder lächle ich, als ich noch zwei Finger in sie gleiten lassen. Clarke stöhnt so laut auf, dass ich mich frage, ob sie bereits fertig ist. Ich lehne mich nach hinten und schaue sie an. Ihre Augen sind zu, ihr Mund etwas auf, sie sieht aus wie eine Göttin. Ich stoße ein paar Mal hart in sie, auf einmal drückt sie sich hart in meine Hand und stöhnt unfassbar laut. Ich denke, dass ich ihr weh getan habe und ziehe meine Hand etwas nach hinten, aber sofort landet eine ihrer Hände dort. Meine Wangen werden rot, als ich merke, dass sie gerade wirklich ihren Orgasmus hatte. Ich mache noch etwas weiter, bis sie ruhig liegen bleibt und etwas an meiner Hand zieht. Ich nehme sie weg und kann nicht anders, als meine Hand zu meinem Mund zu führen. Clarke schaut mir aufmerksam zu, als ich meine Finger in den Mund nehme und sofort die Augen schließe. Sie schmeckt einfach so gut. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, schaut sie mich mit offenem Mund an, noch immer außer Atem.

„Oh mein… Gott…“ stottert sie heraus.

„Ja. Das war schnell.“ Sie schaut mich böse an, oder versucht es.

„Ich… das war nicht schnell! Einfach nur… keine Ahnung.“ Ich muss lachen und rolle mich von ihr herunter.

In Gedanken versunken lasse ich meine Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich merke, dass sie sich bewegt. Unsicher fliegt ihr Blick zu mir, sie nimmt meine Hand in ihre und küsst sie.

„Danke Lexa.“ Ich lächle sie an und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Dieser sollte eigentlich nur kurz werden, aber Clarke drückt sich sofort in mich und schiebt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund. Sie legt ihre Hand an meine Schulter und drückt etwas, bis ich ganz auf dem Rücken liege. Dann schaut sie mich unsicher an. 

„Ist schon gut, ich sage Bescheid.“ Sie lächelt mich an und küsst mich erneut.

Dabei fährt ihre Hand über meinen ganzen Körper, überall hinterlässt sie eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut. Vorsichtig schiebt sie ihre Hand unter mein T-Shirt, dabei küsst sie mich immer intensiver. In meinem Bauch zieht es, ich spüre die Erregung in meinem ganzen Körper. Als sie langsam mit ihrer Hand an meinen Brüsten ankommt, stöhne ich auf, Clarke lächelt in den Kuss. Als sie dann aber zu fasst, bekomme ich plötzlich einen Blackout. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich nicht mehr Clarke, sondern ihn. Sofort bleibe ich still liegen, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich höre, wie Clarke etwas sagt, aber es kommt nicht bei mir an. Erst einige Momente später, spüre ich ihre Hand an meiner Wange und sehe ihren besorgten Blick.

„Hab ich dir weh getan? Lexa? Sag doch was.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, um wieder ganz in die Realität zurück zu kommen.

„Nein süße ich… sorry… ich habe Panik bekommen.“ Sie nimmt ihre Hand von meiner Wange, erst jetzt sehe ich, dass sie etwas Platz zwischen unsere Körper gebracht hat.

„Sollen wir vielleicht aufhören? Oder soll ich nochmal…“ sie spielt unsicher mit ihren Händen.

„Ich denke wir sollten es heute dabei lassen. Tut mir leid süße.“ Beschämt von mir selbst schaue ich auf den Boden, aber Clarke hebt mein Kinn wieder an.

„Es ist alles gut Lexa. Du musst dich nicht schämen. Ok?“ sofort ziehe ich sie an mich heran und küsse sie, mit all meinen Emotionen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich bin.


	27. Chapter 27

„Na Sexgöttin, wie geht’s?“ ich kneife die Augen zu und drehe mich zu Raven, die mit einem lüsternen Blick im Türrahmen steht.

„Verkneif es dir.“ Antworte ich trocken und schlürfe an meinem Kaffee.

„Oh. Nicht gut gelaufen?“ mein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt hart, ich reagiere nicht. „Mmmm ok. Willst du drüber reden?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Ich nippe noch ein paar Mal an meiner Tasse, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte.

„Raven, was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr genug für sie bin. Ich meine, wegen…“ ich verstumme, als ich höre, wie eine Zimmertür auffliegt.

„Gott ja ich bin auf dem Weg!“ Clarke rast an uns vorbei zum Kühlschrank, ihr Handy ans Ohr gedrückt. „Keine Angst ich werde da sein.“ Mit einem seufzen schmeißt sie ihr neues Handy auf den Tisch, sofort ziehe ich ein Gesicht.

„Alles ok?“ frage ich beruhigend, sie lächelt mich sofort an.

„Ja, sorry, irgendein Kunde will etwas von mir.“ Ich runzle die Stirn und schaue sie irritiert an.

„Und wieso werde ich nicht angerufen?“ sie grinst und schaut zu Raven, die mich noch breiter angrinst.

„Du hast heute frei. Sie gehört dir Rae.“ Clarke drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, während ich noch irritiert am Tresen lehne. „Bis heute Abend.“ Flüstert sie mir ins Ohr, sofort stehe ich aufrechter.

„Was ist hier los?!“ frage ich Raven, als die Tür zu fliegt und Clarke sicher aus der Hörweite ist.

„Wir werden heute einen mega tollen Tag zusammen verbringen bitch!“ ich schaue sie unbeeindruckt an. „Glaub mir, ich habe was geplant. Und jetzt komm.“ 

Noch immer verwirrt trotte ich Raven hinterher, die in mein Zimmer verschwindet und einen Rucksack herausholt. Als sie mein Gesicht sieht muss sie lachen.

„Clarke hat ihn gepackt. Los komm.“

Auf meine Fragen was hier los ist, hat Raven natürlich nicht geantwortet. Eine Autofahrt von 10 Minuten später bleibt sie vor einem Gebäude stehen, meine Augen fangen an zu leuchten als ich sehe, dass es ein Fitnessstudio ist. Raven greift in ihre Jackentasche und hält mir einen Ausweis hin.

„Hier, der Jahresbeitrag ist schon bezahlt.“ Ich greife gierig nach der Karte, aber schaue sie weiter an. „Clarke hat es bezahlt. Sie wollte dir das schenken, weil sie weiß, wie sehr du-“ mehr höre ich nicht, da ich bereits aus dem Auto bin.

Nachdem wir beinahe drei Stunden im Studio verbracht und ich jeden Boxsack weich geschlagen habe, sind wir nun wieder im Auto. Ich grinse breit, als ich auf die hellen Straßen der Stadt schaue. Es tat so gut, mal alles herauszulassen, was an Wut noch in mir war. Ich schaue aufs Handy und sehe, dass Clarke nun endlich aus ihrem Meeting raus sein müsste, also rufe ich sie schnell an.

„Hey baby!“ erscheint fröhlich vom anderen Ende.

„Hey honey, wie geht’s dir?“ ich höre, wie ihr der Atem stockt.

„Ehh gut und dir?“

„Ich… mir geht’s unglaublich gut. Danke Clarke. Ich habe das echt gebraucht.“ Ich kann quasi sehen, wie sie gerade lächelt.

„Gerne. Sehen wir uns später?“ 

„Ja süße.“ Ich höre noch ein kichern, bevor sie auflegt.

„Glaub nicht, dass der Tag schon vorbei ist.“ Mit einem Augenrollen schaue ich zu Raven, die sich mit einer Hand den Bauch reibt. 

Aus welchem Grund auch immer, hat Raven mich in ein sehr teures Restaurant gefahren. Ich muss schlucken, die Sorgen um das Geld immer noch präsent, obwohl ich durch den Job bei Clarke wieder einigermaßen gut verdiene. Wir sind noch nicht ganz drin, da beginnt Raven zu reden, in einer Tour und nur von Octavia. Ich seufze immer wieder, aber sie scheint das nicht zu stören, stattdessen haut sie mir zwischendurch einfach auf die Finger.

„Also, liebst du sie?“ frage ich mitten in ihr Gerede, sofort ist sie still, ihre Augen weiten sich.

„Ich… ja… ich glaube ja.“ Ich grinse und nehme einen Schluck aus meinem Wasserglas.

„Gut, dann sag es ihr.“ Raven nickt und lächelt mich an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder du bist.“ Ich nicke beiläufig, als uns eine Stimme aus dem Moment reißt.

„Lexa?!“ mein Blick fliegt zur Seite.

„Costia??“ sie grinst zu mir herunter.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen.“ Ihr Blick fliegt zu Raven, aber anstatt sie zu begrüßen, mustert sie sie nur.

„Jaja schön dich wiederzusehen blabla.“ Brabbelt Raven neben mir, sofort trete ich sie unter dem Tisch.

„Was machst du hier?“ sie grinst weiter, ihr Blick wandert über meinen Oberkörper.

„Ich bin mit meinem Verlobten hier.“ Sofort ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihm gehört das Restaurant.“ Raven verschluckt sich an ihrem Wasser.

„Oh, das ist schön zu hören.“ Ich mustere sie nun zum ersten Mal.

Sie hat ein teuer aussehendes, weißes Kleid an. Um ihre Handgelenke sind so viele Armbänder, ich erkenne, dass nur eines davon mehr Wert ist als meine kompletten Besitztümer zurzeit. Sekunden später wickelt sich ein Arm um ihre Hüfte, ein sehr viel älterer, dunkelhaariger Mann lächelt sie von der Seite an.

„Da bist du ja Schatz.“ Ich verziehe mein Gesicht bei den Worten. „Jason, das ist Lexa Woods. Ich habe früher für sie gearbeitet.“ Er scheint beeindruckt und hält mir seine Hand hin.

„Ich muss sagen, ich habe so viel Gutes über Ihre Arbeit gehört-“ weiter kommt er nicht, da Costia ihm über den Mund fährt.

„Du solltest ihr deine Karte geben Schatz.“

„Das hatte ich gerade vor.“ Völlig irritiert schaue ich zu Raven, die mit offenem Mund zu dem Pärchen vor uns starrt. „Man kann die Vergangenheit auch vergessen.“ Er legt eine Visitenkarte auf den Tisch. „Komm einfach mal vorbei und wir können reden.“

Nachdem die beiden mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwunden sind, schaue ich skeptisch auf die Karte. 

„Ich brauch einen Drink.“ Raven winkt den Kellner heran, während ich die Visitenkarte in meine Hosentasche stecke.

******************

Tage später sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch und seufze, als ich die letzte Mail abschicke. Zum Glück ist es Freitag, nur noch ein Meeting überstehen und dann endlich nach Hause. Ich schaue noch mal in den Spiegel und gehe dann mit schnellen Schritten zum Meeting Raum, vor welchem meine Freundin steht und sich mit einem der Geschäftsleute unterhält. Mein Blick gleitet an ihrem wunderschönen Körper herunter. Ihr Kleid ist so kurz, dass ich ihr fast nicht erlaubt hätte, so aus dem Haus zu gehen.

„Miss Griffin.“ Ich grinse, als ich neben ihr stehen bleibe.

„Miss Woods.“ Antwortet sie verführerisch.

Ich gehe an den beiden vorbei und halte die Tür auf, sofort geht der Mann rein, aber Clarke schaut mich nur an. Sie legt eine Hand über meine und drückt die Tür wieder etwas weiter zu. Sie kommt mir ganz nah.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie heiß du in diesem Hemd aussiehst? Es ist so eng und…“ sie verstummt und greift mit einer Hand an meine Schulter, sofort muss ich schlucken.

„Oh glaub mir, du bist heißer.“ Sie lächelt und schaut mir weiter mit einem heißen Blick in die Augen.

Als sich im Raum jemand räuspert, lassen wir wieder voneinander ab. Als Clarke reingeht, greife ich ihr kurz an den Arsch, sodass es niemand sieht. Sie zuckt zusammen und wirft mir einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Es sind gerade mal zwei Minuten des monatlichen Meetings rum und ich beginne schon, mich zu langweilen. In Gedanken lege ich eine Hand an meine Krawatte und ziehe sie zu recht. Als ich zur Seite schiele, sehe ich, wie Clarke in ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutscht. Wir sitzen am Ende des Raumes, der abgedunkelt ist, wegen der Präsentation. Ich grinse und rücke mit meinem Stuhl näher an sie heran. Nach einem letzten Blick in die Runde, lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, sofort zuckt sie zusammen.

„Lexa…“ flüstert sie leise und in einem Ton, der mich wohl warnen soll.

„Ja bitte?“ ich schaue sie unschuldig an, meine Hand fährt immer höher.

Als ich an ihrem Kleid ankomme, landet ihre Hand auf meiner. Sie muss schlucken und schaut geradewegs nach vorne. Für ein paar Sekunden lasse ich es darauf beruhen. Als ich merke, dass ihre Hand sich von meiner löst, schiebe ich meine schnell unter ihr Kleid. Clarke schaut mich böse von der Seite an, aber ich grinse nur. Meine Hand wandert zwischen ihre Beine, sofort stöhnt sie leise auf und fällt auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne. Keiner scheint es bemerkt zu haben. Plötzlich überkreuzt sie ihre Beine, sodass ich keinen Raum habe, meine Hand zu bewegen.

„Mach sie auf.“ Flüstere ich, Clarke atmet inzwischen hektisch.

„Lexa, wenn-“

„Ich sagte, aufmachen.“ Dabei deute ich auf ihre Knie.

Sekunden später lösen sich ihre Beine voneinander, sie setzt sich etwas breitbeinig hin und schaut zu mir. Auch wenn sie versucht es zu unterdrücken, ich kann die Lust in ihren Augen sehen. Vorsichtig schiebe ich meine Hand unter ihre Unterwäsche, sie krallt sich im Stuhl fest und kneift die Augen zu. Als ich kurz nach vorne Blicke, sehe ich, dass das Meeting bald vorbei ist. Schnell fahre ich mit zwei Fingern über sie. Sie ist schon so feucht, dass auch ich meine Lust für ein paar Sekunden kontrollieren muss. Ich schiebe zwei Finger in sie.

„Clarke? Du wolltest doch auch noch etwas dazu sagen?“ ich schaue geschockt hoch und ziehe schnell meine Hand zurück.

„W… ja, stimmt.“ Clarke atmet hektisch, ihre Wangen sind errötet.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?!“ alle Blicke sind auf sie gerichtet, während ich mein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen kann.

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und winkt ab. Als sie aufsteht, zieht es ihr beinahe die Beine weg, also greift sie schnell in den Tisch und hält sich fest. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, natürlich war meine Hand bereits hinter ihr, um sie festzuhalten. Auf wackeligen Beinen geht sie nach vorne und fährt sich noch einmal durch die Haare. Sie braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich konzentrieren kann und anfängt zu reden. Dabei wirft sie mir so böse Blicke zu, auf die ich nur unschuldig lächle. Als sie einmal etwas länger zu mir schaut, hebe ich langsam meine Hand und führe meine Finger zu meinem Mund. Für einen Moment bleibt ihr der Atem weg.

„Und dann wollten… wir… ich meine, ich… hatte vor…“ stammelt sie heraus, während ich genüsslich an meinen Fingern lecke.

Erst als einer der Männer zu mir schaut, lege ich die Hand in meinen Nacken und schaue ihn irritiert an.


	28. Chapter 28

Ich lehne draußen am Auto und warte auf Clarke, die gerade die Galerie abschließt. Sie kommt auf mich zu und atmet lange aus, sie scheint genauso kaputt zu sein wie ich. Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, verschwindet das grinsen von meinen Lippen, sie sieht mich mit einem lustvollen Blick an, den ich so noch nie gesehen habe. Als sie vor mir stehen bleibt, drückt sie ihre Hüfte in mich, aber darauf bedacht, mich nicht zu sehr einzuengen. Sie legt beide Arme an meine Hüfte und knabbert an meinem Ohr.

„Ins Auto.“ Haucht sie.

Das waren sicher die längsten 20 Minuten meines Lebens. Da Clarke zu aufgewühlt war, sitze ich nun am Steuer. Immer wieder greife ich hart ins Lenkrad, da meine Freundin eine Hand auf meinem Bein hat und immer wieder zu drückt. Vermutlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen. An unserer Wohnung angekommen, krallt sich Clarke in meinen Rücken, ich muss schlucken und kriege dabei den Schlüssel nicht ins Schloss.

„Lexa, bitte…“ fleht sie gegen meinen Nacken, bevor sie dort leichte Küsse verteilt.

Als ich es endlich schaffe, die Tür zu öffnen, fallen wir nach vorne. Ich halte sie schnell an der Hüfte fest und drehe sie in meinen Arm. Sie schaut gierig zu mir hoch.

„Ich liebe es, wie du heute zu mir warst…“ ihre Hand legt sich an meine Krawatte, sie öffnet sie langsam. „Du hast mich verrückt gemacht Lexa…“ in ihren Augen ist fast kein Blau mehr zu erkennen.

Ich lege eine Hand in ihren Nacken und drehe ihren Kopf etwas.

„Dann lass ich dich lieber nicht noch länger warten.“ Flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, bevor ich leicht hineinbeiße.

Clarke stöhnt und greift hart in mein Hemd. Sie beginnt, mich Richtung Schlafzimmer zu ziehen, aber ich biege vorher ab und ziehe sie mit in die Küche. Bevor sie Fragen stellen kann, lege ich meine Arme um ihre Oberschenkel und hebe sie hoch. Sie stöhnt vor Schreck und legt ihre Arme um mich. Sofort liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Wir küssen uns wild, während ich zum Tresen gehe und sie vorsichtig darauf setze. Ich will einen Schritt zurück machen, aber ihre Beine sind schon um mich geschlungen. Wir küssen uns immer härter und leidenschaftlicher, mir wird so heiß, dass ich an meinem Sakko ziehe und es auf den Boden fallen lasse. Clarke drückt mir ihr Becken entgegen, für eine Sekunde muss ich mich sammeln, dann schiebe ich ihr Kleid zusammen mit ihrer Hilfe etwas weiter hoch. Ich verliere keine Zeit und ziehe an ihrem Slip.

„Wie sehr willst du es?“ flüstere ich, sofort fällt ihr Kopf etwas nach hinten.

„Oh bitte Lexa, ich will es so sehr.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue sie duellierend an. „Bitte Lexa… bitte.“ Ich grinse und lasse mich auf meine Knie fallen.

Clarke schaut mit leicht offenem Mund zu mir, sichtlich erregt und kurz vor dem explodieren. Mir geht es nicht anders, mein ganzer Körper zittert, als ich langsam ihre Beine auf meine Schultern lege und noch einmal zu ihr schaue. Inzwischen ist eine Hand in meinen Haaren, mit der anderen stützt sie sich auf dem Tresen ab. Ich schaue weiter zu ihr, als ich meine Zunge das erste Mal über ihre feuchte Mitte gleiten lasse. Sie stöhnt so laut, dass ich sicher bin, die Nachbarn hören es. Langsam gleite ich über ihren Kitzler, an dem ich daraufhin sauge. Sofort drückt sie mir ihr Becken entgegen.

„Oh Gott Lexa!“ sie wirft ihren Kopf nach hinten und drückt mich näher an sich heran.

Ich nehme das gerne an, Clarke’s Duft ist unwiderstehlich. Als ich merke, dass sie nah an ihrem Orgasmus ist, rutsche ich weiter runter, dabei drücke ich ihre Beine weiter auseinander. Clarke scheint nicht begeistert davon, dass meine Zunge von ihrem Lustorgan verschwindet. Sekunden später stockt ihr der Atem, als ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite lege und meine Zunge in sie schiebe. Sie fängt über mir an zu fluchen, während eine meiner Hände auf ihrem Kitzler landet, wo ich schnelle Kreise ziehe. Sekunden später kommt Clarke, so laut wie nie zuvor. Ich grinse, aber mache noch weiter, bis sie mich etwas wegdrückt. Ich schaue in ihre glücklichen, zufriedenen Augen und stelle mich langsam wieder hin. Meine Beine sind wackeliger, als ich dachte. 

„Lass uns… ins Bett.“ Stammelt sie heraus, dabei fallen ihre Augen schon zu.

Anstatt zu antworten, greife ich unter sie und hebe sie erneut hoch. Sofort fällt ihr Kopf auf meine Schulter. An unserem Bett angekommen, lege ich sie sanft auf der Matratze ab und drehe mich um.

„Aber? Was ist mit dir Lexa?“ ich kneife die Augen zu und drehe mich langsam um.

„Schlaf erstmal. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“ Sie schaut mich etwas traurig an, aber nickt dann.

Nachdem ich mich im Badezimmer umgezogen habe und mir dabei mehr Zeit als nötig gelassen habe, bin ich nun zurück im Schlafzimmer. Clarke liegt immer noch an derselben Stelle, anscheinend schon im Halbschlaf. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und knie mich auf den Boden vor sie. Langsam mache ich ihre High-Heels auf und lasse sie von ihren Füßen gleiten. Clarke zuckt einmal kurz, aber ihre Augen bleiben geschlossen. Ich drehe sie zur Seite und öffne ihr Kleid.

„Clarke? Dein Kleid.“

„Lass s‘ an.“ Murmelt sie, ich muss lachen.

Da dieses Kleid aber viel zu schön und zu teuer ist, hebe ich sie mit einem Arm etwas an, mit dem Anderen kann ich ihr das Kleid über den Kopf ziehen. Das war schwieriger als gedacht.

„Du nasser Sack.“ Sage ich noch zu mir selber, woraufhin ich Clarke kichern höre. 

Ich rolle mit den Augen und lege langsam die Decke über ihren Körper.

„Ich komme gleich.“ Mit diesen Worten drücke ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich leise aus dem Raum gehe.

Ich atme tief durch und gehe in die Küche, um mein Sakko zu holen. Als ich rein gehe trifft mich ein Tuch im Gesicht.

„IN DER KÜCHE LEXA? EHRLICH?“ ich renne sofort zu Raven und halte ihr den Mund zu.

„Sie schläft, sei ruhig!“

Jetzt bemerke ich auch Octavia, die neben ihr steht und Clarke’s Slip mit einer Zange festhält. Ich stöhne frustriert und ziehe ihr das Stück Stoff weg.

„Ich mache morgen sauber, ok?“ beide nicken zustimmend.

„Bitte, sonst esse ich nie wieder was.“

„Als ob ihr das könntet…“ murmele ich noch, als ich aus dem Raum gehe.

********************

Ich greife fest in ihre Haare, ihre Hand zwischen meinen Beinen wird immer schneller. Mein Rücken hebt vom Bett ab, ich stöhne ihr ins Ohr. Das Gefühl wird immer intensiver, ich – 

„Lexa?“ ich reiße die Augen auf und schaue direkt in Clarke’s. „Ist alles ok?“ sie grinst leicht.

Jetzt wo mein Gehirn langsam wach wird fällt es mir ein, es war ein Traum. Ich hatte einen Sex Traum und es hat sich unglaublich gut angefühlt. Ich atme hektisch und spüre, wie feucht ich bin. Ohne etwas zu sagen ziehe ich Clarke an mich heran und küsse sie. Sofort übernehme ich wieder die Dominanz, was sie gerne zulässt. Ich beiße ihr sanft in die Lippe, worauf sie ihren Mund öffnet, ich lasse unsere Zungen gegeneinander arbeiten und ziehe sie so nah an mich heran, dass sie beinahe auf mir liegt. Ich muss wieder an gestern Abend denken, wie heiß sie gestöhnt hat, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat. Als ich etwas härter in ihre Haare greife, stöhnt sie in meinen Mund, woraufhin ich ihr mein Becken entgegen drücke. Clarke reagiert darauf nicht, ihre Hand fährt nur liebevoll über meinen Bauch. Langsam greife ich nach ihrer Hand und führe sie weiter runter, zu meiner Jogginghose. Clarke löst sich von mir und schaut mich an.

„Bist du sicher?“ ich nicke und schaue in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Ja, bin ich.“ Flüstere ich und küsse sie wieder.

Quälend langsam schiebt sie ihre Hand in meine Hose, ich konzentriere mich nur auf ihre Lippen und wie sie gegen meine arbeiten. Mein Herz schlägt so stark gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe es springt gleich heraus. Ich atme scharf ein, als ihre Finger vorsichtig über mich gleiten, allerdings noch über meinem Slip. Unsere Küsse werden langsamer, aber immer noch leidenschaftlich. Ich kralle mich in ihren Rücken und versuche nicht zu viel nachzudenken. Clarke zieht ihre Hand etwas zurück und lässt sie unter meinen Slip gleiten, sofort halte ich den Atem an. Ihre Hand bleibt still liegen.

„Atme, Lexa.“

„Ja, stimmt.“ Bringe ich außer Atem heraus, worauf sie leise lacht.

„Du musst nicht, ich meine, wir können hier aufhören, das wäre ok.“

„Nein, ich will es, ich will dich.“ knurre ich.

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und beiße ihr in die Unterlippe, das scheint Clarke Sicherheit zu geben. Sie lehnt sich über mich und küsst mich härter, während ihre Hand zu meinem Kitzler wandert. Ich stöhne in ihren Mund, als sie mich das erste Mal berührt. Es ist so anders als mit ihm, sie ist so vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Ich atme beruhigt aus und lasse das Gefühl zu. Sie beginnt langsam mich zu massieren, die Hitze in meinem Körper steigt. Meine Hände sind in Clarke’s Haaren, auf ihrem Rücken, ich kralle mich an ihr fest und mache mir immer wieder klar, dass sie es ist. Ihre Bewegungen werden schneller, ich bewege mich gegen ihre Hand und stöhne in ihren Mund. Sie grinst etwas und legt ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie küsst über meinen Kiefer, bis zu meinem Hals, dann weiter zu meinem Schlüsselbein. Ich genieße es, ihre Lippen auf meiner Haut spüren zu können. 

„Mehr, Clarke.“ Bringe ich heraus, dabei drücke ich ihr mein Becken entgegen.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja. Aber kannst du…“ ich stoppe, weil ich merke, dass ich rot anlaufe. „Kannst du ehm… vielleicht…“ ich schaue nach unten, unsicher wie ich es ausdrücken soll.

Anstatt es verbal auszudrücken lege ich meine Hände an ihre Schultern und drücke sie etwas runter. Sie versteht sofort was ich will und grinst noch, bevor sie an mir herunter rutscht.

„Aber guck mich an dabei… ich-“

„Du musst mich sehen, wissen, dass ich es bin, oder?“ ich nicke und schlucke meine Nervosität runter. „Ok. Und wenn etwas nicht stimmt, sag Bescheid, dann höre ich sofort auf.“

Sie hält durchgehend Blickkontakt mit mir, als sie mir meine Hose und meinen Slip auszieht. Ich bin so dankbar, dass sie so verständnisvoll ist. Durch den Blickkontakt lasse ich keine anderen, negativen Gedanken zu. Mir ist zu 100 % klar, dass Clarke gerade zwischen meinen Beinen liegt, dass sie mich berührt und dass sie es aus Liebe macht. Sie küsst meine Oberschenkel, erst zucke ich immer wieder, aber dann lasse ich das schöne Gefühl zu.

„Bereit?“ sie schaut unsicher zu mir, ich nicke und lege eine Hand auf ihre.

Sofort verknüpft sie unsere Finger. Mit der anderen Hand fährt sie langsam wieder über meine Mitte. Ich halte den Atem an, als sie einen Finger in mich schiebt. Es ist so langsam und vorsichtig, dass ich es nur genießen kann. Clarke mustert mich genau, achtet auf meine Körpersprache. Erst als ich mich komplett entspanne, schiebt sie einen weiteren Finger in mich. Mein Becken hebt vom Bett ab.

„Clarke…“ stöhne ich leise und schließe die Augen.

Für einen Moment steigt Panik in mir, ich öffne meine Augen wieder und schaue direkt in Clarke’s, die mich ruhig ansehen. Dann schaut sie nach unten, wie ihre langen, perfekten Finger immer wieder in mir verschwinden. Ihr Mund klappt leicht auf, was mich noch erregter werden lässt. Meine Hand wandert in ihre Haare, ich drücke etwas zu, sie versteht die Andeutung und wirft mir noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich runterbeugt und ihre Zunge über mein Lustorgan fahren lässt. Zusammen mit ihren Fingern ist das Gefühl unglaublich, ich fahre weiter durch ihre Haare und genieße es. Ich lasse das Gefühl tatsächlich komplett zu. In meinem Magen kribbelt es. Immer wieder schiebe ich ihr mein Becken entgegen, ihre Bewegungen werden hektischer und unkontrolliert. Plötzlich spüre ich meinen Orgasmus. Ich stöhne laut Clarke’s Namen, ein Feuerwerk schießt durch meinen Körper, mein Kopf fällt zurück aufs Kissen. Ich atme schwer durch, während Clarke’s Zunge vorsichtig über meine Mitte fährt.

„Danke…“ flüstere ich außer Atem, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Clarke küsst ihren Weg über meinen Bauch bis zu meinem Hals und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Gerne baby. Geht’s dir gut?“

„Ja… das war… intensiv. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wie früher.“ Sie grinst und fährt mir nachdenklich durch die Haare.

„Was ist?“ frage ich, da ich merke, dass sie angestrengt nachdenkt.

„Nichts, es ist nur… ich hatte Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue sie irritiert an. „Dass ich dir nicht reiche. Und dir nicht helfe das alles durchzustehen.“

„Clarke… er hat mich vergewaltigt. Es war schwer überhaupt wieder an Sex zu denken. Aber du nimmst mir die Angst, jedes Mal ein Stück mehr. Und das gerade war ein riesiger Schritt und ich bin froh, dass du hier mit mir bist.“ 

„Ich liebe dich Lexa.“

„Ich dich auch.“ Sie grinst mich glücklich an und drückt mir erneut einen Kuss auf den Mund.

In diesem Moment hört man meinen Magen laut protestieren, wir beide müssen lachen.

„Komm, lass uns was essen!“ 

Sie springt auf und streckt sich, was ich genau beobachte. Dann bückt sie sich und wirft mir meine Hose zu, aber ihr Blick fliegt auf den Boden.

„Was ist das?“ sie bückt sich und hebt etwas hoch. „Wer ist Jason R. und warum hast du eine Visitenkarte von ihm?“ ich bleibe geschockt sitzen.

„Ehm… das ist Costia’s Verlobter.“ Sie schaut ungläubig zu mir. „Wir haben die beiden beim Essen getroffen…“ ich verstumme und warte auf ihre Reaktion.

„Ok… und dann?“

„Er hat mir sozusagen einen Job angeboten.“ Sie nickt und schaut wieder auf die Karte, ich sehe die Irritation in ihrem Blick. „Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, aber bisher hat sich keine Möglichkeit ergeben.“

„Schon ok Lexa. Ich wundere mich nur, ich dachte Costia hasst dich.“

„Tja, mich kann man eben nicht hassen.“ Erwidere ich mit einem eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie wirft mir die Karte entgegen und lacht.

„Komm schon Romeo, erst essen wir und dann reden wir darüber, ok?“ ich nicke hektisch und schlüpfe in meine Hose, bevor ich ihr in die Küche folge.


	29. Chapter 29

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht gehe ich Tage später aus dem Geschäftsgebäude von Jason’s Firma. Sofort wähle ich Raven’s Nummer und lehne mich an eine Laterne. 

„Wie lief es?“ fragt sie sofort, ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Dir auch hallo Raven.“

„Jaja, jetzt erzähl!“ ich lächle und lehne meinen Kopf nach hinten an das kalte Metall.

„Sehr gut. Wenn ich den Job annehme kann ich dort alles machen, was mir Spaß macht und worin ich gut bin. Es ist perfekt Raven.“ Sie lacht.

„Und Gehalt?“ ich schlucke und schaue auf den Boden.

„Er bietet mir das Dreifache von dem was ich bei Clarke verdiene, ohne überhaupt zu wissen wie viel es ist!“ sie schnaubt.

„Ist fast schon zu perfekt.“ Ich nicke und schaue nach vorne, Costia steht auf der anderen Straßenseite und winkt mir zu.

„Ich muss schlussmachen, wir sehen uns zu Hause.“ Ich schiebe mein Handy gerade in meine Hosentasche, als ich Costia neben mir höre.

„Hallo Lexa. Wie lief es?“ sie lächelt mich an, aber ihre Augen strahlen was Anderes aus, was ich nicht deuten kann.

„Ganz gut. Dein Verlobter ist nett.“ Sie lächelt breit und lässt ihre Blicke dann über meinen Körper wandern. 

„Ist er. Ich hoffe du nimmst den Job an, ich würde mich freuen.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu und stöckelt dann Richtung Eingang.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf als ich ihr hinterher schaue. Irgendwas an ihrer Art ist komisch, aber ich kann nicht genau ausmachen, was und vor allem warum. 

*******************

Lächelnd schaue ich durch den Raum. Der riesige Schreibtisch vor mir kommt dem gleich, den ich in meinem Büro hatte, groß und vor allem teuer, so wie die ganze Ausstattung im Zimmer. Ich arbeite nun bereits eine Woche für Jason und es ist ein Volltreffer. Ich mache dieselben Aufgaben wie in meiner Firma, nur habe ich weniger Stress. Clarke hat sich gefreut, dass es so gut läuft. Zum Start hat sie mir sogar ein neues Handy geschenkt, welches ich aber erst nach einer Stunde diskutieren akzeptiert habe. In Gedanken versunken schrecke ich hoch, als die Tür auffliegt.

„Lexa? Clarke ist auf Leitung zwei.“ Sagt meine Assistentin, während sie einen packen Blätter balanciert.

„Danke.“ Sie schiebt die Tür wieder zu und gibt mir Privatsphäre.

„Pünktlich wie jeden Tag.“ Sage ich in den Hörer, sofort hört man Clarke’s süßes kichern.

„Natürlich! Wie geht’s dir? Wie ist dein Tag bisher?“ ich lächle und beginne, ihr davon zu erzählen.

Clarke gibt sich noch immer Mühe, mir alles recht zu machen. Sie tut mir so viel Gutes, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob es nicht zu einseitig ist. Jedes Mal holt mich Raven aber zurück auf den Boden, indem sie mich erinnert, warum Clarke sich so verhält. Ich schiebe einige Unterlagen zur Seite und lege meine Füße auf den Schreibtisch.

„Oh man, ich wäre jetzt so gerne bei dir.“ Jammert sie in den Hörer.

„Ach ja? Und was würdest du dann mit mir machen?“ sie atmet scharf ein, ich höre wie sie eine Tür zu macht, vermutlich die zu ihrem Büro.

„Was denkst du denn hm? Vielleicht würde ich dich küssen… wild…“ ich kann vor meinen Augen sehen, wie sie sich gerade auf die Lippe beißt. „…ich würde mich auf deinen Schoß setzen und dir dein Hemd aufknöpfen…“ mein Herzschlag wird immer schneller. „…und dich überall küssen, dabei über deine Oberschenkel streicheln…“

Ich schlucke und lehne mich weiter auf meinem Stuhl zurück, während ich mir genau das vorstelle.

„Ich würde dich auch gerne küssen… oh man. Was würdest du dann mit mir machen süße?“ sage ich nach ein paar Sekunden stille.

Plötzlich höre ich, wie bei ihr eine Tür auffliegt.

„Clarke ich habe dich fünf Mal an- Was zum Teufel machst du da?“ ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, offensichtlich ist Octavia gerade in etwas hereingeplatzt. 

„Fuck O, was machst du hier? Kannst du nicht klopfen?“ höre ich von Clarke.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fliegt wieder eine Tür zu, offensichtlich ist sie wieder alleine im Raum. Es dauert noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich sammelt und etwas sagt.

„Oh Gott…“

„Clarke, was ist passiert?“ ich höre sie tief durchatmen.

„Oh man, peinlicher geht’s nicht Lexa.“

„Was hast du denn bitte gemacht?“ sie schweigt. „Clarke?! Hast du etwa?!“

„Nein! Also ja! Also… ich wollte! Hab gerade meine Bluse aufgeknöpft.“ Ich fange laut an zu lachen, Octavia kann froh sein, so früh da gewesen zu sein.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich vermisse dich halt.“ Ich grinse breit und öffne meinen Terminkalender.

„Ich weiß wir hatten nicht sehr viel Zeit die letzten Tage, alleine weil die beiden Bekloppten immer bei uns abhängen.“

„Ja, genau. Ach wo wir gerade davon sprechen, die Kinder wollen am Wochenende in die Blockhütte am See. Ich wollte das erst mit dir besprechen.“ Im Hintergrund höre ich, wie sie nervös auf ihren Schreibtisch klopft.

Ich denke darüber nach und checke gleichzeitig meinen Kalender. Octavia’s Eltern haben diese Hütte, einsam und verlassen an einem See mitten im Wald. Dort können ungefähr zehn Leute gleichzeitig Platz finden. Clarke hat mir schon einige Bilder gezeigt. Schon der Gedanke, ein ganzes Wochenende mit ihr in meinen Armen zu verbringen, bringt mich zum Lächeln.

„Ich bin frei, lass uns hin.“ Sie quiekt so laut, dass ich das Telefon von meinem Ohr nehmen muss.

„Super ich sage ihr sofort Bescheid! Bis später Lex, liebe dich!“

„Liebe dich auch.“

Ich lege den Hörer auf und schaue auf die Tür, die mein und Jason’s Büro trennt. Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe darauf zu, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Noch nie musste ich jemanden fragen, ob ich frei bekomme. Ich ziehe noch einmal nervös an meinem Hemd und richte meine Ärmel, bevor ich an die Tür klopfe.

„Herein.“ Kommt es von der anderen Seite.

Als ich die Tür aufschiebe, sehe ich als erstes Costia auf seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht und einem viel zu kurzen Rock, unter den ich beinahe gucken kann.

„Hi ihr beiden.“ Sage ich förmlich und nicke ihr respektvoll zu.

„Hi.“ Antwortet sie kurz und schaut an mir herunter.

„Was gibt’s Lexa?“ ich hole tief Luft und schaue meinem Boss direkt in die Augen.

„Mr. Ro-“

„Jason.“ Unterbricht er mich mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja richtig… ich habe am Wochenende einen Ausflug geplant. Ich weiß, im Kalender steht bisher nichts. Ich wollte es dich nur wissen lassen.“ Er nickt und legt eine Hand um die Hüfte seiner Verlobten, die mich immer noch schamlos mustert.

„Alles klar, danke, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast. Ich werde alles was noch kommt dann auf die nächste Woche legen.“ Ich nicke ihm dankend zu und verlasse sein Büro.

Als ich mich gerade wieder lächelnd auf meinen Stuhl fallen lasse, schiebt Costia sich in mein Büro, sofort wird mein Gesichtsausdruck ernster.

„Was gibt’s?“ frage ich und widme mich meinem Handy, um Clarke zu schreiben, dass es sicher klargeht.

„Einen Ausflug hm?“ ich nicke, ohne sie groß zu beachten. „Mit deiner Ex und jetzt-wieder-Freundin?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue sie an.

„Willst du mir irgendwas sagen Cos?“ sie grinst und kommt zu meinem Schreibtisch, sie lehnt sich darauf und beugt sich herunter, ich kann genau in ihr Dekolleté schauen.

„Ich finde es ziemlich komisch, weißt du. Wie ich gelesen habe, hast du ihr einiges angetan. Zwingst du sie etwa, mit dir zusammen zu sein?“ ich rolle mit den Augen und lege mein Handy weg.

„Du hast absolut keine Ahnung was zwischen uns war oder ist Costia. Also halte dich da raus, ok?“

„Ruhig Lexa. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um die Kleine. Sie ist immerhin echt heiß.“ Mir klappt der Mund auf.

„Willst du mich verarschen?!“ sie grinst mich an und setzt sich wie bei Jason vorhin auf meinen Tisch.

„Nein. Ich meine nur, dass es komisch ist. Zumindest wenn die Geschichte so stimmt, wie sie in den Medien stand.“ Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden duellierend in die Augen.

„Lassen wir es einfach dabei, dass wir Probleme überwunden und nun endlich wieder zueinander gefunden haben, ok?“ sie grinst weiter und hüpft von meinem Tisch.

„Wie auch immer Lexa. Viel Spaß dann am Wochenende.“

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und schaue ihr irritiert hinterher. 

********************

„Raven ich schwöre dir, wir fahren mit oder OHNE euch.“ Genervt lehne ich an Clarke’s Auto und schaue auf meine Uhr.

Clarke steht vor mir und telefoniert mit ihrer Mutter. Die beiden haben zum Glück wieder mehr Kontakt, auch wenn das manchmal zu Problemen führt. Ich schaue an ihr herunter, ihre Jeans sitzt perfekt und betont ihre Kurven. Dazu das blaue Shirt, welches genau die Farbe ihrer Augen hat. Ich liebe es, deshalb hat sie es extra angezogen, und weil es einen perfekten Ausschnitt hat. Ich selbst habe eine lockere Jeans an, dazu ein weißes, etwas sportlicheres Hemd, meine Ärmel sind hochgekrempelt bei dem warmen Wetter. Clarke legt auf und dreht sich mit einem seufzen zu mir.

„RAVEN!“ schreie ich laut zur Tür, durch der wir kichern hören können.

„Ruhig süße.“ Sagt Clarke, jetzt wieder lächelnd. Sie kommt zu mir und legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Wir haben Zeit, es ist nicht viel los auf den Straßen.“ Ich rolle meine Augen, was sie allerdings durch meine Sonnenbrille nicht sehen kann.

„Ich weiß, ich will nur so schnell wie möglich mit dir dort sein.“ Sie grinst und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Glaub mir, wir werden Zeit genug haben. Das Haus ist in zwei Wohnung aufgeteilt. Wir können also laut sein.“ Den letzten Teil flüstert sie mir entgegen, bevor sie leicht an meinem Ohr knabbert.

„Gott Clarke.“ Ich werde rot und drehe meinen Kopf weg, was sie nutzt um ihren auf meine Schulter zu legen. „Jetzt will ich noch schneller los.“ Sie kichert mir ins Ohr, während ich mit meinen Händen durch ihre weichen Locken fahre.

„Da sind wir!“ Raven und Octavia kommen mit einem viel zu großen Koffer aus der Tür, der etwa die Größe eines Schranks hat.

„Was ist das? Ich nehme das nicht mit. Ist da das halbe Haus drin?!“ Octavia stemmt ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Ich brauche Auswahl, ok?“ ich schnaufe. 

„Auswahl?! Es ist ein Haus an einem See!“

„Ja eben?!“ sie schaut mich an, als wäre das die klarste Sache der Welt.

Ich schmeiße meine Hände in die Luft und löse mich von Clarke, die sich ein Lachen verkneifen muss.

„Bitte, aber ihr könnt es alleine ins Auto heben.“ 

Es hat tatsächlich vier Versuche von Raven und Octavia zusammen gebraucht. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schaue ich in den Rückspiegel.

„Clarke, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob dein Auto das überlebt.“ Sie legt ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel, inzwischen zucke ich nicht mal mehr zusammen.

„Wird sie schon. Olivia ist stark.“ Meine Augen werden weit, ich schaue meine Freundin ungläubig an.

„Olivia?“ in dem Moment fliegen die Hintertüren auf und Raven und Octavia lassen sich erschöpft auf die Sitze fallen.

„Ja, das ist die Farbe des Autos, wie eine Olive.“ 

„Clarke, dein Auto ist schwarz.“ Ich bekomme einen leichten Schlag von Octavia auf den Hinterkopf.

„Sie ist dunkelgrün! Leb damit!“ ich reibe mir die Stelle am Kopf und frage mich für einen Moment, wie ich hier gelandet bin.

„Rae, halt deine Freundin in schach, ich muss fahren.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu und wickelt einen Arm um ihre Freundin, die sofort in ihre Arme sinkt.

„Dann mal los.“ Murmele ich, als ich den Wagen starte.

Zwei Stunden später sind wir im richtigen Wald angekommen, nachdem Octavia uns natürlich zwei Mal falsch geführt hat. Ich lasse den Motor verstummen und schaue mich um. Im Umkreis von Kilometern ist kein Haus zu sehen. Der See ist direkt hinter dem Haus, ein breiter Steg führt in das strahlend blaue Wasser. Die beiden Kinder auf dem Rücksitz sind schneller aus dem Auto als ich gucken kann, während Clarke zu mir herübersieht. Wir lächeln uns verliebt an, bis wir uns automatisch beide weiter nach vorne lehnen. Unsere Lippen treffen sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor der Kofferraum aufspringt. Wir schrecken beide zurück und schauen nach hinten.

„Los kommt! Rummachen könnt ihr später!“ ich atme genervt durch, Clarke kichert daraufhin, was mich zum Lächeln bringt, als ich aus dem Auto steige.


	30. Chapter 30

Natürlich ist das Erste was einem an einem See einfällt, schwimmen zu gehen. Ich trage gerade noch ein paar Taschen in die Küche, als mir Raven in einem schwarzen Bikini entgegenkommt. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und drehe mich weg. Ich liebe Raven, aber sie so halbnackt zu sehen ist immer noch komisch. Sie nimmt mir eine Tüte ab und hilft mir, den Kühlschrank zu füllen.

„Ich find’s gut, dass wir hier sind. Ist Ablenkung vom Alltag.“ Ich nicke und räume weiter ein. „Ich habe es ihr gesagt Lexa.“ Sofort hat sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und?“

„Na was wohl? Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich auch liebt. Ich bin toll, jeder liebt mich.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und werfe ihr eine Handvoll Eiswürfel entgegen, sofort hüpft sie durch die Küche. „Arsch!“

„Freut mich für euch.“ Sage ich kurz, nach einem Blick in meine Augen weiß sie, dass ich das erst meine.

„Danke. Wie läuft es bei euch?“ sie flüstert inzwischen und lehnt sich näher zu mir.

„Gut. Sehr gut sogar.“ Sie grinst breit und zeigt auf meinen Hals.

„Das sehe ich, ein Souvenir von letzter Nacht?“ ich grinse breit und nicke kurz, worauf wir beide Lachen müssen.

„BABY? Kommst du mal kurz?“ 

„Das ist dann wohl meine.“ Sage ich und gehe aus dem Raum und auf unser Schlafzimmer zu, welches sich in der unteren Etage befindet.

Als ich die Tür aufschiebe, steht Clarke nur in ihrer Jeans vor mir, ihr Oberkörper völlig nackt. Schnell drehe ich mich um und schließe dabei die Tür, damit niemand anders meine wunderschöne Freundin so sieht. 

„Wieso drehst du dich um?“

„Du bist halbnackt.“

„Als würdest du das nicht schon kennen.“ Lacht sie, während ich meine Hormone kontrollieren muss.

„Clarke. Was willst du?“ ich höre, wie sie in ihrer Tasche herumwühlt.

„Ich weiß nicht welchen Bikini ich anziehen soll.“ Ich lasse meinen Kopf etwas hängen.

„Das heißt, du hast mehr als einen mit?“ Sekunden später kollidiert ein Kissen mit meinem Rücken.

„Ich will schön sein für dich, also, welchen?“ ich spüre, dass ich mich für diese Frage umdrehen muss.

Als ich das tue, steht Clarke immer noch halb nackt vor mir, in ihren Händen jeweils zwei Bikinis. Ich schlucke, da mein Blick auf ihre Brüste fällt. Ich greife etwas fester in meine Hosentaschen und räuspere mich, aber mein Blick bleibt weiterhin auf ihren Oberkörper gerichtet. Ich reiße meinen Blick los und schaue auf ihre Hände.

„Der Blaue.“ Sie grinst und schmeißt die Sachen aufs Bett.

„War klar, dass du den nimmst.“ Sie kommt auf mich zu und öffnet dabei den Knopf ihrer Hose.

Ich starre sie nur an, unfähig meinen Körper in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie kommt vor mir zum Stehen und schaut mich verschmitzt an. Langsam lege ich meine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Noch bevor ich einen Schritt machen kann, drückt sie ihre Lippen hart auf meine. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und knalle mit meinem Rücken gegen die Tür. Clarke scheint das nicht zu stören, sie folgt mir sofort und drückt mich gegen das Holz. Ich stöhne leise in ihren Mund, zum ersten Mal hat sie die Kontrolle über alles. Anstatt, dass es Panik in mir auslöst, genieße ich es. Nach ein paar Momenten löst sie ihre Lippen von meinen und lehnt ihre Stirn an meine.

„Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack für heute Abend.“ Haucht sie mir entgegen.

„Heute Abend? Clarke, das ist noch so lange.“ Jammere ich.

„Tja, sei geduldig. Und jetzt zieh dich um.“ Sie deutet auf meine Tasche, zu der ich dann mit einem seufzen hin trotte.

20 Minuten später liegen wir alle auf dem warmen Steg, die Sonne scheint gnadenlos auf uns herab. Im Hintergrund läuft Musik, die Raven im Haus angemacht hat. Da niemand in der Nähe ist müssen wir auch nicht darauf achten, wie laut wir sind, was in so vielen Hinsichten gut ist. Ich grinse etwas, sofort landet eine Hand sanft an meiner Wange. Ich mache meine Augen auf und schaue direkt in Clarke’s. Wir liegen beide auf dem Bauch und lächeln uns an.

„An was denkst du?“ flüstert sie, dabei streichelt sie über meinen Nacken.

„An Olivia.“ Sage ich stumpf, worauf sie seufzt.

„Arsch. Dann nicht.“ Ich lache los und lege dann meinen Kopf auf meine Arme.

Clarke streckt sich etwas und steht langsam auf. Mein Blick klebt an ihrem Körper. Der Bikini steht ihr wirklich gut, vor allem, weil sie so einen unglaublich heißen Ausschnitt hat. Ich kann kaum woanders hinschauen. Sie geht an Raven und Octavia vorbei und tritt der letzteren mit Absicht leicht auf den Rücken. 

„Ey Griffin, pass auf.“ Sie springt auf, jetzt werden Clarke’s Augen weit.

„Nein nein, sorry O!“ weiter kommt sie nicht, da sich Octavia’s Arme um sie wickeln und sie Clarke mit ins Wasser reißt. 

Ich hebe meinen Kopf etwas um zu sehen, ob es den beiden gut geht. Als dann eine Reihe von Beschimpfungen fallen und die beiden sich gegenseitig Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen, lege ich mich wieder hin und mache die Augen zu. Für ein paar Minuten versinke ich in einen Traum. Dann aber merke ich, dass es zu still ist. Ich öffne ein Auge in dem Moment, als Clarke sich auf meinen Rücken fallen lässt. Sofort zucke ich zusammen bei der Kälte des Wassers, aber viel schlimmer ist, dass ihr Oberkörper gegen meinen Rücken gepresst ist. Ich versuche sie von mir runter zu schütteln, aber sie wickelt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und drückt mich fester nach unten.

„Das ist schön.“ Sagt sie leise.

„Ja, weil du oben liegst.“ Sie lacht in mein Ohr und beginnt, sanfte Küsse über meinen Nacken zu verteilen, sofort fallen mir die Augen zu.

„Komm mit mir ins Wasser.“ Ich versuche noch meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und meine Hände dazu zu bringen, nicht nach Clarke zu greifen und sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

Ich grummele eine Zustimmung, woraufhin sie aufsteht und mir ihre Hand hinhält. Während ich aufstehe spüre ich nicht nur Clarke’s Blicke auf mir, sondern auch die der anderen beiden. Ich folge den Blicken auf meinen Bauch und schaue dann wieder verwirrt hoch.

„Wow Woods, heißes Six-Pack.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Danke, O.“ Clarke zieht an meiner Hand, ich folge ihr zum Ende des Stegs.

„Ladies first.“ Grinst sie, aber ich habe einen besseren Plan.

Blitzschnell wickle ich meine Arme um ihre Beine und ihren Nacken. Ich hebe sie an und muss lachen, als sie quiekt.

„Nein nicht schon wieder.“ Ich gehe noch ein paar Schritte zurück und nehme Anlauf, bevor ich mit ihr zusammen ins Wasser springe. 

Als wir beide auftauchen grinsen wir uns breit an. Clarke schwimmt auf mich zu und wickelt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich genieße es, wie ihre Haut gegen meine gepresst ist. Ich ziehe sie näher zum Steg, allerdings an eine Stelle, wo wir unbeobachtet sind. Mit einer Hand halte ich mich fest, die andere schlingt sich um Clarke’s Hüfte. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und küsst mich dort immer wieder. Ich grinse und beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Raven? Mach die Musik mal lauter, man hört hier gar nichts.“ Als ich höre, dass die Musik sehr viel lauter wird, drehe ich mich zu Clarke.

„Sieh‘ mich an.“ Sie folgt dem sofort und schaut mir erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

In einer Bewegung drehe ich uns, sodass sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Pfahl gepresst ist. Meine Hand um ihre Hüfte stabilisiert sie im Wasser. Ihr Mund klappt leicht auf, als ich mich nach vorne lehne und sie am Hals küsse, dabei presse ich mein Bein zwischen ihre. Sie lehnt ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnt leise. Ich drücke mein Bein immer wieder gegen sie, bis sie schon hektisch atmet und sich eine Hand in meinen Rücken krallt. Dann aber löse ich mich von ihr und grinse sie verschmitzt an.

„Nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack für heute Abend.“ Sage ich, während ich von ihr weg und zur Leiter schwimme.

„Wird das jetzt ein Wettkampf?! Lexa Woods, komm sofort zurück!“ ich lache und gehe langsam aus dem Wasser, woraufhin sie wie ein kleines Kind wütend aufs Wasser schlägt.

********************

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag stehe ich nun vor dem Grill auf der großen Terrasse. Ich schaue auf das Wasser und nippe in Gedanken versunken an meiner Flasche. Plötzlich wickeln sich zwei Arme um mich, ich zucke kurz zusammen aber entspanne mich dann, als ich Clarke’s Parfüm rieche. 

„Du warst frech vorhin.“ Flüstert sie mir ins Ohr, sofort fasse ich die Zange in meiner Hand fester an.

„Das hast du verdient.“ Antworte ich und grinse, zufrieden mit mir selbst.

Sie löst sich von mir und stellt sich neben mich. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr und will gerade noch einen frechen Kommentar hinzufügen, da stockt mein Atem. Sie trägt ein T-Shirt mit dem tiefsten Ausschnitt, den ich je an ihr gesehen habe. Mein Mund klappt auf. Sie legt eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und beugt sich etwas nach vorne, damit ich eine noch bessere Sicht habe.

„Gefällt dir das?“

„JA! Ich meine… ja. Sieht ganz gut aus.“ Ich räuspere mich und drehe mich wieder zum Grill.

Ich nehme einen großen Schluck Bier, während sie leise lacht. Dann landet eine Hand an meiner Schulter. Sie streichelt weiter über meinen Nacken und lehnt sich nach vorne, sodass ihre Lippen genau an meinem Ohr sind.

„Nicht schwach werden, Woods.“ Ein Schauer fährt mir über den Rücken.

„Keine Sorge, Griffin.“ Antworte ich, allerdings mit zittriger Stimme.

„Oh Gott hört auf damit! Mit… was auch immer ihr schon den ganzen Tag treibt.“ Sagt Raven angeekelt, als sie auf die Terrasse tritt.

„Keine Sorge, Lexa gibt bald nach.“ Sagt Clarke mit einem zwinkern.

„Sowas von NICHT!“ lache ich und widme mich wieder dem Fleisch.

Ich tipple nervös hin und her, um meine Lust zu unterdrücken und mich abzulenken. Clarke mustert mich genau, was mich nervös macht und gleichzeitig noch erregter werden lässt. Als sich die drei an den Tisch setzen, kommt mir eine Idee. Ich lege alles aus der Hand und strecke meine Hände über meinen Kopf, dabei rutscht mein Hemd hoch, sodass ein Teil meines Bauches zu sehen ist. Ich spanne die Muskeln noch etwas an und schaue zu Clarke, die sich auf die Lippe beißt und zu mir starrt. Ein böses Lächeln zieht sich in meine Lippen, ich nehme meine Arme wieder runter und zwinkere meiner Freundin zu, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

Während des Essens greift Clarke immer wieder nach meiner Hand. Es scheint, als könne sie ihre Finger nicht von mir lassen. Ich schaue gerade entspannt über den See, während Raven von ihrem Job erzählt, als Clarke’s Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel landet. Ich werfe ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, aber sie grinst nur und dreht sich wieder zu Raven. Sie streichelt über meine Hose und fährt immer wieder nach innen, jedes Mal zucke ich leicht zusammen. Es wird immer schwerer, Raven zuzuhören oder etwas dazu zu sagen. Als es mir zu viel wird, greife ich nach der Hand und streichle sie sanft. Ich atme tief durch und schaue zu Clarke. Sie hat gerade ein Eis in der Hand und schaut mich verführerisch an. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, in dem Moment fängt sie an, verführerisch an dem Eis zu lecken und es immer weiter in den Mund zu nehmen. Mir bleibt der Atem weg, ich bin nur auf ihre Lippen fixiert.

„Clarke? Hör auf das Eis zu missbrauchen und hol lieber die nächste Runde!“ Octavia wirft ihr eine Servierte entgegen.

Clarke läuft rot an und steht schnell auf, jetzt grinse ich wieder triumphal, obwohl ich merke, wie feucht ich bereits bin. Ich reibe meine Oberschenkel aneinander und rutsche auf meinem Stuhl etwas höher. Da Raven und Octavia inzwischen aufeinander hocken und sich verliebt anschauen, stehe ich auf um Clarke zu helfen und den beiden ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben. Ich lehne mich am Türrahmen an und schaue meiner Freundin dabei zu, wie sie die Bierflaschen öffnet und dabei leicht ihre Hüften zur Musik schwingt. Leise gehe ich zu ihr und lege meine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Sie zuckt kurz, aber als sie sich entspannt gehe ich nah an sie heran und küsse ihren Nacken, bis weiter zu ihrer Schulter. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und stöhnt leise, sofort greife ich fester zu. 

„Oh Lexa… ja… weiter… hör nicht auf.“ Meine Knie geben fast nach, ich kann mich nicht mal mehr darauf konzentrieren, sie weiter zu küssen.

Sie tritt einen Schritt nach vorne und grinst mich breit von der Seite an.

„Tja, ich gewinne.“

„Du gewinnst sicher nicht!“ sage ich duellierend und drücke meinen Körper in sie, um sie zwischen dem Tresen und mir festzuhalten.

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und küsse sie an der Stelle am Hals, an der sie am empfindlichsten ist. Sofort fliegen ihre Hände an meine Hüfte, sie krallt sich in mein Hemd und stöhnt wieder. Ich beiße ihr sanft in den Hals und fahre dann mit der Zunge über die Stelle, dabei streichelt meine Hand über ihre Brüste. Ich greife einmal fest zu und drücke sie weiter gegen den Tresen. 

„Stopp!“ ich grinse und löse mich langsam von ihr, mein Blick fällt auf den großen Knutschleck an ihrem Hals.

„Gibst du auf?“ sie atmet schwer und schaut mir in die Augen, die vor Lust strahlen.

„Niemals!“ sie fasst mir an die Schultern und drückt mich nach hinten.

Da es so schnell geht, kann ich nicht reagieren. Mein Rücken prallt hart gegen den Kühlschrank. Sofort liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Sie küsst mich hart und leidenschaftlich, dabei rutscht ihr Knie zwischen meine. Sie schiebt ihre Hände unter mein Hemd und fährt mit ihren Fingernägeln über meine Haut. Mein Atem stockt, ich kann mich nicht weiter aufs küssen konzentrieren. Clarke grinst und saugt an meiner Unterlippe, während mir die Augen zufallen. Ich lehne meinen Kopf an den Kühlschrank und schiebe ihr mein Becken entgegen. Ich stöhne leise, da Clarke in diesem Moment ihr Knie in mich drückt. Sie scheint befriedigt, denn sie lehnt sich nach hinten und bringt etwas Platz zwischen uns.

„Die beiden warten, komm.“ Meine Augen fliegen auf, ich schaue sie ungläubig an.

„W… was? Aber?!“ sie lacht und zieht dann an meinem Hemd, damit es wieder richtig sitzt.

„Du hast sowas von verloren.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu und greift nach den Bierflaschen.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und folge ihr aus der Küche, immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf.

„OH GOTT HILFE!“ hören wir Octavia rufen, sofort rennen wir nach draußen.

Dort angekommen steht Raven mit der Zange in der Hand, Octavia steht auf einem Stuhl und zeigt auf etwas. Irritiert schaue ich in die Richtung und zu den Mülltonnen, die sich leicht bewegen.

„Da ist etwas! Mach was!“ Raven geht ein paar Schritte zurück und drückt mir die Zange in die Hand.

„Es ist bestimmt ein Wolf, oder ein Tiger!“ Clarke und ich rollen gleichzeitig mit den Augen.

„Falscher Kontinent, O.“ ich lege die Zange auf den Tisch und gehe auf den Eindringling zu.

„Lexa pass bitte auf!“ irritiert drehe ich mich zu Octavia, die plötzlich nah hinter mir steht und mich hochschrecken lässt.

„Gott O! Geh weg!“

„Wohin denn??“

„Ich weiß nicht, auf einen anderen Kontinent?“ Clarke schnauft laut und versucht sich dann ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Jetzt mach was!“ Octavia hält mich am Arm fest und drückt mich in die Richtung.

Mit einem augenrollen gehe ich weiter auf die Mülltonnen zu. Man hört es dahinter rascheln, ich bin mir sicher, dass es einfach nur ein kleines Tier ist, welches nach Essen sucht. Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Hand aus und rüttle an der Tonne. In dem Moment springt ein Waschbar aus einer Tüte und rennt so schnell es geht Richtung Wald. Ich lächle und will mich umdrehen, in dem Moment springt Octavia mir auf den Rücken und quiekt mir ins Ohr.

„Fuck! O, geh runter!“ sie krallt sich an mir fest, während ich versuche, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, wie Clarke Schwierigkeiten hat sich vor Lachen zu halten. Raven hängt ebenfalls über dem Tisch und zeigt lachend auf uns. Octavia braucht noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich von mir löst, sofort schubse ich sie und schaue sie irritiert an.

„Was? Ich hatte Angst.“


	31. Chapter 31

Mein Rücken knallt gegen die Tür, diese fliegt daraufhin zu. Clarke wickelt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und lässt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten. Ich greife zwischen uns und öffne den Knopf ihrer Hose. Sie stöhnt in meinen Mund und krallt sich noch mehr an mir fest. Mein ganzer Körper steht unter Feuer, es kribbelt und zieht an den richtigen Stellen. Ich merke, wie mir Hitze in die Wangen schießt, ich brauche Clarke, so schnell es geht. Meine Hände wandern zu ihren Oberschenkeln, ich hebe sie an, sofort wickelt sie ihre Beine um meine Hüfte. Ich trage sie die paar Meter zum Bett und setze sie darauf ab. Sie zieht sich selber ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf und schaut mich lustvoll an. Quälend langsam knöpfe ich mein Hemd auf.

„Lexa… mach schneller!“ ich grinse bei ihrem kommandierenden Ton, aber werde nicht schneller. 

Sie wird ungeduldig und rutscht auf dem Bett nach hinten, dabei zieht sie sich ihre Hose aus und wirft sie unachtsam auf den Boden. Mein Blick gleitet über ihren perfekten Körper. Ich mustere ihre Kurven und ihren Oberkörper, mein Mund wird trocken beim Gedanken, sie dort zu küssen. Rasend schnell knöpfe ich den Rest meines Hemdes auf und ziehe meine Hose aus. Clarke lacht leise und schaut mir dann aufmerksam zu. Ich will mich gerade auf sie legen, da hält sie eine Hand hoch.

„Warte.“ Sie rutscht wieder zum Ende des Bettes, sodass sie genau vor mir sitzt.

Langsam gleiten ihre Hände über meinen Bauch, kurz darauf liegen ihre Lippen auf meiner Haut. Meine Augen fallen zu, ich greife in ihre Haare und fahre sanft durch die blonden Locken. Fast unbemerkt, greift sie an meinen Rücken und lässt meinen BH aufspringen. Ich schiebe ihn selbst von meinen Schultern und werfe ihn weg, dabei schaue ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie über meinen Bauch küsst und leckt. Eine ihrer Hände wandert zu meinen Brüsten, ich schiebe mich ihr entgegen und drücke sie näher an mich heran, ich kann spüren, wie sie gegen meine Haut lächelt.

„Habe ich jetzt gewonnen?“ Ich stöhne frustriert und ziehe sie etwas von meinem Bauch weg.

„Jaja meinetwegen, aber zieh dich aus!“ sie folgt der Anweisung, ihre Unterwäsche ist schneller weg als ich gucken kann, genau wie mein Slip.

Sie rutscht zur Mitte des Bettes und schaut mich verführerisch an. Ich folge ihr mit langsamen Bewegungen, wir halten durchgehend Blickkontakt. Ich drücke ihre Beine etwas auseinander und lege mich zwischen diese. Mir entwischt ein stöhnen, als sich unsere Brüste berühren. Wieder küsse ich sie leidenschaftlich, dabei wandern unsere Hände wild über den Körper der anderen. Als ich merke, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalte, schiebe ich mein Becken in Clarke. Dadurch treffen sich unsere Kitzler, ich spüre wie feucht sie schon ist, oder bin ich es?

„Mach das nochmal.“ haucht Clarke mir entgegen.

Ich schiebe mich ihr erneut entgegen, worauf sie laut aufstöhnt. Ich muss meine Augen zu kneifen, um mich zurück zu halten und nicht hektisch über sie herzufallen. Meine Hände wandern zu ihren Oberschenkeln, ich hebe sie an und drücke sie noch weiter auseinander. Clarke schaut mich eindringlich an, ihr Mund leicht auf, ihre Lippen geschwollen vom Küssen. Ich stütze mich auf der Matratze ab und rolle mein Becken in sie, wir müssen beide stöhnen, als sich unsere heißen Mitten erneut treffen. Unfähig mich zurückzuhalten, beginne ich einen schnellen Rhythmus, dabei küsse ich an Clarke’s Hals herunter bis zu ihren Brüsten. Sie drückt sich mir entgegen, dadurch ist das Gefühl noch intensiver. 

„Gott hör nicht auf! Ohh Lexa!“ sie krallt sich fest in meinen Rücken.

Ich beuge mich nach vorne und nehme einen Nippel in den Mund, sofort stöhnt sie laut auf und drückt mich mit einer Hand in meinen Haaren weiter nach unten. Ich sauge und lecke an dem steifen Nippel, aber als ich merke, dass Clarke’s Bewegungen immer hektischer und unregelmäßiger werden, beiße ich vorsichtig zu. Ich schaue zu ihr, mein Atem stockt bei dem Anblick.

„Du bist so heiß Clarke…“ sie greift fest in meinen Rücken, was eine neue Welle Lust durch meinen Körper schießen lässt.

„Hör nicht auf baby!“ ich werde schneller, drücke mich fester gegen sie.

Ich spüre meinen eigenen Orgasmus bereits, also kralle ich mich hart in das Bettlaken und küsse sie. Sie stöhnt laut in meinen Mund, das nutze ich um ihr immer wieder auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Das Ganze ist so heiß, dass ich nicht mehr kann. Mein Körper spannt sich an und eine Welle voller Lust und Emotionen schießt durch mich hindurch. In diesem Moment drückt sich Clarke noch einmal heftig gegen mich, ihr Kopf fällt zurück aufs Kissen und sie stöhnt laut. Ihre Finger krallen sich so fest in meine Haut, dass es schon weh tut, aber das ist mir egal. Wir beide atmen hektisch, als wir noch langsam gegeneinanderstoßen. Als wir beide nicht mehr können, lasse ich mich auf sie fallen und lege meinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. Automatisch fährt sie mit ihren Händen durch meine Haare. Nach ein paar Momenten merke ich, wie sie sich bewegt. Ich schaue zu ihr und sehe dieses Grinsen, welches ich nur allzu gut kenne.

„Ich habe sowas von gewonnen!“

*******************

Als ich am nächsten Morgen noch im Halbschlaf in die Küche gehe, fliegen mir plötzlich sämtliche Tücher und sogar Holzlöffel entgegen. Ich weiche allem aus und schaue einer wütenden Raven in die Augen.

„Was verdammt hast du die ganze Nacht mit Clarke gemacht? Wir konnten sie bis oben hören! Lexa das Haus ist lärmunterdrückend ISOLIERT!“ sie schaut mich fragend an, ich zucke aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Sorry, aber um das herauszufinden, musst du wohl mit mir schlafen.“ Ein weiteres Tuch landet direkt in meinem Gesicht.

„Träum weiter Woods!“ ich nehme das Tuch von meinem Gesicht und werfe es auf die Spüle.

Raven stampft mit zwei Kaffee aus dem Raum und lässt mich grinsend zurück. Clarke und ich haben es wirklich beinahe die ganze Nacht getan. Dabei hatte sie sicherlich mehr Orgasmen als ich, aber das wollte ich so. Sie hatte es verdient, mal wieder verwöhnt zu werden. Ich fülle ebenfalls zwei Becher mit Kaffee und lege ein bisschen Obst auf einen Teller. Mit allem zusammen schleiche ich zurück in unser Zimmer. Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen und genieße den Anblick. Clarke liegt halb bedeckt von der weißen Decke noch im Bett, ich kann ihren nackten Rücken und ihre Beine sehen. Ich grinse und schiebe leise die Tür zu, aber dabei wird sie wach.

„Lexa?“

„Ja baby?“

Sie versucht sich umzudrehen, aber scheitert dabei kläglich.

„Du hast mich kaputt gemacht.“ Ich muss lachen und gehe zum Bett, wo ich das Tablett neben ihr abstelle.

„Da bin ich sicher.“ Sage ich sarkastisch. 

Als ihr Blick auf das Tablett fällt, kann sie sich plötzlich blitzschnell aufsetzen.

„Oh essen!“ 

„Hast du nicht letzte Nacht genug ‚gegessen‘?“ ich zwinkere ihr zu, aber sie schaut mich nur unbeeindruckt an.

„Echt jetzt Lexa? Der war schlecht.“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern und greife nach meinem Kaffee.

„Also, heute gehen wir wandern. Octavia’s Idee.“ Sie stöhnt und lässt sich zurück aufs Bett fallen.

„Ich kann nicht, mein Körper lässt mich nicht.“ Ich lasse das unkommentiert, stattdessen rutsche ich näher an sie heran.

Ich greife nach einer Erdbeere und halt sie Clarke hin. Diese grinst böse und nimmt die Frucht langsam zwischen ihre Lippen, dabei schaut sie mich verführerisch an. Ich muss schlucken, da mein Mund trocken wird und wieder Hitze durch meinen Körper schießt. Sie lutscht noch kurz an meinen Finger, bevor sie sich nach hinten lehnt und mich angrinst. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und nehme einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Was denn? War das zu heiß?“ fragt sie von der Seite, als sie selbst in die Schüssel greift und sich eine Weintraube in den Mund steckt.

„Waren die Dinge, die ich letzte Nacht mit dir gemacht habe zu heiß?“ frage ich duellierend, beinahe verschluckt sie sich.

Ich fahre langsam mit einer Hand über ihren nackten Bauch. Als ich an ihrem Oberkörper ankomme, schlägt sie meine Hand weg, woraufhin ich schmolle.

„Lexa, ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer.“ Ich grinse und lasse sie noch eine letzte Erdbeere nehmen, bevor ich das Tablett vom Bett nehme.

Sie schaut mich entgeistert an, als ich es auf den Schrank stelle und wieder zum Bett komme.

„Und wenn ich will?“ sie tippt sich aufs Kinn, als würde sie hart darüber nachdenken.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ich bin zu kaputt. Sorry, dass ich dir den Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann.“ Mit einem arroganten schnaufen dreht sie sich von mir weg und wickelt sich in die Decke.

„Oh warte ab Griffin!“ ich wickle meine Arme um sie und beginne, sie zu kitzeln.

Sofort tritt und schlägt sie um sich, was dazu führt, dass die Decke um ihren Körper sich langsam löst. Ich greife an ein Ende und ziehe die Decke blitzschnell von ihr herunter. Sie bleibt sofort stillliegen und schaut mir in die Augen. 

„Ich mag es, wenn du so dominant bist.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und streichle erneut über ihren Bauch.

„Ich weiß.“ Mit diesen Worten schwinge ich ein Bein über sie.

Als ich gerade sitze, greift sie an meinen Rücken und dreht uns um. Ich quieke sogar kurz, da ich damit nicht gerechnet habe. Nun sitzt Clarke auf mir, nackt, ihre Brüste bekommen meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lehnt sich nach unten und öffnet langsam mein Hemd, welches ich morgens wieder angezogen habe.

„Aber jetzt will ich dominant sein.“ Ich nicke nur, paralysiert von ihrer Schönheit, dann lehnt sie sich runter und küsst mich.

********************

Ich stemme meine Arme auf meine Oberschenkel und atme tief durch. Schweiß tropft mir von der Stirn, es ist einfach viel zu warm zum Wandern. Octavia und Raven gehen hüpfend und voller Energie vor uns her. Ich akzeptiere ein feuchtes Tuch von Clarke und wische mir damit über die Stirn.

„Tja, so ist das wenn man die ganze Nacht vögelt!“

„Ja, wir haben es kapiert Rae!“ sie grinst stolz und zieht ihre Freundin weiter durch den Wald.

Ich drehe mich zu Clarke, die mich anlächelt und nach meiner Hand greift. Wir gehen ein paar Meter weiter, der Ausblick ist jetzt schon unbezahlbar. Wir sind auf einem kleinen Berg, der nahe des Hauses ist. Wenn wir noch ein bisschen laufen, sind wir auf dem Gipfel, von wo aus man eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den See hat. Ich greife an einen Ast und halte ihn weg, sodass Clarke daran vorbeigehen kann, ohne sich wehzutun, sie schenkt mir ein dankbares Lächeln und drückt sich weiter in mich.

„Geht’s dir gut?“ sie lacht leise, was mein Herz erwärmt.

„Ja, ich bin glücklich mit dir hier zu sein. Und den beiden.“ Sie zeigt nach vorne, wo Octavia inzwischen auf Raven’s Rücken klammert.

„Warte kurz.“ Clarke bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu mir. „Ich wollte nur… ich wollte dir was sagen.“ Ich lasse meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und nehme ihre Hände in meine. „Ich bin auch glücklich hier zu sein, dich zu haben. Ich glaube ich sage dir sowas zu selten.“ Sie grinst mich glücklich an.

„Du hast es mir heute Morgen noch gesagt.“ Wir beide lächeln uns an, ich werde nie genug davon bekommen. „Du weißt nicht wie glücklich du mich machst, Lexa Woods. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe dich.“

Als ich merke, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden, lehne ich mich schnell nach vorne und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre. Eine Hand landet in ihrem Nacken, um sie so nah wie möglich an mich heranzudrücken.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Flüstere ich gegen ihre weichen Lippen


	32. Chapter 32

Nach dem schönen Wochenende fällt es mir montags ziemlich schwer, zur Arbeit zu gehen. Ich drücke Clarke noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor ich mich auf den Weg mache. Diese Woche stehen einige Meetings an, auf die ich mich noch vorbereiten muss. In Gedanken darüber komme ich etwas später auf der Arbeit an. Meine Assistentin rennt mir bereits entgegen und klärt mich auf, was alles am Wochenende passiert ist.

„… und Costia hat nach dir gefragt. Sie wollte etwas besprechen wegen des Meetings heute Abend.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und greife nach meinem Telefon.

„Alles klar, danke.“ Als ich alleine bin, tippe ich ihre Nummer ein und lasse mich genervt auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

„Lexa! Schön, dass du anrufst! Wie war dein Wochenende?“ ich rolle mit den Augen bei ihrer gespielten Euphorie.

„Du wolltest was besprechen Costia?“

„Wow, scheint ja gut gewesen zu sein, wenn du so eine Laune hast.“ Ich lasse das unkommentiert und tippe ungeduldig auf meinen Schreibtisch. „Na gut. Wie du weißt haben wir viel zutun, ich würde gerne einiges mit dir durchsprechen.“ 

Während sie mir hauptsächlich Dinge erzählt, die ich schon weiß, wühle ich in meiner Tasche herum, auf der Suche nach meinem Handy. Plötzlich sehe ich Clarke’s Portmonee, ich hebe es hoch und höre Costia für einen Moment nicht zu. Ich muss seufzen als ich daran denke, dass Clarke wohl vergessen hat es nach dem Wochenende wieder aus meiner Tasche zu nehmen. Mit einem Grinsen öffne ich es und sehe sofort ein Bild von ihr und mir. Es ist zu Hause in der Küche bei einer kleinen Party entstanden. Clarke hat ihre Arme um mich geschwungen und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich lächle bei den Erinnerungen.

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn du das vorträgst?“ 

„Na klar, schick mir einfach eine Mail mit den Infos.“ Mein Finger fährt über das Foto, plötzlich spüre ich eine kleine Wölbung dahinter.

„Mache ich, ich freue mich, dass wir so gut zusammenarbeiten!“ ich brumme nur eine Zustimmung und greife im Portmonee in das hintere Fach.

Mir stockt der Atem und das Telefon, welches ich zwischen meinem Ohr und meiner Schulter eingeklemmt habe, fällt auf den Tisch. In meiner Hand halte ich einen Ring, diesen einen Ring, den ich Clarke zur Verlobung geschenkt habe. Ich muss schlucken, die Erinnerungen schießen zurück in meinen Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden reiße ich mich da raus und greife nach dem Hörer.

„Sorry Costia, ich muss los. Wir sehen uns später.” Ich lege auf und lehne mich zurück.

Immer wieder fahre ich mit einem Finger über den Ring, in Gedanken darin verloren, was sie mir damals bedeutet hat und wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe. Aber jetzt liebe ich sie auch, wahrscheinlich noch mehr als zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und greife nach meinem Handy.

„Hi süße. Kommst du in der Mittagspause vorbei?“

„Vermisst du mich schon Woods? ;) Na klar, bis nachher :) Kann es kaum erwarten.“

Als Clarke ein paar Stunden später an meiner Tür klopft, bin ich gerade mitten in einer Diskussion mit Jason. Ich weiß genau, dass sein Konzept nicht gut ist, aber er ist zu dickköpfig um das zu verstehen. Wir schauen beide zur Tür, in der Clarke unsicher steht. Ohne etwas zu sagen verlässt mein Chef das Büro und lässt mich irritiert zurück.

„Ich störe, oder?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lehne mich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Nein, alles gut. Wir haben nur eine andere Meinung.“ Sie schließt die Tür und kommt mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu.

Als sie vor mir steht beugt sie sich über den Tisch und will mir einen Kuss geben, aber ich drehe mich so weg, dass sie nur meine Wange trifft.

„Wow, alles ok?“ ich nicke, aber schaue sie nicht mal richtig an.

Ich weiß, dass ich unfair handle, aber gerade bin ich einfach nur ziemlich genervt.

„Was ist das hier?“ ich greife in meine Hosentasche und halte ihr den Ring hin.

Sofort stockt ihr der Atem und sie lehnt sich nach hinten, weiter von mir weg. Ich sehe die Schuld in ihren Augen, aber mein Gesicht bleibt weiterhin hart.

„Wieso hast du ihn noch bei dir?“ 

„Ich… weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht Lexa. Die erste Zeit habe ich ihn immer in meiner Tasche gehabt, aber vor Angst, dass ich ihn verliere, hab‘ ich ihn in mein Portmonee getan.“

„Ja, habe ich gemerkt.“ Antworte ich kalt.

„Was ist daran so schlimm?“ ich weiß nicht mal eine Antwort darauf. „Was ist wirklich los Lexa?“ genervt gehe um den Tisch.

„Was so schlimm ist? Ehrlich? Das hier,“ ich zeige auf den Ring in meiner Hand. „erinnert mich nur daran, was du für ein Spiel abgezogen hast!“ sie schnauft und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Du bist wütend und sagst Dinge, die du nicht sagen willst. Beruhig dich.“ Sie kommt auf mich zu, aber ich mache einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh so ist es nicht, glaub mir.“ Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden duellierend an, erst jetzt merke ich, wie wild mein Herz schlägt.

„Du willst wissen, wieso ich ihn noch habe? Weil ich dich liebe, und das war immer so!“ sie kommt auf mich zu, dieses Mal bleibe ich stehen. „Weil ich am liebsten noch mit dir verheiratet wäre! Du bist die liebe meines Lebens!“ sie greift nach meiner Hand und nimmt sie in ihre. „Es tut mir leid, wenn es dich an früher erinnert.“

Ich lasse mir das alles durch den Kopf gehen. Jetzt wo ich etwas abkühle merke ich, wie dämlich und unfair ich gerade mit ihr umgegangen bin. Anstatt ihr zu sagen, was wirklich mit mir los ist, habe ich sie unnötig angemeckert.

„Es tut mir leid Clarke. Es kam gerade alles hoch… meine Firma… dann hat Jason mich genervt…“ Als sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln und ich Clarke’s Körper gegen meinen spüre, verschwindet die Spannung aus meinem Körper.

„Ich weiß, ist schon gut. Und ich kann mich nicht oft genug entschuldigen.“ Sie streichelt mich sanft und drückt mir beruhigend Küsse auf meine Schulter. „Danke, dass du noch da bist.“ Ich grinse und lehne mich nach hinten, um sie anschauen zu können.

„Vergessen wir das?“ sie nickt und drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Natürlich baby. Und jetzt erzähl mir von deinem Tag.“ Ich nicke und gebe ihr den Ring, welchen sie zaghaft wieder in ihr Portmonee steckt.

Ich erzähle ihr von meinem Tag und merke, wie ich mich immer mehr beruhige. Clarke lächelt mich glücklich an, wohl weil ich ziemlich leidenschaftlicher von allem berichte.

„Und bei dir?“

„Nicht gut genug.“ Mit ihrem letzten Wort steht sie auf und geht um meinen Schreibtisch.

Ich will aufstehen, aber sie drückt mich an der Brust zurück auf meinen Stuhl. Dann klettert sie langsam auf mich, ihre Beine dabei jeweils neben meinen. Ich greife an ihre Hüfte und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie grinst noch bevor sie unsere Lippen miteinander verknüpft. Wir stöhnen beide in den Kuss, es ist immer wieder ein schönes Gefühl, ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen zu haben. Meine Hände fahren langsam über ihren Rücken, dabei gleitet meine Zunge in ihren Mund. In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf.

„Lexa, ich- OH.“ genervt löse ich meine Lippen von Clarke‘s.

Nach einem Blick in ihr Gesicht weiß ich, dass sie ebenfalls an der Stimme erkannt hat, wer uns gerade gestört hat. Costia bleibt frech im Raum stehen, während Clarke von meinem Stuhl klettert und genervt durchatmet.

„Hallo Costia. Schön dich wiederzusehen.“ Sie versucht neutral zu klingen, aber ich höre den Unterton eindeutig.

„Clarke, hallo. Ich hab‘ gehört du hast jetzt eine eigene Galerie.“ Clarke schaut sie weiterhin an ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Gut gehört.“ Ich muss nach unten schauen, damit die beiden mein Lächeln nicht sehen.

Costia geht ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum und legt mir ein paar Zettel auf den Tisch. Ich sehe, wie Clarke sie auffällig mustert und eine Augenbraue hochzieht. Mal wieder ist der Rock von Costia viel zu kurz und ihre Schuhe viel zu hoch.

„Und ich habe gehört, dass du dir einen reichen Mann geschnappt hast.“ Meine Augen werden weit, ich schaue genau wie Costia zu Clarke.

„Jason. Ich liebe ihn. Aber danke für die Verachtung.“ Sie zwinkert ihr zu und dreht sich dann zu mir.

„Es ist noch einiges dazu gekommen. Ich denke du wirst diese Woche viel Zeit im Büro verbringen müssen.“ Sie dreht sich zu Clarke und grinst diese breit an.

„War’s das Costia?“ frage ich nach ein paar Sekunden stille, die Spannung im Raum ist unglaublich.

„Ja, bis später dann, Lexa.“ Mit schwingenden Hüften geht sie aus dem Büro, was ich ausversehen zu sehr verfolge.

Mein Blick landet dann auf Clarke, die mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verurteilt. Ich räuspere mich und schiebe den packen Papier zur Seite.

„Hör nicht auf sie, sie provoziert eben gerne.“ Ich höre Clarke leise schnaufen.

„Sie steht noch auf dich, falls du das nicht merkst.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu und kratze mich am Nacken.

„Ja… keine Ahnung, es interessiert mich nicht.“ 

„Dafür hast du ihr aber gerade mal ganz genau hinterher geguckt.“

„Was? Clarke, mach bitte kein großes Ding daraus.“ Schon als die Worte meinen Mund verlassen, kann ich die Wut in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ja, klar, hast recht. Ich muss gehen.“ Sie macht einen Schritt nach vorne und küsst mich kurz auf die Wange, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwindet.

„Fuck!“ flüstere ich und lasse meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

********************

Nach einem mehr als anstrengenden Tag komme ich spät abends nach Hause. Da ich nichts höre, scheinen schon alle im Bett zu sein. Leise gehe ich in mein Zimmer, Clarke liegt im Bett und atmet gleichmäßig. Nachdem ich mich leise im Bad fertig gemacht habe, gehe ich zum Bett und schaue lächelnd auf meine Freundin herunter. Auch wenn wir seit dem kleinen Streit in meinem Büro eine Spannung zwischen uns haben, freue ich mich unglaublich, sie zu haben. Ich lehne mich runter und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich mich selbst ins Bett lege.

„Wie war dein Meeting?“ ich schrecke hoch, da ich nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie noch wach ist. 

„Ganz gut, aber anstrengend.“ Ich höre, wie sie sich bewegt und drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Dreh dich um.“ Mein irritierter Blick wird mit einem genervten erwidert. „Auf den Bauch, los!“ erst als ich das langsam mache und sie sich aufsetzt, weiß ich, was sie vor hat.

„Nein Clarke, schon gut, du musst mich nicht massieren. Du hast doch schon geschlafen.“ Sie schlägt mir leicht auf die Schulter und setzt sich auf mich.

„Jaja, jetzt sei still.“ Ich lächle und entspanne mich, während ihre Hände sanft über meinen Rücken fahren. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so…. komisch war heute.“ Sie knetet meine Schultern, sofort stöhne ich leise, weil es sich so gut anfühlt.

„Schon gut. Costia ist nun mal so, sie besteht nur aus Provokation und Botox.“ Clarke kichert leise, dieses Geräusch habe ich vermisst.

„Anscheinend standst du mal auf sowas.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, das war mal. Aber du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein.“ Sofort hören ihre Hände auf mich zu massieren.

„Eifersüchtig? Wer sagt, dass ich eifersüchtig bin? Ich mag sie einfach nur nicht.“ Ich rolle so stark mit den Augen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, sie bleiben in meinem Kopf stecken.

„Du warst eifersüchtig Clarke. Ich kenne dich.“ Sie greift hart in meine Schultern, worauf ich zusammenzucke.

„Sei still und genieß das.“ Ich lache leise aber entspanne mich wieder.

Nach ein paar Minuten geht Clarke von mir herunter. Automatisch drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und lege einen Arm um sie. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen robbt sie an mich heran und kuschelt sich in meine Seite. 

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Mmmm ich dich auch.“


	33. Chapter 33

Ich habe nun wohl die schlimmsten zwei Wochen hinter mir, die man sich vorstellen kann. Jeden Tag war ich beinahe 12 Stunden in der Firma. Bisher hat Clarke nichts dazu gesagt, auch unser kleiner Streit ist vergessen. Ich spüre allerdings immer mehr, wie sie mir fehlt und wie sehr sie das Ganze stört. Es sind die Kleinigkeiten, wenn ich ihr sage, dass es wieder spät wird und sie ein paar Sekunden länger für ihre Antwort braucht. Oder wenn ich morgens aus dem Bett will und sie sich auf mich schmeißt, damit wir noch ein paar Minuten länger haben. Ich reibe mir über die Stirn und versuche meine Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken, als das Telefon klingelt.

„Hi baby!“ ich lächle kurz bei Clarke’s schöner Stimme.

„Hi honey, ist alles ok?“

„Ja alles so weit in Ordnung. Wann bist du heute hier?“ ich schaue auf die Uhr, es ist bereits 18 Uhr. „Meine Mutter kommt ab 19 Uhr, aber wie ich sie kenne, kommt sie zu spät.“ Ich halte den Atem an. „Du hast es vergessen, oder?“ ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Süße es tut mir leid, wir haben um neun noch eine Telefonkonferenz.“ Ich höre, wie sie genervt durchpustet.

„Ja schon gut. Komm einfach so schnell es geht, ja?“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue auf meinen Kalender.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ist die Konferenz bis 23 Uhr angesetzt.“ Stille vom anderen Ende. „Es tut mir leid Clarke-“

„Nein vergiss es!“ ich bleibe still stehen, zum ersten Mal höre ich Clarke richtig wütend. „Ich habe dich nur um einen Abend gebeten!“ ich schlucke und beginne auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich weiß süße, aber ich kann das nicht beeinflussen. Jason ist ziemlich viel außerhalb unterwegs und-“

„Weißt du was? Das ist mir egal. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Pass auf dich auf.“ Noch bevor ich antworten kann, legt sie auf.

„Was zum… fuck!“ ich knalle das Handy auf meinen Tisch und lehne mich darauf.

„Alles ok?“ ich schrecke hoch, da ich nicht einmal gemerkt habe, dass Costia im Raum steht.

„Ja… was gibt’s?“ sie kommt in den Raum und setzt sich sofort auf mein Sofa, als würde ihr das alles gehören.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und ziehe mein Hemd etwas zu Recht. 

„Es geht um die Betriebsfeier nächste Woche, weißt du schon, wie genau es abläuft?“ ich schaue sie entgeistert an.

„Wieso ich?“

„Na, du kannst sowas organisieren. Ich habe Jason gesagt, dass du dich darum kümmerst.“ Ich schaue weiter geschockt.

„Und wann wolltest du es MIR sagen?“ sie grinst und lehnt sich zurück.

„Ups, habe ich vergessen, sorry.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Also dann, ich gehe mal nach Hause. Schönen Abend noch Lexa.“ Ohne sie weiter zu beachten greife ich nach meinem Handy, eine Nachricht von Clarke.

„Ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich gerade wütend auf dich bin.“ Ich lächle und atme tief durch, der Stress der letzten Tage immer mehr präsent.

Ich wechsle das Chat Fenster.

„Rae! Notfall! Heute Abend 23 Uhr in der Bar, ich brauche Alkohol.“

„Ai Ai Captain! Stress mit deiner Prinzessin? Sie ist unheimlich gut drauf :/“ kommt quasi umgehend zurück.

„Auch. Bis später.“ Ich schnaufe und lasse mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen, bevor ich weiter mache und mich in der Arbeit verliere.

********************

„Bist du alleine hier?“ ich schaue von meiner Flasche Bier nach oben und auf die Frau, die mich angesprochen hat.

Raven ist natürlich zu spät, deshalb sitze ich alleine an der Bar und knibble in Gedanken versunken an dem Etikett von meinem Bier.

„Noch, aber meine Freundin kommt gleich nach.“ Sie lächelt mich an, ich kann nicht sagen, dass sie nicht hübsch ist.

Langsam geht sie einen Schritt auf mich zu und legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Wow, der Anzug sieht teuer aus.“ Sie streichelt über meinen Arm und schaut mir wieder in die Augen.

„Ja, danke. Und mit wem bist du hier?“ ehe ich es richtig bemerke, sitzt sie auf dem Barhocker neben mir und erzählt mir von ihren Freundinnen, die betrunken auf der Tanzfläche sind.

„Wirklich? Wie kann man zu dritt vier Flaschen Sekt trinken?“ sie zuckt mit den Schultern und lacht mich an, bevor ihr Gesicht ernst wird.

„Kommt deine Freundin noch?“ ich schaue auf mein Handy und sehe keine Nachricht von Raven, vermutlich ist sie eingeschlafen.

„Vermutlich nicht.“ Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und lehne mich zurück.

„Dann ist sie verdammt blöd. Seit wann seid ihr zusammen?“ sie lehnt sich auf die Theke und schaut mich verträumt an.

„Oh nein, nicht so eine Freundin. Sie ist meine beste Freundin.“

„Oh. Also bist du Single?“ mein Atem stockt, ich schaue zwischen ihren Augen hin und her und kralle mich in meine Hose.

„Nein.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das hörte sich nicht sehr sicher an.“ Sie gibt dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, Sekunden später steht ein neues Bier vor mir.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, irritiert über mich selbst, und lehne mich etwas zu ihr.

„Es tut mir leid. Nein ich bin nicht Single. Definitiv nicht. Und sorry, wenn ich dich hingehalten habe. Es hat einfach gut getan zu reden.“ Ich werfe ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber sie lächelt mich erneut an.

„Schon gut. Ich dachte auch nicht, dass jemand wie du Single ist.“ Ich merke, dass meine Wangen rot werden und drehe mich etwas weg. „Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein, du bist toll.“

Ein paar Bier und jede Menge lustiger Geschichten später erhebe ich mich langsam aus meinem Hocker und lege das restliche Geld auf den Tisch.

„Also, ich werde dann mal gehen. Es war schön mit dir…“ ich verstumme und schaue sie irritiert an. „Ich weiß nicht mal deinen Namen.“ Wir beide müssen lachen, ich merke den Alkohol schon ziemlich.

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so.“ sie steht auf und nimmt mich in den Arm, dabei fliegt mir eine Welle Parfüm entgegen. „Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall alles Gute, Fremde.“

„Dir auch, Fremde.“ Wir lösen uns voneinander und Lächeln uns noch an, bevor ich mir meine Jacke schnappe und aus der Tür verschwinde.

Durch die frische Luft schlägt der Alkohol in meinem Körper noch mehr an. Ich kann nicht einmal genau erkennen, ob es 1 Uhr oder 2 Uhr morgens ist. Mit einem dämlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen bekomme ich nach dem dritten Versuch unsere Wohnungstür auf. Lauter als gewollt laufe ich durch das Wohnzimmer und schnappe mir noch eine Flasche Wasser, bevor ich leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffne. Ich erschrecke mich fast, als ich sehe, dass Clarke noch wach ist. Sie lehnt an der Wand und schaut mich irritiert an.

„Süße! Du bist noch wach!“ sie runzelt die Stirn und steht auf, sofort fällt mein Blick auf ihre langen, nackten Beine.

„Lexa, wo warst du? Ich hab‘ dir geschrieben. Ich dachte schon, dir ist was passiert.“ Ich will mein Handy aus der Tasche nehmen, aber da ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper habe, rutscht es mir aus der Hand.

„Ups.“ Clarke lehnt sich runter und hebt es auf. „Sorry, ich hatte keinen Empfang in…“ ich verstumme und schaue sie an.

„Wo?“ fragt sie leise in einem alarmierenden Ton.

Ich atme lange aus und lehne mich mit einer Hand am Schrank an, während ich meine Krawatte löse.

„Ich war in einer Bar, ok? Raven wollte noch kommen, aber sie ist wohl eingeschlafen. Und deine Nachrichten habe ich erst draußen bekommen.“

„In einer Bar? Anstatt zu mir zu kommen, gehst du dir lieber einen trinken?“ ich schaue sie unsicher an, sofort komme ich mir wieder nüchtern vor.

„Nein?“ es ist mehr Frage als Antwort.

„Nein? Bist du dir sicher oder musst du noch mal darüber nachdenken?“ ich schlage mir eine Hand vor die Stirn.

„Können wir bitte morgen darüber reden Clarke? Ich bin müde.“ Sie sagt nichts, stattdessen greift sie nach ihrem Kissen und ihrer Decke. „Was hast du vor?“

„Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa.“ Als sie näher kommt sehe ich Tränen in ihren Augen, sofort gehe ich auf sie zu und lege meine Hände an ihre Schultern.

„Clarke bitte nicht. Es tut mir leid, lass uns morgen reden. Aber bitte schlaf hier.“ Sie schaut mich an, ihr Blick wechselt zwischen Wut und Trauer.

Es zieht in meinem Bauch bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr ich ihr mit diesem Abend weh getan haben muss. Nach ein paar Sekunden schmeißt sie ihre Sachen aufs Bett und lehnt sich wieder in mich.

„Sorry, ich habe dich vermisst. Ich vermisse dich ehrlich gesagt zu oft in letzter Zeit. Aber ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun.“ Ich streichle sanft über ihren Kopf.

Plötzlich merke ich, dass Clarke sich anspannt und ihren Kopf weiter zu meinem Hals dreht.

„Wessen Parfüm ist das?“ meine Augen werden weit. „Lexa?“ sie löst sich von mir und geht ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nein nein! Hör mir zu!“ ich gehe auf sie zu, aber sie schaut mich so böse an, dass ich einen Meter vor ihr stehen bleibe. „Ich habe mich mit einer Frau unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht mal ihren Namen. Sie weiß, dass ich vergeben bin. Wir haben einfach nur geredet und uns zum Schluss umarmt. Mehr nicht!“

Für ein paar Sekunden ist es still, ich sehe wie ihr Gesicht fällt und kneife die Augen zu. Es ist genau so wie bei Finn damals. Clarke blinzelt ihre Tränen weg und lässt den Kopf hängen.

„Ok, ich glaube dir.“ Sie sagt es so leise, dass ich es beinahe nicht höre.

„Clarke sieh mich an.“ Sie hebt den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht Finn.“ Nach einem kurzen Nicken legt sie sich wortlos ins Bett.

Nachdem ich mich so schnell es geht umgezogen habe, schlüpfe ich neben sie unter die Decke. Selbst im dunklen kann ich Tränen auf ihren Wangen schimmern sehe. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ziehe ich sie an mich heran und nehme sie fest in den Arm. Sie krallt sich an mir fest und schnieft in meine Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich Clarke. Nur dich. Ich gehöre dir.“ Ich streichle so lange über ihre Haare, bis ich höre, dass sie gleichmäßig atmet.

*********************

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen stehe ich am nächsten morgen früh auf. Mein Kopf dröhnt, aber ich ziehe mir schnell ein lockeres T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose an, bevor ich aus der Wohnung gehe. Auf dem schnellsten Weg fahre ich zu Starbucks und kaufe Clarke’s Lieblings Kaffee und ihren Lieblings Muffin. Auf dem Rückweg halte ich noch an einem Blumenladen. Ich hole nochmal tief Luft, bevor ich zurück in die Wohnung gehe. 

„Wow! Was hast du denn verbrochen?“ Octavia sitzt auf dem Sofa und isst gerade etwas, wie eigentlich immer.

„Nichts. Schon gut.“ Sie springt auf und stellt sich mir in den Weg, dabei versucht sie böse zu gucken. 

Ich rolle mit den Augen und schaue noch einmal den Flur entlang, um sicher zu gehen, dass Clarke nicht schon wach ist. Dann lehne ich mich nach vorne und flüstere fast schon.

„Ich war gestern noch in einer Bar. Es ist nichts weiter passiert, aber ich hätte hier sein sollen.“ Sie schaut mich ein paar Sekunden prüfend an, bevor ich mich an ihr vorbei quetsche.

Ich lege den Muffin auf einen Teller und will mir gerade alles schnappen, da höre ich Clarke den Flur herunter kommen. Sofort greife ich nach dem Strauß Blumen, gerade als sie durch die Tür kommt und mich verschlafen ansieht. Sie braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis sie alles verarbeitet hat. Ihr Blick wandert von mir auf den Becher mit dem Starbucks Symbol und dann zum Muffin. Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, bevor sie wieder zu mir schaut.

„Lexa… danke!“ sie kommt zu mir und nimmt mir den Strauß aus der Hand.

„Das ist das Mindeste.“ Sage ich noch etwas unsicher.

Sie lächelt mich an und drückt mir schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie nach einer Vase sucht und den Strauß reinstellt.

„Der ist so wunderschön.“ Man hört Octavia aus dem Wohnzimmer frustriert durchatmen.

„Du bist wunderschön.“ Antworte ich leise.

„Ok! Das war’s für mich!“ hört man Octavia sagen, die kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet.

Clarke setzt sich an den Tresen und greift nach ihrem Getränk, sofort schiebe ich ihr den Teller zu. Sie grinst mich dankbar an und nimmt einen großen Schluck.

„Mmmm danke Lexa! Aber das hättest du echt nicht machen müssen.“ Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da spricht sie erneut. „Ich meine… wir hätten uns das sparen können. Wenn du mir einfach geschrieben hättest, wo du hingehst. Ich würde ja niemals darauf kommen, dir etwas zu verbieten.“

„Ich weiß, ich war einfach kaputt und wollte noch was trinken. Beim nächsten Mal sage ich Bescheid.“ Ich lehne mich nach vorne und will sie küssen, aber sie dreht sich weg und greift nach der Gabel.

„Erst der Muffin, dann du.“ Ich grinse und bin froh, dass sie wieder gut drauf ist.

„Wie du willst, Schönheit.“


	34. Chapter 34

Auch die Tage darauf hatte ich nur Stress und kaum Gelegenheit, etwas mit Clarke zu unternehmen. Wir haben das Thema so gut es ging vermieden, aber ich weiß, dass es sie unglaublich stört. In Gedanken versunken stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und binde meine Krawatte. Nach einem langen durchatmen lasse ich meine Hände neben meinen Körper fallen und begutachte mich im Spiegel. In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf und ich schaue direkt in Clarke’s Augen. Sie lächelt mich an und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Na, bereit für den Abend?“ etwas unsicher stellt sie sich hinter mich.

„Ehrlich? Nein. Ich habe so keine Lust auf diese Firmenparty.“ Clarke nickt verständnisvoll und legt ihre Arme um mich, sofort beruhige ich mich etwas.

Nach ein paar Sekunden drehe ich mich um und nehme sie fest in den Arm. Sie atmet tief durch und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinem Nacken.

„Sehen wir uns nachher?“ sie nickt.

„Natürlich. Ich muss nur vorher noch was erledigen.“ Ich streichle sanft über ihren Rücken und löse mich von ihr.

„Was denn süße?“ sie grinst und streichelt mir über die Wange.

„Wirst du schon sehen.“ Sie grinst weiter verschmitzt und geht ein paar Schritte von mir weg.

Ich beiße mir kurz auf die Lippe und ziehe sie am Arm zurück, sodass sie in meinem Arm landet. Sie quiekt leise vor Schreck und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort sauge ich etwas an ihrer Unterlippe, worauf sie stöhnt.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Flüstere ich gegen ihre Lippen, bevor ich sie weiter küsse.

Sie zieht mich an meinem Sakko näher an sich heran und stöhnt leise, was meinen Körper zum glühen bringt. Vorsichtig aber bestimmend drücke ich sie weiter nach hinten, bis ihr Rücken die Wand berührt. Ich schiebe eine Hand unter ihr Top und streichle ihren flachen Bauch.

„Du bist so wunderschön.“ Flüstere ich wieder, bevor ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite drehe und sie intensiver küsse.

Sie stöhnt immer wieder gegen meine Lippen, während meine Hand höher zu ihren Brüsten gleitet. Ich merke, dass sie keinen BH anhat, sofort drücke ich ein Bein zwischen ihre. Dieses Mal stöhnen wir beide. Nach einem kurzen Biss in ihre Lippe lege ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsse sie am Nacken.

„Lexa… du kommst zu spät…“ haucht sie, aber ich ignoriere es, denn es ist mir gerade wirklich egal.

Ich hatte so wenig Zeit mit meiner Freundin in den letzten Wochen, ich will es gerade einfach nur genießen, ihr so nah zu sein. Während ich mit einer Hand ihre Brüste knete, wandert die Andere langsam in ihre Jogginghose. Clarke drückt sich mir entgegen und stöhnt leise, mir wird so heiß bei ihren Geräuschen. Ich lege meine Lippen an ihr Ohr und grinse, als sie scharf einatmet.

„Du bist die schönste, heißeste und einfühlsamste Frau, die ich je kennenlernen durfte.“ Während ich das sage, fährt meine Hand runter in ihren Slip.

Clarke will antworten, aber in diesem Moment fahre ich mit einem Finger über ihren Kitzler, sofort stöhnt sie laut auf. Ihre Hände landen an meinen Schultern, sie zieht mich fest an sich und krallt sich in meine Klamotten.

„Lexa…“ keucht sie leise.

„Du bist so sexy und verführerisch…“ flüstere ich wieder, bevor ich sie am Hals entlang bis hin zu ihrem Dekolletee küsse.

Ich lasse mich auf meine Knie fallen und ziehe gleichzeitig ihre Jogginghose und ihren Slip mit runter. Clarke schaut schwer atmend zu mir. Ihr Blick ist so voller Liebe, dass ich sie nur anlächeln kann.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Flüstere ich nochmal, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne.

Beim ersten Kontakt meiner Zunge mit ihrer feuchten Mitte, schreckt Clarke zusammen. Sie drückt meinen Kopf näher an sich heran und öffnet ihre Beine weiter. Ich mache langsam aber mit Druck weiter, bis Clarke sich mir entgegendrückt und immer lauter stöhnt.

„Lexa… fester…“ ich erfülle ihr den Wunsch und lasse gleichzeitig einen Finger in sie gleiten.

Sie drückt sich mir entgegen und lässt ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen, ich weiß, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt steht.

„Ist schon gut süße, ich bin da.“ Flüstere ich und lege meine Zunge dann wieder auf ihren Kitzler.

Als ich dann daran sauge, spannt sich ihr ganzer Körper an. Clarke stöhnt laut und drückt fest gegen meinen Kopf, um mich dort zu halten, wo ich bin. Ich mache weiter mit meinen Bewegungen, bis Clarke leicht an meinen Haaren zieht. Ich lehne mich zurück und schaue in ihre glücklichen Augen. Während ich aufstehe, versucht sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Wofür… war das?“ ich grinse und ziehe ihre Hose wieder hoch.

Anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, drücke ich meine Lippen noch einmal auf ihre, sie stöhnt leise und fährt mit einer Hand durch meine Haare.

„Ich freue mich auf heute Abend.“ Ich gebe ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und greife nach meinem Handy.

„Ich mich auch. Und Lexa?“ ich drehe mich um und schaue sie an. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

********************

Auf der Party angekommen, die ich für unsere ganze Firma organisiert habe, kann ich nicht anders, als stolz zu sein. Es sieht wirklich wunderschön aus. Da es warm draußen ist, haben wir die Party nach draußen verlegt. Auf dem Rasen sind Stehtische und eine kleine Tanzfläche aufgebaut. Alles ist schön geschmückt, genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich gehe die Treppe herunter und Grüße ein paar Leute, die bereits da sind. Meine Gedanken kreisen allerdings darum, wie wenig ich die Leute hier mag. Die Meisten interessieren sich einfach nur für das Geschäft. In meiner Firma damals, habe ich mich um meine Mitarbeiter gekümmert, habe Spendengalas für gute Zwecke veranstaltet und generell dafür gesorgt, dass man sich wirklich wohl fühlen kann. Ich nehme ein Glas Champagner vom Tisch und schaue mich um, zum Glück scheint Jason noch nicht da zu sein. Das erspart mir sinnlose Gespräche über Dinge, von denen er viel zu wenig versteht.

„Suchst du mich?“ ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich um.

„Ehrlich gesagt suche ich deinen Mann.“ Costia grinst mich breit an.

„Er kommt gleich. Ich habe ihn ausgepowert.“ Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Champagner, während sie mir zuzwinkert.

„Das ist… schön.“ Antworte ich kurz und will gehen, aber sie hält mich am Arm fest.

„Wo ist Clarke?“ sie grinst böse, ich muss mich davon abhalten, wieder mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Sie kommt später nach, danke der Nachfrage.“ Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand weiter über meinen Anzug.

„Gut.“ Gibt sie kurz als Antwort.

Als sie weggeht schüttle ich nur mit dem Kopf und gehe in die andere Richtung. 

Stunden später bin ich mit einem Geschäftspartner in ein Gespräch über Autos verwickelt. Ich nippe an meinem Glas Champagner, ich weiß nicht einmal, das wievielte Glas es ist. Inzwischen ist es voll hier und jeder scheint Spaß zu haben. Während mir etwas erzählt wird, gleiten meine Gedanken allerdings zu Clarke. Immer wieder schaue ich zum Parkplatz und hoffe, dass sie endlich erscheint. Als ich ein paar Minuten später wieder seufzend zur Seite gucke, wird mir die Luft aus den Lungen gezogen. Ich halte den Atem an, als ich Clarke sehe. Sie hat ein atemberaubendes, kurzes, rotes Kleid an. Ihre Haare sind zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, aber ein paar Strähnen fallen in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Ich muss immer wieder schlucken, weil meine Kehle vollkommen trocken ist. Nach ein paar Sekunden entschuldige ich mich vom Tisch und gehe auf meine blonde Schönheit zu. Ich schiebe eine Hand in meine Hosentasche und grinse sie an.

„Hallo junge Frau, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Clarke beißt sich auf die Lippe und mustert mich.

„Ich weiß nicht, kannst du?“ meine Augen kleben an ihren Lippen.

Langsam lege ich einen Arm um sie und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort lehnt sie sich weiter in mich und atmet tief durch. Ihr Duft umgibt mich, ich atme tief ein und lehne mich dann wieder nach hinten.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist.“

„Und das sogar schon zum zweiten Mal heute.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, sie grinst mich nur an und geht mit schwingenden Hüften an mir vorbei.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttle ich kurz mit dem Kopf und folge ihr. Automatisch greife ich nach ihrer Hand und führe sie weiter durch die Leute. Immer wieder halten wir kurz an und machen Small Talk mit meinen Kollegen. Clarke verhält sich dabei so professionell, dass ich nur noch am Lächeln bin. Ich streichle über ihren Rücken und stehe immer nah bei ihr, damit sie niemand anstößt oder gar anfasst. Als ein Kellner an uns vorbei geht, greife ich nach zwei Gläsern Champagner und halte Clarke eines hin. Als Dankeschön bekomme ich ein glückliches Lächeln zurück. Nachdem wir ein paar Minuten an einem Tisch verbracht haben, entschuldige ich uns und ziehe Clarke zur Tanzfläche.

„Gott danke Lexa. Er hat so langweilige Sachen erzählt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das schon den ganzen Abend aushältst.“ Ich grinse und greife nach ihrem leeren Glas, um es auf einen Tisch zu stellen.

„Ganz einfach…“ ich rücke näher an sie heran und lege meine Hand an ihren Rücken, dabei komme ich ihr ganz nah, bis ich in ihr Ohr sprechen kann. „Ich habe an vorhin gedacht, wie du meinen Kopf zwischen-“

„Lexa!!“ ich grinse breit, als sie mir auf die Schulter haut und mich nach hinten drückt.

Ich kontere aber sofort und greife an ihre Hüfte, meine andere Hand landet an ihrem Arm. Langsam gleite ich runter bis zu ihrer Hand und ziehe sie ein paar Meter nach hinten, auf die Tanzfläche. Sofort grinst sie mich breit an und lehnt sich in mich.

„Ich dachte du tanzt nicht gerne.“ Lacht sie, ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Mit dir schon.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen.

Als dann plötzlich ein ruhiges Lied kommt, löst sie ihre Hand von meiner und schwingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Meine Hände landen höflich an ihrer Hüfte. Wir grinsen uns an, bevor sie ihre Stirn auf meine Schulter legt. Wir bewegen uns langsam hin und her, dabei genieße ich es, Clarke so nah zu haben. Ein paar Minuten tanzen wir so weiter, bis sie sich von mir löst und mich anlächelt. Ich bin so gefangen in ihren Augen, dass ich beinahe vergesse, zu atmen. Ich greife nach Clarke’s Hand und drücke einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. In diesem Moment trifft es mich wie ein Schlag, ich will, dass sie wieder den Ring trägt, dass sie mir gehört. 

„Trag den Ring wieder.“ Sofort bleibt sie still stehen und schaut mich ungläubig an.

Als sie antworten will, tippt ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Ich schaue zu einem meiner Geschäftspartner, Brad, er grinst und hält Clarke seine Hand hin.

„Darf ich?“ Clarke schaut unsicher zu mir, aber ich nicke.

„Natürlich Brad. Ich warte am Tisch.“ Clarke wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu ihm dreht.

Langsam gehe ich zum nächsten Stehtisch und greife wieder nach einem Glas, dieses Mal Whiskey. Gerade dann, als ich dieses Thema angesprochen habe, muss er uns unterbrechen. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und nippe immer wieder an meinem Glas. Clarke lacht über das was Brad sagt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es alles andere als lustig findet. Als ich sehe, dass Clarke’s Körperhaltung sich ändert schaue ich an ihr herunter. Brad’s Hand ist weiter runter gerutscht und nun beinahe auf Clarke’s Arsch. Sofort knurre ich und will einen Schritt auf die beiden zu machen, da löst Clarke sich von ihm. Nach einem kleinen Lächeln dreht sie sich um und trifft sofort meinen Blick. Sie kommt zu mir und drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Du tanzt besser.“ Flüstert sie und zwinkert mir zu.

Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, bevor ich tief Luft hole.

„Clarke ich meinte das vorhin ernst. Ich weiß, das ist kein vernünftiger Antrag, und ich schwöre dir ich mache es wieder gut. Du bekommst das, was du verdienst.“ Sie unterbricht mich, indem sie nach meinen Händen greift.

„Du gibst mir schon alles Lexa. Und ich würde deinen Ring gerne wieder tragen.“ Sanft nehme ich ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsse sie.

„Gut. Und jetzt lass uns noch was trinken, damit ich Brad nicht schlage, weil er dich angefasst hat.“ Sie lacht laut und harkt sich bei mir ein.


	35. Chapter 35

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich alleine im Bett wach. Sofort rümpfe ich die Nase und rolle mich auf die andere Seite. Ich ziehe Clarke’s Kissen auf mein Gesicht und kuschele damit. Ein paar Minuten später höre ich Clarke’s Stimme vom Flur. Langsam stehe ich auf und schleiche zur Tür.

„Nein O… doch ich bin mir sicher. Es ist jetzt auch schon zu spät… ja…“ ich runzle die Stirn und bleibe weiter still, um ihr Telefonat zu hören. „Ok, ich fahre gleich mit ihr da hin. Nein ihr könnt es nicht in der Küche treiben! Tschüss!“

Ich will nach hinten gehen, da die Schritte plötzlich sehr nah sind. Da ich mich aber so erschrecke, dass die Tür schon auffliegt, stolpere ich über meine eigenen Füße und falle nach hinten. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen und reibe mir meinen Hinterkopf, als Clarke in den Raum tritt.

„Oh Gott baby! Alles ok?“ ich nicke und stehe zusammen mit ihrer Hilfe auf.

„Ja es geht schon. Ich bin über meine Schuhe gestolpert.“ Wir beide schauen nach unten und auf meine Schuhe, die ich letzte Nacht einfach dort ausgezogen und stehen lassen habe.

Sie dreht mich um und fühlt über meinen Hinterkopf, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Danach drückt sie mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht zum Schrank.

„Du hast heute frei oder?“ 

„Jap.“ Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen, kurz danach landet eine Hose auf mir, darauf noch ein T-Shirt. „Was soll das?“

„Komm, zieh dich an. Ich möchte dir was zeigen.“ Ich stöhne frustriert und bewege mich keinen Zentimeter.

„Geht es etwa um die Sache, die du erledigt hast, von der du mir nichts erzählen wolltest?“ sie braucht ein paar Sekunden bevor sie zustimmt.

„Genau, jetzt zieh dich an.“ Ich spüre eine Hand auf meinem Bauch, erst jetzt merke ich, dass mein Oberteil wohl etwas hochgerutscht ist.

„Wie soll ich das machen, wenn du mich anfasst?“ ich werfe die Sachen neben mich aufs Bett und greife nach ihren Händen.

Sofort merke ich, dass etwas anders ist. Ich schaue nach unten und sehe den Ring auf ihrem Finger. Mein Atem stockt, einerseits ist es ein wunderschönes Gefühl, dass sie nun wieder meinen Ring trägt. Andererseits erinnert es mich aber natürlich auch an früher. Clarke schluckt laut und zieht ihre Hand weg.

„Ich… entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…“ stammelt sie und will sich den Ring abziehen.

„Nein, warte!“ ich lehne mich nach vorne und greife nach ihrer Hand.

Ihre Wangen sind leicht rot. Vermutlich war sie sich doch nicht so sicher, ob ich wirklich will, dass sie den Ring wieder trägt. Um ihr das zu beweisen, drücke ich sie etwas nach hinten und ziehe ihr langsam den Ring ab. Ich knie mich vor sie und lächle sie an.

„Ok, ich bin zwar gerade erst aufgestanden und meine Haare sehen schlimm aus…“ sie lacht leise. „Aber… ich will, dass du ihn immer trägst, dass jeder weiß, dass du mir gehörst. Und ich dir.“ 

Nach einem letzten Blick in ihre Augen, schiebe ich ihr den Ring auf den Finger, sofort grinse ich breit. Clarke zieht mich zu sich hoch, sie küsst mich hart und wickelt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich Lexa. Danke.“

„Ich dich auch.“ Ich streichle über ihren Rücken und genieße ihre Körperwärme.

„Es ist zwar noch der alte Ring, aber gut.“ Sagt sie sarkastisch und löst sich von mir.

Sofort ziehe ich sie nach hinten und schmeiße sie aufs Bett. Wir lachen beide los, als ich mich auf sie setze und sie kitzle. Als ihr schon Tränen über die Wange laufen, höre ich auf und lächle sie glücklich an. Sie erwidert das und zeigt auf meine Klamotten, die unter uns liegen.

„Jetzt zieh dich an, wir wollen los.“ Sie drückt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie mich nach hinten drückt und aufspringt.

Eine halbe Stunde später stehen wir vor ihrer Galerie. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und schaue mich irritiert um, als wir in das Gebäude treten. Clarke atmet tief durch, ich kann sehen, wie nervös sie ist. Mein Blick landet wieder auf ihrer Hand, ich bin so glücklich, dass sie den Ring nun wieder trägt. Ich verliere mich in Gedanken und erschrecke mich, als sie das Licht anmacht. 

„Ok… also…“ höre ich sie leise sagen und dann lange ausatmen, inzwischen werde auch ich nervös.

„Clarke? Süße? Ist alles ok?“ sie nickt hektisch und kommt zu mir.

„Also, zuerst will ich, dass du bitte nicht ausrastest.“ Mein Herzschlag wird immer schneller. „Und dann will ich sagen, dass es wirklich ganz allein meine Entscheidung war.“

„Clarke…“ ich schaue nervös über ihr Gesicht.

Clarke schaut überall hin, nur nicht zu mir.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, glaub mir.“ Erst als sie mir dann in die Augen schaut, kann ich ihr das glauben. „Also… es geht um meine Galerie.“

Aus Reflex schaue ich mich um, aber hier scheint alles wie immer.

„Ich habe sie verkauft.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, ich starre sie ungläubig an.

„Aber Clarke… das war immer dein Traum. Ich meine-“

„Warte bitte, Lexa.“ Sie kommt näher und greift nach meinen Händen. „Ja, es war mein Traum. Aber es gibt etwas, was ich noch viel mehr möchte.“ 

Sie holt noch einmal tief Luft, was mich noch nervöser werden lässt.

„Ich möchte, dass du wieder deine eigene Firma hast. Ich weiß, dass du bei Jason und…Costia… nicht gerade glücklich bist. Und du hast es verdient, eine Firma zu leiten und das zu tun, was du für richtig hältst, ohne mit jemandem darüber diskutieren zu müssen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, weiß nicht ob ich vor Glück oder Wut weinen soll.

„Clarke, du liebst diese Galerie.“

„Aber ich liebe dich mehr.“ Mir stockt der Atem, ich bin sprachlos. „Ich möchte, dass du das Geld nimmst und damit eine neue Firma aufbaust. Ruf Gustus und Indra an, ich habe bereits mit denen gesprochen, sie wären dabei. Und ich könnte Hobbymäßig weiter malen und die Bilder verkaufen, dann verliere ich die Kunst nicht.“

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen Clarke.“ Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, meine Emotionen überfluten mich und lassen meinen Puls so schnell schlagen, dass ich Angst habe das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Doch das kannst du. Ich habe es dir damals genommen.“ Jetzt schaue ich wieder in ihre Augen, die mich anflehen, nicht wütend zu sein.

Meine Schultern entspannen sich, als ich sie genau anschaue. Mir wird klar, was das gerade für eine Geste ist.

„Clarke, ich möchte nicht, dass du das machst, weil du dich schuldig fühlst.“

„Nein, ich mache das, weil ich dich liebe. Und weil du es verdienst. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht in deinem Leben, ich schon.“ 

Erst als sie auf mich zu kommt und mir über die Wange wischt, merke ich, dass ich gerade ein paar Tränen verloren habe. Ich nehme sie fest in den Arm, auch sie hat Probleme ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Sag einfach nichts. Und bitte nimm es an.“ Ich löse mich wieder von ihr und schaue ihr in die Augen, die so viel Ehrlichkeit und Hoffnung ausstrahlen.

„Okay, wir machen das. Zusammen.“

********************

…Zwei Jahre später…

Lächelnd steige ich aus meinem roten Maserati und mache mich auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Ich grinse als ich auf das Auto zurückschaue. Ich war nie der Typ für ein rotes Auto, aber Clarke wollte es unbedingt. Summend tippe ich auf den Knopf, der den Lift nach ganzen oben fahren lässt, ins Penthouse. Als mein Handy während der kurzen Fahrt vibriert, ziehe ich es schnell aus der Tasche. Ich muss breit grinsen, als ich ein Bild von Raven und Octavia sehe, die an einem Strand liegen und ihre Verlobungsringe in die Kamera halten. Nach einer kurzen Antwort bin ich schon in unserer Wohnung angekommen. 

„Clarke?“ frage ich sofort laut, als ich in den Flur trete.

Ich öffne meine Krawatte und schaue durch die große Fensterfront auf die Stadt hinab. Normalerweise sitzt Clarke um diese Zeit auf dem Sofa und liest, aber als ich sie dort nicht finde, ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Clarke? Honey? Bist du zu Hause?“ als ich ein Geräusch aus der Küche wahrnehme, stelle ich meine Sachen ab und begebe mich in die Richtung.

In der Küche angekommen bin ich wieder verwirrt, da sie auch dort nicht zu finden ist. Mein Blick fällt auf den Tisch, wo drei Teller stehen. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und versuche mich zu erinnern, ob wir heute einen Gast zum Essen haben. Erst als ich näher an den Tisch herangehe, sehe ich etwas auf einem der Teller liegen. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen, als ich sehe, was es ist. Mit zitternden Händen greife ich nach dem Schwangerschaftstest.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Ich muss mich mit einer Hand am Tisch festhalten, um nicht umzufallen.

„Hi…“ ich drehe mich um zu Clarke, die mit Tränen in den Augen am Tresen lehnt.

„Clarke, ist das wahr? Wir…“ sie kommt zu mir und legt ihre Arme in meinen Nacken.

„Ja ist es, wir bekommen ein Baby!“ ich fasse an ihren Bauch und grinse sie glücklich an.

„Danke süße. Ich bin so froh, dass wir das machen. Ich liebe dich.“ Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und lehnt sich in mich.

„Danke, dass es dich gibt Lexa.“ Ich grinse bei ihren Worten und drücke sie fest an mich, ich will sie nie wieder loslassen, sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens.


End file.
